


Striper forzoso

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Música, Romance, Yaoi, adolescentes, niñero, striper
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 91,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Naruto es un joven empresario abandonado por su esposa. Ante la nueva situación y con un hijo al que criar, decide contratar a un canguro para ayudarle, sin embargo, su pasado volverá a él cuando le recomienden a la persona a la que más daño hizo en el pasado y que oculta un gran secreto.
Relationships: Minato/Deidara, Naruto/Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. El niñero

**Author's Note:**

> (Adaptación de mi propia obra "Striper a la fuerza" (Sasunaru) pero con una trama diferente), se puede encontrar en amor yaoi y en wattpad ambas historias.

Los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar y los trabajadores no daban abasto para descolgar y contestar en todos ellos. Eso era un día normal en la gran discográfica Namikaze, sin embargo, lo que no era normal era tener durante más de media hora al importante ídolo adolescente del momento sentado en una cómoda silla en un despacho vacío mientras miraba el móvil y su representante el reloj de bolsillo.

\- ¿Les apetece un té? – preguntaba preocupada la secretaria.

\- ¿Otro? – preguntó el representante – creo que ya nos han tomado bastante el pelo, vámonos de aquí, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

\- No, por favor, el director no tardará en llegar, se lo prometo.

\- Eso mismo dijo hace veinte minutos y seguimos aquí.

La recepcionista trató por todos los medios retener a esas dos personas aunque sin éxito alguno. El adolescente seguía mirando su móvil mientras tecleaba a gran velocidad y seguía los pasos de su trajeado representante, hasta que la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver a Naruto Namikaze intentando arreglarse una mancha en su costosa chaqueta de Armani.

Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, su maletín pintarrajeado y parecía haber vuelto a tener una pataleta de su hijo pequeño. La secretaria elevó la mano hasta su boca y la tapó al verle llegar hecho un desastre.

\- ¿Y éste es el director? – preguntó el representante – mejor nos vamos a otra discográfica que nos tome en serio – acabó diciendo intentando pasar a través del director, pero Naruto cerró su mano entorno al brazo del representante y le miró con total seguridad.

\- Regáleme tan sólo un minuto de su tiempo y le prometo que no se arrepentirá, esta discográfica es lo mejor que puede pasarle en su carrera, se lo garantizo – dijo Naruto señalando los premios en la pared con su mirada.

El representante le observó un segundo en silencio y entonces, al ver los premios y reconocer nombres famosos que habían sido sin lugar a dudas las mayores estrellas de la música del momento, respiró hondo y se dirigió a él.

\- Tiene sólo un minuto – le dijo caminando de vuelta a la oficina.

Naruto lanzó una mirada de desaprobación hacia la atónita que tenía en ese momento su secretaría. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, que no eran formas de llegar a la oficina, con esas pintas y tan tarde, pero su hijo siempre era imprevisible y al final, había tenido que volver a llevarle él al colegio.

La secretaria se quedó tras la puerta, observando por los cristales cómo Naruto en un minuto... explicaba todo el plan que tenía para lanzar el álbum de ese ídolo adolescente y llevarle a la fama. Desde el lugar donde estaba, observaba claramente los dedos intranquilos del representante golpeando contra la mesa, mirando su reloj como si esperase a que el minuto prometido pasase lo más rápido posible para poder marcharse.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el representante salió como alma que lleva el diablo, caminando a paso rápido hacia el ascensor, seguido del chiquillo enganchado al móvil. La secretaría miró entonces a su jefe cuando el ascensor se cerró casi recriminándole haber perdido un importante contrato por su tardanza y ese poco arreglo físico con el que venía.

\- Era importante, Naruto, te mandé cinco mensajes anoche y llevo toda la mañana llamándote para que no le hicieras esperar. Maldita sea – se quejaba Sakura casi tirándose de los pelos – eres un zoquete...

\- Tengo el contrato – sonrió Naruto.

\- Y encima vienes con esas pintas... - siguió Sakura hasta que entendió las palabras de Naruto y su sonrisa - ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que tengo el contrato y su firma, vamos a sacar mucho dinero con ese chico, lo llevaremos a la cima de las ventas – sonrió triunfante.

\- ¡ _Dios_! Cuánto te quiero – dijo Sakura lanzándose a sus brazos – eres todo un tiburón en los negocios, nadie con el aspecto con el que has venido podría convencer a alguien así para que firmase un contrato. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- Un mago no revela sus trucos – le comentó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

\- Aun así... hablando seriamente, necesitas una niñera y urgentemente.

\- He buscado y entrevistado a cientos de niñeras y mi hijo las desquicia a todas. Ninguna niñera de la ciudad quiere trabajar para mí, ya deben tener un letrero enorme en la oficina diciendo que no trabajen para mí. Mi hijo es...

\- Un monstruo mimado, ya lo sé, pero... alguna habrá.

\- Si habláis de niñeras... yo conozco a la mejor – dijo Neji desde su oficina – mi hijo era todo un rebelde también, pero desde que encontré a ese chico, fue mano de santo. Mi hijo cambió inmediatamente y Tenten lo adora.

\- Dame su número, por favor – le suplicó Naruto – necesito al mejor para mi hijo, con que le aguante sus bromas y sus niñerías estoy conforme con quien sea. Estoy desesperado.

\- Ni siquiera me has preguntado por sus honorarios – sonrió Neji.

\- Me da igual, le pagaré lo que sea. Tengo dinero, lo que me falta es alguien que controle a mi hijo.

\- La verdad es que no cobra mucho, creo que es porque ha tenido problemas con algunos clientes y necesitaba buscar nuevos. Te concertaré una cita con él para mañana por la mañana en tu casa. Le mandaré la dirección.

\- Gracias, Neji, eres un cielo.

***

Era mediodía y tan sólo podía leer un libro mientras esperaba a que el esposo llegase del trabajo. Se había encargado de recoger un poco la casa, de dar de comer al pequeño y de contarle un cuento hasta que se quedó completamente dormido. Él... nunca había sido alguien a quien le gustaran los niños precisamente, pero todo en su vida había cambiado, todo dio un vuelco en su vida desde que salió del instituto. Tenía tantos sueños y aspiraciones que se habían quedado en nada. Su mayor sueño de entrar en un conservatorio y poder ser cantante se habían frustrado completamente, hasta había dejado de cantar tras el instituto.

De vez en cuando miraba la gran pantalla del ordenador para comprobar que el niño seguía durmiendo. Él jamás podría disponer de esas altas tecnologías y lo sabía, pero en el fondo, casi hasta lo prefería. Por ahora... para su trabajo al menos iba bien, podía leer desde el salón sin estorbar el sueño de aquella dulzura.

Sasuke sonrió con sutileza hasta que escuchó las llaves en la cerradura. La esposa no debería llegar hasta casi las siete de la tarde, pero el esposo salía siempre a las tres y venía a casa a comer y cuidar de su hijo. Parecían una buena familia y con todo lo que había vivido los últimos meses... sólo quería encontrar algo estable. Llevaba dos semanas trabajando para ellos y no le había pasado desapercibido algunos gestos que el marido le dedicaba, como cuando le pagaba y agarraba su mano más rato del debido o cómo le miraba cuando cogía en brazos al pequeño y calmaba su llanto.

Se levantó enseguida del sillón y cerró el libro dejándolo sobre la mesa, sintiéndose observado por aquel par de ojos. El marido cerró la puerta tras de sí y le dedicó una sonrisa al muchacho a la vez que dejaba el abrigo en la percha de la entrada.

\- Muchas gracias, Sasuke, por tu ayuda. ¿Se ha portado bien mi pequeña?

\- Sí, señor, duerme ahora mismo. Lamento haber cogido el libro... ahora mismo lo dejo en la estantería de nuevo.

\- Si tanto te gusta, puedes quedártelo. La verdad es que ni mi esposa ni yo tenemos tiempo para leer últimamente.

\- Es muy amable por su parte pero es mejor que no – sonrió Sasuke – si está aquí, podré leerlo en otro momento.

\- Por supuesto – sonrió el esposo.

\- Con su permiso, dejaré el libro en su sitio y me iré a descansar.

Sasuke cogió el libro de la mesa donde lo había dejado y se decidió a ir al despacho para dejarlo en la estantería. Una vez allí, se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar la estantería alta y dejar el libro. Ya estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura, lo que hizo que se tensase y el libro resbalase de sus dedos cayendo al suelo.

\- Pero qué... - intervino Sasuke al sentir cómo aquellas manos le daban la vuelta empotrándolo contra la estantería y el hombre trataba de besarle pese al forcejeo de Sasuke para evitarlo – déjeme.

\- Vamos... lo estabas deseando desde hacía mucho, no te hagas el duro ahora.

\- ¿De qué habla? Yo sólo cuido a su hija y usted tiene una esposa, compórtese de una vez.

\- ¿No me dirás que no te gustaban nuestros roces de manos? He visto cómo me deseabas con esas miradas y las sonrisas que me lanzabas.

\- Ser amable con usted no quiere decir que quiera algo – amenazó Sasuke al final consiguiendo darle una patada en la entrepierna antes de que consiguiera llegar a sus labios – yo me largo.

¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo con todos los clientes? ¿Por qué a la semana o dos semanas de trabajar para ellos trataban de llevárselo a la cama? No podía entenderlo.

\- Eso... lárgate, sólo eres un calienta braguetas – le insultó el hombre aún en el suelo.

Sasuke ni siquiera miró atrás, estaba acostumbrado a que ocurriera eso con los clientes, tanto aquí como en el bar donde trabajaba. ¿Por qué tenían esa fijación con él? No podía entender nada, lo único que sabía era que tenía que marcharse una vez más.

Cogió su chaqueta con rapidez del respaldo del asiento donde lo había dejado esa mañana y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo por la puerta, cerrando casi de un portazo y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Ni siquiera quería esperar al ascensor por miedo a que ese hombre saliera tras él.

Al salir a la calle, se dirigió sin demora a su barrio, quería llegar pronto a casa y poder estar con su familia un momento antes de tener que irse a trabajar al bar. Todas las noches lo mismo... aguantar a esa clientela que sólo querían manosearle, esos tipos a los que debía acercarse y dejar que le metieran los billetes en el tanga, aguantar sus lascivas palabras y sus indiscreciones intentando llevárselo a la cama pese a que siempre se negaba a mantener sexo con los clientes.

Su barrio no era precisamente el más seguro de Tokio, el barrio Tachikawa era conocido por todos como un lugar donde los adolescentes solían ir de fiesta, muchos de ellos borrachos que trataban de propasarse, además de tener a algunos miembros de importantes bandas que no residían en el barrio Adachi.

Al menos, las calles siempre estaban animadas, había mucha gente, pero Sasuke elevó la capucha y caminó entre la gente intentando pasar desapercibido, caminando con rapidez hacia su apartamento en la zona intermedia de la gran calle principal. Subió por las escaleras encontrándose con alguna pareja joven en pleno apogeo de besos que acabaría en algo más en mitad de las escaleras, pero él no le dio importancia, sólo quería entrar en su apartamento.

Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta escuchando los pasos apresurados de su hijo de cinco años que corría en su dirección y se agarraba a sus piernas con una gran sonrisa.

\- Papi – dijo Menma consiguiendo que su padre lo cogiera en brazos y sonriera también terminando de cerrar la puerta.

\- Ey... ¿Cómo está mi pequeño? ¿Te lo has pasado bien en el colegio?

\- Sí – dijo Menma ganándose un gran beso en la frente por parte de su padre.

\- Espero que te hayas portado bien.

\- Sí. He hecho un dibujo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué has dibujado? – preguntó Sasuke mirando entonces a Ino sentada en el sillón.

\- Un caballo.

\- ¿Un caballo? Genial – le dijo Sasuke cogiendo el dibujo para mirarlo, aunque parecía de todo menos un caballo. Ino sonrió al igual que Sasuke.

\- Yo tengo que irme ya, Sasuke, intenta no llegar tarde al bar, ¿vale? No quiero que Kabuto vuelva a reñirte.

\- Lo sé – sonrió Sasuke - ¿Tu hermano trabaja hoy?

\- No – dijo Ino – vendrá luego a ocuparse de Menma. Puedes ir tranquilo a trabajar.

\- Gracias, de verdad... muchas gracias.

\- Deja de darle importancia... para algo están los amigos. ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? – preguntó preocupada Ino al ver algo amoratado.

\- Oh... eso...

\- ¿Han vuelto a intentar propasarse contigo?

\- Ya sabes como es la gente...

\- Deben ser tus hormonas o... no sé... quizá tu sensualidad innata que atrae a todos.

\- No bromees con eso.

\- En serio, Sasuke... eres un chico atractivo, vas a tener muchos problemas con eso. Ten cuidado, por favor. Te veo en el bar – le dijo Ino observando la bolsa que siempre llevaba al trabajo reposando en uno de los sillones, sacando de la cremallera abierta un tanga de leopardo y moviéndolo en su dedo mientras sonreía – bonito tanga, vas a volver loco a más de uno.

\- Mientras suelten los billetes – sonrió Sasuke quitándole el tanga de la mano a la rubia para guardarlo en la bolsa – pero no lo comentes mucho delante de mi hijo, ¿vale? – le susurró.

\- Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, al fin y al cabo... trabajo en lo mismo que tú. No es muy buena nuestra reputación.


	2. Una barra

El pasillo estaba oscuro pero podía escuchar la música a gran volumen al otro lado. Los espectáculos habían dado comienzo, pero a él le quedaba aproximadamente media hora para salir a escenario. Odiaba ese trabajo pero era lo único que había encontrado para pagar las facturas. Con diecisiete años, sin haber terminado el último curso del instituto y con un bebé en su vientre, nadie le daría trabajo y no podía recurrir a su familia. Estaba completamente solo pero no iba a rendirse. Al final acabó allí, en el bar "Hebi" haciendo la mayor estupidez de su vida, haciendo un trato que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Orochimaru y Kabuto pagaron todo lo necesario. Le consiguieron un pequeño apartamento frente al local, le pagaron la atención médica, los gastos del niño cuando nació, todo... con tal de que él, una vez recuperado del parto, se uniera a su club como su bailarín hasta que saldara la deuda. En aquel entonces le pareció una buena idea, ahora veía que era penosa, Kabuto se quedaba parte del dinero y él nunca llegaba a poder cancelar la deuda que tenía con esa familia.

\- Por fin llegas, Sasuke – escuchó la voz de Kabuto insinuándose – ya creía que tendría que retrasar tu espectáculo.

\- Tranquilo, me cambiaré enseguida.

\- Eres el único chico aquí capaz de bailar en la barra, eres nuestro mayor espectáculo.

Era cierto todo aquello. Los chicos del local jamás bailaban en la barra, tan sólo se movían, creaban algún espectáculo donde sus disfraces iban desapareciendo hasta quedarse desnudos y poco más, pero él... él era el único capaz de bailar en esa barra que volvía locos a sus clientes. Tan sólo las chicas las utilizaban y ahora... él.

Sasuke quiso simplemente pasar de largo, dejando tras él un chasquido molesto de sus labios por los absurdos comentarios de su jefe, sin embargo, éste cogió su muñeca y lo empujó hasta empotrar su espalda contra la pared del pasillo, juntando su cuerpo al del moreno que alejaba su rostro evitando así que le acercase la cara.

\- Tan atrayente y tan indomable como siempre – sonrió Kabuto cerca de su oído – ¿Cuándo dejarás que me meta entre tus piernas? Disfrutarías conmigo y lo sabes, yo pagaría todos tus caprichos.

\- Yo no tengo caprichos – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa retadora.

\- Siempre tan soberbio – comentó moviendo su mano hacia la entrepierna del moreno, pero Sasuke cogió la muñeca con fuerza sacando un quejido de Kabuto.

\- No me toques, yo no soy como el resto de bailarinas a las que puedes someter a la fuerza.

\- Un día serás mío, Sasuke, y disfrutaré con tu cuerpo.

Kabuto se alejó de él con cierto enojo por tener que alejarse una vez más sin conseguir su objetivo. Ese chico era difícil, terco, cabezón y sobre todo... orgulloso. Había intentado bajarle ese orgullo humillándole en esos espectáculos, obligándole a quitarse cada vez más ropa hasta dejarle completamente desnudo, pero él seguía manteniendo ese maldito porte de arrogancia, como si se sintiera superior pese a ser sólo un stripper, aun así, él seguía intentándolo.

\- Sal ahí y muévete como la puta que eres – le espetó sin más con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si aquello tuviera que herir su orgullo, pero Sasuke sólo sonrió.

\- No me acuesto por dinero – le sonrió abriendo la puerta, demostrándole que él no iba a doblegarse así le insultase una y otra vez, así tratase de herirle con sus palabras, él nunca se doblegaría ante nadie.

Un portazo, eso es lo que escuchó Orochimaru de su hijo cuando entró cabreado por el despacho. Sabía que había vuelto a ocurrir algo con Sasuke, estaba encaprichado con él, con meterlo en su cama, con tenerle sólo para él. Desde la primera vez que le vio indefenso y con un niño en su vientre, Kabuto lo había deseado y ese deseo se había intensificado al verle bailar, al ver cómo los clientes podían tocar su cuerpo y le manoseaban metiéndole billetes en su tanga.

\- ¿De nuevo Sasuke? – preguntó Orochimaru con una sonrisa observando a su hijo sentarse frustrado en la silla frente a su mesa.

\- Ese chico es...

\- Indomable... sí. Vi su carácter fuerte en cuanto cruzó esa puerta suplicando un trabajo. Le dije que sólo tenía sitio para bailarines eróticos y no pareció echarse atrás, necesitaba el dinero y aun así... veía ese tremendo orgullo en su mirada.

\- He intentado todo con él pero... no sirve nada, ni tratarle bien, ni amenazarle, ni chantajearle... intento humillarle y no hay forma.

\- Sasuke es complicado de llevar – sonrió Orochimaru – lo bueno es que va a pasar una larga temporada aquí con nosotros, tiene una larga deuda pendiente. Quizá puedas ofrecerle dinero por alguna mamada con la excusa de reducir su deuda.

\- Ya lo hice, y me dijo literalmente: _"prefiero_ _bailar en la barra durante mil años a tener que soportar tu escuálido miembro en mi boca_ ".

Orochimaru no pudo evitar la risa, Sasuke siempre era antipático, serio y con un genio de mil demonios. Ese chico nunca se doblegaría ante nadie y lo sabía, aun así, ganaba mucho dinero con sus bailes, lo tenía y no podía escapar con esa gran deuda.

***

Esa frase en el fondo... le dolía, sin embargo, él jamás dejaría que le vieran afectado. Sabía que todos allí en el bar y los clientes le trataban exactamente como eso, una puta con la que creían derecho a sobrepasar los límites y tocarle lo que quisieran o cuanto quisieran.

Entró en la sala y abrió su casillero dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa. Seguramente no vería a Ino en toda la noche, para las mujeres tenían una sala aparte reservada a la entrada del local mientras que los hombres, hacían su espectáculo en la parte trasera. Suspiró y se sentó en el banco de madera abriendo la bolsa de deporte donde tenía el tanga y el nuevo disfraz que Orochimaru le había obligado a llevar esa noche.

Sacó la ropa de capitán de barco y observó la gorra un segundo, antes de dejarla a un lado y sacar lo último que había en la bolsa, su antifaz, ése que siempre llevaba y que era lo único que parecía mantener su identidad oculta por ahora.

\- Vamos allá – intentó animarse a sí mismo empezando a cambiarse, poniéndose el tanga y la ropa de marinero que le habían dado para el espectáculo.

Una vez preparado, salió de la sala y caminó hasta la pasarela que conducía al escenario. Las luces se habían apagado tras el espectáculo anterior y los chicos que salían de allí le deseaban buena suerte en su espectáculo.

La profunda voz del locutor desde su cabina se escuchó nuevamente, presentando el nuevo espectáculo que iban a ver, iluminando con la luz del techo la barra y consiguiendo que la gente habitual que solía visitar el local gritase excitada al darse cuenta del chico que iba a aparecer a continuación.

\- Prepárense bien porque hoy tenemos marejada – decía el locutor – pero nuestro capitán es un excelente navegante que hará subir la temperatura a más de uno, no se lo pierdan y suban a nuestro barco – animó pasando la luz hacia el extremo por donde Sasuke hacía su aparición.

Sasuke caminó decidido hacia el escenario circular donde le esperaba la barra. Sus manos tocaron el frío metal y enredó su pierna a la barra seductoramente, frotando su entrepierna con ella y caldeando el ambiente pese a que todos gritaban y enseñaban los billetes en sus manos elevadas.

\- Vamos, chico, mueve esas caderas – escuchaba que uno le gritaba.

\- Muévete para papá – gritaba otro.

Era normal para él escuchar todo aquello, el pedirle que se quitase la ropa, que se acercase a ellos, todos intentando tocarle y manosearle, pero él no se acercaba al límite hasta casi el final del escenario, prefería mantener cierta distancia hasta que ya no le quedaba más remedio que acercarse a recoger el dinero que lanzaban en la plataforma.

Sensualmente, llevó sus manos a su abdomen, subiéndolas con suavidad y lentitud por su cintura y pectoral, acariciando su cuerpo hasta enredar sus dedos en su negro cabello y quitar el gorro de capitán lanzándolo al público. El griterío se intensificó mientras dos hombres peleaban por ver quién se quedaba aquel sombrero y el resto observaba al moreno volver a bajar las manos con sensualidad abriendo la chaqueta de golpe, dejando ver bajo ella una camiseta de red que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Cogió una vez más la barra entre sus dedos, juntando su pelvis a la barra y moviendo la cintura en círculos, rozando su miembro en ella mientras lanzaba la cabeza hacia atrás excitando a todos los presentes.

La música seguía sonando mientras él movía las caderas de la forma más seductora posible hasta que, al final, con un impulso, subió a la barra empezando con sus acrobacias, enloqueciendo al público que se fijaban en aquellos músculos marcados, en sus abdominales y en la fuerza que tenía el chico para poder sostenerse mientras seguía seduciendo a todos.

Se deshizo de la chaqueta abierta en cuanto posó sus pies de nuevo en la plataforma, moviendo todo su cuerpo con perversión frente a los cientos de ojos que no le perdían de vista, frente a esas lascivas bocas que no paraban de decir obscenidades y le exigían que se acercase a ellos. Un par de movimientos y cogió el pantalón quitándoselo con fuerza, rompiéndolo por las costuras laterales y lanzándolo igualmente al público que peleaba por esa ropa que a él ya no le servía de nada.

\- Ven aquí, chico – escuchaba que un hombre decía a su derecha cuando él se agachó a cuatro patas en el escenario.

Al ver que tenía en la mano cuatro billetes, se acercó hacia él dejando que le metiera los billetes y los sujetase en el hilo del tanga antes de que le diera una palmada en su nalga y riera.

\- Cómo me gustaría montarte – le gritaba pero aunque intentó darle otra nalgada, Sasuke hizo un movimiento sugerente apartándose discretamente de él.

Un grupo de mujeres que parecían estar de despedida de solteras le gritaban desde un rincón de la sala, intentando captar su atención, algo que consiguieron enseñando algunos billetes. Sasuke se acercó hacia ellas, dejando que la chica de la despedida de soltera tocase enrojecida sus abdominales y bajase la mano hacia su miembro todavía preso del tanga.

Lo rozó con suavidad y Sasuke agarró la mano de la chica incitándola a agarrarlo mientras él se mordía el labio inferior. Todas gritaron ante aquello, cinco segundos de tocar su miembro, eso era todo lo que Sasuke llegaba a permitir, todo un placer para los visitantes que hacía que volvieran una y otra noche a dejarle más y más dinero.

Todos los hombres del otro extremo al ver aquello intentando llamarle enseñando billetes y moviéndolos en el aire, consiguiendo que Sasuke se arrodillase frente a ellos y echase la espalda hacia atrás curvándola, cerrando los ojos y acariciándose el pecho mientras todas esas manos luchaban unas con otras acariciando por encima de la tela su miembro.

Uno de ellos hasta consiguió agarrarse a la tela y tirar ligeramente de ella, permitiendo que uno de sus huevos saliera a la vista e incrementase el grito. Sasuke sonrió mientras se levantaba y les indicaba un "no" con su dedo índice justo antes de quitarse el tanga frente a ellos y mostrarse completamente desnudo, acariciándose los huevos ligeramente un segundo, excitando a más de uno al ver su miembro en libertad.

Tan sólo hizo un par de movimientos más en la barra, sabía que la música pronto terminaría, pero detrás de ese número tendría otro... y otro número más... le quedaba toda una larga noche por delante para aguantar a tipos como esos.

Cuando la luz se apagó finalmente, Sasuke se levantó y observó a uno de los porteros y vigilantes del local recoger los billetes del suelo después de taparle con un albornoz. Al sentirse a salvo de las miradas, se quitó el antifaz y miró la cicatriz de su abdomen. Nadie solía fijarse en ella y si lo hacían, pensarían que sería alguna operación de algo, puede que incluso les excitase aún más el verla sin poder imaginarse que era fruto de haber traído una nueva vida al mundo.

\- Te follaría aquí mismo – escuchó de nuevo a Kabuto.

\- Si no quieres quedarte sin huevos, no lo intentaría – le amenazó Sasuke.

\- Te daría más dinero de lo que ellos te dan si tan sólo me regalases tu boca – dijo Kabuto a su lado, lo que consiguió que Sasuke sonriera y se girase hacia él empotrándole contra la pared.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sólo por follarte mi boca? ¿Tanto la deseas?

\- Sí – le dijo Kabuto.

\- Cuando el infierno se congele – le retó Sasuke – yo jamás seré tuyo, nada de mí será tuyo. Mentalízate de una vez.

\- Un día, Sasuke... un día de estos me suplicarás que te deje meterte la polla en tu boca, un día necesitarás algo y tendrás que suplicarme y ya sabes el precio que te pediré – le sonrió Kabuto.

Sasuke endureció la mirada y se alejó de allí. Era posible que necesitase algún favor en su vida, pero no iba a pedírselo a él, o eso pensaba por ahora. Demasiado grave tenía que ser su situación para aceptar una propuesta semejante de ese capullo.


	3. El puesto es tuyo

Sentía el movimiento del colchón y sabía que quien estaba a su lado se había despertado, pero él todavía estaba cansado. Apenas había podido dormir esa noche. Su hijo era como un terremoto, un tsunami en pleno apogeo, no paraba ni un segundo. Los profesores decían que tenía hiperactividad, pero su padre, un gran cirujano y cardiólogo, se reía diciéndole que era mentira, sólo era un niño movido pero no hacía falta diagnosticarle tan rápido como hiperactivo como solían hacer últimamente. Naruto no sabía muy bien qué pensar, pero teniendo en cuenta que su padre era experto en todo eso... en parte le creía.

\- Para ya, Asahi – susurró Naruto dándose la vuelta.

\- Vamos al parque – le insistía su hijo.

\- Es sábado, déjame dormir un rato.

\- Quiero ir al parque – gritó un poco más el niño.

\- Y yo dormir – le dijo Naruto.

\- ¡ _Quiero ir al parque_! – gritó más fuerte aún el niño de apenas seis años, consiguiendo que Naruto se tapase los oídos.

\- Deja de gritar, vas a despertar a todos los vecinos.

\- ¡ _PARQUE_! – gritaba cada vez más, sin parar hasta que Naruto se levantó medio enfadado y abriendo el cajón, cogió un calcetín limpio de allí metiéndoselo en la boca para callarle.

El niño lo sacó antes de empezar a escupir como si le hubiera metido la cosa más asquerosa del mundo, sin embargo, pese a que Naruto creyó que eso detendría a su hijo, éste se puso de pie en la cama y empezó a saltar, haciéndole algo de daño en alguna ocasión cuando su pie o su rodilla... o incluso algún codo, se escapaba y le daba sin querer.

\- Basta ya – gritó Naruto cabreado, levantándose de golpe de la cama – déjame tomarme un café y te llevaré al maldito parque.

Caminó con rapidez hacia el aseo percatándose de la sonrisa traviesa de su hijo pero sin entender todavía el motivo tras ella. No fue hasta que llegó al espejo y se vio la cara, que entendió lo que ese monstruito había estado haciendo.

\- Asahi, estás castigado sin salir – le gritó su padre desde el baño intentando quitarse el permanente del rostro.

El niño se deprimió un poco al principio por quedarse sin parque, aunque no le duró mucho, sabía de sobra que seguramente a su padre le saldría algo, una reunión, alguna entrevista de última hora o un contratiempo, así que tampoco habría ido al parque igualmente.

***

Sasuke acariciaba con sus dedos el rostro de su pequeño. Todavía tumbado en la cama y con la ropa puesta de la noche anterior, movía el flequillo de su hijo y le observaba dormir como todo un ángel, sonriendo como un tonto. Quizá en su vida había cometido muchos errores, pero ese niño no lo era, jamás sería un error o un fallo. Observó cómo Menma se desperezaba lentamente, uniendo sus manitas a sus ojos y restregándolas tratando de abrirlos, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Sasuke se incrementase todavía más.

\- Ey... buenos días, dormilón – sonrió Sasuke dejando que su hijo cogiera con su mano el dedo índice y lo agarrase con fuerza.

\- Buenos días, papá. ¿Volviste tarde? – preguntó el niño al verle sin el pijama.

\- Sí – comentó Sasuke – he vuelto hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

\- ¡ _Si te acabas de despertar_! – sonrió Sasuke dándole un beso en la frente al pequeño.

\- Da igual, yo puedo dormir un poco más contigo.

\- Dame sólo unas horas, ¿vale? Y luego haremos algo juntos. ¿Qué querrás hacer?

\- ¿Podemos jugar con la plastilina? – preguntó el niño con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que sí. Lo que tú quieras. Hoy tengo el día para ti hasta las seis de la tarde.

\- ¿Hasta las seis?

\- Sí, tengo una entrevista de canguro.

Menma sonrió al ver cómo su padre cerraba los ojos y trataba de dormir. Esta vez fue el pequeño quien colocó su manita sobre la mejilla de su padre y sonrió viendo cómo empezaba a dormirse. Su respiración era intensa al principio, pero iba relajándose a medida que se quedaba dormido.

Cuando su padre se quedó profundamente dormido, Menma aprovechó para levantarse. Sasuke le había dejado ya el desayuno hecho en la mesita del salón, lo que hizo sonreír al pequeño. Buscó los cereales en uno de los armarios y se sentó frente a la televisión, encendiéndola para ver los dibujos hasta que su padre se despertase.

No podía negar que, en parte, le preocupaba un poco ese ritmo de vida que llevaba su padre, trabajando por las tardes y por las noches, durmiendo por las mañanas, a veces... durmiendo las tardes y trabajando las mañanas, dependiendo cuando le llamasen para cuidar de esos niños.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con lentitud algo sorprendido todavía de que su móvil no hubiera sonado con la música del despertador. Estaba convencido de que lo había puesto antes de acostarse junto a su hijo. Decidió levantarse y buscarle, dándose cuenta de que su teléfono no estaba en la mesilla donde lo había dejado, sin embargo, sí estaba el reloj. ¡ _Habían pasado cinco horas_!

\- Maldita sea – se maldijo Sasuke al darse cuenta de aquello.

Todavía se sentía cansado pero le había prometido a su hijo que pasaría el día con él y eso pensaba hacer. Decidido, salió aún tambaleándose ligeramente hacia el salón, escuchando entonces una voz conocida... ¡ _La suya_! Era su propia voz cantando a capela y eso hizo que saliera con mayor rapidez observando cómo su hijo tenía entre sus manitas su teléfono y veía un vídeo en youtube.

Al escuchar Menma los pasos de su padre tras él, alejó la espalda del respaldo del sofá y le observó con una sonrisa sin poner la pausa en aquel vídeo, dejando así que Sasuke viera ligeramente por encima del respaldo lo que estaba viendo. Identificó a sus antiguos compañeros, a Naruto sentado a su lado tocando la guitarra eléctrica, entonando unas ligeras notas mientras él mismo cantaba la primera y única canción que había compuesto.

\- No sabía que cantabas – dijo Menma con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? – preguntó Sasuke algo confuso.

\- Ino me contó que hacía tiempo estabas en un grupo.

\- No estaba en un grupo, tan sólo... cantaba a veces con ellos.

\- Me gusta – dijo Menma – tienes buena voz.

\- Tenía – sonrió Sasuke pasando la pierna por encima del respaldo y pasando al otro lado para sentarse junto a su hijo.

\- ¿Eran tus amigos? – preguntó Menma al sentir cómo su padre pasaba el brazo tras su cabeza y le acercaba a él para ver juntos el vídeo.

\- Algo así – susurró Sasuke con la mirada fija en Naruto – algo así, cariño – le besó en la cabeza con suavidad, apartando ligeramente su flequillo hacia atrás.

Menma seguía absorto en el vídeo, escuchando la voz de su padre. Nunca le había escuchado cantar, pero le gustaba. Su tono de voz, la entonación, era realmente bueno y, sin embargo, había dejado de hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste? – preguntó Menma.

\- No estoy muy seguro. Quizá fue por problemas entre nosotros o porque dejó de gustarme, ya no me sentía cómodo, creo que era más la segunda opción – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Dejó de gustarte la música?

\- Puede que sólo... no sé... no me sentí cómodo con lo que hacía y preferí dejarlo. Además también me cambió el tono de voz en la adolescencia así que...

\- Podrías volver a cantar, eras muy bueno.

\- Ni siquiera me acuerdo ya de entonar – sonrió Sasuke aunque, en parte... sabía que era mentira, era algo que posiblemente no se olvidaba tan fácilmente y si practicaba un poco... volvería a cogerle el punto.

Con suavidad, separó su espalda del respaldo para coger algo de plastilina de encima de la mesa, empezando a darle forma entre sus manos. Menma le observaba con una sonrisa, sabía de sobra que su padre era muy bueno en casi todo lo que hacía, aunque todavía no era capaz de entender cómo se le podía dar tan bien tantas cosas.

\- ¿Qué querías hacer?

\- Una granja – dijo Menma con una gran sonrisa – quiero una granja con muchos animales y con cultivos – sonrió de nuevo, consiguiendo que Sasuke sonriera y empezase a moldear la plastilina de diferentes colores, creando los objetos de la granja.

\- Pues una granja – susurró Sasuke – aunque nos va a llevar mucho trabajo. Si quieres... podemos ponernos en esa mesa de la esquina que no utilizamos y la dejamos montada para que los visitantes puedan verla.

\- Sí – exclamó el niño con total alegría, ayudando a su padre a hacer la reproducción de la granja.

Mientras Menma se ocupaba de crear un cuadrado para simular la casa, Sasuke creaba los campos con plastilina marrón, poniendo tallos verdes y acabados en amarillo como si fuera el trigo, haciendo los árboles y hasta los animales y las vallas. Ambos sabían que no acabarían ese día, ni al día siguiente, sería un trabajo que les llevaría días, pero a Menma no le importaba, porque los proyectos con su padre conseguían que se centrase en él, era su momento para estar juntos.

***

A medida que el ascensor subía, más nervioso se ponía Sasuke. Miró una vez más el GPS de su teléfono, marcándole nuevamente que estaba en la dirección correcta. Tenten le había mandado la dirección de su nueva entrevista de trabajo para cuidar a otro niño, pero él seguía nervioso. Estaba cansado del acoso que tenía que soportar por parte de los padres. Algunas madres intentaban seducirle, los padres parecían intentar propasarse y cada poco tiempo... tenía que volver a cambiar de familia.

\- Allá vamos otra vez – susurró para sí mismo – A ver cuánto duraré esta vez.

Estaba desanimado. Sólo quería un trabajo medianamente estable. Un trabajo donde los padres no se propasasen con él, que sólo se fijasen en la eficiencia de su trabajo y nada más. Por otro lado, quizá también estaba un poco nervioso por el lugar donde se suponía que era su entrevista. El apartamento de ese hombre estaba en pleno centro de Tokio, debía costar mucho dinero poder permitirse vivir allí, más siendo una casa de su propiedad y no un simple alquiler.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió frente a él y tras respirar hondo, salió al pasillo caminando hacia el número de la puerta que le habían apuntado en el papel. Tocó al timbre y esperó tras la puerta nervioso como estaba.

Al abrirse del todo, ambos se observaron unos segundos atónitos y sorprendidos. Ninguno esperaba encontrarse de nuevo, ninguno habría pensado que llegarían a volver a verse tras casi seis años sin haber vuelto a coincidir y, sin embargo, allí estaban. Naruto seguía absorto, mirando a ese chico de veintidós años, más adulto que cuando le conoció, más atractivo aún, con un cuerpo más tonificado que hacía años y, sin embargo... seguía luciendo cómo lo que era, un adolescente, con sus cascos colgados del cuello, con su camiseta oscura y una chaqueta negra abierta, con esos pantalones vaqueros azulados que realzaban aún más su figura.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó pese a que sabía la respuesta.

\- ¡ _Joder_! – susurró Sasuke al verle – creo que me he confundido – dijo sin más dando la vuelta, pero Naruto le retuvo la muñeca impidiendo que se marchase.

\- No, espera por favor.

Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, provocando un tenso y agonizante silencio que querían romper pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo. No habían terminado precisamente bien la última vez y es que ambos tenían demasiado carácter, ambos querían llevar siempre la razón y pese a haber sido buenos amigos... también habían competido por muchas cosas, aunque no precisamente en notas, en eso Sasuke siempre era el ganador absoluto.

\- ¿Vienes por la entrevista? – preguntó Naruto - ¿La de niñero?

\- Sí – le aclaró Sasuke – pero creo que ha sido un error, es mejor que me marche.

\- Espera, por favor... sé que no terminamos bien, ¿vale? Pero... necesito ayuda.

\- No creí que fueras a ser tú, Naruto. En serio... creo que es mejor que tu mujer y tú os ocupéis de este asunto o busquéis a otra persona. No le gustará verme aquí.

\- Ella no está, Sasuke – le aclaró Naruto – yo... estoy criando solo al niño y te necesito, por favor... ¿Quieres que te lo suplique? Tenten me dijo que eras el mejor y mi hijo está... descontrolado. Ni siquiera tendrás que verme, trabajo muchas horas, haz la entrevista, por favor.

\- De acuerdo – acabó aceptando Sasuke aunque no le convencía la idea, sin embargo, no negaba que necesitaba el dinero. Iba a tener que tragarse un poco de su orgullo esa vez – la haré.

\- Gracias – sonrió Naruto soltando su mano, terminando con aquella extraña corriente que había fluido entre ellos, ese extraño sentimiento que siempre había hecho que cometieran un error tras otro.

\- Preséntame a tu hijo entonces – dijo Sasuke pese a que esas palabras le dolieron y le destrozaron el alma, sabiendo que el chico al que una vez amó, se había casado y tenido un hijo con otra persona que no fue él. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada para arreglar eso y quizá... tampoco quería hacerlo, Naruto le había destrozado su vida y, sin embargo, allí estaba tan sólo porque necesitaba dinero.


	4. Primer contacto

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke vislumbraron la luminosidad y lo espacioso que era el piso de Naruto. Desde las amplias cristaleras del salón podía ver los rascacielos del centro de la ciudad, con las pantallas luminosas de publicidad. Vivía en una buena zona, muy céntrica y abarrotada de gente de su estatus social.

\- Es un bonito piso – le halagó Sasuke.

\- Gracias – comentó Naruto intentando esconder de una ligera patada uno de los juguetes de su hijo bajo un mueble.

Pese a que Sasuke vio aquello, mantuvo el silencio. Todo parecía demasiado ordenado, nada propio del Naruto que él conocía y entonces imaginó que lo habría recogido en aquel momento sólo para hacer la entrevista al nuevo canguro. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver un bulto bajo la alfombra del salón. Seguramente ni había recogido la basura, tan sólo la había escondido bajo la alfombra y una de las paredes del pasillo estaba llena de pintura, posiblemente de su hijo. Desde luego debía tener problemas con su hijo.

\- Siéntate, por favor – le pidió Naruto indicándole con la mano uno de los sillones, el más alejado al bulto de la alfombra.

Sasuke tomó asiento donde le indicaba, observando cómo Naruto trataba de esconder tras sus pies aquel bulto. El moreno, sin embargo, mantuvo el silencio hasta que Naruto habló nuevamente.

\- Lo siento... ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un té o un café?

\- No, gracias, no me gusta el café ni tampoco el té. Estoy bien, Naruto. ¿Podemos empezar cuanto antes? Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- De verdad que no quieres verme, ¿eh? – susurró algo cabizbajo.

\- No he dicho eso pero...

\- Ya... te entiendo. Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, no te habría llamado, lo siento, debe ser difícil para ti esta situación.

\- Dejemos el tema sobre nosotros y centrémonos en el asunto por el que estoy aquí, ¿vale? ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Un niñero – dijo Naruto sin más con una sonrisa.

\- Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a qué clase de servicio en concreto. ¿Cuándo trabajas?

\- Por las mañanas sobre todo, aunque a veces...

\- Ya... te pasas el día en una oficina.

\- Tengo muchos asuntos entre manos que requieren de mi presencia, nunca sé exacto cuándo van a necesitarme pero... si pudieras venir por las mañanas, te lo agradecería, está descontrolado completamente. No voy a mentirte, Sasuke... ningún niñero de la ciudad quiere trabajar para mí, mi hijo los ahuyenta a todos.

\- No será tan malo.

\- Si pudieras llevarle hasta el colegio y recogerle, pasar unas horas con él cuando lo recojas hasta que vuelva a casa, te lo agradecería.

\- De acuerdo. Cobro 2.606,11 yenes a la hora, el doble si hablamos de fin de semana.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado Naruto, lo que hizo que Sasuke se acercase hacia la mesa y le mirase con mayor atención repitiéndole la cifra.

\- 2.606,11 yenes, 23,55 dólares americanos, unos... 20 euros – hizo un cálculo rápido Sasuke asombrando a Naruto.

\- Lo había entendido a la primera – susurró Naruto – pero... imaginaba que cobrarías más.

\- Nadie me contrataría si cobrase más – dijo Sasuke.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Naruto recordando que Sasuke siempre había sido orgulloso, no quería ofenderle intentando subirle su tarifa – me ha sorprendido tu agilidad mental para el dinero.

\- Ya... he trabajado con mucha clase de billetes – sonrió con cierta tristeza Sasuke – Tenemos un trato entonces.

\- ¿Puedes empezar mañana mismo?

\- Claro, mándame el horario por teléfono y vete tranquilo al trabajo, yo me ocupo.

\- Gracias, Sasuke.

\- Ya... no me las des, sólo es un trabajo más.

Sasuke se levantó recolocándose de nuevo la bufanda y caminando hacia la salida, deteniéndose un segundo al ver una fotografía del niño junto a su padre. Sí tenía cara de ser un bicho, pero ningún niño podía ser malo, sólo tenía que encontrar su punto débil y explotarlo, nada más.

\- Es mi hijo – aclaró Naruto.

\- Tiene tus ojos y tu cabello – sonrió Sasuke – se parece mucho a ti. Acaba de cumplir los seis, ¿no?

\- Sí, hace unos días... ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Olvídalo, Naruto, no he dicho nada – susurró Sasuke caminando hasta la puerta y saliendo del apartamento en dirección al ascensor.

Naruto dudó unos segundos sobre aquello. Nunca imaginó que Sasuke sabría con exactitud la edad de su hijo, pero se dio cuenta de que ese chico sabía más de lo que contaba.

***

\- Papá, papá, mira, he hecho un perro para la granja – escuchó a su hijo venir corriendo hacia la puerta para enseñarle un pequeño bulto de plastilina que no tenía forma alguno, pero que Menma lo llamaba "perro". Sasuke sonrió.

\- Oh... es genial, lo pondremos junto a las ovejas. ¿Qué te parece? Así no se escaparán.

\- Sí – sonrió su hijo corriendo de vuelta hacia la mesa del fondo para ponerlo en la maqueta que estaban haciendo.

Sasuke aprovechó para quitarse la bufanda, los guantes y la chaqueta, colgándolos en el perchero tras la puerta. Caminó hacia Ino y se sentó en el sillón a su lado.

\- ¿Se ha portado bien?

\- Claro, hemos estado con la granja aunque a mí no se me da tan bien como a ti esto de la plastilina.

\- Es práctica – sonrió Sasuke cogiendo el trozo de plastilina que tenía Ino en las manos y amasándola entre las suyas, juntando sus manos con los de la rubia, sin embargo, Ino se movía abruptamente alejándose un poco del moreno.

\- Sasuke... no hagas esto.

\- Creí que... te gustaba – susurró Sasuke.

\- Y es así pero... tú no me quieres a mí. No quiero sufrir con esto y ya asumí que tú jamás me querrías, por favor...

\- Lo siento, he tenido un día largo.

\- ¿Quieres hablarlo? – comentó sentándose de nuevo a su lado, viendo cómo Sasuke se relajaba y dejaba caer su espalda y su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

\- He visto a Naruto, de hecho... me ha contratado para cuidar de su hijo.

\- No puedes aceptar eso, Sasuke, te hará daño.

\- Lo sé, ya me lo ha hecho cuando le he visto. Si vieras dónde vive... - sonrió – tiene un apartamento en el centro, con la familia perfecta al parecer, viviendo con su hijo al que no controla y seguramente... tendrá hasta gente que le limpie la casa.

\- ¿Vas a cuidar de otro niño? – preguntó Menma desde la otra mesa algo sorprendido - ¿Te ha contratado esa persona a la que tenías que ver?

\- Sí, Menma, tengo el trabajo. Empiezo mañana por la mañana. Te dejaré a ti en el colegio y me iré a llevar al otro chico.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene? – preguntó Menma sentándose en las rodillas de su padre mientras éste las movía para jugar con él.

\- Pues... más o menos tu edad, es algo más mayor, dos meses más. El nació en diciembre así que va un año más adelantado que tú, pero... sólo son dos meses de diferencia.

\- Yo... voy a marcharme ya. Tengo que prepararme para ir al trabajo – sonrió Ino cogiendo sus cosas y tratando de ir hacia la puerta.

\- Oye, Ino... lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo que te encuentras sólo y que debe ser duro haberle vuelto a ver. Olvidemos que ha ocurrido esto, ¿vale?

\- Aun así, lo siento, no debí pasarme de la raya aunque... sigo pensando que eres una gran mujer.

\- Sasuke... no decidimos a quién amamos y a ti no te van las chicas – sonrió Ino – lo asumí hace mucho.

\- Habría estado contigo y lo sabes.

\- Pero no me habrías querido y no habríamos sido felices ninguno de los dos, mejores amigos está bien, ¿no crees?

\- Sí – sonrió Sasuke – discúlpame por haberme pasado. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a un chico que de verdad te ame.

\- ¿Con mi trabajo? Es casi misión imposible que un chico quisiera algo serio conmigo – sonrió Ino – nos vemos en el trabajo.

\- Hasta luego y gracias por cuidarle.

Menma no entendía muy bien lo que esos adultos conversaban pero tampoco era un tema que le interesase en demasía, prefería seguir hablando del otro niño, intentar cotillear y enterarse de cómo era.

\- ¿Le has visto? – preguntó Menma.

\- ¿Al niño? No.

\- ¿Entonces cómo sabes su edad? ¿Te lo ha dicho su padre?

\- No – confirmó Sasuke – pero su padre era un viejo conocido, por eso sé la edad de su hijo. Sé cuándo se casó – sonrió con tristeza – lo hizo muy joven, apenas tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos. Una locura, aun así, parece que le ha ido bien en la vida.

***

Era la tercera vez que Sakura marcaba la extensión telefónica del despacho de Naruto, pero éste no cogía el teléfono. Cansada de estar llamando y que nadie contestase, hizo una leve señal a la persona que había venido a verle para que esperase un segundo y se levantó de la silla tras su mesa para ir a ver qué ocurría en el despacho de su jefe. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero al no escuchar respuesta, decidió abrir por si había ocurrido algo, sin embargo, se encontró a un pensativo Naruto, con la silla girada hacia la ventana y absorto en los rascacielos del centro de Tokio.

\- Naruto – le gritó con su voz chillona tras cerrar la puerta, consiguiendo que Naruto se asustase y casi se cayese de la silla, recomponiéndose lo antes posible para mirar a su secretaria.

\- ¿Qué...? – intentó preguntar asustado y sorprendido.

\- Llevo quince minutos intentando contactar contigo. ¿Qué ocurre? No estás pendiente del trabajo y tu cara es de como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

\- Un fantasma no pero... vi a alguien del pasado – comentó – ayer me encontré con alguien a quien creí que no volvería a ver y quizá... me ha tocado un poco. Llevo toda la mañana pensando en mi época del instituto.

\- ¿A quién viste? – preguntó Sakura ahora algo preocupada, sentándose en la silla frente a la mesa de Naruto.

\- A... Sas...Sasuke Uchiha – dijo finalmente sabiendo que aquello afectaría a su amiga.

\- ¿Sas-Sasuke? – preguntó sorprendida, cohibida y algo temerosa – ¿Dónde?

\- En mi casa, fue él quien apareció para la entrevista de niñero.

\- ¿No le darías el trabajo? – casi afirmó con violencia Sakura observando en el rostro de Naruto que era posible que sí se lo hubiera dado - ¿Después de lo que te hizo? Vamos, Naruto... se marchó sin decirle nada a nadie, desapareció del grupo, de nuestra vida y no dio ni un motivo, te dejó destrozado cuando se marchó, era tu mejor amigo y se fue sin más.

\- Lo sé pero...

\- Estabas enfadado con él.

\- Y quizá aún estoy algo molesto por su comportamiento y aun así... cuando le vi ayer... fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, estaba muy cambiado, atractivo, sereno, muy educado, más amable que antipático, no sé... no era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que conocí, ese arrogante y egocéntrico chico. Sólo quería un trabajo y cuando me vio... quiso renunciar, no podía dejarle así sin más.

\- No sabes nada de su vida, Naruto, ten cuidado con él. ¿Quién te dice que no quiera aprovecharse de tu situación?

\- Vamos, Sakura... sus padres tienen dinero. ¿Qué querría de mí?

\- No lo sé, pero no buscaría trabajo si no necesitara dinero – dijo Sakura con desconfianza – y tú lo tienes ahora mismo.

\- No sé, Sakura... voy a darle una oportunidad, sólo es cuidar de mi hijo y me quita un problema de encima, tampoco me ha pedido mucho dinero.

\- Tú mismo, Naruto, pero yo no me fiaría de él. Ahora, por favor, atiende tu reunión.

\- Sí, claro, hazle pasar, por favor.

Sakura salió de la oficina indicándole con una gran sonrisa al hombre con elegante traje que podía pasar a ver a su jefe y comenzar las negociaciones para una nueva firma discográfica. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el rostro sonriente de Sakura cambió a uno de ira y rencor, no podía creerse que Sasuke Uchiha, después de seis años desaparecido, hubiera vuelto a aparecer en la vida de Naruto.

\- Maldita sea, Sasuke – se quejó Sakura – deberías haberte quedado en tu mugriento escondite. Vas a hacerme trabajar de nuevo y no fuiste fácil de apartar la primera vez, pero no te llevarás a Naruto de mi lado, jamás lo permitiré – susurró para sí misma.


	5. ¡Al colegio!

¡ _Verle era todo un suplicio_! Pero, en parte, sabía que no podía evitarlo. Puede que Naruto le hubiera dicho que no tendría que verle, pero, en parte, sabía de sobra que no era tan sencillo. Tenía que verle para recoger a su hijo y para devolvérselo, también cuando le pagase todos los días. Era cierto que no tenía que convivir con él ni verle mucho tiempo, sin embargo... todos los días iba a tener que soportarle unos minutos al menos.

\- Déjalo, Naruto. Simplemente no quiere hacerlo – le insistió Sasuke al ver cómo gritaba a su hijo que llevaba la mochila a hombros.

\- ¿Cómo que lo deje? No, es una falta de respeto ni siquiera saludar, así que saluda ahora mismo a tu nuevo niñero.

\- No quiero – gritó Asahi girando el rostro.

\- ¿Que no quieres? – se enfadó Naruto.

\- Naruto, por favor... déjalo – le insistió Sasuke una vez más – me da igual. Va a tener que aguantarme todo el día igualmente – aclaró Sasuke con una sonrisilla, consiguiendo que Asahi se enfadase más y frunciera el ceño con violencia antes de volver a apartar su mirada del moreno.

\- Está bien. Tengo que irme a trabajar o llegaré tarde. Volveré sobre las dos para comer con él. Pórtate bien en el colegio.

Sasuke sonrió al ver cómo Asahi sacaba la lengua hacia su padre en un claro enfado, sin embargo, Naruto seguía tan impulsivo como siempre al igual que ágil, llegando a cogerle la lengua con los dedos evitando que la guardase.

\- A mí no me saques la lengua, jovencito, la próxima vez te la lavaré con jabón – le amenazó consiguiendo que su hijo se estremeciera.

\- No has cambiado nada – susurró Sasuke para sí mismo llevándose la mano a la frente cubriendo entre la sombra sus ojos.

En cuanto Naruto se marchó, Sasuke observó cómo el niño se quitaba la mochila y se lanzaba sobre el sofá cogiendo el mando de la televisión y encendiéndola. Estaba claro que ese chico no quería ir a clase y desde luego... Sasuke no iba a consentir que se quedase allí, tenía un trabajo que hacer y era dejarlo en el colegio.

\- Yo de ti apagaría la televisión y me levantaría por las buenas.

El niño simplemente le ignoró y continuó viendo los dibujos que estaban poniendo a esas horas en la televisión. Sasuke miró por todo el salón algo con lo que conseguir que ese niño le hiciera caso aunque fuera a las malas, porque por mucho que desease cogerlo como un saco de patatas y llevarlo a la fuerza, sabía que podría empezar a gritar y la gente pensaría mal como si le estuviera secuestrando o algo peor. Tenía que lograr que fuera voluntariamente y no subestimar a su oponente aunque fuera un niño de apenas seis años. Al final, sus ojos dieron con aquel juguete de "Goku" y sus ojos se iluminaron a la vez que su sonrisa se intensificó. Por los dibujos que estaba viendo de "Dragon Ball" y cómo estaba de entusiasmado, suponía que debía ser algo importante para él.

Sasuke se acercó hacia el juguete y lo cogió en sus manos consiguiendo captar la atención del niño al instante, quien empezó a darse cuenta de que dejar su juguete favorito fuera de su alcance no había sido buena idea.

\- Devuélvemelo – gritó Asahi.

\- ¿Esto? – preguntó Sasuke – creo que también me gusta, nos iremos a dar una vuelta él y yo. Me parece que Goku va a ir al colegio – sonrió Sasuke cogiendo su chaqueta para salir del apartamento.

Asahi al ver cómo se dirigía a la puerta, salió tras ese moreno que llevaba su juguete en una mano y la mochila del pequeño en la otra.

\- HE DICHO QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS – gritaba cada vez más enfadado, siguiendo a Sasuke por los pasillos y posteriormente por la calle, aunque Sasuke se negaba a dárselo.

Asahi cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Intentado llamar la atención del moreno, tratando de recuperar su preciado muñeco articulado a como diera lugar. La gente por la calle les observaba, pero no era algo que le preocupase a Sasuke, tan sólo veían un chiquillo algo malcriado tratando de hacerse con el juguete, así que simplemente, continuó caminando hasta llegar a la estación del metro. Allí el berrinche de Asahi empezó a disminuir al ver que sería imposible recuperarlo por las malas.

\- Si te portas bien el resto del camino... - comentó Sasuke al verle más calmado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y moviendo las piernas colgando desde su sitio – te lo daré antes de entrar a clase.

\- Aprovecha hoy... no vas a quedarte mucho tiempo. Ningún niñero aguanta.

\- Oh... eso es porque no has conocido a ninguno como yo – sonrió Sasuke – tengo mucha paciencia y varios ases bajo la manga para niños como tú. Puedes elegir... o acabas asimilando que voy a ser tu niñero y nos llevamos bien, o será por las malas.

\- Por las malas – aseguró Asahi – conseguiré que mi padre te despida.

\- No es algo que me preocupe – sonrió Sasuke – de hecho, iba a renunciar al trabajo cuando le vi, sólo acepté porque nadie quiere trabajar para él, le vi desesperado.

\- Eres raro – acabó diciendo el niño al darse cuenta de que sus típicos trucos empezaban a fallar con Sasuke, sin embargo, no se daría por vencido, acabaría librándose de ese niñero como había hecho con todos.

Al llegar a la escuela, Sasuke le devolvió el muñeco y dejó que se marchase al interior después de recibir una queja por la forma en que le había llevado. Tras su sonrisa inicial, pronto se borró de su rostro. Conocía de sobra ese colegio, era colegio e instituto, uno privado donde la gente adinerada llevaba a sus hijos, él había estudiado allí igual que Naruto. Una de las profesoras se acercó hasta él sorprendida de ver allí a Sasuke y más... con el hijo de Naruto.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí.

\- Ya... seis años – sonrió Sasuke – pero veo que no ha cambiado mucho la institución.

\- No desde que te fuiste. ¿Qué te trae de vuelta por aquí? – preguntó algo confusa de verle con Asahi.

\- Sólo he venido a traer al hijo de Naruto, nada más.

\- Creí que no te hablabas con él.

\- Intento no hacerlo – sonrió – pero al parecer... soy su niñero, así que si este jovencito se mete en algún lío, por favor, no dude en llamarme, su padre estará ocupado en sus negocios, yo le atenderé.

\- Claro. Me apuntaré tu número.

Apenas estaba llegando a la estación de metro, cuando su móvil sonó. Al revisar la llamada, venía de un número privado y eso le hizo resoplar. Sólo había una clase de personas que le llamaban con número privado y eran los profesores de su hijo, sin embargo... no creía que su hijo se hubiera metido en líos así que debía de ser por Asahi.

\- ¿Ya tan rápido? – se preguntó para sí mismo antes de descolgar.

Descolgó el teléfono y contestó, reconociendo al momento la voz de la profesora que le había hablado hacía escasos segundos para comentarle que Asahi se había metido en un problema y que debía ir a buscarle. Lo que se suponía que era sólo dejarle en el colegio, ahora se complicaba.

Sasuke dio medio vuelta para ir de nuevo al colegio a ver qué ocurría. Al llegar al pasillo de la oficina de la directora, se encontró con Asahi en una de las sillas que le miraba con cierta extrañeza, como si se sorprendiera que realmente acudiese él en lugar de su padre.

\- Lo que me faltaba – susurró Asahi algo decepcionado.

\- Y lo que te falta – le agregó Sasuke golpeando la puerta de la directora para entrar.

Allí tuvo que aguantar la charla sobre la educación de Asahi, sobre los líos y problemas que causaba y sobre todo... la chorrada de que era un niño problemático e hiperactivo. ¡ _Hasta quería recetarle pastillas para relajarle_! Ni siquiera Naruto había causado tantos problemas en la institución y eso que había cometido los suyos.

\- Discúlpeme pero... en lo que llevo cuidando de ese niño, le puedo asegurar que no es para nada hiperactivo. No necesita medicamentos y si fuera la mitad de profesora de lo que se cree médico, se daría cuenta de que este niño sólo está falto de cariño por parte de su padre, tan sólo busca a su padre. Se mete en problemas porque piensa que Naruto vendrá, no es algo fuera de lo normal, es sólo un niño. Y ahora si me disculpa, me lo voy a llevar a casa a que descanse, sin medicación – le aseguró Sasuke – además... medicarle o no es una decisión de su padre, aunque yo no lo haría.

\- ¿Crees en serio que sabes más que yo? Ni siquiera acabaste el instituto – le remarcó la directora dejando que Asahi escuchase aquello puesto que Sasuke ya había abierto la puerta del despacho.

\- Lo que no aprendí en el instituto, lo aprendí de la vida, no puedo decir lo mismo de usted – dijo Sasuke mostrando su orgullo, porque a él no le herían las palabras, él no se dejaba pisotear por nadie – tiene una carrera pero no sabe nada sobre niños. Vaya a medicar a su hijo y deje que los padres eduquen a los suyos como quieran. Sólo tiene que enseñarle, no educarle, eso lo hacen los padres. Vámonos de aquí, Asahi – comentó Sasuke llamando su atención y consiguiendo que caminase tras él.

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio durante el trayecto de salida del edificio, aunque Asahi le seguía con cierto rubor. Era la primera vez que un niñero no le reñía o se sonrojaba ante las cosas malas que le decían, sino que las afrontaba y le defendía.

\- ¿Por qué me has defendido? Sigues sin caerme bien – dijo Asahi.

\- Oh, por favor... ¿Te crees que tú me caes bien? Sólo eres un chiquillo mimado, pero es diferente ser mimado a tener que medicarte por algo que no tienes. Chorradas, además esa directora nunca me ha caído bien pero como estudiante no podía decirle nada – sonrió Sasuke – qué alivio poder decirle todo esto al fin, me he quitado un peso de encima.

\- ¿Es cierto que no acabaste los estudios? – preguntó ahora confuso.

\- Es cierto. Me faltó el último año, pero tampoco es algo que eche en falta excepto por el hecho de encontrar un buen trabajo – sonrió – ya encontraré algo con tiempo. Quizá algún año cuando saque tiempo, pueda ponerme a estudiar de nuevo y terminar el graduado. Volvamos a casa... aún tengo que pensar cómo voy a explicarle a tu padre esto – se rascó la cabeza casi dubitativo.

\- Esto no cambia nada – se quejó Asahi – no durarás mucho.

\- Ya lo veremos.

\- Ni siquiera acabaste el graduado.

\- No necesito un graduado para poner en su sitio a un crío de seis años – le contestó Sasuke – no me provoques, jovencito... porque tienes todas las papeletas para perder si te enfrentas a mí.

\- Ya lo veremos.

***

Naruto le miraba extrañado, preguntándose por qué Sasuke quería llegar a tal extremo pero, al menos, agradecía que confesase lo que pensaba hacer y qué tácticas quería emplear con su malcriado hijo y si esas técnicas le hacían controlar a ese diablillo, él estaba a favor.

\- Está bien, acepto – comentó Naruto – yo te compraré lo que necesites.

\- Necesitaré saber también dónde suele planear sus jugarretas – dijo Sasuke.

\- Eso es fácil, en su habitación, en el salón y a veces en mi habitación – comentó Naruto.

\- Pues voy a necesitar lo que te he dicho en todas esas zonas.

\- ¿En todas? – preguntó Naruto algo sonrojado.

\- Bueno... podemos dejar tu habitación fuera de esto si quieres.

\- ¿Estás seguro que funcionará tu truco? – preguntó Naruto aún sonrojado.

\- Espero que sí, aunque no puedo garantizártelo al cien por cien.

\- Está bien. Para mañana lo tendrás todo listo – le aclaró Naruto.


	6. Trucos fallidos

Dos días, eso era el tiempo que Sasuke había pasado en ese trabajo. Por suerte para él, Naruto le había hecho caso y había puesto las cámaras de seguridad que le pidió. Era cierto que no estaba del todo seguro de aquello, pero era la única forma de ver lo que su hijo planeaba a cada minuto, y más cuando Sasuke le planteó que lo que realmente buscaba su hijo era una oportunidad para que su padre pudiera despedirle.

No le costó mucho tiempo convencer al rubio. Las cámaras estaban en la habitación de Asahi, en el salón y la cocina, podía ver todo lo que ese niño planeaba pero también había un lugar donde Asahi solía resguardarse, la habitación de su padre y ésa había sido más complicada. Hasta Sasuke aceptó la idea de que Naruto se negase, sin embargo, tras pensarlo delicadamente, Naruto aceptó diciendo que tendría cuidado, al fin y al cabo, él sí sabía que la casa tenía las cámaras.

Eran las nueve de la noche y acababa de terminar de duchar y acostar a su hijo. Él apenas había cenado nada, un vaso de leche, pero sí le había preparado un delicioso ramen a su hijo, mezclando el instantáneo con algo de verdura fresca que aún tenía por casa. A Menma le encantaba el ramen y eso le hacía recordar a ese idiota de Naruto, siempre pensando en ir al Ichiraku Ramen a comerlo.

\- Todo ha cambiado demasiado, Naruto – susurró Sasuke tumbado sobre el colchón de su cama. Sabía que en breve debería marcharse a trabajar pero esperaba a que Ino llegase para poder quedarse en casa por si acaso ocurría cualquier cosa con su hijo, no podía dejarle solo.

Tumbado como estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, mirando el techo y con su estómago rugiendo levemente, decidió que era mejor comprobar si Asahi estaba planeando algo nuevo para el día siguiente. Ya le había pillado un par de trucos y seguramente el pobre no sabría cómo había sido capaz de anticiparse antes de que el cubo de agua cayese sobre él. También había evitado sentarse sobre cojines de pedorretas, no asustarse con la rata de goma que colocó bajo una de las mesillas del comedor, tampoco cayó en los insectos de papel que había recortado y pegado tras las lámparas para que creyera que había un bicho allí y, por supuesto... pudo evitar el comerse aquella apetecible manzana que le ofrecía y que en realidad era una cebolla pintada de manzana. Ese crío tenía cada idea malévola que le hacía recordar a Naruto en su adolescencia.

Abrió la aplicación en su teléfono y perdió los ojos en la luz brillante de la pantalla. Toda la casa parecía en calma. Revisó la habitación de Asahi y sonrió al ver cómo el niño dormía como todo un angelito, debía estar muy cansado después de haberle llevado esa tarde al parque y haberle desfogado todo lo que pudo jugando con él. Era un niño tan incansable como su padre. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, se borró y su rostro reflejó sorpresa al ver una sombra que se movía por otra de las pantallas, la de la habitación de Naruto.

Parecía que acababa de terminar de ducharse, porque aún iba con la toalla y su cabello completamente empapado, mirando su móvil seguramente por algún tema de trabajo.

\- Serás idiota... ni siquiera de noche sueltas el móvil y desconectas del trabajo – susurró Sasuke buscando con su dedo el botón para apagarlo todo, no quería seguir invadiendo así su intimidad.

Sin embargo, al ver cómo Naruto se quitaba la toalla y aparecía aquel terso trasero, Sasuke se quedó helado. Quizá Naruto no recordaba que allí estaba la cámara y supo que era así cuando a los cinco segundos, el rostro de Naruto enrojeció, miró hacia donde se suponía que estaba la cámara y se tapó corriendo con la toalla que había lanzado al suelo, intentando encontrar con rapidez el pijama para cubrirse.

\- ¿Por qué siempre acabo viendo primero tu trasero? – se preguntó Sasuke con una gran sonrisa, recordando la primera vez que conoció a Naruto.

***

**Flasback**

_Clase de música... eso era lo que le tocaba a Sasuke a primera hora. Era nuevo en el instituto y tan sólo tenía doce años. Su padre finalmente le había metido en ese instituto privado al que él no quería ir, pero que no le quedaba más remedio que asistir. Simplemente tenía un objetivo en mente, ser el mejor, porque así eran los Uchiha, su padre no se conformaría con menos y su hermano mayor ya era de por sí todo un genio, él tenía que estar a la altura, no podía defraudar ni decepcionar a su estricto padre. Tan sólo deseaba una cosa... la más difícil de todas, escuchar a su padre decir "estoy orgulloso de ti" tal y como siempre le repetía a su hermano pero que él jamás escuchó para sí mismo._

\- _Perdonad... ¿Sabéis quién es Naruto Namikaze? – preguntó Sasuke a uno de los estudiantes, enseñándole el papel con el número del aula y el nombre del chico – me han dicho que es el delegado de la clase._

\- _Eres el nuevo, sigue por este pasillo y lo encontrarás, aunque es posible que conozcas antes su trasero que a él – sonrió uno de los chicos, haciendo sonreír al otro y sorprendiendo a Sasuke que no entendía nada._

_Siguió caminando por el pasillo, intentando no pensar en aquella afirmación que habían lanzado esos dos chicos. En una de las esquinas miró un pequeño mapa de su ubicación, generalmente utilizado en casos de incendios para saber las salidas más cercanas, pero que le servía ahora para intentar ubicarse._

\- _Debe ser esa clase – comentó en susurró._

_La puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaba bastante escándalo, seguramente porque el profesor no estaba en su interior. Se acercó hacia allí y sus sonrojo se hizo presente al ver exactamente... el trasero de un chico que gritaba y trataba de pillar a otro chico de gran sonrisa que corría por el salón tratando de evitar que le alcanzase, mientras éste aún trataba de subirse los pantalones._

_El mismo chico se detuvo en seco al ver que toda la clase se había quedado en silencio y miraban hacia la puerta. ¡Si había algo que odiaba era ser el nuevo! Siempre llamaba la atención demasiado cuando él sólo quería pasar desapercibido. Estudiar era su prioridad, ser abogado como su padre, médico como su madre o licenciarse en economía como iba a hacer su hermano._

\- _¿Naruto Namikaze? – preguntó Sasuke algo confuso hacia el chico que se subió los pantalones al instante algo sonrojado por aquello._

_Las chicas se sonrojaron aún más al escuchar la profunda voz de Sasuke pero a la vez... tan seductora y entonces, fue cuando Naruto dejó de perseguir a su compañero para ir hacia ese chico moreno que iba a ser su nuevo compañero._

\- _Me han pedido que te diera esto en secretaría – dijo Sasuke._

\- _Ya... voy a ir a buscarte una mesa a la otra aula – comentó – creo que les sobraba una y... lamento la escena de ahí – dijo algo sonrojado._

\- _No pasa nada. No es lo que esperaba de un instituto pijo, pero bueno..._

_***_

Recordando aquello, Sasuke sonrió aunque apagó la cámara. ¿Cuántas veces le había visto el trasero a Naruto? ¡ _Demasiadas_! Kiba siempre solía bajarle los pantalones en público y cuando no era eso... era Naruto llevando los pantalones caídos y enseñando medio trasero cuando se agachaba. En algo tenía razón la gente... ¡ _Se conocía primero al trasero de Naruto que a él mismo_! Sin embargo, ahora todo había cambiado, vestía con trajes, se arreglaba y tenía un buen trabajo, ya no enseñaba el trasero por ahí.

También él había cambiado, ya no buscaba la aprobación de su padre con desesperación, tampoco le importaba no haber terminado sus estudios, era posible que todos sus sueños se hubieran quedado en la estacada y en parte... suponía que ser stripper o niñero era a todo lo que aspiraría en la vida. Pensar en eso le deprimía pero ya no tenía más opción que continuar.

El timbre sonó devolviéndole a la cruda realidad, debía irse a trabajar, Kabuto no era de los que soportasen un mínimo retraso. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Ino en la puerta, lo que le hizo sacar una gran sonrisa. Esa chica siempre había estado a su lado desde que la conoció.

Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico y fueron a vivir con sus abuelos hasta que también murieron. Ella y su hermano Deidara se habían marchado del instituto en los primeros años, pero aun así, mantuvo el contacto con ellos. Aún recordaba cómo Ino le perseguía por todo el instituto tratando de que fueran novios hasta que le confesó que le gustaban los chicos, entonces pese a la decepción inicial, decidió que serían buenos amigos. ¡Ella nunca le había fallado! Aceptó la noticia y continuó a su lado. A ellos recurrió cuando le echaron de su casa, a ellos recurrió cuando necesitó un trabajo pese a que ambos le dijeron que no era un trabajo para él, pero no le importó con tal de poder mantener al hijo que llevaba en su vientre en aquel momento.

\- Gracias por venir – le agradeció Sasuke.

\- ¿Para qué están los amigos? Mi hermano trabaja hoy, así que seguramente lo verás por el bar.

\- ¿Crees que dejará esta vida cuando se haga médico? – preguntó Sasuke.

Ino dudó unos segundos. Ese chico se había esforzado tanto trabajando, consiguiendo el dinero para estudiar la carrera que deseaba, para financiarse la especialidad de cardiología, ahora estaba en prácticas en uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio pese a que nadie sabía sobre su doble vida.

\- No lo sé, es de algo de lo que no habla mucho. Imagino que hasta que no sea médico como tal y gane dinero, no podrá dejar el club.

\- Le saldrá bien, estoy seguro.

\- Está contento, de eso estoy segura, está practicando con el mejor cardiólogo de la ciudad. Está poniendo mucho empeño, quizá Menma le dio el empujón que le faltaba – sonrió Ino.

\- Me alegro, estoy seguro de que saldrá de esta vida.

\- Y tú lo harías si estudiases de nuevo.

\- ¿Con qué dinero? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa – tengo lo justo para mantenerme y a final de mes... mira cómo voy ya.

\- Y, sin embargo, hoy tienes un brillo especial en los ojos.

\- Será porque acabo de verle el trasero a Naruto – sonrió.

\- Sasuke... no te encapriches de nuevo con Naruto, le conoces y sabes cómo es, sólo tiene ojos para su familia, para su esposa, su hijo...

\- Me dijo que estaba criando al hijo solo.

\- Puede ser que su mujer esté en alguna gira ahora mismo, no sabes ya nada de él. Sólo... recuerda lo que hizo.

\- Lo sé, eso es lo que más duele. Tranquila, no caeré en sus redes de nuevo, pero me ha hecho gracia ver su reacción – sonrió – haré como que no vi nada mejor.

\- Por favor, ten mucho cuidado con Naruto y todos los de su alrededor, se rodeó de gente y amigos de ese instituto, no te olvides que iban hijos de gente importante, no te fíes de ellos, harían cualquier cosa con tal de ascender ellos, así tengan que pisar a cualquiera que esté bajo ellos y nosotros... estamos bajo ellos.

\- Tranquila, Ino – sonrió Sasuke de forma tranquilizadora – Naruto sólo es mi pasado, cuido de su hijo y ya está. No pasará de lo profesional. Seguramente me despedirá en cuanto vuelva su esposa, no creo que ella soporte verme.


	7. La secretaria

Asahi no dejaba de mirarle mientras Sasuke preparaba la comida. Para el moreno no pasaba desapercibido que ese chico estaba planeando algo, sin embargo, él tan sólo estaba pensando en el fin de semana libre con su hijo o más o menos libre... puesto que las noches tendría que ir a bailar al club. Lo único que le consolaba era que Menma no supiera exactamente a lo que se dedicaba, que creyese que sólo servía copas.

Cuando el ruido de las llaves al otro lado de la puerta sonó, Asahi bajó corriendo del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta para saludar a su padre, aunque su mundo pareció congelarse al ver que no venía solo. Para Sasuke también fue toda una sorpresa verle entrar con Sakura. ¿Se había vuelto a casar?

\- Hola, Asahi – saludó Sakura con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué tal hoy el colegio?

\- ¿Qué hace la frentona aquí? – preguntó Asahi haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

\- Asahi, no la llames así – le regañó Naruto pese a que su hijo seguía haciendo pucheros y sacaba la lengua – Asahi, pídele perdón.

\- No quiero – se quejó el niño.

\- He dicho que lo hagas o estás castigado.

\- Como siempre – dijo el niño marchándose hacia su cuarto.

\- Lo siento, Sakura – se disculpó esta vez Naruto.

\- No pasa nada, ya sé cómo es tu hijo. Necesita un poco más de mano dura.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y siguió lavando los platos mientras comprobaba el fuego de la olla. No podía creerse que Sakura estuviera allí, ni tampoco cómo fingía frente a Naruto. Él había visto esa mirada que había puesto cuando el niño le había llamado "frentona" y desde luego se notaba que no se llevaban nada bien.

\- Perdona, Sasuke, ya estoy en casa. ¿Recuerdas a Sakura? ¿Del instituto? Es mi secretaria.

\- Por supuesto. Discúlpame si no te doy la mano – comentó Sasuke con las manos mojadas, terminando de fregar y secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina – entonces me retiraré. Espero que pases un buen fin de semana con tu hijo.

\- De eso tenía que hablarte...

\- No, Naruto – le aclaró Sasuke abriendo los ojos, imaginándose lo que le iba a pedir – le prometiste que irías a ese partido con él.

\- Pero ha surgido algo.

\- Siempre te surge algo – comentó Sasuke.

\- Es trabajo, Sasuke, y es importante – aclaró Sakura.

\- Claro... eso quiere decir que su hijo no lo es. ¿No es así? – la silenció Sasuke – hazme un favor, Sakura, y puesto que veo que eres su secretaria... mantente al margen de su vida familiar y ocúpate sólo de sus negocios.

\- Vamos, Sasuke, sabes a lo que me refería...

\- Sé muy bien a lo que te referías, pero te pido por favor, que no te metas en mi trabajo como yo no me meto en el tuyo. El cuidado de Asahi es cosa mía y Naruto acaba de mentirle. ¿Sabes quién tiene que lidiar con sus rabietas? Yo porque él le mintió.

\- No le mentí, iba a pasar el fin de semana con él pero...

\- Sí, Naruto... se te complicó, te surgió algo... pon la excusa que quieras, la cuestión es que le dejas tirado de nuevo. Te voy a decir algo muy seriamente, Naruto, no es Asahi el que tiene un problema.

\- Tú no eres su padre – le recalcó Naruto enfadado por aquellas palabras.

\- Es cierto, no lo soy – comentó Sasuke terminando de ponerse mejor la chaqueta – lamento haberme metido en tus asuntos, es tu hijo y lo educas como quieres. No voy a meterme ahí, haz lo que quieras con tu hijo.

Sasuke cogió su chaqueta, se colocó los cascos al cuello y se fue hacia la puerta mientras encendía el móvil. Aquello hizo que Naruto se sonrojase levemente, pensando que quizá Sasuke había visto los vídeos anoche.

\- Sasuke... por favor espera un segundo – le pidió Naruto.

\- Vendré a por él – dijo Sasuke – si era eso lo que te preocupaba...

\- Gracias, Sasuke.

\- No me las des... vas a pagarme el doble por ser fin de semana.

Sin nada más que decir, abrió la puerta mientras se ponía los cascos en las orejas y le daba al play en el móvil para que la música sonase. Salió por la puerta, sin embargo, mientras esperaba al ascensor, Sakura le dio alcance tratando de hablar con él sobre lo que había ocurrido allí dentro.

\- Oye, Sasuke... lamento lo ocurrido ahí dentro. Sé que hacía muchos años que no nos veíamos y no quiero empezar con mal pie contigo.

\- No es empezar con mal pie – sonrió Sasuke – pero no me gusta que se metan en mi trabajo. No tengo duda que serás una excelente secretaria pero te agradecería que no te involucrases en los temas acerca de Asahi, es algo mío y de su padre.

\- Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir. Es sólo que... a veces quiero caerle bien a ese chico, llegar hasta él pero... siempre es muy cerrado.

Para Sasuke no pasó desapercibido aquella mirada de Sakura, la misma que una vez le lanzaba a él, la misma que tenía cuando se le confesó y él la rechazó alegando que era homosexual. ¡ _Le gustaba Naruto_! Eso fue lo que tuvo claro Sasuke, quería llegar al niño para poder llegar al padre.

\- Echa de menos a su padre, no es nada más que eso.

\- Oye, Sasuke... lamento lo que ocurrió en el pasado, quizá no debí decirte nada.

\- No tienes que disculparte, me abriste los ojos a lo que ocurría en realidad. Todo está bien.

\- Me he alegrado de saber que estás bien, aunque no esperaba que fueras a hablar con Naruto.

\- No hablo con él, sólo trabajo para él.

\- Me alegro oírlo – sonrió Sakura despidiéndose de Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasuke no perdieron de vista ni un segundo a Sakura mientras ésta entraba por la puerta para volver con Naruto. Resopló, aún recordaba lo bien que se tomó la noticia de que él era homosexual. Podía entender que necesitasen cierto espacio para asimilarlo, hasta Ino tomó unas semanas para intentar ser su amiga sin verle como a algo más, pero Sakura... ella se lo había tomado bastante diferente, demasiado bien para decir que estaba enamorada de él y eso causaba ciertas dudas en él.

Pensó que debían ser imaginaciones suyas, al fin y al cabo, cada persona era un mundo. Podía ser que Ino necesitase tiempo para exterminar los sentimientos románticos que tenía hacia él y a Sakura no le hiciera falta, pero aun así... seguía sintiendo como si hubiera algo extraño.

Entró en el ascensor en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y perdió la mirada en la pantalla del teléfono para cambiar la canción y darle el volumen que había bajado con anterioridad para escuchar a Sakura. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, una voz hizo que diera un salto movido por el susto.

\- Está loca por papá – escuchó a Asahi.

\- ¡ _Oh, joder_! – casi gritó Sasuke al escuchar al crío tras de sí, asustándole tras creerse solo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa.

\- No quiero estar en casa mientras esté ella allí – mencionó Asahi – tienes que ayudarme a echarla de casa.

\- Ni hablar, ése es un tema de tu padre y él puede salir con quien quiera. Además... no creo que quiera nada, tu padre estaba muy enamorado de tu madre.

\- Mi madre murió – comentó Asahi – hace cinco años de eso.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía – se disculpó Sasuke aún sorprendido por la noticia.

\- No quiero a Sakura de madrastra, no es buena persona.

Los números seguían apareciendo en cuenta regresiva en la pantalla del ascensor. Para Sasuke la decisión de qué hacer estaba clara, volver a subir a Asahi con su padre, pero para ello tendría que esperar a que el ascensor llegase al último piso para poder pulsar de nuevo y subir.

\- ¿La conocías? Me refiero... en el instituto.

\- Sí – contestó Sasuke – iba a nuestra clase.

\- Entonces sabrás que no es buena persona, debes de saberlo.

\- No lo sé, Asahi, apenas la conocí pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Digamos que gracias a ella descubrí algo que cambió todo en mi vida, puede que si no me lo hubiera avisado yo... habría sufrido todavía más.

Asahi recapacitó en aquellas palabras antes de sentarse en el suelo y apoyar la espalda contra una de las paredes del ascensor. Sasuke miró el espejo frente a él para ver en su reflejo cómo Asahi colocaba ese rostro triste y melancólico.

\- No va a pasar el fin de semana conmigo, ¿verdad? Él me lo prometió, pero Sakura siempre le busca reuniones y cosas que hacer los fines de semana. Ya apenas pasa tiempo conmigo.

\- No puedo hacer nada con lo de Sakura – comentó Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa – pero si me prometes portarte bien... quizá pueda mantener una charla con tu padre y conseguir que pase más tiempo contigo, aunque no será este fin de semana.

\- ¿Lo harías? ¿Conseguirías que papá esté conmigo?

\- Puede ser, no prometo nada en cuanto a resultados, pero voy a intentarlo siempre y cuando dejes las gamberradas conmigo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Tenemos un trato – le sonrió Sasuke dándole la mano para que el pequeño la estrechase. Al principio dudó, como si nunca hubiera hecho un pacto con un canguro y entonces, sonrió estrechando su mano.

\- Es un trato siempre que pueda elegir dónde ir mañana.

\- De acuerdo. Iremos donde quieras.

\- Al karaoke – añadió el niño consiguiendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos.

\- No, a cualquier sitio menos al karaoke.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo quiero cantar.

\- Pero yo no.

\- Entonces no hay trato.

Sasuke lo pensó detenidamente. Sólo eran unas pocas canciones y él se quedaría tranquilo. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse en unas canciones? Al final suspiró y sonrió.

\- De acuerdo, al karaoke.

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja pero cuando Sasuke fue a pulsar el botón de subida, Asahi le empujó para que saliera fuera, asegurándole que él subiría. Sasuke tan sólo sonrió y esperó en el rellano hasta que la puerta se cerró observando cómo el ascensor volvía a subir. No es que estuviera tranquilo de dejar al niño solo, pero seguramente ya le iba a caer una buena con su padre cuando le viera llegar.

***

Abrió la puerta del destartalado apartamento y se quitó los cascos dejando las llaves encima de la mesilla, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a girarse cuando su hijo llegó corriendo y se lanzó sobre sus piernas.

\- Mira, papá... ha venido el tío a vernos – comentaba con entusiasmo, consiguiendo que Sasuke se tensase ligeramente antes de girarse y mirar a su hermano.

\- Hola, Sasuke – saludó Itachi con cierta seriedad aunque intentaba sacar una mueca de sonrisa que no le terminó de salir.

\- No te esperaba. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Quería verte y saber cómo estabais.

\- Estamos igual que siempre, gracias por tu preocupación.

\- Sasuke... no he venido a discutir ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería saber que estabais bien.

\- Pues lo estamos. Puedes ir a decírselo a nuestro padre, sigo sobreviviendo sin su dinero.

\- No he venido por él y lo sabes.

\- Claro... porque para él ya no existo desde hace mucho.

\- Ya sabes cómo es papá, pero que él sea así no quiere decir que los demás también seamos como él.

\- Te recuerdo que nadie hizo nada por ayudarme.

\- Mamá lo intentó.

\- Y papá controla todo lo que hace, así que no pudo hacer nada – le reclamó Sasuke.

\- Estoy preocupado por Menma y lo sabes, me gustaría que aceptases el dinero para él.

\- Me apaño bien solo, gracias.

\- No es cierto, vamos, Sasuke... bailas en un local de mala muerte, haces de niñero y tu hijo necesita ese dinero.

\- Es el dinero de papá y no lo quiero. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con él – le dijo con seriedad.

\- Es mi dinero, conseguido de mi propio trabajo.

\- Trabajo que te dio papá en su empresa, trabajas para él. Es su dinero – Itachi mantuvo el silencio ante aquello sabiendo que era cierto, su padre era un buen abogado, director del bufete y él... era su mayor asesor en cuentas para su empresa – Itachi... sabes que te adoro, eres mi hermano y puedes venir las veces que quieras a ver a Menma o a mí, pero por favor... dejemos el tema del dinero. Sabemos muy bien que papá me echó de casa, me dejó sin nada y todo para que abortase y me arrepintiera de todo, para que volviera hasta él arrastrándome y obedeciendo sus órdenes y los dos sabemos que no lo haré, así que por favor... no volvamos a tocar el tema de su dinero. Puedo demostrarle que no necesito nada de él.

\- Está bien – dijo Itachi – lo siento, no volveré a decir nada así.

\- Gracias.

\- Cuéntame al menos cómo va todo, eso sí... sáltate la parte en que te quitas la ropa, no soy capaz de imaginarme a mi hermanito haciendo eso – sonrió Itachi, consiguiendo finalmente que Sasuke se sentase a su lado y sonriera también, observando los dos cómo Menma pintaba en un cuaderno al fondo sin enterarse de su conversación.


	8. El karaoke.

_¡Desquiciado_! Así era cómo se encontraba Naruto en ese momento. " _Que si ponte las zapatillas_ ", " _q_ _ue si esa camiseta no_ ", " _d_ _eja_ _de hacer el tonto con la leche_ ", " _n_ _o me saques la lengua_ "... Con Asahi cada minuto era una batalla, una en la que parecía perder siempre contra ese niño al que no paraban de llegarle ideas para sacarle más de quicio de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Asahi se lanzó como un loco hacia la puerta sabiendo que sería Sasuke. Había quedado con él para ir al karaoke mientras su padre se iba a su aburrido trabajo. Una ligera sonrisa de incredulidad se mostró en el rostro de Naruto, quien no terminaba de creerse que su hijo prefiriera estar con su niñero después de haber atemorizado a la gran mayoría de ellos con anterioridad.

Al ver a Sasuke, con esa sonrisa y revolviendo el cabello de su hijo mientras se quitaba los cascos y los dejaba colgados del cuello, el pensamiento de lo ocurrido la otra noche llegó a su mente. ¿Le habría visto Sasuke desnudo? Sólo esperaba que no. Ese pensamiento hizo que un leve sonrojo se colocase en sus mejillas y mirase hacia el periódico antes de dar un sorbo a su café. ¡ _Tenía que quitarse aquella duda!_ No podía seguir dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de si le había visto o no.

\- Buenos días, Sasuke. ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó Naruto, pero aquel tema tan evidente hacia la noche, no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke.

\- Muy bien, gracias. Me fui temprano a la cama – le mintió Sasuke sin decirle que realmente le había visto desnudo, lo que hizo que Naruto se relajase.

\- Ya veo, imagino que estarías cansado de tener que cuidarle.

\- No te creas. Estoy empezando a cogerle cierto cariño a tu hijo. Creo que empezará a dejar sus bromas conmigo – comentó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa frente a Naruto.

\- ¿Te apetece un café o algo?

\- No bebo café, ya lo sabes. No me gusta.

\- Cierto. ¿Leche? – le preguntó divertido con una sonrisa.

\- He desayunado, pero gracias por la oferta. ¿No llegarás tarde?

\- Sí – susurró Naruto – es posible – resopló con aire cansado.

\- No quiero meterme en tu vida, Naruto, pero... creo que necesitas unas vacaciones.

\- No puedo permitirme unas vacaciones en mi trabajo – sonrió.

\- ¿Y fines de semana? El cuerpo también necesita descansar y creo que llevas demasiados fines de semana trabajando.

\- Son reuniones importantes.

\- Pues déjale claro a tu maravillosa secretaria que no harás ningún fin de semana más y que ponga las reuniones entre semana.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre con lo de los fines de semana?

\- ¿Quieres sinceridad absoluta?

\- Por favor... - sonrió Naruto sabiendo que la lengua de Sasuke era como si te clavasen mil cuchillos, siempre afilada pero... diciendo verdades como templos que no podía rebatirle.

\- Sigues siendo un idiota, uno con dinero pero idiota. Tu hijo sólo quiere pasar tiempo contigo y tú necesitas descansar. Deberías poner límites en tu trabajo.

\- No puedo hacer eso...

\- ¿Es que no eres el jefe?

\- Sí, lo soy.

\- Pues aprende a delegar en tus subordinados. Si Sakura quiere poner reuniones los fines de semana, dile que se encargue ella de convencer a tus clientes, verás qué rápido deja de haber reuniones los fines de semana – sonrió Sasuke – ya sé que me dijiste que yo no era el padre de Asahi y lo entiendo, molesta mucho cuando alguien de fuera te intenta decir lo que tienes que hacer pero... lo digo por tu bien, Naruto, y porque me preocupa tu hijo, hay que aprender a disfrutar de esos momentos en familia, porque la vida es muy corta y cuando quieras darte cuenta, tu hijo será mayor, se irá a la universidad, o de casa, se echará pareja... y entonces te darás cuenta de que no puedes recuperar ese tiempo perdido.

\- Tú siempre tan sincero con las palabras. Dime una cosa... ¿Cómo has conseguido que Asahi te acepte como su niñero?

\- Hice un trato con él. Le dije que hablaría contigo sobre el trabajo de los fines de semana y lo he hecho.

En parte... no le sorprendía que su hijo se llevase bien con Sasuke, él mismo se había enamorado ya una vez de ese chico serio y de afilada lengua, se enamoró hasta el fondo antes de que él desapareciera. Dolor era lo que había sentido con Sasuke y aún lo sentía al verle. Quizá nunca le olvidó del todo y tenerle tan cerca... hacía que recordase todo lo bueno de estar con él, aunque una parte... recordaba también lo malo.

\- Pensaré lo de los fines de semana, ¿de acuerdo? Pasadlo bien donde sea que vayáis.

\- Claro. Diviértete en tu reunión.

Asahi salió con rapidez de su cuarto llevando la mochila a la espalda. Eso hizo que Sasuke sonriera. ¡ _Ni que fueran a la escuela_! En aquel momento, Naruto entendió que de esas escasas sonrisas que Sasuke tenía era de lo que se enamoró en su momento, de esa misma sonrisa que le salía con su hijo y que hacía que siguiera atrayéndole como lo hacía antaño.

***

¡ _Pucheros_! Eso era lo único que veía Sasuke en el rostro de ese pequeño que le insistía para que cantase y a lo que él se negaba en rotundo. Años hacía que no cantaba y no le apetecía iniciar de nuevo. Tan sólo fue un sueño frustrado, uno de tantos y recordar aquello era algo que no le hacía gracia.

\- Por favor – insistía Asahi con el micrófono de la sala donde estaban.

\- No – se negó Sasuke una vez más.

\- ¿Es que no te gusta la música?

\- No – volvió a decir Sasuke aunque Asahi sonrió con cierta perversión, esa sonrisa que le recordaba a Naruto cuando tenía una idea fija.

\- Mentiroso, siempre estás escuchando música.

\- Escucharla es una cosa y cantar es otra.

\- Te prometo que no me reiré mucho si cantas mal – sonrió Asahi.

\- Ya, claro... paso.

\- Por favor... papá no canta muy bien que digamos y ya apenas lo hace. Antes aún me cantaba alguna nana para dormir pero...

\- Ni lo intentes.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Intentar darme lástima con el tema de tu padre, no funciona conmigo. Aunque es cierto que he escuchado cantar a Naruto... era mejor no oírle cantar – sonrió Sasuke – aunque la verdad, es que se le daba bien tocar la guitarra, en eso tu padre era un crack.

\- ¿Le conocías del instituto?

\- Sí, le conocí.

\- ¿También a mi madre?

\- Sí – sonrió Sasuke – conocía a todos los del grupo de amigos de tu padre.

\- ¿Cómo era mi madre? Papá nunca habla de ella.

\- Deberías preguntarle eso a tu padre.

\- Pero... es que él nunca quiere contarme nada y...

\- Era amable con todo el mundo – susurró Sasuke – y era bastante guapa. No la conocí mucho pero sé que estaba muy enamorada de tu padre, así que debió ser bastante trágico cuando la perdió.

\- ¿Tú tienes pareja?

\- No – sonrió – no la tengo.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres joven y guapo, también eres inteligente y te gustan los niños.

\- Creo que sólo le caigo bien a los niños – sonrió Sasuke.

\- A papá le caes bien.

\- No es cierto, nos llevamos bastante mal pero intentamos disimular.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Os enfadasteis? – preguntó el niño inocentemente, como si fuera simplemente una discusión de niños que se puede arreglar tras devolver el juguete usado al otro.

\- Sabes... tienes razón, me apetece cantar – intentó salir Sasuke por la vía rápida de aquella conversación que no quería mantener con un niño. Él no debía por qué saber nada acerca de su vida o su pasado con su padre.

\- ¿Papá quería a mamá? – preguntó súbitamente cuando Sasuke cogía el micrófono.

Aquella pregunta lo paralizó. Pensó en ello... lo pensó durante unos segundos que parecieron convertirse en horas. Cuando era un adolescente creía que no, que eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, luego descubrió que eran novios y finalmente... ¡Sí! Era posible que la quisiera, era lo más lógico por la forma en que Naruto le utilizó a él, por la forma en cómo le despreció. Naruto nunca le había amado, pero sí debió hacerlo con la madre de Asahi, al fin y al cabo, la eligió a ella.

\- Sí – dijo finalmente Sasuke – creo que amaba a tu madre.

Recordar aquella parte de su vida hizo que sintiera de nuevo ese pinchazo en el pecho, ese dolor que durante años trató de reprimir, ese pensamiento que le recordaba que no fue nada más que un error para Naruto.

Cogió el micrófono y esperó a que la siguiente canción diera inicio, aunque para su mala suerte, fue una que conocía demasiado bien, fue la canción con la que Naruto le había reclutado para la banda. Aquella vez tan sólo estaba haciendo el tonto con su mejor amigo. Naruto buscaba con desesperación un buen ritmo y Sasuke le había pedido que se relajase y todo saldría. ¡ _Tocó algo de los Beatles para relajarse antes de seguir_! Al ver aquello, Sasuke decidió seguirle y cantó, dejando impresionado a su amigo que jamás habría imaginado que Sasuke tuviera aquella voz.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Asahi al ver a Sasuke paralizado al ver el título de la canción.

\- Nada, no es nada – sonrió Sasuke – estaba recordando algo.

" _Don't let me down_ ", aquella canción marcó todo en su vida. Como la misma letra decía, se enamoró y al final... le fallaron. Fue su canción favorita durante años, fue la que le acercó a Naruto, la que le hizo enamorarse de él y al final... sólo quedó la decepción.

Apretó con fuerza el micrófono y entonó la primera frase sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de que sus cuerdas vocales todavía pudieran llegar a entonar como antaño. Quizá era algo que nunca se olvidaba. Asahi, en cambio, se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al escucharle cantar. Le había prometido no reírse mucho cuando cantase, pero no pensó jamás que ese chico cantase tan bien, eso le había sorprendido.

Sasuke cerró los ojos en los últimos instantes de la canción. Ni siquiera necesitaba guiarse por la letra que aparecía en la pantalla, se la sabía de memoria aunque la había eliminado de su vida para evitar recordar a Naruto. Parecía que últimamente su pasado le perseguía. Primero poniendo a Naruto de nuevo en su vida y ahora... recordándole aquellos sentimientos que una vez tuvo por él con esa canción.

Al finalizar, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla aunque la limpió con rapidez evitando que el niño la viera, pero no fue eso lo que le impactó, sino escuchar un aplauso a su espalda, uno que no venía de Asahi. Se giró con rapidez observando a Naruto apoyado en el marco de la puerta. ¡Él ni siquiera debería de estar allí!

\- Nuestra primera canción juntos – sonrió Naruto al recordarla – con ella entraste en la banda. No sabía que seguías cantando.

\- Y no lo hago – le aclaró Sasuke – lo dejé hace mucho.

\- Sasuke... te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré, tienes la mejor voz que he escuchado en mi vida y...

\- No voy a dedicarme a la música, Naruto – le cortó Sasuke.

\- Eras bueno, nuestro grupo tenía futuro contigo.

\- Te recuerdo que me echasteis.

\- No te eché – le aclaró Naruto – tú te largaste y nos dejaste tirados.

\- ¿En serio no sabes el motivo por el que me marché? – sonrió con incredulidad – entonces no es mi problema, Naruto, es el tuyo, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa sino el motivo por el que estás aquí.

\- He acabado pronto la reunión y decidí venir a pasar tiempo con Asahi. Os lo prometí a los dos.

\- A mí no me prometiste nada – le aclaró Sasuke cogiendo su chaqueta para irse.

\- Sasuke... quédate.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer en casa. Si puedes estar con tu hijo, no necesitas un niñero – le dijo con seriedad.

\- Déjame que te pague al menos el día de hoy.

\- Ya me lo darás...

Asahi tan sólo miraba aquella escena y entendió una cosa... esos dos tenían un pasado del que ninguno quería hablar, pero los dos parecían mantener un enfrentamiento debido a esa época. Tan sólo podía significar una cosa... habían sido grandes amigos y algo les cambió, algo hizo que estuvieran de esa forma y eludiesen el tema para evitar discutir de nuevo. Esperó hasta que Sasuke se marchó y miró a su padre en la puerta, golpeando el marco de la puerta y lanzando una maldición, frustrado por la situación.

\- Canta muy bien – dijo Asahi hacia su padre.

\- Lo sé. Siempre fue bueno aunque no confiaba en sí mismo. Imagino que por su padre que le intentaba apartar siempre de la música. Estuvo en mi banda y venía a ensayar a escondidas de su familia. Creo que le gustaba cantar.

\- Creo que le gustaba algo más que cantar – le dijo Asahi – creo que le gustaba el grupo.

\- No... él siempre fue muy raro – sonrió Naruto.

\- No... no era raro, era solitario, como ahora – entendió Asahi, dándole a entender a su padre que él también se sentía un poco como Sasuke cuando prefería el trabajo a él.

\- Asahi... lo lamento mucho – se disculpó su padre agachándose a su lado para darle un abrazo – no volveré a trabajar un fin de semana. Sé que mis promesas no sirven ahora, pero te lo demostraré con hechos, te lo prometo.


	9. Confesiones en un club

Menma le observaba mientras le leía el libro por cuarta vez. Sabía que su padre estaba un poco ausente y que le había bañado pronto, dado la cena y arropado porque tenía que irse a trabajar de nuevo. Al final... su padre casi siempre estaba trabajando, sin embargo, adoraba los pocos ratos en común que pasaban, porque sabía de sobra que, para su padre, tan sólo existía él durante esos momentos.

\- ¿Te harán trabajar el fin de semana que viene? – preguntó Menma agarrando la colcha con sus deditos.

\- No lo creo – sonrió Sasuke – de hecho, mañana no trabajo, así que podré estar contigo todo el día.

\- Por la mañana estarás durmiendo – se quejó Menma.

\- Pero tengo toda la tarde para ti. Podremos avanzar esa granja de plastilina. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Vale – sonrió Menma.

\- Ahora a dormir, enano – sonrió Sasuke depositando un suave beso en su frente.

\- Buenas noches, papá – comentó finalmente su hijo para colocarse mejor en la cama y cerrar los ojos intentando dormir.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, cerró el libro y tras guardarlo en la librería, apagó la luz y entrecerró la puerta para evitar que entrase demasiada luz y no pudiera dormirse. Una sonrisa se le escapó unos segundos antes de cerrarla completamente, él era lo más importante en su vida, una vida que ya no tenía nada, ni sueños, ni esperanzas, ni forma en la que escapar, tan sólo le tenía a él, a ese pequeño que le hacía levantarse todas las mañanas para luchar un día más.

Al llegar al salón y cerrar la puerta, observó a Deidara sentado en el sofá, leyendo uno de sus tomos de medicina antes de tener que acompañarle al club una vez más. A él ya le quedaba poco o eso quería creer Sasuke. Tenía una gran oportunidad para salir de ahí, para tener una vida mejor, se lo había ganado a pulso. Estudiando por las tardes, durmiendo apenas cinco horas al día, bailando en las noches y ahora... haciendo las prácticas en el hospital. Ni siquiera sabía cómo aguantaba en pie.

Un bostezo fue lo único que observó que él dejaba escapar, un bostezo al que acompañó enseguida el restregón de sus manos sobre sus ojos intentando incitarles a permanecer abiertos pese al sueño y el cansancio acumulado.

\- Deberías tomarte unos días libres – comentó Sasuke.

\- No puedo, tengo facturas que pagar igual que tú.

\- ¿Y de la carrera?

\- Imposible ahora mismo, estoy trabajando con el mejor cardiólogo de todo Tokio, si lo dejo, otro residente sumará más puntos que yo, se acercará más a los médicos o conseguirá llamar su atención y... me quitará la plaza.

\- Debe de ser difícil.

\- Son como buitres acechando la presa, en cuanto te descuidas, intentan acercarse al médico para captar su atención y tener probabilidades de que quieran trabajar con ellos.

\- Y aun así te veo agotado y preocupado.

\- Lo estoy, no soy precisamente el que más resalto entre los residentes.

\- Pues eso sí que no lo entiendo, tú te graduaste con las mejores notas de tu curso. Te he visto recitar libros enteros casi de memoria, eres brillante.

\- Pero no puedo resaltar mucho, porque cuando resaltas demasiado... digamos que todos fijan sus ojos en ti y harían lo que sea para quitarte del medio. Los dos sabemos que no sería nada bueno para mí que mis compañeros descubrieran que estoy trabajando en un club de striptease.

\- Pero si no resaltas... es posible que el médico al que tratas o necesitas impresionar tampoco se fije en ti.

\- Lo sé – susurró Deidara – es complicado, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que descubran mi trabajo de noche por esto.

Quizá Sasuke esperaba escuchar el timbre, en su lugar, tan sólo unos ligeros golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta. Seguramente Ino no querría despertar al pequeño Menma y había preferido esa opción.

***

Deidara fue el primero en entrar por el largo pasillo hacia los vestuarios, seguido de cerca por un Sasuke que parecía estar más despistado que otra cosa. Para nadie pasaría desapercibido que ocurría algo en su vida, algo nuevo que le tenía en ese estado pensativo, sin embargo, Deidara no quería entrar en detalles, sabía lo cerrado que podía llegar a ser Sasuke y que necesitaba su espacio. Él mismo lo contaría cuando estuviera listo para ello.

Iba a entrar en el vestuario, cuando observó que Kabuto venía de frente por el pasillo, caminando con calma pero con la mirada fija en ese despistado Sasuke que acabaría mandándole al infierno como siempre hacía.

\- Yo de ti no le hablaría hoy – le susurró Deidara al ver pasar a Kabuto junto a él.

\- ¿Yo me meto en tus asuntos? Pues no te metas en los míos – le marcó Kabuto consiguiendo que Deidara sacase una sonrisa incrédula y abriera la puerta del vestuario para alejarse de él.

\- Tú mismo... te he avisado.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco al ver cómo venía Kabuto directo hacia él y Deidara se metía en el vestuario. Sabía que Kabuto nunca hacía caso de nada así que simplemente, resopló antes de tener que enfrentarle de nuevo. Estaba harto de esa situación, de tener que estar siempre viéndole la cara o defendiéndose de él o sus insinuaciones. En esos casos... generalmente dimitía del trabajo, pero no podía hacerlo de éste.

\- Eres muy pesado – le dijo Sasuke antes de que él pudiera hablarle.

\- Siempre tan antipático conmigo.

\- Porque no me dejas en paz – le aclaró Sasuke – si fuera por tu continuo acoso, haría años que habría dimitido de aquí.

\- Eso es lo bueno, que no puedes por tu deuda – sonrió Kabuto.

\- Un día me libraré de ella y entonces espero no tener que volver a verte.

\- Vamos, Sasuke... sabes que yo podría pagar todo lo referente a tu hijo y en algún momento lo vas a necesitar.

\- Lo que yo necesite es asunto mío – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- Trabajando de niñero a veinte dólares no vas a llegar muy lejos y lo sabes.

\- No te metas en mi vida ni en lo que hago, es asunto mío a lo que me dedique una vez estoy fuera de este antro.

Kabuto sonrió, sabía que algún día tendría que volver a suplicarle dinero, le conocía bien, demasiado bien como para entender que lo primordial en su vida era su hijo, haría lo que fuera por él y ése sería el momento oportuno donde podría pedirle cualquier cosa a cambio de ayudarle.

\- No tengo prisa, Sasuke – sonrió Kabuto – pero ese día llegará y serás todo mío.

\- Si me disculpas, tengo un espectáculo que preparar.

\- Estaré en primera línea, no me lo perdería jamás.

No quiso darle importancia a sus palabras, aunque le repugnaba que ese tipo pudiera estar allí, observándole con esos ojos lujuriosos mientras él se quitaba la ropa, mientras excitaba a todo el público con sus movimientos.

\- Sigue igual de baboso, ¿no? – preguntó Deidara al verle entrar.

\- Es estúpido – aseguró Sasuke – no sabe cuándo retirarse. Ya no sé cómo decirle que me deje.

\- Lo tiene claro, sabe de sobra que te da asco pero... se aprovecha porque no tienes escapatoria, tienes que aguantarle todos los días.

\- Si pudiera, me marcharía de aquí volando pero... me tienen bien atado. No puedo devolver esa deuda ahora mismo y tampoco podría permitirme el perder este trabajo por veinte dólares la hora – le aclaró Sasuke – es frustrante.

\- ¿Por qué no cantas de nuevo, Sasuke? – preguntó Deidara – he visto los vídeos en youtube, eras bueno.

\- Las discográficas no firman con gente como yo – sonrió Sasuke – y es un mundo que no me gusta.

\- Es cierto, muchos artistas caen en las drogas, se dejan influenciar por la fama, cambian... pero si tienes tus ideas claras, no deberías ni plantearte eso, Sasuke.

\- Aun así... hace años que no canto, no tengo un grupo y una discográfica no firmaría con alguien como yo. Necesitaría practicar.

\- Y una maqueta para entregar – sonrió Deidara.

\- Y eso requiere dinero y contratar un estudio que esté dispuesto a hacerla, no puedo permitirme algo así.

\- ¿No es director de una discográfica el hombre para el que trabajas de niñero? – preguntó Deidara con cara pícara.

\- Sí. claro... " _Oye, Naruto... sé que nos odiamos y que me guardas rencor y yo a ti también pero... ¿Puedes dejarme tu estudio y escuchar mi maqueta después de las cientos que tienes para oír?"_ – sonrió Sasuke – no puedo pedirle algo así y tampoco querría trabajar para él.

\- No sé lo que ocurrió entre vosotros y no quiero meterme en eso, Sasuke... pero... piénsalo, podría ser tu única oportunidad de salir de aquí.

\- Lo sé – susurró Sasuke – eso es lo peor... que sea Naruto mi única salida de aquí ahora mismo. Odio esa idea, no quiero deberle nada, no quiero que esté cerca de mi hijo ni yo quiero estarlo de él pero... ¡ _maldición_!, sé de sobra que es mi única solución ahora mismo, él... o Kabuto.

\- Y los dos sabemos quién es mejor opción – sonrió Deidara.

Sasuke se cambió de ropa pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho. Era cierto que habían sido muy amigos desde el instituto, pero ni siquiera a él le había contado exactamente lo que ocurrió aquella vez, el motivo por el que abandonó todo. Quizá Deidara pensó que era por haberse quedado embarazado, pero siempre fue un buen amigo que le apoyó sin hacer preguntas indebidas.

\- No fue sólo por el embarazo – le aclaró Sasuke deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Deidara extrañado.

\- Que no fue por el embarazo por lo que abandoné el grupo, ni el instituto, podría haber seguido yendo, me daba igual lo que pensase la gente, sólo eran burlas y eso puedo aguantarlo. Me acosté con Naruto... y no una vez, ni dos, fueron bastantes veces. En aquel entonces era mi mejor amigo pero siempre que discutía con su novia y rompían, venía corriendo a mí. Al final acabábamos acostándonos pero nadie lo sabía. Imagino que Naruto no quería hacer público que le podían gustar los chicos o que se acostaba con uno – aclaró Sasuke – al final siempre acababa volviendo con su novia y me dejaba en la estacada o tal vez no... no era nada para él, sólo era sexo de vez en cuando.

\- Pero tú querías más.

\- Sí. El día más feliz fue cuando me dijo que iba a dejar definitivamente a su novia para quedarse conmigo, creí que haría público todo pero... cuando me enteré que estaba embarazado y fui a hablar con él, me encontré a Sakura y me dijo que Hinata estaba embarazada de Naruto y que él había vuelto a su lado, que siempre había estado jugando a dos bandas y jamás pensó en mí. No me atreví a decirle nada al verle tan acaramelado con su novia de nuevo – sonrió Sasuke con cierta tristeza – pensé en abortar pero... no sé, no pude hacerlo y tampoco sé cómo mi padre se enteró de aquello, no iba a decírselo pero...

\- ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

\- Iba a decirle de estudiar en el extranjero un tiempo, tener allí al niño sin que lo supiera y darlo en adopción pero... cuando mi padre se enteró y me exigió que abortase, me negué. Llámalo orgullo o estupidez pero... no quería que mi padre se saliera con la suya y en parte... quería a ese niño, era parte del hombre al que una vez amé, así que me lo replanteé. Cuando me negué a abortar, dejó de pagar todo, incluido el instituto con tal de que recapacitase y volviera a él, me echó de la familia y bueno... acabé aquí. Ya sabes el resto.

\- También dejaste la banda.

\- No podía ver a Naruto y en parte... ya en la banda me quedaba poco. Cada vez metía más a Hinata como cantante, me estaba relegando y todo por complacerla así que... al final decidí irme y dejar que Hinata cantase en su grupo. No los dejé tirado... simplemente tenían una nueva cantante, no me necesitaban.

\- Y él cree que le abandonaste.

\- No lo hice, él me fue echando poco a poco, iba ocupando mi puesto con su novia, no sé si se daba cuenta o no pero... cada vez yo tenía menos letra para cantar o había canciones enteras para ella, yo no hacía falta, me sentía....

\- Fuera del grupo – dijo Deidara.

\- Sí, totalmente fuera del grupo – aclaró Sasuke – y no volví a cantar – sonrió.

\- Y no podías contarle algo así, porque era su novia.

\- Exacto. Haberle dicho algo así era como enfrentarle a su novia y sabía a quién elegiría, así que simplemente... me fui. Habrá gente que pensará que era mejor hablarlo pero... no lo consideré oportuno sabiendo que la novia tiende a tener más poder que un amigo, habríamos acabado peor si creyese que me enfrentaba a su novia, quizá habría pensado que estaba celoso sabiendo las veces que nos acostábamos... Era mejor irme en silencio.


	10. Encuentros

¡ _Un lunes más_! Eso era para Sasuke ese día, uno como cualquier otro. No era precisamente que le importase mucho, su vida era rutinaria y aburrida. Allí se encontraba hoy, esperando a que Naruto diera el visto bueno a su hijo para poder llevarle a clase.

Mientras esperaba a que Asahi cogiera las cosas, podía ver a un cabizbajo Naruto que le miraba de soslayo en alguna ocasión. Sasuke conocía muy bien esa mirada, ésa que el rubio colocaba cuando quería decir algo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No era nada bueno fingiendo y menos... callando.

\- Suéltalo ya – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo que quieras decir.

\- No quiero decir nada.

\- ¡Por Dios! Te conozco muy bien, has puesto esa mirada.

\- ¿Qué mirada?

\- La de "cachorrito indefenso que no se atreve a ladrar"

\- Yo no tengo esa mirada – comentó Naruto algo molesto.

\- Claro que la tienes. Dime de una vez qué es lo que te ronda la cabeza y que no te atreves a decir.

Una ligera sonrisa se le escapó a Naruto, era cierto que Sasuke le conocía demasiado bien. Quizá era cierto que ese chico en realidad... llegó a amarle, que era cierto que había mantenido todo en secreto hasta que se marchó, eso significaba algo, tenía que serlo.

\- Yo... gracias por no decirle nada ayer a Asahi sobre... bueno... sobre nosotros y eso.

\- Déjalo, ¿vale? No es un asunto apto para niños precisamente – dijo Sasuke – además, sólo me preguntó por su madre y no le mentí en ningún momento.

\- Y te lo agradezco de verdad. El tema de su madre es... complicado para mí, no sé cómo contarle las cosas, supongo que es complicado y esperaba a que fuera más mayor para entenderlo todo.

\- No creo que tengas que contarle mucho, él sólo quiere saber cómo era su madre, quiere poder recordarla, nada más. Una fotografía bastaría.

\- Quemé las fotografías de ella – dijo Naruto muy serio – no quería tener nada de ella en esta casa.

Aquello dejó sin palabras a Sasuke y por más intriga que le causaba ese hecho, Asahi apareció y le impidió seguir hablando del tema. Aun así, Sasuke se preguntaba el motivo para llegar a ese punto si tanto la había amado. ¿Por qué hacer eso con el recuerdo de su difunta esposa? Todo era extraño, pero con Naruto nunca podía esperar que las cosas simplemente... salieran bien, era experto en sorprender a la gente, experto en meter la pata aunque al final... siempre sabía cómo arreglar todo y se ganaba el cariño de la gente.

\- Voy a llevarle al colegio – dijo Sasuke finalmente sin perder la mirada de la de Naruto.

\- Te lo agradezco – le repitió Naruto como si hiciera mención a que lo llevase a clase, aunque ambos sabían que era mucho más que eso, era por haber hablado de su esposa con su hijo.

***

Asahi caminaba feliz con su mochila a cuestas tras salir de sus clases, seguido por un dubitativo Sasuke que no encontraba una razón lógica para que Naruto repudiase de tal manera a su difunta esposa. Por suerte para él, la casa de Naruto no estaba lejos ya y podría irse a descansar en breve cuando Naruto regresase de la oficina. Quizá le invitase a comer fuera en vez de preparar algo en casa, estaba casi seguro... que le gustaría el ramen. Con lo ocupado que estaba Naruto siempre y lo que a él le gustaba esa comida, suponía que lo habría llevado a casa más de una vez en botes instantáneos.

\- ¿Te gusta el ramen? – preguntó Sasuke a un contento Asahi que brincaba delante de él por la acera.

\- Sí, me encanta el ramen – sonrió el niño girándose hacia él - ¿Por?

\- Había pensado que quizá querrías ir a comerlo esta tarde en vez de que prepare algo.

El rostro de Asahi pareció iluminarse de golpe, no estaba seguro si por la idea de comer ramen o por la idea de evitar comer verduras, puesto que Sasuke no pensaba dejarle comer fritos siempre, alguna vez estaba bien, pero no más. También debía comer cosas sanas de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué tal el domingo con tu padre? – preguntó Sasuke por curiosidad.

\- Estuvo bien, fuimos a la playa, pero no a bañarnos, hacía un poco de frío. Vimos las tiendas y paseamos por allí, comimos juntos – sonrió el niño.

\- Me alegro.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, algo raro para Sasuke, porque apenas solía recibir llamadas. Normalmente era de su trabajo, últimamente puede que alguna de Naruto para explicarle alguna tontería sobre la casa, sobre su hijo o podría ser algo importante como que llegaría algo más tarde y debía quedarse un poco más.

Era un número privado y teniendo en cuenta que Asahi estaba allí con él, no podía ser uno de sus profesores, así que abrió todavía más los ojos sabiendo que debía tratarse de Menma y eso sí le preocupaba de verdad. Eso no pasó desapercibido para el pequeño Asahi, que veía cómo le cambiaba la mirada a Sasuke.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó con cierto temor en su voz – ¿Está bien? – preguntó preocupado tras escuchar lo que la otra persona decía al otro lado - ahora mismo voy para allá – dijo aún más preocupado que antes – lo siento, Asahi, te llevaré a la oficina de tu padre, tengo algo que hacer urgente.

\- Iré contigo.

\- No puedes venir conmigo – le aclaró.

\- Pero... estás en tu horario de trabajo y si no puedes dejarme solo y a papá no le gustará que me dejes con él... ¿Por qué no llevarme?

\- Porque voy al hospital – comentó directamente – no es un lugar para niños.

Asahi le miró extrañado, como si eso no fuera una respuesta válida para él. Sasuke resopló frustrado, sabiendo que ese niño era igual de cabezón que su padre y no le dejaría marchar así por las buenas. No tenía más remedio porque sabía que él tenía razón.

\- Puedes venir con una condición – le aclaró Sasuke – no puedes decirle nada a tu padre de lo que veas allí y menos nada referente a mí.

\- Vale. ¿A quién vamos a ver?

\- A mi hijo – le comentó Sasuke cogiéndole de la mano para ir a pedir un taxi.

\- ¿Tienes un hijo? – preguntó ahora pasando el asombro a Asahi.

\- No puedes decir nada de eso, ¿recuerdas?

\- A papá... ya... no se lo diré. Tú le convenciste para que pasase conmigo los fines de semana, así que te lo debo. Pero con esto estamos en paz – le aclaró el niño con una ligera sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo.

***

Aún no podía creerse que Sasuke, ese niñero que le había cuidado las últimas semanas, tuviera un hijo. Él le había dicho que no salía con nadie, así que no imaginó jamás que pudiera tener un hijo, sin embargo, le causaba cierta curiosidad. Una de las enfermeras intentó detener a Sasuke. ¡Hasta parecía conocerle! Pero él seguía caminando con cierta ansiedad por el pasillo en busca de la habitación de su hijo.

\- Sasuke, espera – comentó la enfermera de nuevo – él está bien, ya le han atendido. Está bien – le repitió para que se calmase, consiguiendo finalmente que ese chico escuchase algo de lo que le decían.

\- Aún lo tenéis aquí y eso ya no es tan normal.

\- Le estaban haciendo unas últimas pruebas y además su pediatra quería hablar contigo, sólo es eso, te prometo que está bien. Estaba en clase de gimnasia, le dolía el pecho y le faltaba el aliento. Los profesores se asustaron y nos llamaron.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- En la habitación ahora mismo, pronto le mandarán a casa. Puedes entrar a verle si quieres.

Sasuke caminó por el pasillo con rapidez y entró en la habitación que le habían indicado para ver a su hijo. Éste parecía contento, hablando con el médico que le contaba cosas amenas sobre el fin de semana y alguna broma. Al ver cómo Sasuke entraba por la puerta, el médico le dejó un rato a solas con él, pero indicándole que luego tenía que hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Ey... - susurró Sasuke cogiendo una de las sillas y sentándose a su lado - ¿Cómo estás, campeón? – le preguntó.

\- Bien, aunque no he terminado de hacer gimnasia.

\- No pasa nada, ¿vale? Seguro que a la profesora no le importa. Les has dado un buen susto.

\- ¿También a ti?

\- Claro que sí – comentó Sasuke acercando su frente hasta la de Menma, derramando una traicionera lágrima que había retenido todo lo posible pero que ya no aguantaba más – claro que sí, me he preocupado.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es tu culpa, cielo. Todo está bien. Creo que hoy te mereces ese guiso especial que tanto te gusta.

\- Genial – susurró el niño cerrando sus ojos y centrándose en el roce de sus frentes.

Para Asahi, que miraba desde la puerta, aquello era lo más emotivo que había visto en mucho tiempo. Se daba cuenta de que Sasuke era el padre ejemplar, preocupado siempre por su hijo, capaz de dejar cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él. Era diferente a su padre y en cierta manera... llegó a pensar que ojala él hubiera tenido a un padre como él.

\- ¿Y quién es él? – preguntó al abrir los ojos y ver a un niño a la espalda de su padre.

\- Oh... él es Asahi, el niño al que estoy cuidando. Éste es Menma, mi hijo.

\- Encantado – comentó Asahi.

\- Podrías venirte a casa a jugar algún día – dijo Menma como si nada, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Quizá podría – sonrió Asahi.

\- Voy a ir a arreglar los papeles para el alta y nos iremos a casa, ¿vale?

\- Vale, papá – sonrió Menma.

Asahi no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta y ver a Sasuke hablando con el pediatra. Hasta para un niño, aquello era obvio de problemas y por las caras que ponía Sasuke, entendía que algo grave pese a no entender todas las palabras que estaban utilizando. En parte, sentía lastima por ese chico, tan joven y con problemas de salud, por otra parte... quizá veía en él un posible amigo o puede... que al verle tan frágil le hiciera replantearse el ser amigo suyo.

\- ¿Vas al colegio?

\- A veces – respondió Menma – otras veces Ino me cuida – comentó – depende de cómo me encuentre por la mañana.

\- ¿Hace mucho que te pasan estas cosas?

\- Desde que puedo recordar – sonrió Menma – me paso mucho tiempo en casa y aquí, así que no tengo a muchos amigos con los que jugar. Quizá me ven como el bicho raro que va pocas veces a clase – sonreía sin parar.

\- Yo iré a jugar contigo – le dijo Asahi con una sonrisa, mirando nuevamente hacia Sasuke.

***

\- Voy a ser muy sincero, Sasuke... necesitas un especialista. Esto escapa de mis conocimientos de pediatra. Le he hecho cientos de pruebas y no veo nada anómalo, pero es evidente que hay algo. Sus pulsaciones estaban disparadas cuando vino, tuve que ponerle un betabloqueante para ralentizar sus latidos. Necesitas un cardiólogo.

\- No puedo pagar un cardiólogo – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- Lo sé y me es muy difícil decirte esto pero... yo ya no sé qué más hacer, he intentado todo lo que he podido y... lo necesitas, Sasuke, Menma lo necesita.

\- Mierda – susurró Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Buscaré un cardiólogo... y supongo que una forma de conseguir el dinero, no me queda más remedio.

\- Quizá podría hablar con algún compañero a ver si encuentro alguna solución o con la agencia de préstamos hospitalarios aunque...

\- No me lo darán, lo sé. No se preocupe, algo se me ocurrirá. Si mi hijo necesita un cardiólogo, lo tendrá.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Sasuke.

\- No tiene motivos para ello, le ha tratado estos cinco años y lo ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido. Tengo que asimilar que tiene algo extraño y sólo necesita un especialista de lo suyo, nada más.


	11. Especialistas

Ambos se miraban pese a que Deidara parecía sopesar aquella idea que le parecía una auténtica locura. No pensaba que Sasuke iba a pedirle algo como aquello, pero debía estar desesperado para ello.

\- Sasuke... sólo soy un estudiante, yo no puedo tratar a tu hijo. No sé apenas nada todavía.

\- Eres el único cardiólogo que conozco.

\- El problema es que no soy cardiólogo, ni siquiera soy médico aún, Sasuke. No podría identificar lo que tiene Menma. Entiendo que estás desesperado, que necesitas una solución pero... creo que no soy yo el que puede ayudarle.

\- ¿Y qué hago? Necesito un cardiólogo y no conozco a ninguno, no quiero tener que recurrir a Kabuto, ni a Orochimaru, tampoco a Naruto.

\- Naruto habría sido una buena opción – le aclaró Deidara – es el padre y puede que no se lo dijeras entonces por lo de su mujer, pero al parecer... ya no está con su mujer. ¿Qué te detiene ahora?

\- Orgullo – aclaró Sasuke – no lo sé, no quiero tener que depender ni de él ni de nadie. Tampoco de mi padre o de mi hermano.

\- Tu hermano te daría el dinero.

\- Y le metería a él en un problema con papá. Sería capaz de quitarle el trabajo en la empresa con tal de que no pudiera ayudarme. No voy a hacerle eso a mi hermano, le aprecio demasiado como para ello.

\- Hay una solución o bueno... podría haberla pero no estoy convencido de que funcione, sólo es una idea.

\- Cualquier cosa – le dijo Sasuke – me agarraría a un clavo ardiendo, te lo aseguro.

\- Este sí está ardiendo. No puedo asegurarte nada pero... quizá pueda conseguir que el cardiólogo con el que trabajo le eche un vistazo al caso. No creo que vaya a cogerlo pero... será difícil y puede que pase completamente hasta de revisarlo, que me deje a mí solo estudiando el caso y no me ayude.

\- ¿Puedes intentarlo?

\- Sí – le afirmó Deidara – va a ser complicado pero voy a intentar que conozca tu caso y ver si me puede dar alguna idea de lo que podría tener tu hijo.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Dei.

***

Apenas eran las seis de la madrugada, sin embargo, en aquella sala del otro lado del pasillo, Deidara revisaba los documentos que Sasuke le había dado mientras tomaba un café. Llevaba doce horas de guardia y tan sólo pensaba en irse a casa. Había tenido tanto trabajo ese día, que ahora que por fin encontraba un hueco, se había dedicado a coger los documentos para echarles una ojeada casi más movido por la curiosidad que por otra cosa.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando? – escuchó un voz tras él, una voz que hizo que se sorprendiera y dejase de dar el sorbo al café.

\- Lo siento... unas doce horas – intentó sonreír pese a que se notaba en su rostro el cansancio.

\- ¿Emergencias? – preguntó de nuevo aquel hombre con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sí, me ha tocado en emergencias – le aclaró Deidara.

\- Deberías irte a descansar.

\- Imagino, pero el que realmente me interesa eres tú – sonrió Deidara – y resulta que tú empiezas a las siete de la madrugada a recibir visitas, así que quiero quedarme un rato.

\- ¿Te estás especializando en cardiología?

\- Sí, eso es lo que quiero, aunque a los interinos nos mueven por todo el hospital para que aprendamos.

\- Sí, los primeros años son complicados – sonrió Minato - ¿Qué estás leyendo?

\- Un caso que me mandó un amigo, tiene a su hijo enfermo y... sinceramente, ni siquiera sé dónde o qué mirar, tiene un problema cardíaco y sólo quería echarle una ojeada al caso por si podía ayudarle.

\- ¿Puedo echarle una ojeada?

\- Eh... claro.

Minato se acercó hacia la mesa dejando su café a un lado del brazo de Deidara, apoyando sus manos cada uno a un lado del chico y mirando por encima de su hombro los documentos de la mesa. El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en las mejillas de ese chico rubio al sentir la respiración del cardiólogo sobre su nuca, al ver cómo sus manos se movían entre las hojas y sus ojos se centraban en las letras y las imágenes. Minato ni siquiera se percataba de lo mucho que despertaba en ese chico al estar en aquella posición, al estar tan cerca, tan sólo estaba centrado en los documentos.

\- ¿Le han hecho un cardiograma? – preguntó.

\- Sí, en la cuarta hoja – le aclaró Deidara viendo cómo sus dedos se deslizaban entre las hojas buscando las notas.

\- ¿Y un ecocardiograma o electrocardiograma?

\- Un electrocardiograma solamente – le aclaró Deidara – está justo aquí.

Deidara movió sus dedos rozándolos ligeramente con los de Minato, pasándole la hoja donde estaban aquellas rayas que subían y bajaban indicando los latidos.

\- ¿Cuántos años has dicho que tiene? – preguntó Minato con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Deidara supo que había visto algo, algo que los demás habrían pasado por alto seguramente.

\- Cinco años, va a cumplir los seis en pocos días.

\- Es muy raro – dijo Minato con seriedad – es... necesitaría hacerle más pruebas pero... si es lo que creo que es, no debería tener repercusiones hasta la edad adolescente, es raro que afecte a un niño tan pequeño. ¿Hacía ejercicio cuando le detectaron el problema?

\- Creo que sí. ¿Qué es?

\- No podría darte una respuesta clara, no quiero equivocarme en ella. Dile a tu amigo que pase mañana a verme por la consulta, le haré un hueco.

\- ¿Vas a llevar el caso?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque... no creo que él pueda pagarte, eres el médico más reconocido de Japón, el mejor cardiólogo, él no... no tiene tanto dinero.

\- Algo se me ocurrirá. Dile que pase a verme y pídele vez para hacerle un ecocardiograma. Voy a necesitar todos los datos. ¿Cómo se llama? Por saber a quién debo esperar en la cita.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – le aclaró Deidara – el paciente es Menma Uchiha.

\- De acuerdo.

Minato se incorporó y tomó de nuevo el vaso de cartón donde estaba su café matutino, caminando hacia la salida de la sala para empezar con su rutina.

\- Si no tienes mucho sueño aún... tengo un paciente que sufrió de miocardio, tengo que ir a revisarle. ¿Quieres venir o llamo a otro ayudante?

\- Voy – sonrió Deidara recogiendo todos los documentos y tomando también su café para ir tras él.

***

Escuchaba el ruido de la aguja del segundero moviéndose, pero apenas se percataba en él. Su mejor amigo desde la carrera estaba allí, con la máscara en el cuello y el batín de médico. Simplemente observaba a su amigo, porque pese a que le estaba hablando de un tema sobre el hígado de un paciente, éste parecía ausente por completo.

\- No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kakashi.

\- Lo siento, estoy algo... distraído desde esta mañana.

\- Lo raro es no verte seguido de todos esos estudiantes – se reía Kakashi – te siguen como moscas.

\- Alguno tiene opciones de ser un buen cardiólogo – comentó Minato – pero están empezando. Hay que darles un poco de margen.

\- Sólo intentan captar tu atención, llamar tu atención como sea.

\- Eso lo hacen muy bien – sonreía – pero hay uno en concreto que no suele resaltar mucho y, sin embargo, es el que mejores notas sacaba en la carrera.

\- Quizá copiaba – intentó intervenir Kakashi.

\- Eso creía, así que les hice revisar a todos mis pacientes conmigo y que tomasen notas de lo que ellos creían que podían tener. Acertó en todos los casos, fue el mejor pero...

\- Entonces no quiere resaltar por algo en concreto.

\- Y hoy estaba estudiando un caso bastante interesante. Un niño de seis años con un problema cardíaco extraño de detectar. Si no fuera por el electrocardiograma ni habría visto ese pico extraño. Aun así no puedo asegurar con exactitud lo que es pero...

\- Lo has visto antes – afirmó Kakashi.

\- Lo he visto – le confirmó – pero es un caso extremadamente raro de ver, sólo he visto uno en toda mi vida como cardiólogo y... no tiene solución aunque puedo con medicación intentar reducirle los síntomas.

\- ¿Podría llevar una vida normal?

\- Más o menos normal.

\- ¿Qué es más o menos?

\- Que no podrá ser deportista. Al menos no profesional o tendrá muchas papeletas de sufrir un infarto. Se desplomaría y no habría forma de reanimarlo.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a tu ayudante?

\- No. No quiero decirle que puede ser algo que quizá luego no sea, necesito más información pero...

\- ¿Qué crees que es?

\- Miocardiopatía hipertrófica.

Kakashi silbó ligeramente al escuchar aquello, más al darse cuenta de que él también conocía eso y lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- Eso es... hereditario al cincuenta por ciento de los casos – comentó Kakashi - ¿Lo tiene su familia?

\- Ahí es donde tengo el dilema, le he pedido llevar el caso porque... sólo he visto un caso así en toda la ciudad de Tokio y si es hereditario... alguien de la familia tiene que tenerlo pero...

\- Sólo hay una familia que conoces con ese defecto congénito.

\- Yo – le aclaró Minato – soy el único que tengo ese problema. Tuve suerte con Naruto, se hereda al cincuenta por ciento, Naruto salió bien así que me negué a tener un segundo hijo, sabía que al cincuenta por cierto...

\- Uno de los dos saldría con la enfermedad.

\- El siguiente saldría con la enfermedad casi seguro así que... me quedé sólo con Naruto. Pero... que Naruto no lo parezca no quiere decir que no esté en sus genes.

\- Puede transmitirlo.

\- Asahi está bien por ahora pero... ¿Y si tuviera otro hijo? Entonces tiene muchas opciones de tener la enfermedad.

\- ¿No estarás pensando que tu hijo va dejando embarazado por ahí a la gente?

\- No lo sé, tiene casi seis años, no lo sé – dijo Minato – pero necesito saber quién es. Además... ¿Qué clase de médico sería si dejo que un niño sufra con algo así pudiendo ayudarle? Estamos hablando de un niño que tiene toda su vida por delante. Voy a llevar ese caso.

\- Me parece una buena idea, pero no te hagas ilusiones de que sea algo tuyo, es posible que haya alguna otra familia con ese problema.

\- Lo sé. Locuras mías – sonrió Minato – aun así... sólo espero que mi hijo no vaya dejando hijos por ahí.

\- Naruto era bastante sensato para esas cosas y lo sabes. No solía acostarse con la primera que veía.

\- Lo sé pero... también sé que fue un adolescente y que cometió sus errores y que hizo sus locuras.

\- Como todos los adolescentes – sonreía Kakashi – los adolescentes se confunden con facilidad, no identifican bien sus sentimientos, hieren a gente o son egoístas, pero tu hijo se preocupaba por los demás y lo sabes, pudo cometer algunos errores pero... no es un mal chico. Le criaste bien y sé que no fue fácil desde que murió su madre.

\- Se descontroló un poco en esa época pero... sé que montó la banda para alejarse de esos pensamientos negativos, que intentaba reconducir su vida y lo hizo, quizá le costó un poco pero... sí, imagino que le ayudó a no caer. ¡Sasuke Uchiha! – exclamó Minato – llevo dándole vueltas desde esta mañana y te aseguro que lo he oído antes pero no sé de qué me suena.

\- Quizá algún antiguo paciente, algún antiguo amigo de tu hijo, no sé... podría ser muchas cosas, quizá te suena sólo el apellido, tienen bastante fama, creo que su padre es abogado.

\- Es posible que me suene de eso.

\- Deberías ir a casa a descansar. Darte un baño y simplemente, esperar a ver qué ocurre mañana en la visita.

\- Creo que tienes razón – suspiró Minato – mañana será otro día.


	12. Conversaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These septic stars: Grupo originario de United Kingdom. Su cantante lleva tatuado todo el brazo de series manga conocidas, como Bleach o Naruto, aunque su tatuaje más reconocible es el del rostro de Naruto en el dorso de su mano. (Imagen adjunta del brazo). Próximamente sacarán un cd (Personalmente he escuchado la maqueta y lo recomiendo) No perdáis de vista a este grupo y... démosle nuestro apoyo a unos compañeros fanáticos del manga.

Nervioso era como se encontraba Sasuke en aquella consulta. Tal y como Deidara le había dicho, llevó a Menma a hacerse las pruebas que le pedían y por fin, se encontraba en la sala de espera, con los resultados en un sobre blanco. No podía negar que ver en aquella puerta el apellido Namikaze era desconcertante. Pensaba una y otra vez que era un apellido muy típico allí en Japón y, sin embargo, su cabeza no dejaba de mostrarle a Naruto.

\- Maldición – susurró. No sabría qué hacer si resultaba ser familia de Naruto.

Tantos años evitando a esa familia y en unas semanas parecía que todos le habían encontrado. Él, que nunca quiso ser encontrado, que sólo quería vivir tranquilo alejado de todos aquellos malos recuerdos, sólo... vivir con su hijo sin tener que preocuparse por nada más.

Por momentos pensaba en marcharse, en dar media vuelta y olvidarse de todo, luego pensaba en su hijo y sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella con un cardiólogo, así que no le quedaba más remedio que entrar ahí y afrontar lo que tuviera que ser.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, puede pasar – escuchó a la recepcionista mientras terminaba de arreglar unos papeles con la pareja que había salido con anterioridad.

\- Vamos, peque – sonrió Sasuke cogiendo a Menma en brazos y dirigiéndose al interior de la oficina.

Inhalaba con fuerza intentando relajarse, intentado olvidar todos sus pensamientos sobre lo que ocurriría al cruzar la puerta o con quién se encontraría. Tras cerrar la puerta, se giró observando aquel cabello rubio tan similar al de Naruto, con el mismo rostro y esa sonrisa que cautivaría a cualquiera. Estaba claro que era el padre de Naruto.

\- Hola, bienvenido, Sasuke – se levantó Minato del otro lado de la mesa para tenderle la mano. Sasuke la estrechó con nerviosismo.

\- Encantado de conocerle.

\- Bueno... veamos esas pruebas – sonrió Minato.

***

Volvía a estar pensativo. Esos dos últimos días, era casi imposible hablar sobre algún tema médico con Minato, parecía estar ausente incluso en su rutinaria hora del café. Kakashi y él siempre tomaban el café de mediodía juntos en la misma sala de estar, así se veían y conversaban sobre algún problema de algún paciente o sobre algo que les preocupase, sin embargo, Minato no parecía estar por la labor de escucharle.

\- Vuelves a estar ausente – comentó Kakashi tras chasquear sus dedos frente a él captando su atención.

\- Oh... lo siento.

\- Llevas desde ayer en este estado catatónico, en serio... ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

\- No, no... nada de eso, ayer hablamos de mí, te toca.

\- Da igual, no me escuchas, así que hablemos de lo tuyo. Aunque me debes un par de días de escucharme – sonrió Kakashi dando un sorbo a su café.

\- Es mi nieto, el chico de ayer... estoy convencido.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Nada por ahora, es un tema de mi hijo y ese chico, pero madre mía... no sabría ni por dónde empezar a contarte – sonrió Minato.

\- Por el principio – sonrió Kakashi - ¿Le has hecho una prueba de ADN?

\- No y aunque sería fácil, estoy convencido casi al noventa y nueve por cien de que es de mi hijo. Tenías que haberlo visto, era idéntico y el chico... ese chico estoy seguro que era su amigo, el otro día no podía recordarle pero... son de la misma edad y... ¿A quién vamos a engañar? Es el prototipo de persona que le gustaría a mi hijo. Solitario, introvertido, atractivo y con ese halo de chico que necesita ser salvado, a mi hijo le vuelve loco ser el protector de todos.

\- ¡ _Me pregunto a quién habrá salido_!, tú también eres el héroe de las causas perdidas.

\- Lo que me ha impactado es saber que el niño es de ese chico.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kakashi sorprendido.

\- Que es de él, creí que Naruto habría dejado embarazada a una mujer pero... hasta he llamado al médico de ese chico y es cierto, es suyo. Un problema genético. Se quedó embarazado y entiendo que no tuvieran precaución, no se esperarían que un hombre se quedase embarazado, ni siquiera había escuchado yo algo así.

\- ¿Crees que Naruto lo sabe?

\- No lo sé, no creo.

\- ¿Vas a decírselo?

\- No debería, ese chico no se lo ha dicho por algún motivo y ahora mismo soy su médico o el de su hijo, no puedo romper su confianza y tampoco querría que alejase a mi nieto de mí así que... tampoco quiero que lo aleje ahora, yo puedo tratarle, sé perfectamente lo que tiene y cómo prevenir su enfermedad.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Quiero hablar con Naruto, quiero saber qué ocurrió pero...

\- No vas a contarle nada.

\- No puedo, secreto de confesión y además... no voy a poner en peligro la confianza que ese chico ha depositado en mí. Ya ha tenido bastante, sé que esto lo arreglarán o les echaré un cable aconsejándoles, pero no voy a meterme en medio.

\- Vaya... un embarazo masculino – tomó otro sorbo Kakashi – ni yo me lo habría imaginado, Naruto ni se debe oler eso.

***

Caminaba por el pasillo de la discográfica Namikaze con un destino en su mente. Necesitaba hablar con su hijo pese a no tener muy claro cómo iniciaría aquella conversación en la que tampoco podría decir nada. Todos le saludaban al pasar hacia el despacho de su hijo pero al llegar a él, su secretaria con una agradable sonrisa le cortó el paso.

\- Buenos días, señor Namikaze, no esperaba verle por aquí.

\- Ya... vengo a ver a mi hijo – comentó intentando pasar.

\- No puedo dejarle pasar ahora mismo, está ocupado.

\- ¿Ocupado? Bueno pues lo desocuparé – dijo intentando pasar.

\- No puedo dejarte pasar. De verdad que está ocupado.

\- Con todo respeto, Sakura, yo tengo una agenda muy apretada y nunca he estado ocupado para mi hijo, así que apártate, voy a entrar.

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que dejarle pasar, al fin y al cabo, era el que había financiado la discográfica que Naruto dirigía ahora. Con una gran sonrisa, tocó a la puerta y la abrió, observando a su hijo sentado al otro lado de la mesa escribiendo en el ordenador.

\- Vaya, ¿qué tal lo llevas?

\- Bueno... es un día bastante tranquilo – sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿Te pillo muy ocupado?

\- No realmente.

\- Pues tu secretaria cree que estás muy liado.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Sakura, sólo quiere que me concentre en mi trabajo.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

\- La verdad es que no. Llevo más de veinte años como cirujano en el hospital y jamás he consentido que mi secretaria me controlase absolutamente todo, ni he trabajado los fines de semana, quería pasarlos con mi familia – sonrió Minato sentándose frente a él – Ahora cuéntame en qué te estás metiendo.

\- Un nuevo grupo que he visto por youtube – sonrió Naruto – son buenos y sé que si los patrocino, llegarán lejos. Quiero firmar con ellos así que estoy contactando. El único problema es que viene desde Inglaterra así que... va a costar un poco.

\- Tu inglés no está fluido, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se llaman?

\- These Septic Stars. Quiero sacarles el CD si es que consigo la firma y su autorización, voy a representarles.

\- Los escucharé entonces – sonrió Minato.

\- ¿Me cuentas ahora por qué has venido tú hasta aquí?

\- La verdad es que quería invitarte a comer y por otra parte... decirte que creo que he conocido a un amigo tuyo.

\- ¿Amigo mío?

\- ¿Te suena Sasuke Uchiha?

\- ¡Dios! Sí – dijo Naruto algo sorprendido - ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Ha ido a tu consulta?

\- Digamos que es un amigo de un ayudante mío, un interino. Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre su nombre, me resultaba conocido y quería saber si acertaba. ¿Es tu amigo?

\- Algo así. Últimamente creo que no. No paramos de discutir. ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, estaba bien. ¿Se puede saber qué ha ocurrido?

\- Anoche me peleé con él, nada serio sólo... está trabajando de niñero para mí y resulta que me trajo a Asahi tardísimo. Asahi dijo que no era culpa de Sasuke pero... Tenía que haber venido antes. Quizá me pasé un poco de la raya. No sé qué me ocurre con él que no paramos de enfadarnos y empiezo a pensar que no tiene nada que ver con el ahora sino... con lo que ocurrió hace años. Me crea un sentimiento confuso. Cuando le veo es como...

\- Quieres protegerle y saber de él.

\- Sí, pero luego es tan cabezón y tan frío que me dan ganas de...

\- Te entiendo. ¿Qué ocurrió, Naruto?

\- Fue una mala época para mí. Él cantaba muy bien y yo acababa de montar la banda para no tener que pensar tanto en la muerte de mamá. No sé... todo iba bien excepto en mi relación con Hinata, con ella era un desastre, tan pronto estábamos bien como nos peleábamos y rompíamos.

\- Te refugiaste en tu amigo.

\- Sí... la primera vez que me acosté con él fue un error, estábamos borrachos y veníamos de una fiesta. Acordamos olvidarnos de eso y más cuando Hinata vino pidiéndome otra oportunidad. Supongo que fui estúpido por no darme cuenta entonces de lo que Sasuke significaba realmente para mí, caí más de una vez, caí a sus pies demasiadas veces y le hice daño, cada vez que rompía y volvía con mi novia pero...

\- No tenías tus sentimientos claros, es algo normal en los adolescentes, más después de perder a tu madre, estarías hecho un completo lío y pensar encima que pudieras tener sentimientos por alguien de tu mismo sexo, debía ser difícil asimilar todo.

\- Fue difícil y cuando lo hice... él desapareció. Rompí con Hinata por él, quise estar con ese chico pero él... se marchó, así sin más.

\- Algo debió ocurrir para que se marchase.

\- No estoy seguro. Ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntarle qué ocurrió, siempre acabamos discutiendo por tonterías, imagínate si sacase el tema del pasado.

\- Se fue de la banda, imagino.

\- Desapareció y sé que muchas veces le he echado la culpa a él por eso pero... el otro día me dijo que yo no recordaba el motivo por el que se marchó. Llevo días pensando en eso y creo que también tengo la culpa de aquello. Estoy recordando algunas cosas que hice y no sé si es por eso o no pero... Hinata estaba muy mal y Sakura me recomendó intentar animarla dándole algunas canciones, canciones que cantaba primero a dúo con Sasuke y luego... creo que fui yo el que le abandoné a él. No ayudaron tampoco mis sentimientos confusos, quizá quería demostrarle a Hinata que estábamos bien y le hice daño a Sasuke. Cuando me di cuenta de que de verdad amaba a Sasuke... era tarde.

\- Ya me imagino.

\- No volví a saber de él y... no sé, aunque tenía pensado terminar con Hinata, ella se quedó embarazada y entonces...

\- No pudiste dejarla.

\- No quería abandonarla y menos como estaba. Esa depresión fue cada vez a más y tras el parto...

\- Trauma post parto, algunas mujeres lo sufren.

\- No sabía cómo sacarla de ahí, llegó a un punto en que me sentía completamente solo, tratando de ayudarla a salir de una situación que no sabía cómo manejar y...

\- Eras joven, Naruto, aún eres muy joven, es normal no saber cómo actuar en esos casos.

\- Ni siquiera quiero hablar con Asahi de esto, el tema de su madre es...

\- Complicado. Te voy a dar un consejo, cada persona es un mundo, he conocido a ese chico y creo que deberíais dejar de discutir. Quizá si lo habláis... puede que aún no sea tarde, Naruto.

\- No conoces a Sasuke y su carácter, es frío, introvertido, solitario...

\- Tal y como te gustan – sonrió Minato – y nunca te he visto rendirte. ¿Qué te echa para atrás? Estás solo y él parece que también.

\- Sasuke es complicado pero tienes razón en algo... nunca me he rendido.


	13. Confidente

Los dos se encontraban en la cama, tumbados mientras Sasuke leía un libro a su hijo. En poco tiempo tendría que irse a trabajar pero no quería irse sin haber dormido a su pequeño. Aun así, era todo muy extraño, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de haber conocido a Minato Namikaze. El padre de Naruto era todo un encanto, muy directo con las cosas y aunque quería hacer más pruebas, le había proporcionado las primeras pastillas para su hijo y le explicó la enfermedad con todos los detalles. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a pagarle pero... algo se le ocurriría.

Su hijo ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando su teléfono vibró encima de la mesilla. A esas horas de la noche, poca gente podía ser. Pensó en el trabajo, podría ser Kabuto o quizá Orochimaru. Quiso contestar pero para cuando fue a hacerlo, el teléfono había dejado de vibrar. Sólo era un mensaje... _¡En inglés_!

_"Eyyy, te mando una entrada para el concierto"_

Sasuke sonrió al ver quién le escribía. Ese chico estaba completamente loco. Lo había conocido por casualidad en un blog sobre música y era genial, con él había hablado mucho, hasta que acabó ayudándole con algunas ideas para sus canciones.

_"¿Entradas? Estás loco... ¿Cómo voy a ir a Inglaterra a verte?" – escribió Sasuke mandando el mensaje._

_"La semana que viene vuelo a Japón. Nos pagan el billete, quieren que hagamos un par_ _de actuaciones allí y tengo una entrada para ti."_

Nunca antes le había visto, tan sólo habían hablado por mensajes y sobre todo de música. Durante aquella época en la que apenas podía moverse tras el parto, había sido una gran ayuda. Quizá la gente pensase que sólo era un chico más, un fanático de la música, los mangas y la cultura japonesa, pero para Sasuke, fue un amigo, uno que le pedía ayuda para terminar sus canciones, que le pedía que las escuchase y le dijera qué opinaba, que le enseñaba japonés a cambio de aprender inglés.

_"De acuerdo. Dime el día, la hora y el lugar, e iré donde estés" – escribió finalmente Sasuke._

_"En cuanto lo sepa, te lo diré"_

***

¡ _Un infarto_! Eso es lo que estuvo a punto de darle al escuchar el teléfono sonando. No esperaba a esa hora ninguna llamada, él sólo quería dormir después de haber estado trabajando anoche. Ni siquiera su hijo le molestaba a esas horas. Pensó que podría ser alguna compañía telefónica o algo para sugerirle alguna novedad, pero no, al ver el nombre de "Naruto", tiró la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo. Ni siquiera le apetecía contestar, seguramente acabarían en otra discusión como era continuo en ambos.

¡ _Otra vez sonó_! ¡ _Y otra_! El teléfono no paraba de sonar y al final, pensando que podría ser algo importante por la insistencia, lo cogió. Ni su voz sonaba como habitualmente lo hacía, sino más ronca presa del sueño y el cansancio.

\- Dime, Naruto.

\- Necesito que vengas de inmediato, me ha surgido algo importante y no puedo dejar a Asahi solo.

\- Pues va a ser imposible, Naruto, yo hoy no puedo moverme de casa – comentó Sasuke al ser tan de improviso, no podía dejar él solo a Menma.

\- Pues te lo llevo a tu casa – le aclaró – dime dónde vives.

\- No quiero que sepas dónde vivo.

\- ¿Tan penosa es tu casa o es que aún me odias tanto como para esto?

\- No quiero que sepas dónde vivo porque no quiero que te presentes aquí algún día sin avisar – le aclaró.

\- Te prometo que te avisaré siempre antes de ir, ¿vale? Vamos, por favor... es urgente. No te llamaría si no lo fuera y lo sabes.

\- Coge un lápiz y papel para apuntar. Voy a darte mi dirección.

Hablar con Naruto era algo que siempre le ponía nervioso, pero hoy en especial, todavía más. No es que le interesase darle su dirección, pero al final... acababa siempre cayendo ante sus propuestas. Él seguía siendo su gran debilidad, una que había intentado dejar atrás hacía mucho tiempo. Naruto tenía... "ese algo" que le hacía caer una y otra vez, que le hacía creer y confiar en él... pero esta vez sería diferente, porque no pensaba creer sus palabras, no iba a permitir que volviera a aprovecharse de su soledad para colarse donde más daño le hacía y que volviera a destruirle como ya hizo una vez.

Al salir al salón, se encontró a su hijo tomando un vaso de leche frente al televisor donde veía unos dibujos. A Sasuke le parecían cada vez más feos los dibujos que sacaban por la televisión. Cuando él era un niño al menos eran interesantes, ahora... perdían tramas, calidad y todo el sentido, pero algo tenía que ver su hijo.

\- ¿Te he despertado? – preguntó Menma preocupado.

\- No, para nada. Me ha llamado el padre de Asahi.

\- ¿Vas a ir a cuidarle? – preguntó Menma con gran curiosidad y una gran sonrisa.

\- Mejor aún, va a venir él aquí a jugar contigo, pero... tienes que hacerme un favor muy pero muy grande – sonrió Sasuke – no quiero que su padre te vea por aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no me llevo muy bien con él y no quiero que sepa que tengo un hijo, al menos no por ahora.

\- Vale. Si es importante para ti, me iré al cuarto hasta que se marche.

\- Muchas gracias, cielo – le besó en la frente su padre antes de ir a prepararse algo para desayunar.

Tras prepararse un vaso de leche, se sentó junto a su hijo en el sofá, viendo aquellos espantosos dibujos pero observando cómo el pequeño se entretenía con ellos. Todavía seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de conseguir el dinero para pagar al especialista, pero también era cierto que Minato le había dado cierto margen por ahora sabiendo su situación económica. Aun así, no quería tener que deberle nada. Él siempre pagaba sus deudas.

Ya estaba casi terminando de tomarse su desayuno, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Sabía de sobra que se trataba de Naruto y que le traería a Asahi. Ni siquiera se había quitado el pijama, no pensaba salir de casa aquel día.

\- Ve a la habitación, ¿quieres? Voy enseguida.

\- Vale – respondió su hijo marchándose hacia el cuarto tras apagar la televisión.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá, observando cómo su hijo se marchaba a la habitación, esperando a que cerrase la puerta antes de abrir él la de entrada. Al hacerlo, observó el rostro sorprendido de Naruto al verle medio somnoliento y con el pijama todavía puesto, con esa taza de leche en la mano.

\- Vaya... no esperaba verte...

\- ¿Desarreglado? Acabo de despertarme, de hecho me has despertado tú.

\- Lo siento, aunque deberías no trasnochar tanto.

\- Tú no eres mi único trabajo, Naruto.

\- Eso me lo imaginaba, no creo que te mantuvieras con lo que te pago. Aun así, no esperaba que trabajases de noches.

\- En lo que puedo – comentó Sasuke - ¿Vas a meterte ahora en mis trabajos?

\- No – dijo finalmente Naruto – de hecho... quiero disculparme por la última discusión que tuvimos.

\- ¿Del motivo por el que llevé a Asahi algo tarde a casa?

\- Lo siento, no debí ponerme así. De hecho... no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

\- Tampoco yo, pero es algo inevitable al parecer. Siempre hemos estado discutiendo por todo.

\- También fuiste mi mejor amigo, quiero creer que sigues siéndolo.

\- Sí, claro... amigo – susurró casi incrédulo.

\- Sasuke... sabes perfectamente que eras importante para mí.

\- Yo no sé nada, Naruto. Que vaya bien tu reunión o lo que tengas que hacer. Vamos, Asahi. ¿Has desayunado? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa hacia el pequeño.

\- No, quería desayunar contigo.

\- De acuerdo. Vamos, te preparo algo.

Prácticamente, le cerró la puerta en las narices. Quizá luego se sentiría mal por haberlo hecho, pero en aquel instante, lo único en lo que pensaba era en mantener a distancia a ese chico rubio, sobre todo... lejos de su hijo.

\- Menma está en su cuarto, ve a verle si quieres mientras te preparo algo de desayunar – sonrió Sasuke, consiguiendo que el pequeño se marchase por el pasillo en busca de la habitación de Menma.

Aquella mañana, los tres la pasaron jugando con la plastilina. Ambos niños sonreían y creaban figuras con algunos moldes, otras simplemente utilizando sus manos y las colocaban en la granja que estaban creando sobre el mueble del fondo. Para Sasuke, aquello era una forma de mantenerles ocupados, pero en el fondo, al verlos juntos, creaba un sentimiento contradictorio. No era fácil ver a Asahi y saber que era el hijo de Naruto, de su matrimonio, de un amor que no fue para él. Era cierto que tenía a Menma, pero sólo demostraba cuánto llegó a amar a Naruto, tanto como para caer en sus manos tantas veces, en sus errores hasta que él mismo empezó a cometer más y más errores.

Quizá Menma habría podido ser como Asahi, tener un padre, quizá Asahi podría haber sido su propio hijo y en cambio, pese a la felicidad que le daba verlos jugar juntos como hermanastros que eran, le causaba una tristeza inmensa recordar cómo había perdido a Naruto, cómo éste le había abandonado por otra persona sin tenerle en cuenta a él. ¡Una frase le sacó de ese pensamiento!

\- ¿Entonces no conociste a tu padre? – preguntó Asahi hacia Menma, que intentaba poner un trozo de plastilina con la forma de gallina en un lugar al que no llegaba.

\- No. Él nos abandonó antes de que yo naciera – dijo Menma.

Asahi cogió la gallina que llevaba en las manos y subiéndole al asiento de la silla, colocó el animal en el gallinero donde el niño quería ponerlo antes.

\- Nunca había escuchado que los hombres pudieran tener hijos.

\- Es que papá es especial – sonrió Menma.

\- No confundas a Asahi, cielo – sonrió Sasuke – es sólo... un problema que tuve, nada más. Es mejor que no vayas diciéndolo por ahí, nadie se lo creería. No creo que algo así vuelva a pasar.

\- Puede que sí – sonrió Menma.

\- No lo sé, no hay muchas personas con la misma malformación que la mía.

\- ¿Querías a su padre? – preguntó esta vez Asahi hacia Sasuke.

\- Sí – comentó Sasuke perdiéndose ligeramente en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Era guapo? – sonrió Asahi.

\- Lo era. Él descubrió mi talento para la música o en este caso, para cantar. Tenía problemas en casa por aquel entonces y se refugió en la música, supongo que yo también acabé refugiándome en ella. Me dio un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

\- Que dejó de ser seguro – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Por eso no has vuelto a tener novios? – volvió a preguntar Asahi - ¿Porque te hizo daño?

\- No he tenido novios porque no he sentido lo mismo por nadie más, tampoco creo poder hacerlo. Él era único. Durante esos años... lo fue todo para mí, supongo que se llevó una parte importante. Por suerte, ahora tengo a Menma – sonrió Sasuke – y él lo es todo para mí.

\- Yo no te abandonaré – sonrió Menma.

\- Eso espero. Me partirías el alma – comentó Sasuke dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo antes de coger otra de las figuras que estaba intentando colocar, para ponerla él mismo sobre el mueble – venga, os ayudo con esto. ¿Qué más necesita la granja?

\- Quiero una casa muy grande – sonrió Menma.

\- Vale. Pues una casa muy grande para toda la familia – sonrió Sasuke cogiendo de la mesa un trozo de plastilina para empezar a moldearla.

\- Y un granero – pidió Asahi.

\- Y un granero, de acuerdo, pero tendrás que ayudarme. Coge ese trozo de ahí y moldeas la base, yo haré el tejado ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece bien.

\- Yo haré las ventanas – sonrió Menma.


	14. Primer contacto

Un día más en la oficina y, sin embargo, pese a que antes se concentraba al instante, últimamente sólo Sasuke rondaba su cabeza. Había pasado una semana y por ahora, al menos, habían hecho tregua para no discutir, lo que era algo bueno, sin embargo, seguía pensando que en algún momento tendría que sacar el tema más complicado de todos, tendría que sacar a relucir su pasado y eso... no sería nada bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Estaba en su despacho revisando los últimos papeles cuando su teléfono sonó. Ese timbre lo conocía bien, era el de su secretaria para avisarle de que sus nuevos clientes acababan de hacer su aparición.

\- Hazles pasar – sonrió Naruto.

Estaba emocionado, seguramente como lo estarían sus nuevos clientes, sin embargo, sólo había una pequeña cosa que le preocupaba, " _el inglés_ ", era un idioma que se le daba mal de por sí, como todos los estudios. Nunca había destacado precisamente en ellos. Aún no sabía cómo iba a comunicarse correctamente con ellos, pero así fuera a señas, él estaba decidido a firmar ese contrato.

Por un instante pensó en llamar a Sasuke, a él siempre se le dieron bien los idiomas y las clases en general. Era el más listo de la clase, el que mejores notas sacaba, pero no podía pedirle nada semejante y menos con las discusiones que solían mantener. Era mejor dejarle al margen de todo esto, más porque en principio, éste era su trabajo, no el de Sasuke. Ese moreno ya tenía bastante con cuidar de su hijo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a esos chicos con los que Naruto quería firmar, esos chicos que habían venido desde Inglaterra tan sólo para que les vieran actuar en Japón. Naruto se levantó de detrás de su oficina y tendió la mano al modo occidental pese a que ellos hicieron una reverencia tratando de encajar en las costumbres niponas.

***

El Santuario Meiji era uno de los santuarios sintoístas menos frecuentados por los turistas, sobre todo en días laborales, sin embargo, sus amplios jardines llenos de cerezos y el extenso bosque que lo rodeaba, le había convertido desde niño en el parque favorito de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sabía de sobra que esos chicos habrían visitado prácticamente todo de Japón o lo harían en los próximos días de su visita, así que prefirió enseñarles uno de los lugares más bonitos para él, lejos de lo que los turistas solían visitar pero que según su opinión, no podían volverse a Inglaterra sin haberlo visto.

Ese parque le traía muchos recuerdos de su juventud, de cuando aún iba al instituto privado. Solía quedarse allí algunas tardes al acabar las clases y antes de volver a casa con su familia, cantando en solitario sobre una plataforma de hormigón donde antiguamente, hacían conciertos pero que ahora ya nadie lo utilizaba. Sin duda alguna, ése era su lugar favorito de toda la ciudad.

Sentado sobre el muro de hormigón, observaba a su hijo corretear por la plataforma, jugando a esconderse, intentando cazar algunos pequeños cuervos que intentaban buscar algo que picotear por el suelo.

\- Ten cuidado no vayas a caerte – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Ey – escuchó a cierta distancia una voz conocida. Al girarse, se encontró con aquellos chicos que venían caminando por el sendero cercano al estanque.

\- ¿Qué tal estáis? – preguntó Sasuke algo cohibido, nunca antes les había visto en persona, tan sólo hablaban por Internet algunas veces.

\- Esto es genial – sonreía Matthew Savage acercándose a él.

Sasuke dudó un segundo si debía darles la mano, hacer una reverencia o... no estaba seguro... pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Matt tomó su mano y le empujó hacia él abrazándole, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. En cuanto lo soltó tras su amplia sonrisa, "Fish" elevó su brazo para que chocase los puños en plan compañerismo, él era el mejor amigo de Matt y uno de los guitarristas del grupo.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado el parque sin problemas? – preguntó Sasuke algo más tranquilo al ver que no eran tan formales como se creía al principio.

\- Nos hemos perdido un poco en el metro pero bien. Sólo sé algunas palabras en japonés y nada escrito – sonreía Matt.

\- Ya, lo siento. Luego os acompaño hasta el hotel.

\- No te preocupes, hemos venido dando una vuelta. Además el parque bien merecía la pena verlo.

\- Es de los mejores de Tokio.

\- ¿Es tu hijo? – preguntó Matt con una sonrisa al verlo allí encima de la plataforma.

\- Sí, es él.

\- Antes de que se me olvide, toma la entrada para el concierto.

\- Tienes que contarme esto, no creí que fuéramos a conocernos en persona – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Ya, bueno... sólo estaremos unas semanas, lo que dure la firma y toda la publicidad que nuestro manager quiera darnos. No creo que tardemos mucho en volver a Inglaterra pero por ahora... – hablaba Matt.

\- Disfrutamos de Tokio – sonrió "Fish" terminando la frase de su amigo y compañero.

\- Si no te importa, voy a ir a presentarme a tu hijo – sonrió Matt marchándose hacia la plataforma donde estaba el pequeño Menma.

El resto del grupo se sentó en el muro junto a Sasuke, todos observando cómo Matt subía a la plataforma a presentarse con su gran sonrisa. Si su padre podría pensar que el pequeño se quedaría quizá algo cohibido, no acertaría. El pequeño sonreía de igual manera y trataba de jugar con Matt, quien empezó a hacer un par de pasos de baile que el niño trataba de imitar ante la sonrisa de todos los allí presentes.

\- No puedo creérmelo... mi hijo se iría con cualquiera – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Matt tiene mano con los niños, le adoran – comentó "Fish" a su lado – y espera a que empiece a imitar los movimientos de Michael Jackson, te vas a quedar atónito. Tiene mucha energía, en el escenario no para quieto ni un segundo.

\- ¿De qué viene lo de "Fish"? – preguntó Sasuke algo curioso.

\- Es un apodo que me pusieron desde el colegio, al final... así se ha quedado y es como todos me conocen.

Todos miraban hacia el escenario, viendo cómo Matt se lo pasaba como un niño pequeño enseñándole pasos de baile a Menma. En alguna ocasión, éste perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo en su intento de animarle, pero Matt sonreía y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Esa tarde la pasaron bastante tranquila, dando una vuelta por los alrededores y tomándose un helado en una de las heladerías del otro lado del parque. Para Sasuke, aquello era un día especial, él apenas solía salir de casa a menos que fuera con su hijo para que le diera algo el aire.

\- Aún no puedo creerme que estéis aquí – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Ni nosotros. Cuando contactaron con nosotros no esperábamos que fuera algo como esto. Sólo tenemos... vídeos en youtube – le aclaró Matt.

\- Habéis llegado lejos al final.

\- Sí. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Sigues sin cantar? – preguntó.

\- Ya sabes que lo dejé hace mucho.

\- Si... desde que te distanciaste de tu guitarrista pero... ¿No era tu mejor amigo?

\- Sabes que era más que eso – susurró Sasuke mirándole de medio lado – y como si el destino quisiera fastidiarme más, le he vuelto a ver. Ahora no paro de verle.

\- Sé que ese tema no te gusta pero... ¿Por qué no vuelves a cantar?

\- No podría.

\- ¿Falta de músicos? Yo tengo un par de guitarristas y una banda, además me has ayudado a escribir algunas canciones. ¿Por qué no cantas conmigo un par de ellas? A mí me haría ilusión.

\- Ya sabes que ha pasado mucho tiempo, ni siquiera entono bien ya.

\- Tienes unos días para practicar antes del concierto. Además sólo vamos a tocar en un pequeño bar de aquí por ahora. Vamos, Sasuke... tú has participado en algunas de las letras de mis canciones, me haría mucha ilusión que para una vez que venimos, cantases al menos una canción con nosotros. Es sólo un bar pequeño, no irá mucha gente tampoco, no nos conoce nadie.

\- Me lo pensaré.

\- Practicamos en un pequeño local que nos han dejado por ahora, por si te apetece pasarte – le apuntó Matt la dirección.

***

Al llegar a casa, prefirió darle de cenar a Menma y acostarle enseguida. Con un poco de suerte, mañana podría llevarlo a la escuela. A su hijo le gustaba, aunque muchas veces, debido a su enfermedad, le tocaba quedarse con Ino o Deidara. Tras acostarle y gracias a que hoy no trabajaba en el bar, pudo relajarse un rato, colocándose los cascos de música y observando aquella entrada al concierto que le habían dado. No sabía qué hacer en referencia a lo que le habían pedido. Volver a cantar... era algo que siempre le había gustado y que por algún motivo, no quería volver a ello, seguramente por Naruto y su miedo a volver a ser abandonado.

Su móvil sonó en aquel instante, justo cuando estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, tumbado sobre el sofá de segunda mano que le había regalado Deidara el primer día que se mudó a ese apartamento. Para su sorpresa, era Naruto. Descolgó el teléfono y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ese rubio a pronunciar ni una palabra.

\- No pienso ir a hacer de canguro a estas horas de la noche – le aclaró, pero no parecía ser eso por cómo Naruto se había quedado callado - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Yo... Asahi está con mi padre.

\- ¿No es para hacer de niñero? – preguntó - ¿Y entonces para qué es?

\- Necesito explicarte lo de la banda, por favor. Sé que me dijiste que no fuera a tu casa sin avisar así que... te estoy preguntando si puedo subir.

Al escuchar aquel "puedo subir", se dio cuenta de una cosa, ese idiota estaba debajo de su apartamento. Se levantó con rapidez y miró por la ventana observando un coche aparcado enfrente y apoyado en él, Naruto vestido con esa americana negra y colgado del teléfono.

\- Son casi las doce de la noche. ¿Crees que son horas para hablar sobre la banda? Además yo ya no estoy en ella y creo que tú tampoco.

\- Quiero hablar de lo que ocurrió. Por favor.

\- ¿Vas en serio? – preguntó Sasuke aún mirando a través del cristal.

\- Por favor. Necesito darte una explicación de lo que ocurrió y necesito... que dejemos de discutir, porque me duele cada vez que lo hacemos.

No podía dejar de mirar por la ventana y a la vez, morderse ligeramente el labio. No era lo que más deseaba en ese instante, no quería a Naruto en su casa y menos... lo quería en ese plan intentando hacer lo correcto, en ese plan tierno que siempre ponía cuando algo le sentaba mal, porque era en esos momentos donde él solía bajar la guardia.

\- Naruto, por favor... no me hagas esto, no de nuevo – le susurró dándose la vuelta, apoyando la espalda sobre el cristal para no ver la mirada que Naruto le lanzaba desde abajo.

\- Entiendo que es tarde y que no quieras hablar conmigo pero... tenías razón, no te fuiste de la banda, yo te eché y... no era mi intención hacerlo pero lo hice, quizá no con esas palabras pero... acabé traicionando la confianza que depositaste en mí y necesito que entiendas por qué lo hice.

\- Sé por qué lo hiciste – aclaró Sasuke – fue por ella, la amabas y aunque parezca estúpido, entendía que hicieras cualquier cosa por tu novia, era algo lógico. Estabas preocupado y tratabas de hacer lo correcto, no estoy enfadado por eso si es lo que te preocupa, tampoco me fui por ese motivo.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué fue?

\- Porque no soportaba la idea de verte todos los días en los ensayos y saber que jamás me amarías. No aguanté, Naruto, lo siento, sólo... no quería verte con ella. Vete a dormir, Naruto.


	15. Concierto

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Naruto completamente atónito. Nunca imaginó que Sasuke fuera a ser tan directo con un tema como aquel pero una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ese rencor que sentía... no era por nada más que porque seguía queriéndole, en el fondo seguía doliéndole porque aún sentía algo y si eso era cierto, aún estaba a tiempo de arreglar sus meteduras de pata.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Naruto al sentir aquello, al escuchar aquella frase de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- No me cuelgues, por favor – suplicó Naruto evitando que Sasuke colgase, indicándole a ese rubio, que estaba en lo cierto, que Sasuke aún sentía algo por él – yo... lamento mucho lo que ocurrió y sé que no sirve sólo con palabras, Sasuke.

\- No, no sirven las palabras.

\- Si pudiese volver atrás, lo haría ahora mismo, Sasuke. Pero... tampoco sabes mi parte de la historia, no sabes por qué Hinata se quedó con tu puesto en la banda. Sé que me precipité y que tuve que hablarlo contigo pero... era demasiado complicado y yo un adolescente que no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Siento el daño que te hice, tomé malas decisiones y te viste en medio de ellas.

\- Sé que la amaste – susurró Sasuke – pero... tú...

Naruto esperó pacientemente a que Sasuke dijese su pregunta, pero no parecía llegar, era como si no se atreviera a preguntar y finalmente, se echó atrás.

\- Da igual, déjalo. Ya nos vemos mañana.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, Sasuke ya había colgado. No podía preguntárselo o más bien... no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta. Miró el teléfono entre sus manos, ¡aún temblaban! Pero era algo que le ocurría cuando hablaba con Naruto, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él, ante su voz.

***

\- ¿Me estás escuchando, Naruto? – preguntó Sakura sentada sobre su mesa justo frente a él.

\- No, lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

\- Que te he traído el traje de la tintorería para el concierto de esta noche y...

\- Oh, gracias, déjalo por ahí.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? Estás muy distraído.

\- Sólo... pensaba.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Más bien en quién.

\- No me vuelvas al tema de Sasuke, ya sabes que no es de fiar. Se marcha cuando menos te lo esperas y sin explicaciones. Ahora tienes una buena vida, dirigiendo esta empresa, no puedes volver a caer en un pasado con él y lo sabes. Será muy buen chico y todo lo que quieras, no tengo nada en su contra... pero... vamos... a lo máximo que ha llegado en su vida es a ser niñero.

\- Sakura... basta ya, no necesito que me digas las cosas, yo mismo puedo verlo.

\- Pues no lo parece, porque tienes mucho trabajo por hacer y estás aquí dándole vueltas al asunto de Sasuke... es tu niñero, Naruto, nada más. Olvida algo más referente a él que no sea pagarle al final del día por sus servicios. Sólo es un empleado más. Quizá deberías centrarte más... no sé... en otra persona a nivel romántico.

\- A nivel romántico hace años que abandoné el encontrar a alguien – sonrió Naruto.

\- Quizá deberías cambiar tu punto de vista. Una madre para Asahi no le vendría mal y... puede que tengas a la persona idónea más cerca de lo que crees – susurró Sakura acercando su mano por la mesa hasta posarla sobre la de Naruto.

\- Sakura... te agradezco mucho el apoyo – sonrió apartando la mano – pero... no estoy listo para una relación y mi hijo no creo que aceptase a nadie en su vida.

Naruto se levantó de la silla al ver cómo Sakura se acercaba más hacia él y tomó unos papeles del cajón disimulando que tenía algo que hacer cuando tan sólo... intentaba alejarse un poco.

\- Vaya... voy a llegar tarde si me quedo más tiempo. Gracias por el traje, voy a cambiarme y me voy a ver a los chicos antes del concierto. Quizá necesiten algo.

Naruto cogió su chaqueta y salió de la oficina con prisa, recogiendo el traje que Sakura le había traído y que se encontraba en la recepción. Desde luego, una cosa tenía clara... debía ir a cambiarse a casa de su padre, él aún tenía ropa suya antigua y es que... no pensaba ir en traje a un concierto de rock.

Al salir del trabajo, condujo hasta el colegio de su hijo. Hoy había decidido darle una sorpresa e ir personalmente a buscarle antes de dejarle en la casa de su padre. Seguramente, Minato habría preparado una noche con su nieto llena de juegos de mesa y cosas así, de esas noches que tanto le gustaban al pequeño incluso a él mismo, porque todavía recordaba cuando jugaba con él... y con su madre cuando ésta aún vivía. La noche familiar aún la recordaba y la echaba de menos.

Asahi se sorprendió al ver el coche de su padre allí frente a la puerta del colegio en lugar de ver la figura de Sasuke. Era extraño que su padre fuera a buscarle pero en parte, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro lanzándose a la carrera hacia el coche.

\- Hola, papá – sonreía el niño entrando en el coche.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido el colegio?

\- Genial – sonrió – creí que vendría Sasuke a buscarme.

\- Le he dado el día libre. Podemos hacer algo tú y yo antes de que te quedes en casa del abuelo.

\- Me encantan las noches con el abuelo, seguro que jugaremos a un montón de cosas.

\- De eso no tengo duda alguna.

\- ¿Dónde vas esta noche? Podrías jugar con nosotros.

\- Tengo un concierto, pero te prometo que este fin de semana podemos planear algo con el abuelo y preparar una noche de juegos para los tres.

\- Vale – sonrió Asahi.

\- Oye, Asahi – susurró Naruto mientras conducía hacia el centro, donde tenía pensado invitarle a un helado antes de pasear por el parque - ¿Qué te parece tu niñero?

\- ¿Sasuke? Es genial – sonrió el niño - ¿Por qué?

\- Sólo... curiosidad.

\- Es un buen chico. Un poco solitario pero... creo que le entiendo en parte.

\- ¿Le entiendes?

\- Sí... no habla mucho sobre él pero... creo que alguien le hizo mucho daño, no confía mucho en la gente. Creo que por eso está tan solo.

\- Ya veo – se entristeció Naruto.

***

La música sonaba hasta en la calle. Algunas personas fumaban en la puerta, otros esperaban en la cola pacientemente para entrar, pero Naruto entró directamente, buscando a sus representados en aquella sala. Un par de grupos japoneses tocaban antes que su grupo, así que sabía que debían estar por allí observando el ambiente y quizá... intentando relajarse.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al localizarles, aunque la seriedad volvió a él tras ver a ese chico moreno de espaldas a él, hablando con los chicos de su grupo animadamente mientras bebía una cerveza con ellos.

\- ¿Sasuke? – susurró más para él que otra cosa. Ni siquiera sabía que estaría en ese concierto, ni que conocía al grupo al que él estaba representando.

Por un instante dudó si acercarse o no, dudó si realmente debía hablar con él después de una de las últimas charlas telefónicas que habían mantenido. Apenas habían hablado desde entonces, tan sólo para decir cosas como _"no_ _recojas hoy a Asahi del colegio_ " o " _t_ _ienes el día libre_ ", pero ninguno parecía querer volver a intentar sacar esos sentimientos que les carcomían por dentro cada vez que se veían.

Naruto se acercó a la barra y pidió un botellín de cerveza, observando en la distancia cómo Sasuke hablaba con sus chicos. Prefería no intervenir pese a las dudas que tenía sobre qué podía estar haciendo allí o de qué los conocía. Minutos antes de que iniciasen su actuación, Naruto aprovechó para ir al vestuario con ellos para ayudarles con los instrumentos y darles las últimas recomendaciones además de animarles, aprovechando que Sasuke se quedaba con el resto del público.

Estaba ultimando los últimos detalles con ellos, cuando no pudo resistirse más, necesitaba saber por qué esos chicos conocían a Sasuke. Era algo que a él jamás le habría entrado en la cabeza, sin embargo, Matt sólo sonrió.

\- Por internet – fue su explicación – en un foro sobre música y rock. Hicimos amistad y me ayudó con la letra de algunas canciones. Cuando supe que veníamos aquí, le invité al concierto – sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente. Estaba claro que Sasuke no había vuelto a la música, ya no cantaría, pero seguía inmerso en ese mundo aunque sólo fuera por mantenerse informado. Por lo menos, eso alegró a Naruto. Aún había una ligera oportunidad de que ese chico volviera a un escenario.

Al ver cómo todos salían hacia el escenario, Naruto se mantuvo entre bastidores, observando todo desde una distancia prudencial, fijando su mirada en Sasuke que se encontraba entre el público con la cerveza en su mano. La música empezó a sonar, era su canción favorita de esos chicos, por la canción por la que los había encontrado, " _Hierophant_ ".

Durante toda la canción, Naruto se mantuvo detrás de los telones, observando desde la sombra a Sasuke, disfrutando y bebiendo de su cerveza hasta que éste empezó a moverse en dirección a los aseos. Fue entonces, cuando decidió que era momento para tener una conversación con él, para terminar aquella conversación que durante esos últimos días habían esquivado.

No se detuvo hasta llegar al baño, escuchando de fondo las canciones de su grupo, sin embargo, al entrar al aseo, sus ojos se fijaron en el botellín de cerveza que Sasuke había dejado sobre el lavamanos mientras él orinaba sin percatarse de que él estaba detrás.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza aunque, aun así, Sasuke miró por el espejo de su lado comprobando por él que Naruto era el que había entrado. Por un segundo, el rubio dejó de escuchar el chorro, seguramente porque Sasuke no imaginaba verle allí, pero enseguida continuó con su faena.

\- No esperaba verte en un concierto – susurró Sasuke terminando de mear y cerrando la bragueta para ir entonces hacia el lavamanos.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti. No creí que conocieras a este grupo.

\- Yo tampoco creí que conocerías un grupo prácticamente desconocido.

\- Los vi en youtube.

\- Ya... - sonrió Sasuke – y... ¿Los estás representando?

\- Quiero hacerlo, sí.

\- Genial. Yo... voy a seguir viendo el concierto – dijo secándose las manos antes de intentar pasar por al lado de Naruto, pero éste se metió en medio impidiéndole llegar a la puerta.

\- Sé que les ayudaste con la letra de algunas canciones.

\- Mínimamente, Matt compone todo por sí mismo. A veces me las pasa para ver qué opino, nada más.

\- Sé que te hice daño, Sasuke, pero... me gustaría que volvieras a cantar.

\- No – sonrió Sasuke intentando pasar de largo.

\- Cometí un grave error, ¿vale?, estaba pasándolo mal con Hinata, ella vivía deprimida y creí que le ayudaría un poco cantar, lo lamento, no pensé que tú te marcharías.

\- No me necesitabas.

\- Sí te necesitaba, eras el único al que necesitaba.

\- Nunca te importé, sólo te revolcabas conmigo cuando las cosas iban mal con tu novia y... ya está, Naruto... no quiero ser el paño de lágrimas de nadie. Aprendí la lección.

\- Estaba confundido. Era un adolescente, acababa de perder a mi madre y me desvié del camino. No quería aceptar lo que sentía por ti y cuando lo hice... era tarde.

\- Naruto... tú nunca me quisiste. No intentes engañarme, ya no soy ese adolescente que creía en tus bonitas palabras.

Sasuke fue a pasar cuando con un rápido movimiento, Naruto echó el pestillo a la puerta, cogiendo con la otra mano el cuello de la camiseta de Sasuke y empujándole hacia él, uniendo sus labios a los de ese moreno que se había quedado atónito y casi expectante, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquello, dejándose llevar por los sensuales labios de ese rubio que no estaba dispuesto a dejarle escapar una vez más. Iba a jugárselo todo por él.


	16. Errores

Su mente gritaba que debía apartarse, pero su corazón le hacía quedarse allí. Se debatía entre una mezcla de placer con insultos que le llegaban a su mente por estar dejándose besar por ese rubio que tanto daño le hizo en el pasado. Sólo unos segundos su mente pareció confusa, dejó de pensar disfrutando del momento, hasta que sintió las manos de Naruto rodeando su cuello, con sus pulgares sobre sus mejillas y entonces, colocó sus manos sobre el dorso de las de Naruto alejando su rostro del suyo.

\- Para, Naruto – susurró Sasuke confundiendo a Naruto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No puedo hacer esto, no otra vez, lo siento.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De esto, Naruto... de lo que hacíamos cuando éramos adolescentes, no puedo seguir siendo tu paño de lágrimas, ya no más, por favor.

Esas palabras consiguieron que Naruto recordase el pasado, que pensase en qué había ocurrido en ese pasado del que Sasuke trataba de alejarse y entonces, se dio cuenta. Resopló cerrando los ojos, sin embargo, apretó más el agarre de sus manos sobre las mejillas de Sasuke acercando su rostro hasta el suyo, apoyando la frente contra la del moreno.

\- Lo siento, lamento mucho todo el daño que te hice y sé que esto no lo arregla pero... estaba confundido, no quería ver que me gustabas y quizá... eso hizo que te sintieras utilizado. No era mi intención.

\- Pero fue así, Naruto – se quejó Sasuke alejando las manos de Naruto de él y cogiendo cierta distancia – cada vez que discutías con tu novia, venías corriendo a mí y yo... fui un estúpido que me dejé convencer que podríamos estar juntos. Me gustabas mucho, Naruto, y siempre fui sincero contigo, pero tuve que aguantar demasiado y quizá antes pese al dolor que suponía... me gustaba estar contigo y creía que quizá algún día te darías cuenta de que lo que sentías por mí era real, pero no lo hiciste.

\- Lo hice, Sasuke – comentó Naruto – me di cuenta... pero tú ya te habías marchado cuando lo hice.

\- Te casaste con ella – le confirmó Sasuke - ¿Qué clase de amor me tenías cuando dices amarme pero te casas con otra persona?

\- Iba a dejarla – comentó Naruto – de hecho lo hice, pero cuando fui a decírtelo... tú te habías marchado. Te busqué... pero fue como si la tierra se te hubiera tragado.

\- Naruto... no puedo seguir con esto, no contigo.

\- ¿No me crees? – preguntó Naruto algo dolido.

\- No – afirmó Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa – lo siento, Naruto, pero no. Ya no confío en ti ni en tus palabras. No quiero más decepciones en mi vida.

Naruto se quedó estático, dolido y frustrado, pero sabiendo perfectamente que él tenía la culpa de la desconfianza de Sasuke. Él le había fallado en el pasado, era normal que Sasuke ahora estuviera tan defensivo. Tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía el qué, no sabía cómo demostrarle que quería estar a su lado, sólo con él. Simplemente... dejó que Sasuke abriera el pestillo y se marchase.

Salió con rapidez, casi reprendiéndose él mismo por haber caído de nuevo en ese juego en el que se prometió no volver a caer. ¡Era Naruto! No tenía más explicación que ésa, él era su debilidad, por él caería en el mismo infierno, sólo él conseguía sacarle de mal humor y a la vez... hacerle sentir culpable, dolido y aun así... seguir amándole como lo hacía, porque despertaba todos esos sentimientos que quería olvidar y enterrar.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Matt que acababa de terminar el concierto mientras veía a ese moreno salir a paso rápido hacia la puerta trasero del callejón – ahora vuelvo, chicos – les comentó a su banda, saliendo tras Sasuke.

La puerta metálica chirrió al cerrarse tras Matt, pero éste sólo tenía la mirada fija en Sasuke, sentado en la acera frente a una de las furgonetas de alguno de los grupos que tocaban esa noche.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Matt sentándose a su lado.

\- No mucho.

\- ¿Quieres hablarlo?

\- Me siento... estúpido, porque no paro de darle vueltas a las palabras de Naruto pese a que sé que todo es una gran mentira.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Hablamos de mi representante?

Sasuke le miró por primera vez, observando el tatuaje del rostro de Naruto en su mano y sonriendo ligeramente casi con incredulidad.

\- Sí... de ése. Es... el padre de mi hijo. Sólo me pasa esto con él, sé mantenerme perfectamente calmado en prácticamente todas las situaciones pero cuando estoy frente a él... por mucho que piense que le odio y que quiero alejarme... sólo consigo perder el control y permitirle acercarse.

\- Sientes algo por él, es normal. Contradictorio... pero normal. Querer ver a alguien al que amas es lo más lógico, por mucho daño que eso te haga. Cuando le ves mitigas ese dolor, estás feliz de estar a su lado pero cuando desaparece... entonces sólo queda la culpa y el dolor.

\- Exactamente eso – sonrió Sasuke mirando todavía el rostro de Naruto en el dorso de la mano de Matt.

\- Deja de mirarla, anda... que no quiero que beses mi mano – sonrió Matt bromeando con él, consiguiendo que Sasuke sonriera por primera vez.

\- Eres idiota, no voy a besarte la mano.

\- No lo sé... tú mismo lo dices, que cuando lo ves pierdes el control. Creo que voy a empezar a esconderla de ti – siguió bromeando con él.

\- ¿Todas las relaciones son tan complicadas? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- La mía con mi novia va muy bien – sonrió Matt – pero claro... nosotros no tenemos niños de por medio ni una historia como la vuestra, así que... tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo estas cosas.

\- No sé qué hacer... no sé si confiar en él es lo adecuado o es otra locura horrible como cuando era un adolescente. No quiero involucrarme con él sabiendo que ahora también le afecta a mi hijo. Tengo que ser sensato. ¿Tienes que cantar de nuevo?

\- Sí... otra más, pero están arreglando unos ajustes técnicos con el sonido. Me avisarán en breve.

\- Entonces será mejor que entres.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí. Ve con la banda. Iré enseguida.

Matt se levantó de la acera, tocando con su mano el hombro de Sasuke como intentando darle ánimos antes de empezar a caminar hacia el interior del local nuevamente para reunirse con su banda. Sasuke, por el contrario, permaneció un rato más allí sentado, dejándose envolver por la oscuridad de la noche.

\- ¿No vas a entrar? – escuchó la voz de Naruto tras él.

\- Quería pero...

\- Oye, Sasuke... lo lamento, fue un impulso, me dejé llevar pero...

\- Ya... eso lo haces a menudo conmigo. Te dejas llevar y luego todo vuelve a la normalidad, al menos para ti.

\- No es cierto, nada volvió a la normalidad desde la primera vez que me acosté contigo. Creaste en mí una gran duda que hizo que me replantease todo.

\- ¿Qué fui yo para ti, Naruto? En serio... quiero la verdad.

\- Fuiste la persona de la que me enamoré, fuiste la persona por la que habría dado cualquier cosa, la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida pero... desapareciste.

\- La elegiste a ella – le gritó Sasuke - ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

\- No la elegí a ella, Sasuke. Es cierto que cometí muchos errores, que me acostaba contigo cuando discutía con ella y lo siento. Era un adolescente que no sabía distinguir sus sentimientos, me daba miedo aceptar lo que sentía por ti y ése fue mi error, pero no la elegí a ella. La dejé por ti.

\- No lo hiciste.

\- Sí lo hice, pero tú te habías largado. Me dejaste solo, te fuiste de la banda y sé que eso lo motivé yo cuando intenté animar a Hinata pero... tú te marchaste sin más. Ni siquiera hablaste conmigo de nada.

\- No había mucho de lo que hablar.

\- Había que hablar de todo. Voy a dejarte una cosa muy clara, Sasuke, te quiero a ti y te quise desde la primera vez que te besé aunque no supe verlo en ese momento. ¿Por qué crees que volvía siempre a ti? ¿Por qué sólo reía cuando estaba contigo? ¿Por qué ensayaba contigo a solas? Me sentía a gusto a tu lado, me tenías encandilado. Dejé a Hinata pero ese mismo día, tú te marchaste, desapareciste. Ella siguió detrás de mí, intentando que volviéramos y cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada... supe que no podía dejarla, no por ella, sino por mi hijo, porque quería estar con él... y tú ya no estabas. Sólo me quedaba mi hijo y por él... haría lo que fuera, Sasuke, pero eso no implica que no te amase. Si hubieras estado allí, todo habría sido más fácil, te habría preguntando porque tú siempre parecías tener todo bajo control.

\- No sabía nada, sólo supe que Hinata estaba embarazada y... que tú ibas a volver con ella.

\- No sabía qué hacer. Espera... ¿Cómo sabías que estaba embarazada? Yo no lo supe hasta semanas después de que tú te marchases.

\- Me la encontré en la calle, me dijo que estaba embarazada pero que no se atrevía a decírtelo. Aun así estaba segura que te recuperaría. Quería intentar volver contigo sin utilizar a vuestro hijo. Y luego Sakura me dijo que siempre la elegirías a ella, más si sabías lo del niño así que...

\- Maldita sea, Sasuke – se enfadó Naruto - ¿Por qué no eres capaz de contarme las cosas?

\- Porque no era una noticia que me correspondiera a mí decirte. Hinata era la embarazada, ella tenía el derecho a decirte las cosas cuando quisiera, no yo. No quería meterme en medio de vuestra relación.

\- Estabas en el maldito medio. Te quería a ti y la había dejado a ella.

\- Yo nunca supe que la habías dejado – comentó Sasuke.

\- Ya... porque en vez de hablar las cosas preferiste irte y todavía no entiendo cómo ni por qué tomaste una decisión así tan rápido.

\- Porque mi padre me echó de casa. Se enteró de algo que no debía haberse enterado y ni siquiera sé cómo se enteró. No quiso pagar el instituto ni nada referente a mí así que no volví a asistir a clase. Me busqué la vida, Naruto.

\- Debiste recurrir a mí.

\- Tú ya tenías una vida. No necesito ser salvado, no soy una damisela en apuros. Tengo manos para trabajar y puedo mantenerme solo.

\- No he dicho que no puedas, no he dicho que seas una damisela en apuros, pero todos... podemos pedir ayuda de vez en cuando y eso no te hace menos que yo, no te hace vulnerable, Sasuke, te hace persona. Todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez. Yo te necesité cuando dejé a Hinata y no me arrepiento de decírtelo, te necesito ahora igual que te necesité entonces.

\- No me hagas esto, Naruto – le aclaró Sasuke – no puedo volver a lo que teníamos, no quiero volver a salir herido y además... yo ya no soy el mismo que conocías. He cambiado.

\- Entonces déjame conocerte de nuevo, pero esta vez de verdad. No voy a fallarte, Sasuke, porque si tú has cambiado... yo también lo he hecho y esta vez, no dejaré que nada se interponga entre nosotros.

\- Bonitas palabras, Naruto, pero ya caía una vez en ellas.

\- Te lo voy a demostrar, Sasuke.

\- No juegues con esto, Naruto, tienes un hijo ahora en el que pensar, no puedes darte el lujo de equivocarte, no puedes darle esperanzas ni destrozarle con noticias, debes pensar en él y en lo mejor para él.

\- Y él está contento contigo.

\- Como su niñero – le remarcó Sasuke – que es muy diferente a que tenga que aceptarme dentro de su relación contigo. Asahi no quiere compartirte, tiene una madre a la que aprecia y admira, yo no quiero entrometerme ahí.

\- Iré despacio, Sasuke, todo lo despacio que quieras y hablaré con Asahi de esto, pero no lo haré hasta que no esté seguro que tú estás dispuesto a intentarlo, porque como bien dices... no voy a meter la pata con él, hablaré las cosas cuando tú estés dispuesto a luchar en una guerra que debimos pelear hace mucho. Yo estoy aquí, Sasuke, dispuesto a sufrir una vez más, dispuesto a enamorarme una vez más, sólo necesito que tú pongas un poco de tu parte. Deja de plantarme cara y lucha a mi lado, déjame conocerte una vez más, deja de ponerme trabas y de discutir conmigo por todo. ¿Puedes hacer simplemente eso y ver qué ocurre si nos llevamos bien?


	17. Noche de juegos.

Esa noche había sido una de las más raras para Sasuke Uchiha. No podía creerse todavía que Naruto, ese idiota que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, pudiera haber dicho semejantes palabras. ¡ _Tantos años esperó por escucharlas, y las decía ahora_! Todo era extraño.

En aquel momento, a su lado, pensó en lanzarse sobre él y besarle, movido por esa atracción sin igual que sentía por él, luego vino a su mente la imagen de su hijo y supo que debía controlarse, que debía pensar en frío toda esa situación. Sus decisiones, ésas que antaño sólo le afectaban a él y a su corazón, esta vez afectaría a terceros. No podía tomar una decisión precipitada, ni movida simplemente por un bajo instinto como lo tenía ahora.

Miró hacia el lado. Su hijo dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo, durmiéndolo y, aun así... Sasuke sonrió. Se le veía tan calmado y tranquilo. Todo un angelito. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a contarle algo como aquello a Naruto, no podía ir ahora... unos cinco años después y soltarle a ese rubio que... había sido padre. No se lo tomaría nada bien y si iniciaban ahora una relación... debería contárselo, algo que no sabía cómo hacer.

¡ _Una relación_! Pensaba en esas palabras y realmente, sabía las veces que había soñado con que Naruto pidiera algo así, pero no esperaba ya que ese momento llegase. Ahora que lo tenía delante, dudaba. Le había dicho que rompió con Hinata, pero tampoco podía estar seguro de aquellas palabras y él... él nunca se enteró de aquello. Sakura le dijo que siempre escogería a Hinata, vio a Hinata salir de la misma clínica que él, le confirmó que estaba embarazada y tan sólo... se alejó de Naruto. ¿Y si la había dejado? ¿Y si volvió con ella sólo por el niño? ¿Y si él le hubiera contado que estaba embarazado? En aquel momento sólo tuvo miedo, miedo a que se pusiera de parte de su novia y es que... ¿Quién iba a creerle cuando le dijera que estaba embarazado? ¿Un hombre embarazado? Naruto se habría echado a reír y le habría acusado de intentar fastidiar su relación con Hinata. Prefirió callarse y dejar que fuera con el otro hijo.

El móvil vibró en la mesilla de noche, captando la inmediata atención de Sasuke. Con su brazo libre, cogió el teléfono y miró el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Por un segundo esperó que fuera Naruto. ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué quería eso!, sin embargo, no fue así, era su hermano para preguntarle si le importaría que esa noche, se llevase a Menma con él a casa a dormir.

Aquello sólo podía indicar una cosa... ¡ _Su_ _padre estaba fuera de la ciudad por negocios_! Seguramente su madre iría a casa de su hermano a cenar y querría aprovechar para ver a su nieto. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, no le pareció mal la idea de tener al menos una noche completamente libre para él, así que aceptó que Menma pasase esa noche con su hermano, más ahora que con la nueva medicación parecía ir mejor.

Con mucho cuidado, Sasuke apartó el brazo aprisionado para poder salir de la cama. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer y quería terminarlo todo para poder relajarse ese día. No siempre podía disfrutar de un día entero para él.

Estaba terminando de preparar los desayunos, cuando su hijo apareció por la puerta del pasillo, restregándose los ojos con sus diminutas manitas a la vez que bostezaba. ¡ _En parte le recordaba mucho al dormilón de su padre_! Sasuke no pudo evitar dejar de lado un segundo el desayuno para coger a su hijo en brazos, depositando un dulce beso en su frente.

\- Hoy has madrugado – sonreía Menma aún intentando desperezarse.

\- Sí. Además... el tío Itachi va a venir a buscarte.

\- Entonces voy a ir a arreglarme.

\- De acuerdo.

Los dos desayunaron en silencio, viendo los dibujos que salían por la vieja y anticuada televisión que Sasuke compró una vez de segunda mano. Tan sólo el timbre de la puerta hizo que Menma saliera corriendo hacia ella, bajándose del sofá de un salto.

\- Ten cuidado – se escuchó a Sasuke en un intento por calmar a su hijo.

Él también se levantó del sofá, recogiendo los platos y vasos de encima de la mesita para llevarlos a la cocina. En su camino, escuchó a Itachi, cogiendo a su hijo en brazos mientras le gastaba alguna broma.

\- He dejado su bolsa encima de la silla – comentó Sasuke – y recuerda darle la medicación.

\- Sí, tranquilo. Va a ser sólo una cena con mamá y a dormir – sonreía Itachi – la abuela te ha comprado algo – dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas al pequeño.

\- Cómo no – susurró Sasuke, como si los regalos hicieran que olvidase todo lo malo que ocurrió en el pasado, como si pudieran pagar el daño recibido.

Para Sasuke... ésa tan sólo era una forma de comprar el cariño de su nieto, pero no iba a decir nada, bastante lástima le daba ya su madre, atrapada en un matrimonio donde ni siquiera podía ser ella misma o dar su opinión. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba, ver a su nieto a escondidas.

\- Está sonando tu teléfono – le comentó Itachi al ver cómo éste vibraba sobre la mesa.

Tras dejar las cosas en la cocina, Sasuke regresó hasta el comedor, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de que era Naruto quien le estaba llamando.

***

Estaba muy nervioso, casi tanto como la primera vez que se quedaron a solas en aquel cutre garito donde ensayaban sus canciones, como la primera vez que se acercó hacia su rostro, como la primera vez que le besó.

Las manos le sudaban, su corazón se aceleraba y no podía pensar en nada más que en tener la velada perfecta a su lado, en recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido. El sonido del timbre aún lo tensó más, pero Asahi había salido corriendo a abrir la puerta. Ese niño era el único... que no veía realmente todo el plan que Naruto había montado, para él, tan sólo era una noche de juegos en familia.

\- ¡ _Sasuke_! – gritaba Asahi tras abrir la puerta.

\- Ey... - susurró Sasuke removiendo su cabello con una ligera sonrisa - ¿Te estás portando bien?

\- Sí. Además... he preparado muchos juegos para esta noche.

\- Suena entretenido.

\- Voy a buscarlos.

Asahi salió corriendo hacia su habitación en busca de los juegos, sin embargo, Sasuke observó a Naruto, tenso como estaba pese a intentar sonreír.

\- Dame la chaqueta, la dejaré en la percha.

\- Gracias – susurró Sasuke justo antes de empezar a quitarse la chaqueta y dársela a Naruto.

Por un segundo, tras ver cómo Naruto colgaba su chaqueta, observó ese rostro casi afligido que había puesto, podría ser más pensativo que otra cosa, no estaba del todo seguro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- No sabía si vendrías.

\- Te dije que vendría.

\- Ya eso... lo sé. Me refería cuando te llamé, no estaba seguro que aceptases.

\- Dijiste que bajase un poco mi temperamento e intentásemos ser amigos de nuevo, ¿no? Una noche de juegos no está mal para empezar.

\- Gracias, Sasuke.

\- No te precipites, ¿vale? Esto no quiere decir que confíe en ti precisamente, sólo... quiero ver qué pasa si volvemos a llevarnos bien, nada más.

\- Lo sé, aún tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar pero lo haré, te lo prometo.

Al ver cómo Asahi aparecía de nuevo cargando unas cajas con juegos, Sasuke sonrió, evitando así una conversación incómoda con Naruto. No podía evitar amarle, pese a que no sabía si todo lo que le había contado seguía siendo una mentira o realmente era la verdad. Naruto le hacía daño, se lo había hecho y todavía seguía, pero ahí estaba por alguna extraña razón, volvía a estar a su lado tratando de confiar en él, movido por esa atracción que siempre había sentido por él y sólo por él. Era el único que le hacía cometer locuras, que le hacía caer en errores y por esta vez... sólo quería ser un poco cauteloso pese a que allí estaba... nuevamente cometiendo otro error, porque era posiblemente eso... un error más.

Durante el juego, ambos se miraban de reojo, intentando evitar la mirada del otro, mirando cuando su compañero no lo hacía, cruzando su mirada en alguna ocasión. Sasuke miró sus cartas una vez más, sabiendo que tendría a esos dos contra las cuerdas. ¡ _Era la cuarta vez consecutiva que iba a ganar_! O ellos eran muy malos, o el dicho de " _a_ _fortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor_ " le iba muy bien en esa situación.

\- ¿Otra vez, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto con los ojos abiertos como platos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, dejando las cartas sobre la mesa – en serio... ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- No lo sé. Supongo que soy desafortunado en el amor – sonrió de medio lado Sasuke, una sonrisa casi de tristeza antes de desperezarse ligeramente, intentando desentumecer su cuerpo por haber estado tanto rato allí sentado.

\- Yo... voy a ir a acostar al enano.

\- Yo no quiero irme a dormir – se quejó Asahi.

\- Mañana será otro día, venga, enano... da las buenas noches.

\- Prefiero que venga Sasuke – comentó Asahi – así puede leerme un cuento.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, casi incrédulo y sin atrever a pedirle algo como aquello. Un resoplido sonó en la habitación, uno muy profundo que había dejado escapar Sasuke, sin embargo, se levantó de la silla cogiendo al pequeño para llevarlo hacia el cuarto. Durante esos escasos segundos donde Sasuke caminaba hacia el pasillo, un leve sonrojo apareció en Naruto. ¡ _Habría sido tan fácil vivir con él_! Siempre creyó que Sasuke odiaba los niños, ahora veía que habría sido un gran padre. Quizá fue precisamente verle tan familiar lo que le hizo sonreír, lo que le hizo comprender el motivo por el que le amaba.

Sin dilación alguna, Naruto se dirigió hacia la cocina, cogiendo una de las botellas de vino gran reserva que guardaba para situaciones especiales. Muchos de sus clientes le regalaban cosas así, él no solía utilizarlas pero esta vez... era diferente, esta vez le apetecía realmente tomarse una copa de buen vino con Sasuke.

Bajó con sutileza la intensidad de la luz, rotando aquella ruedecilla hasta conseguir la iluminación que deseaba, encendiendo la radio en un canal de música country que tanto le gustaba a Sasuke, aunque realmente... a Sasuke le gustaba casi todo tipo de música. Él y la música eran casi como uno solo.

Dejó la copa de vino sobre la encimera de la cocina y miró en la nevera todos los alimentos que podría utilizar para esa cena. No quería que Sasuke se marchase así sin más, sin siquiera haber cenado nada. Había tenido la mala pata que su hijo sí había cenado algo aunque muy temprano, pero no quería dejar a Sasuke sin cenar y él... también empezaba a tener algo de hambre. ¡ _Tan sólo eran las diez_!

\- Se acaba de dormir – dijo Sasuke a su espalda, apoyando su espalda contra la encimera mientras veía cómo Naruto cortaba unas verduras – no sabía que habías aprendido a cocinar.

\- Cuando tienes un hijo... te toca aprender algunas cosas – sonrió Naruto – toma, es para ti – le tendió la copa de vino.

\- ¿Ahora quieres emborracharme? – preguntó Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Y ahí está de nuevo la coraza del gran Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Lo siento. Vale... me relajo – sonrió Sasuke tomando la copa - ¿Con qué te ayudo?

\- Puedes empezar con la carne si quieres. Hay que pasarla un poco por la sartén.

\- De acuerdo. Yo me pongo con la carne mientras acabas las verduras – dijo Sasuke dando un sorbo al vino antes de dejar la copa nuevamente sobre la encimera para empezar a preparar lo que le habían pedido.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto. Antaño solían cocinar juntos, claro que cosas menos complicadas, simples hamburguesas o comida rápida puesto que Sasuke era el único que realmente sabía cocinar. Ahora todo había cambiado, pero el sentimiento de volver a cocinar a su lado, ése... seguía intacto. Le hacía feliz volver a pasar tiempo con Sasuke, volver a enamorarse de él, intentar volver a enamorarle como una vez lo estuvieron.


	18. Primera cita

Hacía años que no cocinaban juntos. Sasuke todavía recordaba lo mal que se le daba a Naruto, hasta el punto, de casi incendiar la cocina un par de veces por dejarse la sartén más de lo debido en el fuego. Las humaredas que provocaban en aquellos tiempos, teniendo que abrir las ventanas para ventilar... ahora le causaban una gran sonrisa. En el fondo... se lo pasaban bien juntos. ¿En qué momento cambió aquello? ¿Fue cuando Naruto se echó novia? ¿Fue cuando se acostaron la primera vez? No estaba seguro.

\- Lo echaba de menos – dejó escapar Naruto.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Quemar una hamburguesa? – preguntó Sasuke con cierto toque burlón en su sonrisa.

\- No, idiota. Echaba de menos estar contigo. Todo era fácil y divertido a tu lado.

\- Me metía contigo.

\- Pero lo hacías con cariño. En el fondo... siempre supimos que éramos grandes amigos y... quisiste algo más, algo que yo no pude darte en aquel momento. Estaba demasiado ciego, demasiado temeroso de abrirme a esos sentimientos que creabas en mí, al qué pensaría la gente por salir con alguien de mi mismo sexo. Mi miedo hizo que te perdiera. No quiero volver a pasar por eso, no quiero perderte de nuevo.

\- Bebe y deja de decir tonterías – le sugirió Sasuke, volviendo a mirar la carne que estaba cocinando en la sartén – Te gustaba muy hecha, ¿verdad?

\- Bastante, sí – respondió Naruto.

Era la primera vez que realmente ambos cenaban algo decente. Naruto se acordaba de aquellas longanizas carbonizadas, las hamburguesas crudas por dentro y quemadas por fuera... y sobre todo... cómo acababan cogiendo el teléfono y pidiendo una pizza. Ahora, allí estaban los dos, con una carne perfecta y un acompañamiento decente. ¡ _El tiempo pasaba para todos_! Él había aprendido a cocinar por su hijo, Sasuke imaginaba que ya de por sí... sabía hacerlo, aunque parecía haber mejorado todavía más.

Naruto llenó una vez más la copa de Sasuke, quien observaba atento cómo lo hacía antes de llevar los platos a la mesa. Por un instante, sus ojos se desviaron al botellero bajo la encimera, todavía quedaban bastantes botellas, pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, sino que faltaban dos. ¡Era la segunda que habría y todavía no habían comenzado a cenar!

\- ¿Quieres emborracharme? – preguntó Sasuke con sus ojos fijos en el botellero.

\- Ni lo intentaría – sonrió Naruto.

\- Pues vas en camino. Es la segunda botella que abres y sólo hemos preparado la cena.

\- La verdad... es que nunca tengo ocasión de abrir esas botellas. Me las suelen regalar, pero se quedan ahí durante años. Creí que era una buena ocasión de abrirlas.

Sasuke sonrió antes de tenderle de nuevo la copa para que pudiera terminar de llenarla. Quizá en el fondo, no hacía falta ni que estuviera un poco tocado por el vino para saber que ese chico siempre sería una gran debilidad para él. Tenía algo que le hacía caer una y otra vez, que le hacía enamorarse cada vez más. Por mucho que su mente quisiera alejarse, su corazón sólo quería acercarse.

De jóvenes nunca pudieron tener algo como aquello, nada de momentos íntimos o personales, tan sólo... sexo. Naruto discutía con su novia y él le consolaba. Cuando se encontraba mejor... le dejaba allí tirado, con el corazón roto y la esperanza de que algún día le vería y le querría. Ese día nunca parecía llegar y ahora... estaba allí, en su casa, frente a una copa de un gran reserva, sentado en una mesa bajo la tenue luz, comiendo uno de los mejores platos que había probado en su vida, en la cita más romántica que jamás tendría.

Prácticamente comieron en silencio. Era muy posible que ninguno se atreviera realmente a romper ese silencio por miedo a meter la pata, por miedo a la reacción del otro. Sólo querían disfrutar de aquel momento, estar juntos una vez más.

\- No... he elegido un postre – acabó diciendo Naruto al ver los platos vacíos.

\- ¿Tienes fruta? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Algo – comentó Naruto mirando hacia la cocina - ¿Qué necesitas?

\- ¿Frutas del bosque? ¿Moras, quizá?

\- Tengo en un bote... ¡ _Que espero no esté caducado_! Lo compré hace ya demasiado tiempo – susurró.

\- ¿Plátano?

Naruto rió de golpe, consiguiendo que Sasuke sonriera también al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando aquel rubio.

\- No me gastes la broma, anda – sonrió Sasuke – no empieces con algo como... ¡Entre mis piernas!

\- Vale. Me lo guardaré – dijo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina para comprobar qué más frutas tenía – manzanas, cerezas, plátanos...

\- Puedo hacer un postre con algo de yogurt, queso y frutas, tardaría apenas diez minutos aunque... tendría que reposar luego en el frigorífico hasta que se enfríe.

\- Suena muy bien.

Sasuke se levantó para acompañar a Naruto a la cocina, revisando entre los armarios los condimentos y finalmente, sacó un par de yogures, miel, queso de crema y nata para montar. Naruto simplemente observaba a ese chico revisando los condimentos, como si algo faltase. No podía evitarlo... él enarcaba la ceja cuando algo no le cuadraba, lo que hacía que el rubio sonriera.

\- ¿Qué te falta?

\- Sirope de chocolate, pero no creo que tengas, así que... creo que podré prescindir de ello.

\- ¿Estás bien para cocinar? – preguntó Naruto al ver cómo Sasuke cogía un vaso de medidas y entrecerraba los ojos tratando de leer los diminutos números.

\- Creo que me falta un poco más de vino – le sonrió, pasándole la copa para que la llenase.

\- Estás un poco tocado ya, ¿verdad?

\- No tanto como tú. Aún puedo hacer un postre.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Un mousse de queso, yogurt y frutas – le sonrió dando un sorbo al vino que acababa de servirle Naruto - ¿O prefieres un mousse de tequila?

\- Creo que no sería conveniente mezclar las bebidas – comentó Naruto – ya no soy tan joven como antes.

\- A mí no me llames viejo – le aclaró Sasuke al darse cuenta de que ambos tenían la misma edad.

\- ¿En qué te ayudo?

\- Mezcla la nata, yo me ocupo del resto.

Naruto comenzó a mezclar la nata junto al yogurt, intentando batir aquella mezcla para que se convirtiera en mousse, sin embargo, lo único que conseguía era que cada vez fuera más líquido.

\- Trae – comentó Sasuke al verle tan frustrado porque no le saliera – te estás pringando de nata.

¡ _Paralizado_! Así se había quedado Naruto al ver la sonrisa de Sasuke, al sentir cómo su mano era acariciada con lentitud antes de coger el bol donde estaba haciendo la mezcla. Al verle empezar a batir y comprobar cómo subía la nata, Naruto metió la mano en la mezcla para probar la mousse que su compañero estaba haciendo, sin embargo, antes de que el dedo índice de Naruto llegase a sus labios... Sasuke retuvo la mano de Naruto acercándola hacia sus propios labios y lamiendo con dulzura aquella mezcla.

\- Creo... que está saliendo bueno – susurró Sasuke algo sonrojado.

\- Sasuke... - pronunció Naruto su nombre casi en susurros, inquieto por aquello, rojo como un tomate y sin saber muy bien si aquel gesto era una señal para algo más.

\- Lo... lo siento. ¡ _Joder_! No debí haberme bebido la última copa – susurró algo apenado, sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano y alejándose ligeramente de Naruto.

¡ _Aprisionado_! Así le hizo sentir Naruto en tan sólo un instante, aprisionado entre la encimera y su cuerpo, con su muñeca retenida mientras sus labios se unían en un apasionado beso que Naruto fue incapaz de aguantar más. Amaba a ese chico, había estado aguantando sus ganas de besarle toda la maldita noche y aquella provocación de Sasuke... fue la gota que colmó su vaso. Ya no podía retenerlo más, no podía controlarse durante más tiempo.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, dejando que Naruto tomase el control una vez más. Ni siquiera podía pensar en nada más que en el instante que quería pasar con ese chico. ¿Por qué caía una y otra vez con él? ¿Por qué le atraía tanto hasta hacerle perder todo razonamiento? ¡ _N_ _unca lo entendería_! Naruto siempre sería su mayor debilidad quisiera o no.

Las manos de Naruto bajaron hasta el terso trasero de Sasuke, cogiéndolo con fuerza y aupándolo hasta que pudo sentarlo sobre la encimera, apartando con la mano las frutas que habían dejado preparadas para el postre. ¡ _Ni siquiera le importaban ya a Naruto_!, no necesitaba un postre teniendo a Sasuke allí.

\- Creo... que es un mal lugar – comentó Sasuke entre besos, intentando apartar ligeramente a Naruto para poder hablar.

Naruto pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Nunca le había importado el lugar o el momento para estar con Sasuke, pero ahora... tenía que pensar también en su hijo y ese chico tenía razón, no era un buen lugar ni un buen momento para que ocurriera nada entre ambos.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo? – preguntó Naruto pese a estar tan excitado que sabía... debería marcharse al baño a terminar lo que estaban iniciando.

\- No – susurró Sasuke – pero no aquí, Naruto... Asahi podría despertarse y no quiero... que vea algo así.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación? Puedo cerrar con pestillo.

\- Vale.

Una última vez unieron sus labios en un corto y dulce beso, tan sólo un ligero roce antes de que Naruto tendiese su mano hacia ese moreno, indicándole que la cogiera. ¡ _Nervios_! Eso era lo que Sasuke sentía, una inmensa cantidad de nervios concentrados en su estómago, unos nervios que provocaban que todo su cuerpo temblase preso de la emoción, la excitación y las dudas.

Le siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Naruto. Era la primera vez que entraba allí, sin embargo, una sonrisa surgió en su rostro al recordar la vez que Naruto olvidó que estaban las cámaras y se desnudó frente a ella. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, quien tras cerrar la puerta, le observó con ciertas dudas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es que... te mentí... aquella noche cuando... bueno... cuando te desnudaste frente a la cámara...

\- ¿Mirabas? – preguntó Naruto confuso.

\- Lo quité enseguida – comentó Sasuke – en cuanto vi que te desnudabas.

\- No me mientas de nuevo... me viste desnudo. ¿A que si?

\- Puede – sonrió Sasuke – tu trasero es lo primero que sueles enseñar a todo el mundo.

\- No es cierto.

\- Llevabas esos pantalones caídos en el instituto, ibas enseñando los calzoncillos. En cuanto te agachabas un poco... se te veía el trasero, así que tranquilo, lo he visto bastantes veces.

\- ¿Y cuántas has visto por delante? – preguntó Naruto bajándose el pantalón.

\- Pues... unas cuantas – recordó cuando todavía se acostaban en la adolescencia – aunque hay algunos cambios ahora.

\- Ya – sonrió Naruto – déjame enseñarte los cambios entonces.

\- No – dijo Sasuke con su tono más seco, impidiéndole a Naruto que acercase sus labios de nuevo a los suyos – sabes que odio estar abajo.

\- Tú y tu carácter. Siempre te ha gustado controlarlo todo – sonrió Naruto – está bien, no pienso oponerme a ti.

Sasuke sonrió antes de colocar las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Naruto y empujarlo hasta que éste cayó sobre la cama. Una sonrisa era lo único que salía del rubio. Conocía muy bien a Sasuke, demasiado. Tan sólo una vez se dejó dominar, la última de las veces que estuvieron juntos. Quizá no tenía muy buen recuerdo de aquello y lo aceptaba. No quería cambiar el carácter de Sasuke, le gustaba tal y como era, aunque fuera dominante y orgulloso.

Al verle subirse encima, Naruto pasó su mano por la nuca del moreno, atrayéndole hacia él para poder besarle, colando su lengua y jugando con la de ese chico que le volvía loco. Podía sentir los movimientos de la cadera de Sasuke juntando su entrepierna con la suya, rozándose pese a que él aún tenía puesto el pantalón, intentando sacarle esos gemidos de placer que quizá... había olvidado en esos años.


	19. pasiones

Sasuke siempre había sido así de dominante y sabía perfectamente que nada ni nadie le haría cambiar. Tampoco quería cambiarle, ese chico le atraía exactamente tal y como era. Ese carácter era precisamente lo que más le gustaba de él, ese carácter que jamás permitiría que nadie se pasase de la raya. Sabía defenderse y eso le encantaba. No era un chico fácil, había que saberle llevar pero también lo hacía muy interesante.

Apenas entraba algo de luz por las ventanas, seguramente proveniente de las farolas de la calle o algún letrero. Para Naruto, aquella luz era suficiente para poder ver a Sasuke, para observar su cuerpo tensarse a medida que se quitaba la camiseta.

Sus manos se elevaron hacia el torso de Sasuke, acariciándolo con suavidad ahora que él estaba arrodillado sobre él y podía observarle por completo. Ese chico siempre había tenido un encanto único, algo que le hacía volverse loco. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por ese moreno cada vez que le tenía frente a él. Ya de joven la sentía y ahora... algo le volvía a impulsar una y otra vez hacia él.

\- Sasu... ke – susurró Naruto, pasando su mano tras la nuca de ese moreno que deslizaba sus manos bajo la camisa de Naruto, buscando los botones, tirando de sus manos hacia los lados hasta que estos fueron cediendo, saltando uno a uno y dejando su pecho al descubierto.

¡ _Era imposible contenerse más_! Sus dedos apresaron con mayor presión la nuca de ese moreno, atrayéndole hasta él, bajándole casi hasta su pecho para poder besarle con pasión, colando su lengua en la boca de ese chico al que tanto deseaba y tanto había echado en falta.

Quizá ese par de copas de más también estuvieran haciendo su efecto, subiendo la temperatura de aquel cuarto que había estado tan vacío durante años, de esa cama... que sólo Naruto había dado uso, de ese espacio que él se negó a volver a llenar y que ahora, no le descabellaba la idea de que fuera Sasuke quien lo cubriera.

Sentía aquellas manos temblar, la respiración entrecortada y esa mirada dubitativa que el moreno dejaba escapar de vez en cuando, abriendo los párpados unos instantes antes de cerrarlos nuevamente, tratando de ocultar su indecisión de ese chico que le conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- No hace falta... hacer nada, Sasuke – le susurró Naruto.

\- Cállate – le ordenó Sasuke, volviendo a unir sus labios y terminando de recorrer el tramo que le quedaba hasta el pantalón de Naruto.

Se atascó levemente con el botón de su pantalón vaquero. Los dedos le sudaban, resbalaban sobre el metal y no terminaba de poder desabrocharlo, creando más ansiedad en él y nerviosismo, sin embargo, fue Naruto quien al verle tan nervioso con aquello, bajó sus manos para colocarlas sobre las de ese moreno.

Durante un segundo, ambos se paralizaron. Las cálidas manos de Naruto acariciaron con suavidad el dorso de las de Sasuke, intentando calmarle antes de que sus dedos buscasen el botón y lo abriera. Quizá a Naruto le habría gustado pensar con la cabeza fría, pero aquellos labios respirando sobre los suyos, rozándose con sugerencia y atrapando su labio inferior con una sensualidad sin igual... no le dejaban pensar con claridad, tan sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente y era... estar con él.

Al pasar sus manos por la blanca cintura de ese moreno, sentía cómo su piel se estremecía, el leve cosquilleo que sentía, la excitación y cómo sus músculos se contraían y tensaban. Todo él era excitante y placentero, sin embargo, Sasuke mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con sus labios rozando los de Naruto, pegando su abdomen cada vez más al de ese rubio hasta que sus miembros se juntaron pese a estar todavía presos por los pantalones.

Sus manos bajaron una vez más, esta vez recorriendo la columna vertebral de Sasuke, sintiendo bajo las yemas de sus dedos la piel de éste erizándose, el ligero resoplido de placer que dejó escapar sobre los labios del rubio y que tanto le emocionaba a Naruto. Escucharle suspirar por él, era una sensación indescriptible, era lo mejor que podía llegar a escuchar.

Aquellos suspiros sólo hacían que conseguir que Naruto pensase en una única frase: _¡le_ _amaba_! Pero no podía decírselo, conocía a Sasuke y a la mínima palabra de ternura... seguramente se colapsaría y se marcharía. No podía decirle nada, tan sólo estar allí abajo, observándole mover la cadera, rozándose contra su piel como un gato en celo, ronroneando entre sus labios motivado por el placer y el alcohol.

Entre sus dedos sintió el dobladillo del pantalón de Sasuke, cogiéndolo con fuerza para poder empezar a bajarlo. ¡No bajaba! No sabía por qué pero ese pantalón no parecía querer ceder a sus impulsos, hasta que escuchó la sonrisa de ese moreno, llevando su mano hacia su propio pantalón para desabrochar el botón. Una sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Naruto. Tanta prisa tenía que hasta se le había olvidado desabrocharle.

\- Lo siento – susurró Naruto.

\- Déjame a mí – escuchó que decía Sasuke terminando de desabrocharse su pantalón, ayudando a las manos de Naruto a apartarlo hasta quitarlo por completo.

Al ver a Sasuke completamente desnudo, Naruto no pudo evitarlo más, elevando ligeramente su trasero para apartar el pantalón que ya había desabrochado anteriormente.

\- Despacio, vaquero – sonrió Sasuke colocando su mano sobre el pecho del rubio – más despacio.

\- ¿En serio quieres ir despacio? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- No – sonrió Sasuke abalanzándose sobre él de nuevo, besándole con pasión - ¿Tienes lubricante o algo por ahí?

\- ¿Estás de broma? Hace como... cinco años que no mantengo sexo con nadie, Sasuke – le aclaró Naruto – no pensaba que acabaríamos aquí, lo siento.

\- Da igual, no pasa nada.

¡ _Si ocurría_! No le gustaba la idea de poder hacerle daño, no era algo que se le hubiera ocurrido. Cuando invitó a Sasuke a su casa tan sólo pensaba en una tranquila noche de juegos, en cenar algo y poco más, no esperó que todo acabaría así. ¡ _No estaba preparado para todo aquello_! Desde que Asahi nació... incluso un poco antes, no había vuelto a practicar sexo.

\- Sí que pasa – se giró Naruto algo enfadado, colocando a un sorprendido Sasuke bajo él – claro que pasa, Sasuke, no quiero hacerte daño. ¿No lo entiendes?

\- Puedo utilizar la saliva – comentó Sasuke – no le des tanta importancia.

\- Sé que odias estas cosas, Sasuke pero... te toca abajo – sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? Ni de coña – se quejó Sasuke intentando incorporarse, pero Naruto se lo impidió cogiéndole del brazo y dándole la vuelta, consiguiendo que apoyase su pecho sobre el colchón y le diera el trasero.

Pese a sus primeras quejas, al sentir cómo Naruto hundía su rostro entre sus nalgas y con mucho cuidado hundía sus dedos lentamente en él para ir dilatando, Sasuke simplemente mordió ligeramente la colcha, agarrándose con fuerza a ella.

\- Naruto... - intentó hablar.

\- Relájate, ¿vale?

\- Sabes que eso me da mucha vergüenza.

\- Vamos, Sasuke... te he visto más veces el trasero – sonrió Naruto para intentar calmarle.

\- Eres idiota – sonrió Sasuke pese al leve rubor de sus mejillas.

\- Hazme un favor – Naruto colocó su mano sobre el puño de Sasuke, acariciándolo con suavidad hasta que soltó la colcha de entre sus dedos. Intentó relajar al moreno, acariciando su muñeca mientras la movía hacia su cadera, indicándole que cogiera su miembro y lo masajease – tócate mientras.

\- Siempre te ha gustado eso – sonrió Sasuke, cerrando sus dedos entorno a su miembro y empezando a masajearlo mientras Naruto volvía a su asunto.

Sentir la lengua de Naruto y sus dedos entrando y saliendo con suavidad era algo que le encantaba a Sasuke. El placer iba aumentado a cada movimiento por lo que Sasuke aumentó el ritmo de su mano sobre su miembro, intentando intensificar el placer que sentía. Viendo los espasmos del cuerpo de Sasuke, Naruto podía hacerse una idea de lo que sentía ese chico.

Intentaba meter los dedos cada vez más hondo a la vez que con su mano empezaba a jugar con su miembro. Ni siquiera podía aguantarse al ver ese trasero que cada vez parecía elevarse un poco más, buscando a Naruto y la profundidad de sus dedos. ¡ _Jadeos_! Eso fue lo que escuchó Sasuke por parte de Naruto, lo que hizo que se girase para ver cómo se masturbaba.

\- Voy a entrar – le comentó Naruto al ver que estaba bastante dilatado.

\- Quiero hacerlo yo – le pidió Sasuke.

\- Ya... odias estar debajo, lo sé. Venga... déjame el sitio.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente al ver cómo Naruto se dejaba caer a su lado, colocándose mejor para que Sasuke pudiera volver a subirse encima. A horcajadas, así se subió Sasuke posicionándose mejor para introducir el erecto miembro de Naruto en él. No negaba que dolía un poco, los dedos de Naruto no eran tan largos como para dilatar tan hondo, sin embargo, Sasuke bajó hasta el fondo, subiendo nuevamente para volver a bajar. Lento, iba lento pero Naruto no pudo evitar resoplar ante aquella sensación. La calidez de Sasuke era sorprendente y tanto tiempo sin haber tenido sexo... aquello le parecía el mismo paraíso.

Las manos del moreno se apoyaron sobre la cadera de Naruto para poder impulsarse hacia arriba y volver a bajar sobre el miembro de Naruto. Se estaba acostumbrando, poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a ese ligero dolor que iba pasando a placer hasta que, finalmente, empezó a coger mayor velocidad, consiguiendo escuchar los jadeos de Naruto entremezclándose con los suyos.

Ambos temblaban, intentando silenciar aquellos gemidos todo lo posible, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, siendo ayudado por Naruto hasta que Sasuke observó ese cuerpo estremeciéndose, sintiendo entonces el calor en su interior invadiéndole. Parte de aquel líquido resbalaba y salía de su entrada, impregnando también el miembro de Naruto que seguía dentro, moviéndose lo que podía antes de que la erección bajase, intentando que Sasuke terminase también. Apenas unos segundos después, su abdomen se llenaba con el semen de Sasuke.

El moreno se elevó sacando el miembro de Naruto de él y dejándose caer a su lado mientras Naruto le pasaba unas servilletas para limpiarse. Durante ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos habló y cuando acabaron de limpiarse, se observaron unos instantes antes de que Sasuke se girase dándole la espalda.

\- Sasuke... oye...

\- Creo que debería irme.

\- Es tarde. Quédate aquí a dormir y mañana te vas a primera hora si quieres.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

\- Creo que es la mejor. Estaría preocupado si te fueras a estas horas tú solo por ahí. No podría acompañarte, no puedo dejar a Asahi solo y lo sabes.

\- Está bien. Me quedo, pero sólo esta noche.

\- Gracias, Sasuke.

Naruto observó su espalda y durante un segundo... dudó si debía cogerle o no, finalmente, fue el mismo Sasuke el que cogió su brazo para pasarlo por encima de su cintura. Quizá así podía sentir que realmente era algo más que simple sexo como en el pasado, pero había algo que seguía pasando por su mente. ¡ _Menma_! ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Naruto sobre su hijo? ¿Debía contárselo? La respuesta estaba clara... ¡Sí! Debía contárselo pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo, no podía encontrar un momento para ello, ni siquiera sabía si eso había sido pasajero o realmente Naruto querría algo más serio. Sólo dudas y más dudas le asaltaban.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Yo... no lo sé. Es que... no quiero volver a lo de antes, Naruto, yo no quiero ser el segundo plato.

\- Nunca fuiste el segundo plato. Bueno... quizá al principio te hice sentir así por mi indecisión, pero cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba, siempre pensé en ti. Quería estar contigo.

\- Pero te casaste con Hinata.

\- Me casé por obligación. Si me ocurría algo... no les darían nada ni a ella ni a mi hijo, quise que al menos a mi hijo nunca le faltase de nada, así que me casé con ella pero jamás volví a tocarla. Ella... tenía unas depresiones increíbles y jamás volvió a ser la misma.

\- ¿Cómo falleció? – preguntó Sasuke, consiguiendo que Naruto se pusiera boca arriba y resoplase.

\- Ése es el problema... no murió, Sasuke.

\- Pero Asahi dijo...

\- Dijo lo que yo le hice creer. La verdad es que ella nos abandonó por un cantante que yo llevaba. No volví a saber de ella. ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño que su madre prefería irse con un cantante que quedarse con él? Creí que era mejor que no pasase por eso.

\- Lo entiendo – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- Lo siento mucho, Sasuke, de verdad que lo siento, pero te prometo que no ocurrió nada entre ella y yo. Sólo me casé por Asahi y cuando ella se marchó... firmé los papeles de la separación.


	20. Secretos

¡ _No podía creérselo_! Realmente era una información muy jugosa y que sin duda, sabría cómo aprovechar. Ese chico tenía una vida muy interesante y sobre todo... muy sabrosa para poder explotarla a su favor.

\- No mentías – sonrió la joven al ver toda aquella documentación más las imágenes que probaban las palabras escritas.

\- Ya se lo dije. Mis servicios no son baratos pero merecen la pena.

\- Ya lo creo. Esto es... ¡ _Dios mío_! ¿Por qué me lo pones tan fácil, Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro – con esto... Naruto no volverá a hablarle.

\- Utilice la información como más le convenga.

\- Sí. Tengo que pensar lo que más le dolería a Naruto, algo que realmente le motivase a dejar de hablarle, a no querer verle nunca más.

\- Bueno... yo sólo quiero el dinero – dijo el detective.

Sakura abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lanzó un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa. El detective cogió el dinero con una gran sonrisa y tras guardarlo, se levantó de la silla para marcharse, dejándole la información a su cliente.

\- Bueno, Sakura... pongámonos manos a la obra. Sasuke no volverá a meterse en tu camino nunca más. Esta vez... conseguiré que Naruto te odie tanto, que no volveréis a hablaros – sonrió observando las fotografías.

***

Eran las siete de la mañana. Podía verlo en el reloj de la mesilla y, sin embargo, Naruto seguía dormido a su lado, cogido a él como si tuviera miedo a perderle de nuevo. Quizá él ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco, así que simplemente... miraba el reloj, viendo cómo pasaban los segundos... los minutos pero sin querer despertar a su compañero, sin querer moverse lo más mínimo para romper su sueño.

\- Sigues aquí... - escuchó la voz somnolienta de Naruto.

\- ¿Estás despierto? Creí que dormías – comentó Sasuke al no poder verle. Seguía dándole la espalda, pero Naruto le abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

\- Sí. Me he desvelado hace unos segundos. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y no encontrarte aquí.

\- No podía marcharme, no me has soltado ni un segundo en toda la noche – sonrió Sasuke.

\- No quería creer que fueras un sueño. Me negaba a perderte de nuevo – le dijo Naruto hundiendo su rostro en la nuca del moreno, oliendo ese aroma tan peculiar.

\- Oye, Naruto... sobre lo de anoche... sólo quería que supieras que te entiendo. Sé por qué no pudiste decirle la verdad a Asahi, quizá yo en tu misma situación... tampoco habría podido.

\- Lo pensé mucho – habló finalmente Naruto tras unos segundos de silencio – no quería decirle ninguna mentira pero... pensé que quizá... él nunca perdonaría a su madre o que crecería con grandes dudas o pesimismo por sentirse abandonado. No sé si hice bien o mal, sólo fue una decisión más. Puede que en el futuro me arrepienta de ella o me explote en la cara.

Por un momento, Sasuke se sintió igual de atrapado que se sentía Naruto con la mentira a su hijo. Él... sólo era otro mentiroso más, uno de la peor calaña. Al menos Naruto lo había hecho por un buen motivo, por proteger a su hijo pero él... le estaba mintiendo todo el tiempo por su propio interés. Estaba enfadado con él, no le había contado nada sobre Menma porque dio las cosas por supuesto, no le había hablado de su trabajo, ni de su vida, Naruto no sabía todos sus secretos y era muy posible que como él decía... le estallasen en la cara.

\- Separado... - murmuró Sasuke, consiguiendo que Naruto lo escuchase.

Oír aquella palabra sólo hizo que la piel de Naruto se erizase, que una corriente fría cruzase su cuerpo. Supo que Sasuke estaba preocupado por aquello y él no quería darle más motivos para ello, no quería que todo se desmoronase ahora que empezaba a ir mejor su relación.

\- No pude firmar el divorcio, no quise dejar a Asahi desamparado... pero ella sí firmó la separación. Legalmente... no estamos juntos.

\- No es lo mismo, Naruto. No es igual una separación que un divorcio. Aún estás ligado a ella, si te ocurriera algo, toda tu herencia iría para Hinata y tu hijo.

\- Al principio me pareció una buena salida – comentó Naruto – era lo más rápido y no dejaba desamparado a Asahi. Tuve tiempo de hacer mi testamento y dejarle todo a Asahi, pero cuando quise divorciarme legalmente... ella ya había desaparecido. Aun así... tengo los papeles en regla y firmados. Mi abogado la ha estado buscando para que firme esos papeles. Te aseguro que es lo que más deseo en estos momentos.

\- No te culpes – dijo Sasuke – quizá yo hubiera hecho lo mismo para asegurarme que a mi hijo no le faltase nada si alguna vez me ocurriera algo. Eso te convierte en un buen padre, le antepusiste a él a tus intereses.

\- Aun así... me habría gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes.

\- Supongo – sonrió Sasuke – pero no puedes hacer nada para volver atrás. Sólo vivimos con las decisiones que tomamos. También yo me confundo, Naruto, tomo malas decisiones.

\- ¿Yo soy una mala decisión? – se atrevió a preguntar Naruto al verle algo afligido, creyendo que estaría arrepentido de lo sucedido anoche.

\- No lo sé, Naruto. El tiempo lo dirá, supongo – sonrió Sasuke – ahora tengo que irme, aún tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Quédate al menos a desayunar con nosotros – comentó en un intento casi desesperado por retenerle un poco más.

\- No sé, Naruto... en serio que tengo algo importante que hacer.

\- Sólo es un desayuno. No te tomará mucho tiempo y yo me quedaré más tranquilo. Además... seguro que a Asahi también le gustará que te quedes con nosotros.

\- Está bien. Pero algo rápido, ¿vale?

\- Claro.

Entre los dos se pusieron a preparar el desayuno mientras esperaban a que el pequeño Asahi se despertase. Para él, fue toda una sorpresa ver todavía allí a Sasuke, pero tampoco le extrañó tras escuchar a su padre explicarle que se les hizo tarde y había preferido pasar allí la noche.

Al sentarse a la mesa a desayunar los tres juntos, Naruto no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapase de su rostro. Casi podía imaginarse tras aquella escena lo feliz que habría sido si realmente fueran una familia. Sasuke se llevaba bien con su hijo y éste parecía adorarle y él... él simplemente le amaba. El problema era Sasuke y su carácter, el dolor y rencor que todavía parecía guardar en su interior.

Observaba con dulzura cómo Sasuke limpiaba las mejillas de Asahi con la servilleta, con aquella sonrisa dulce que pocas veces ese moreno mostraba. Sin embargo, ninguno esperaba el sonido del timbre. Hasta el propio Naruto se asombró de que alguien pudiera ir a buscarle a esas horas de la mañana. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse para abrir la puerta. Quizá era importante.

¡ _No lo era_! Y lo supo al ver a Sakura allí. Seguramente sería trabajo y realmente... no quería saber nada del trabajo en aquel momento, no teniendo un desayuno decente por primera vez con su hijo y con el chico al que amaba y trataba de conquistar de nuevo. Pudo ver cómo el rostro de Asahi cambiaba radicalmente al verla allí, pero también observó las dudas en el de Sakura al ver a Sasuke sentado en la mesa con ellos.

No cabía duda por lo revuelto que llevaban Sasuke y Naruto el cabello, por esas ojeras marcadas y sobre todo por sus camisetas arrugadas, que no habían dormido precisamente. Esa noche había ocurrido algo entre ellos, algo que no le gustó en absoluto imaginarse a Sakura. Sasuke le estaba ganando terreno y eso no podía permitirlo. Tenía que poner en marcha su plan y cuanto antes, no podía perder más tiempo o esos dos acabarían reconciliándose o dándose cuenta de lo que ocurrió en el pasado. ¡No podía permitirlo bajo ningún concepto!

Hasta ahora se había refugiado en el orgullo de Sasuke Uchiha, sabía que ese chico no abriría la boca. Sus intervenciones quedaban bien guardadas pero... si se ponían a hablar... saldría a relucir que ninguno de los dos había sido realmente responsable de su separación y ella ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad. ¡ _Esos dos no podían hablar o arreglarían el embrollo que tanto le costó montar_!

\- Yo... lamento interrumpir – comentó Sakura cambiando su rostro a una sonrisa fingida.

\- No pasa nada – intentó suavizar Naruto pese a que sí le había molestado la interrupción – ¿ha ocurrido algo en el trabajo?

\- No exactamente... es sobre tu esposa – dijo finalmente consiguiendo que Asahi abriera los ojos al mencionar a la susodicha y sobre todo... Sasuke se inquietase ante aquello – es que... creo que...

El rostro de Naruto había cambiado radicalmente a uno nada amistoso, cortando la frase de Sakura antes de que terminase. Sus ojos denotaban la ira que en ese instante surgía de su interior.

\- ¿Sobre mamá? – preguntó Asahi preocupado - ¿Qué ocurre con mamá?

\- No ocurre nada, Asahi. Sakura se habrá equivocado – comentó Sasuke tratando de cubrir la mentira de Naruto - ¿Por qué no vas al cuarto y ahora voy yo a explicarte qué ocurre?

\- No... quiero quedarme aquí, quiero saber qué está pasando. ¿Papá? – preguntó hacia Naruto.

\- Asahi... esto es algo que debería haberte dicho hace bastante tiempo pero que no sabía cómo decirte... así que por favor... dame un momento y te lo explicaré todo, ¿vale?

\- No entiendo nada. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

\- ¡ASAHI! – gritó Naruto derramando una lágrima y dejándola correr un segundo por su mejilla antes de secarla con la manga de su camiseta. Dejó caer su flequillo rubio sobre sus ojos ocultándolos y entonces... Asahi entendió que debía retirarse – ella... - intentó hablar Naruto deteniendo a Asahi que se iba hacia su cuarto, consiguiendo que Sasuke agachase el rostro también y perdiese la mirada en el vaso de leche, sabiendo lo que le iba a decir – ella está... ella no murió, Asahi.

\- ¿Mentiste? – preguntó Asahi dolido - ¿Me has mentido?

\- Asahi... yo... te lo explicaré, ¿vale?

\- NO, no quiero más mentiras tuyas, no quiero escucharte – le remarcó saliendo corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Por el sonido que salió de Naruto, Sasuke intuyó que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar en aquel instante, pero no podía hacer mucho por él. Era cierto que había mentido y aunque entendía sus razones, también entendía a Asahi que había vivido pensando que su madre había fallecido.

\- Yo... es mejor que me marche, Naruto – le aclaró Sasuke – no creo que pueda hacer mucho aquí.

Sasuke fue a salir tras coger su chaqueta, cuando sintió que el rubio agarraba su brazo con fuerza impidiéndole marcharse, aunque seguía con el rostro agachado evitando que le viera llorar pese a saber que lo estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Puedes... hablar con él? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Naruto... es un tema personal tuyo con tu hijo, no creo que...

\- A ti te escucha – sollozó – conmigo no querrá hablar ahora mismo. Por favor.

\- Yo puedo hablar con él – se adelantó Sakura pero Naruto elevó su mirada finalmente, indicándole que ya había hecho demasiado y que se quedase ahí.

\- Lo intentaré – le aclaró Sasuke – pero... esto no es nada fácil – le explicó Sasuke.

Sasuke caminó en dirección contraria, dejando la chaqueta nuevamente sobre el respaldo del sofá y abriendo la puerta que dirigía al pasillo de las habitaciones. La puerta de Asahi estaba cerrada y cuando intentó abrirla, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada por dentro.

\- Lárgate, no quiero verte – gritó Asahi desde dentro.

\- No soy Naruto – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- Márchate – le dijo a él también, pero Sasuke lejos de hacerle caso, se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared y esperó unos segundos.

\- Entiendo que no quieras vernos ahora mismo, es duro cuando la gente te miente. Te destroza por dentro, lo sé... lo he vivido. Sé que todo esto es duro pero también que tienes dudas. No puedo prometerte nada, pero sé algunas cosas sobre tu madre y también sobre tu padre. Si me dejas entrar... quizá pueda resolverte algunas.

\- Pero sólo tú – le aclaró Asahi.

\- Sólo yo, te lo prometo. Nadie más entrará. ¿Puedes abrirme, por favor?


	21. Al descubierto

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero no era algo que le importase a Sasuke. Cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hasta la cama donde se encontraba Asahi, inmerso en un libro que ni siquiera estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Por qué los adultos mentís? – preguntó Asahi casi sin darle tiempo a Sasuke a terminar de sentarse en la cama.

\- Porque los adultos somos un poco idiotas – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Papá siempre dice que no hay que mentir.

\- Y es mejor no hacerlo, pero a veces... no podemos evitarlo.

\- ¿Tú le mentiste a Menma? – preguntó Asahi – con lo de su padre.

\- Quizá no le mentí del todo pero... tampoco le he contado absolutamente toda la verdad, he omitido algunas cosas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no merece saber quién es su padre?

\- Sí lo merece – suspiró Sasuke – pero es pequeño y si le contase mi punto de vista... seguramente acabaría cogiendo el mismo pensamiento que tengo yo y no quiero eso. Sé que cuanto sea más mayor me preguntará sobre él y querrá conocerle, entonces él tendrá que sacar sus propias conclusiones. Mi vivencia personal con su padre será diferente a la suya. No quiero influenciarle y me imagino que tu padre tampoco quiso influenciarte con ese tema.

\- Me dijo que había muerto... pero no es cierto.

\- Asahi... todas las mentiras están mal, ¿de acuerdo? Hacen daño, lo sé muy bien, pero también hay que diferenciar un poco entre las mentiras que se crean creyendo que harán un bien en el futuro y las que son mentiras que pretenden herir y dañar a la gente.

\- Me ha hecho daño – aclaró Asahi a punto de llorar – yo quiero conocer a mi madre, quiero saber cosas de ella pero él nunca habla sobre el tema.

\- Porque le duele demasiado y no quiere que tú te cierres en la misma opinión que él tiene de ella ahora mismo. Ven aquí, cariño – intentó abrazarle Sasuke al ver que se pondría a llorar – sé que es difícil y duro, que estás muy enfadado y esto te llevará tiempo asimilarlo.

\- No quiero verle.

\- Y lo entiendo, es difícil de asumir algo así, sólo... tómatelo con tiempo pero piensa... que aunque parezca que los adultos podemos controlar todo a nuestro alrededor, no es cierto, también nos equivocamos y tomamos malas decisiones pensando que serán correctas.

\- Conociste a mi madre, ¿verdad? Y también... a mi padre.

\- Les conocí – dijo Sasuke – en el colegio. Íbamos juntos a la misma clase y... teníamos un grupo de música. Tu padre y yo... éramos muy amigos – comentó Sasuke omitiendo esos sentimientos que siempre tuvo hacia Naruto.

\- ¿Cómo... era ella?

\- Era... dulce y muy tierna, bastante tímida e introvertida, pero daba lo mejor de ella siempre. Intentaba ayudar a los de su alrededor, sobre todo a Naruto. Siempre tuvo esa clase de sentimientos por él, le amaba. Casi podría decir que tenía cierta admiración por él. Tuvieron una mala racha, algunas discusiones pero como casi todas las parejas, sin embargo, yo siempre creí que... se casarían. Y así lo hicieron – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Él la quería?

\- Sí, me imagino que sí. No le pregunté nunca abiertamente pero... debía quererla. ¿No crees?

\- ¿Qué ocurrió entonces? ¿Por qué nunca me habla de ella? ¿Por qué quitó todas sus fotografías y me hizo creer que había muerto?

\- Eso no lo sé, Asahi... hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ellos, no sé qué ocurrió después de alejarme de ellos. Deberías hablar este tema con tu padre.

\- Él sólo me miente.

\- No lo hará ahora. Confía en él.

\- No puedo confiar en él.

\- Entonces confía en mí. Puedes venir a hablar conmigo siempre que lo necesites, estaré a tu lado, ¿vale? Pero dale una oportunidad cuando estés listo para hablar de esto. Aún eres muy pequeño para entender ciertas cosas – sonrió Sasuke acariciando el cabello de Asahi – es difícil explicar las cosas a los niños, pero a medida que crezcas... es posible que empieces a entender el motivo por el que tomamos ciertas decisiones. Ni siquiera yo le he contado a mi hijo cosas sobre su padre, también esperaba a que fuera más mayor – sonrió – así que entiendo un poco a tu padre respecto a eso.

\- Yo no lo entiendo – se enfurruñó nuevamente Asahi.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente. Simplemente... ¡ _Era pequeño para entender las acciones de los adultos_! Más cuando ellos se confundían. Podía entender los motivos de Naruto, él mismo tendría problemas seguramente cuando le explicase a Menma quién era su padre y seguramente... también acabaría teniendo problemas con Naruto y Asahi por ocultar algo así, pero... en aquel momento le pareció la mejor idea pese a que ahora... pudiera arrepentirse de esa decisión.

\- Yo... tengo que irme a trabajar, ¿vale? Pero... llámame si necesitas hablar. Te contestaré en cuanto pueda.

Le dio un beso en la frente a Asahi antes de levantarse para irse. El pequeño escuchó cómo Sasuke se despedía de su padre, explicándole que tuviera paciencia con su hijo pero que ahora estaba algo más tranquilo pese a las dudas sobre su madre y lo ocurrido.

No fue a Sasuke ni a Naruto a quienes miraba el pequeño, sino a Sakura, que sacaba una tarjeta y la dejaba sobre la mesa, mirando de reojo a Asahi antes de acercarse a él, mirándole a través de estrecha apertura de la puerta y pasando la tarjeta a través de ella.

\- Es el lugar donde puedes encontrar a Sasuke si necesitas hablar con él de nuevo – sonrió Sakura, consiguiendo que Asahi cogiera la tarjeta, la guardase, y cerrase la puerta con rapidez.

***

¡ _Discusiones_! Eso fue lo que habían tenido Naruto y Asahi, una fuerte discusión acerca de su madre, una que hizo que Asahi se encerrase en su cuarto sin querer volver a verle. Tan sólo escuchaba los golpes de Naruto sobre su puerta, pidiéndole que abriera, maldiciéndole o... maldiciéndose él mismo por aquello, pero Asahi tan sólo lloraba tirado en su cama, negándose a abrir aquella puerta de la cual ahora Naruto se arrepentía de haber puesto un cerrojo.

\- Maldita sea, Asahi, abre la puerta y hablemos.

\- No... no quiero hablar contigo – le gritó Asahi – lárgate.

\- Vamos, Asahi, sólo quiero hablar.

\- No, quieres discutir y mentirme.

¡ _Un golpe_! Eso fue lo que escuchó de un enfadado Naruto pese a que él estaba más enfadado consigo mismo más que con su hijo. Él... no sabía tratar a los niños, siempre lo había pasado fatal como padre soltero, siempre acababa siendo Minato quien calmaba al pequeño, quien le daba los consejos de cómo tratarle, pero ahora mismo... se sentía demasiado perdido. ¡ _Hasta Sasuke parecía controlar mejor la situación de ser padre que él_! Y eso le frustraba.

Quería aprender a ser un buen padre, quería cambiar y Sasuke le estaba enseñando ahora cómo hacerlo, pero... esto le pillaba por sorpresa completamente. Sasuke le había dicho que tuviera paciencia con él, así que simplemente... decidió esperar un poco a que el enfado de Asahi se pasase.

Esperó en su habitación, viendo la televisión y pensando cómo iba a arreglar todo ese asunto. Llamó a su padre pero estaba ocupado en quirófano, así que tendría que esperar a que terminase la operación y Sasuke... él le había dicho que se iba a trabajar, así que no podía hacer mucho. Dejó que transcurriera una hora y entonces, se decidió a ir a la habitación de su hijo para enfrentar de nuevo la situación, esta vez más relajado que antes, pensando que no podía perder los nervios. Su hijo no tenía culpa alguna y él debía calmarse. Debía entender su enfado por ese engaño y resolver las dudas que tuviera. Lo que no sabía... era hasta dónde debía contarle la verdad. ¿Debía contarle que siempre había estado enamorado de Sasuke? ¿Sus encuentros cuando rompía con su madre? ¿Hasta donde debía contar la verdad?

Al llegar a la puerta, se sorprendió de verla semiabierta. ¡ _Era raro_! No creía que Asahi la abriera así sin más. Preocupado, empujó la puerta con rapidez para ver la habitación a oscuras y solitaria. Encendió la luz y tal y como pensó... su hijo no estaba en el cuarto, pero sí había una tarjeta, una de un bar y entonces... pensó en Sasuke, seguramente su hijo se habría ido a buscarle pensando que él le entendía. Lo buscó con ansiedad por toda la casa, llamándole pese a que nadie contestaba y entonces... miró la percha donde faltaba su chaqueta.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Naruto cogiendo el móvil y marcando el número de Sasuke. Un par de tonos y finalmente el contestador automático saltó – Sasuke, por favor... llámame en cuanto escuches esto, es importante, Asahi se ha marchado de casa y creo que va a buscarte. Si lo ves... sólo retenlo, voy para allí a buscarle.

Colgó el teléfono, con la esperanza que Sasuke escuchase su mensaje y le avisase sobre su hijo. Estaba preocupado por él, un niño solo por la ciudad... ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo así?

***

Eran las ocho de la tarde y ya había oscurecido en Tokio, pero para Sasuke... la oscuridad sólo le indicaba que le tocaba trabajar en algo que odiaba, pero que al parecer... se le daba demasiado bien.

El público se impacientaba. Tan sólo querían ver el espectáculo mientras que Sasuke... preferiría poder retrasar su actuación o simplemente... ni hacerla. ¡ _Otro día más_! Eso era lo único que pensaba, otro día más en un tiempo que no parecía tener fin. ¡ _Jamás saldría de allí_! Era algo que le costaba asumir pese a tenerlo bastante claro.

Caminó hacia la plataforma una vez más, acercándose a la barra de metal y tocándola con las yemas de sus dedos justo cuando la luz le iluminó. El griterío de la gente llenó el local, todos expectantes de ese chico moreno de mirada penetrante. Sus manos se cogieron con fuerza a la barra para elevarse en ella, iniciando las primeras piruetas.

Se dejó resbalar por la barra, moviéndose seductoramente, observando las manos del público intentar tocarle, elevándose sobre la plataforma. Al llegar al suelo tras deslizarse, se mantuvo arrodillado y llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la camiseta, alzándola, resbalándola por su abdomen y finalmente... quitándosela por encima de la cabeza antes de lanzarla a la plataforma tras él.

A gatas se acercó hacia su público, quienes gritaban obscenidades. Sasuke intentaba no escuchar aquellas cosas o sonreír ante ellas, tan sólo miraba los billetes, dejando que la gente los agarrase bajo su pantalón. Intentó alejarse nuevamente aunque fue complicado. Uno de los clientes le cogió el pantalón, acercándole hacia él e impidiéndole que se alejase. Sasuke se tensó un segundo, pero al ver cómo el joven sonreía y le enseñaba un billete, Sasuke entendió que sólo quería meterle el dinero como los demás. Esperó un segundo a que lo hiciera y se alejó finalmente, poniéndose en pie y bajando la cremallera de su bragueta, quitándose el pantalón frente al público y quedándose tan sólo con la ropa interior.

Todos gritaban al ver a ese chico mover su cadera seductoramente cerca de la barra, haciendo acrobacias, casi intentando alejar el momento donde debería quitarse aquella última prenda frente a todos. Al bajar una vez más de la barra, uno de los del público alzó la mano hacia él, agarrando el hilo de aquel fino tanga y rompiéndolo al instante, dejando a Sasuke completamente desnudo frente a todos aquellos hombres que intentaban manosearle. Pese a que quiso marcharse de allí y uno de los de seguridad ya se acercaba para alejar a la gente de él, Sasuke se había quedado absorto mirando a un niño no muy lejos del escenario y detrás de él, en la puerta de entrada, a un sorprendido Naruto con el teléfono en su oreja y los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¡ _Mierda_! – exclamó Sasuke al darse cuenta de que allí estaba Asahi. Eso le traería problemas con Naruto y aún no sabía cómo iba a quitarle de la cabeza a un niño lo que había visto allí. Asahi no debía estar allí, él no debería haber visto nada de aquello y sólo sintió una cosa... culpabilidad.


	22. En llamas

Todo el mundo parecía exaltado ante aquella escena, sin embargo, Sasuke tan sólo estaba pendiente de ese niño que parecía querer acercarse hacia él, seguido por unos guardias de seguridad que le gritaban y le asustaban. Todavía pudo observarle escurrirse entre las piernas de los clientes, haciéndose hueco mientras los de seguridad le seguían por el local, por lo que Sasuke bajó de la plataforma tapándose con el albornoz que tenía el hombre de seguridad a su lado y caminando hacia Asahi, quien se agarró a sus piernas justo cuando los hombres llegaban a él.

\- Vamos, chico, éste no es lugar para un niño – comentó el hombre cogiéndole del brazo, pero Sasuke agarró con fuerza la muñeca del de seguridad hasta apartarla del niño.

\- Yo me ocupo – comentó Sasuke.

\- Pero... - intentó quejarse, puesto que las normas eran claras, nada de niños allí y bastante tenían con que se hubiera colado.

\- Ya te he dicho... que yo me ocupo, lo conozco, ¿vale? Dame un momento para que hable con él de esto.

El hombre soltó definitivamente el brazo de ese chiquillo que escondía su rostro tras las piernas de Sasuke y, con un chasquido molesto, se marchó de allí llevándose a su compañero. Por un instante, el moreno miró hacia el guardia de seguridad de los camerinos, quien le lanzó una mirada de soslayo antes de indicarle con la cabeza que pasase, que haría la vista gorda por esta vez. Sasuke apoyó su mano en el hombro de aquel guardia y sonrió, casi dándole las gracias pese a que esas palabras no salieron directamente.

Naruto, sin embargo, intentó llegar donde estaba Sasuke y su hijo, abriéndose camino entre toda aquella multitud hasta llegar al hombre de seguridad, quien le impidió el paso.

\- Lo siento, no puede pasar – le comentó el hombre.

\- Es mi hijo – le dijo preocupado.

\- Puede esperar en la sala de al lado si quiere, enseguida saldrán. Se lo aseguro.

Al ver que no iba a conseguir mover a ese "armario empotrado" que tenía frente a él, no pudo hacer otra cosa que chasquear los labios frustrado y enfadado antes de irse hacia la sala que le habían dicho. ¡ _Era increíble_! Que Sasuke se desnudase frente a esos pervertidos... vale, pero... ¿Que hubiera metido a su hijo en esto? ¡ _Eso sí que no_! ¿Cómo había podido atraer a un niño a un lugar como éste? Un niño no debería ver cosas como éstas y él... lo había atraído hasta aquí, voluntariamente o involuntariamente y eso no podía perdonárselo.

\- Ey... venga, siéntate aquí – le comentó Sasuke a ese asustado niño mientras lo subía en una de las sillas - ¿Mejor? – preguntó levantándole el rostro para poder verle.

\- ¿Por qué haces... eso? – preguntó curioso el niño, pese a que todavía unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- Era... el único trabajo que pude encontrar y necesitaba el dinero – comentó Sasuke cogiendo de la mesa un par de pañuelos para limpiarle las lágrimas – lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver esto. No deberías estar aquí – sonrió con cierta tristeza – Naruto va a matarme.

\- Pero... no es tu culpa, tú...

\- Es mi culpa, Asahi, porque soy yo el que trabajo aquí y tú no deberías haberte enterado nunca de esto. Sabía que algo así podría llegar a pasar, que algún padre podría enterarse de mi segundo trabajo y me despidieran, pero que encima me viera un niño... eso creo que no me lo esperaba y me hace ver que... ambos trabajos son incompatibles. No puedo permitirme trabajar con niños y hacer esto a la vez, así que en parte es mi culpa.

\- Pero papá lo entenderá, si le cuentas la verdad... si le dices que es por tu hijo...

\- No, Asahi, es difícil. Ni siquiera yo le he contado nada de esto a Menma y te aseguro que no quiero que se entere. Los niños no deberían ver este tipo de trabajos y yo me he pasado, entiendo el cabreo de Naruto ahora mismo y me lo merezco.

\- Pero... es que no es tu culpa, he venido yo.

\- Y ni siquiera sé cómo has llegado hasta aquí, pero no deberías ir a estas horas tú solo. Seguro que tu padre estaba muerto de miedo. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo estaría yo si Menma desapareciera así sin más sin decirme nada. Voy a llevarte con él.

\- ¿Te veré mañana? – preguntó ahora indeciso.

\- No lo creo – sonrió Sasuke con cierta tristeza – después de esto... creo que estoy despedido como niñero.

\- Pero... necesitas el trabajo.

\- Ya buscaré algo, ¿vale? No te preocupes, siempre he salido adelante. ¿Me haces un favor antes de que me lleve la bronca de tu padre? – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Me das un abrazo?

Asahi se incorporó un poco más en la silla para poder extender los brazos hacia él, agarrándose al cuello de ese moreno que todavía estaba con el albornoz.

\- Dame un momento que me vista, sólo me faltaba salir así también a ver a tu padre. Entonces sí que me mata – sonrió para intentar quitarle preocupación a Asahi, pese a que sabía que la situación no pintaba nada bien y que Naruto... no le iba a perdonar algo así. Ahora tenía que aguantar el chaparrón de sus consecuencias.

Se metió dentro de una de las habitaciones, buscando sus cosas en la taquilla para vestirse. De todas formas, aún le faltaban unas actuaciones más y tendría que salir en breve, pero ahora mismo... lo único que le preocupaba era ese chico que había visto lo que no tendría que ver ningún niño de su edad.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó dando un puñetazo contra la taquilla metálica.

Desde luego, él mismo no se habría perdonado si Menma alguna vez hubiera descubierto esto. ¿Cómo iba a perdonarle entonces Naruto? Él ni siquiera estaba inmerso en este mundillo y se había visto afectado. Ahora que parecía todo volver a la normalidad, que parecía estar recuperando ese amor que perdió... ya podía despedirse de todo.

Una vez vestido, cerró la taquilla y salió junto a Asahi, intentando sonreír para quitarle importancia, para intentar calmar a ese niño pese a que él era el más nervioso por tener que enfrentar ahora a un enfadado Naruto. Se agachó una vez más frente a Asahi y le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

\- Cuida mucho a tu padre, ¿vale? Y sobre todo... no le dejes que vuelva a trabajar los fines de semana – sonrió Sasuke.

\- No lo haré.

\- Vamos.

Sasuke se puso en pie, tendiéndole la mano a Asahi para que la cogiera. Ambos caminaron hacia el club nuevamente, abarrotado de gente que veía el resto de los espectáculos.

\- Su padre está en la sala de al lado – dijo el guardia de seguridad.

\- Gracias.

\- Suerte – fue lo único que pronunció mientras veía cómo Sasuke caminaba hacia la sala, abriendo la puerta e indicándole a Naruto de salir fuera de allí con la cabeza.

Por un instante, Naruto se aguantó las ganas de matarle allí mismo por no montar un escándalo frente a su hijo, pero una vez llegaron a la calle y Naruto metió a Asahi en el coche, el puñetazo llegó con toda la rabia contenida que tenía el rubio en ese momento. Sasuke tuvo que echar la pierna atrás para evitar perder el equilibrio con aquel puñetazo, pero no se defendió, sabía que se lo tenía ganado.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a traer a un niño pequeño a un lugar como éste?

\- Lo siento, Naruto, no creí que tu hijo fuera a venir.

\- Haz con tu vida lo que te dé la gana – lloró Naruto de la rabia y la impotencia – pero no metas a mi hijo en estos temas. ¿Me oyes? – le amenazó, cogiéndole del cuello de su camiseta gris para que le mirase, observando cómo de su labio salía un hilo de sangre que él había provocado con el puñetazo.

\- Él no debería haber venido nunca, lo lamento mucho, Naruto – dijo justo cuando una lágrima resbalaba por una de sus mejillas, dejando un poco impactado también a Naruto. Jamás había visto llorar al orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Tenía la tarjeta del local. Ten cuidado por dónde las vas dejando, ¿quieres? – soltó Naruto el agarre de su camiseta. Todavía enfadado buscó las llaves del coche en el bolsillo de su pantalón para marcharse a casa.

Sasuke ya no dijo nada, se quedó allí estático, llevando el dorso de su mano hasta su labio y recogiendo ese hilo de sangre que caía, esperando a que el coche se alejase del lugar para siempre. En aquel momento supo... que jamás volvería a saber nada más de Naruto y esta vez... él había sido el culpable.

Desde la ventana de la oficina, Kabuto observaba aquella escena en la calle. Jamás se habría imaginado que el temperamental Sasuke Uchiha se dejaría pegar así como si nada, que no se defendería y entonces... se dio cuenta de algo. Aquel chico rubio que se había marchado debía ser alguien importante para que el Uchiha se hubiera comportado de esa forma, para ser capaz de disculparse y... no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos.

***

Acariciaba su cabello con suavidad mientras lo veía dormir. Durante unos minutos, se imaginó lo enfadado que él estaría si su hijo hubiera descubierto ese local o su trabajo. La mejor idea era abandonar el club pero... no podía hacerlo. Esa maldita deuda le retenía allí, él era la mejor actuación de todas, no dejarían que se marchase así sin más y sería cuestión de tiempo que un día su hijo le pillase. No sabía qué haría en ese momento o cómo se lo explicaría. Se sentía tan avergonzado de sí mismo.

\- Buenos días, papá – sonrió Menma al abrir sus ojitos.

\- Ey... buenos días, mi niño. ¿Cómo has dormido?

\- Bien – dijo algo extrañado, alzando su mano hacia el rostro de su padre para ver su labio herido – ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Nada, cielo, un golpe – sonrió Sasuke intentando quitarle importancia.

\- ¿Acabas de llegar?

\- Sí – sonrió – pero tengo muy buenas noticias, voy a pasar más tiempo en casa, estaré toda la semana contigo.

\- ¿No vas a ir a cuidar de Asahi?

\- No, ya no me necesitan – sonrió Sasuke antes de darle un beso en la frente a su hijo – sólo trabajaré por las noches.

\- No me gusta que trabajes por las noches.

\- A mí tampoco, pero... algún día lo dejaré, ¿vale? Te lo prometo. Además... puedes dormir mientras trabajo y tenemos más tiempo libre para nosotros después.

\- Apenas duermes cuando haces eso – se quejó Menma – tienes ojeras.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Venga... voy a prepararte un buen desayuno – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Tú no vas a desayunar?

\- No, cielo, yo ya he comido en el bar. Lo siento.

\- Vale.

\- Venga, ve a la ducha y te voy preparando el desayuno.

Menma fue el primero en salir corriendo de la habitación para ir a la ducha, sin embargo, cuando Sasuke fue a salir de la habitación, la voz de Ino, que se encontraba allí haciendo de niñera esa noche, captó su atención.

\- Mentiroso – fue lo que Sasuke escuchó.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ni eso ha sido un golpe, ni has desayunado en el club, ambos sabemos que no sirven comidas allí – sonrió Ino – tan sólo bebidas.

Sasuke sonrió, pero sin decir palabra alguna, trató de alejarse del lugar antes de que Ino pillase todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque era tarde al parecer.

\- Si no comes... caerás enfermo.

\- Pues a ver cómo lo arreglamos... porque entre la medicación de Menma y que acabo de perder un trabajo... va a ser que no tengo mucho ahora mismo. Prefiero que mi hijo esté bien.

\- Y lo entiendo, pero si a ti te ocurre algo, ¿quién se ocupará de Menma? ¿Servicios sociales? A mí no me darían la custodia y lo sabes, sólo soy tu vecina y nadie conoce a su padre así que...

\- Estoy bien, Ino, sólo no tengo hambre hoy.

\- A mí no me mientas. Te estás quitando cosas tú para pagar lo de tu hijo y lo acepto, pero déjame ayudarte. No tengo mucho pero...

\- No necesito tu dinero, ¿vale? Bastante justos vais vosotros también. Y no pienso pedírselo a Kabuto...

\- El doctor te dijo que él te daría la medicación. ¿Por qué has empezado a comprársela?

\- Porque no quiero vivir de la caridad de los demás – dijo con firmeza – porque es mi hijo y soy yo el responsable, yo soy el que debe hacerse cargo de esto. Sólo será un tiempo, hasta que encuentre otro trabajo. ¿Vale? Estoy bien.


	23. Verdades

\- Vamos, Sasuke... - intentó detenerle Ino durante un segundo, pero él seguía inmerso en la cocina, preparando el desayuno de su hijo.

\- No quiero hablar del tema. ¿Podemos dejarlo?

\- Pero es que... hay cosas que no entiendo.

Sasuke miró hacia el pasillo, viendo que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, por lo que se acercó a la puerta del pasillo para cerrarla y aislar ligeramente el comedor del resto de la casa.

\- Tienes cinco minutos – especificó Sasuke preocupado de que su hijo pudiera salir y descubrir aquel tema. Ya tenía bastante con lo de Asahi y Naruto.

\- Es que no entiendo... ¿Cómo se enteró Asahi de dónde trabajabas? Eso no... por mucho que lo pienso no pudo descubrirlo, tú no se lo contarías.

\- Algo dijo Naruto sobre una tarjeta. No sé, Ino...

\- ¿Tarjeta? ¿Del club? No me cuadra nada, tú nunca llevas tarjetas.

\- Quizá... llevaba alguna en algún bolsillo y se me cayó... improbable pero... – se dio cuenta en ese instante Sasuke.

\- Vamos, Sasuke... ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo? ¿Lo que le ha ocurrido a Naruto?

\- Sí – afirmó dejando la cuchara de madera en la pila de lavar – sí, que Menma descubra mi trabajo. No es apto para niños.

\- ¿Y crees que llevarías tarjetas en los bolsillos? Venga... nunca llevas nada del local, intentas no dar pistas jamás de dónde trabajas. Entonces... ¿Cómo llegó una tarjeta del club a casa de Naruto?

\- No lo sé, Ino, pero Naruto lo dijo. ¿Por qué me mentiría en algo así? No lo haría en el asunto de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió ese día, Sasuke?

\- ¿Aparte de que me había acostado con él? – sonrió Sasuke - ¿Y de que he sido un idiota?...

\- Vamos, Sasuke... piensa un poco.

\- Pues... su hijo estaba enfadado con él. La secretaria de Naruto entró diciendo algo sobre la madre del niño.

\- ¿Y ya está?

\- Naruto se enfadó bastante con Sakura.

\- ¿Sakura? – abrió los ojos alarmada ahora Ino.

\- Sí... Sakura, es su secretaria.

\- Esa víbora frentona – dijo enfadada – seguro que ha sido ella.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- La conozco. Fuimos amigas hace mucho tiempo y estaba colada hasta los huesos por ti. Cuando le dijiste que te gustaban los chicos, se enfadó muchísimo y entonces... intentó ligarse a Naruto, pero allí estaba Hinata. Estoy casi convencida de que su matrimonio o su noviazgo con ella... también falló por culpa de Sakura. Ella siempre ha estado en medio de vosotros.

\- Sí estuvo muy idiota durante un tiempo conmigo.

\- Estaba enfadada, Sasuke, y sigue enfadada contigo, pero seguro que fingió llevarse bien contigo de nuevo para joder como hace siempre.

***

**Una semana después:**

Sus dedos se movían, golpeando una y otra vez la mesa de la cocina donde esperaba pacientemente a su hijo. Éste no parecía querer salir y llevaba toda la maldita semana esquivándole. No le había querido hacer mucho caso esos días, apenas habían hablado y por fin... era viernes por la noche. Esa semana había sido una de las peores de su vida, al menos desde esos sentimientos contradictorios que sentía hacia Sasuke. Estaba claro que si trabajaba allí y para que ese Uchiha bajase sus expectativas por un trabajo como ése... era porque lo necesitaba, pero luego estaba el asunto de esa tarjeta que movía en su otra mano y observaba una y otra vez. Toda la semana había estado observándola sin entender cómo Sasuke había podido perder algo así.

\- Maldita sea, Sasuke – se quejó Naruto.

Él mismo había pasado un par de noches horribles, derramando lágrimas en silencio. ¿Por qué siempre ocurría algo malo cuando todo iba bien con él? ¡ _Era stripper_! Pues bien por él. No es que le gustase que lo fuese, de hecho, con el talento que tenía Sasuke para la música... sólo pensaba en cómo estaba desperdiciando su vida en ese antro pero... era su vida y sus decisiones, sin embargo... meter a su hijo en eso, aquello no le era fácil de perdonar.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y supo que finalmente... su hijo debía tener hambre. Naruto cogió la cerveza frente a él y dio un sorbo, todavía con sus ojos absortos en esa tarjeta, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Asahi cuando entró en el salón.

\- Te pondré la cena – dijo Naruto finalmente – siéntate a comer.

\- Papá... - intentó hablar Asahi.

\- ¿Ya vuelvo a ser papá?

Aquello hizo dudar a Asahi. Sabía que su padre estaba enfadado, llevaba toda una semana muy raro y en el trabajo tampoco debía estar muy bien teniendo que aguantar a Sakura después de lo que había montado. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de su tono y cómo su hijo se había callado nuevamente, intentó mentalizarse en cómo habría actuado Sasuke y bajó su tono.

\- Lo siento, no me hagas mucho caso. Estoy agotado.

\- No es de Sasuke – le dijo Asahi.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Esa tarjeta que llevas mirando toda la semana... no es de Sasuke. Él no me la dio.

\- ¿No se la cogiste a él?

\- No – dijo Asahi – he intentado hablarte de esto toda la semana pero... has estado muy ocupado en el trabajo y... tampoco sabía cómo sacarte el tema de Sasuke después de aquello.

\- No intentes protegerle, Asahi, si hizo algo mal...

\- Es que no lo hizo. Él no llevaba ninguna tarjeta.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Era cierto que esa semana habían discutido mucho, apenas habían hablado, tan sólo gritado cosas de las que luego se arrepentían pero ahora que parecía todo más calmado, ahora que Asahi se fijaba en esa tarjeta que llevaba toda la semana sin abandonar la mano del rubio... ambos parecían un poco confusos pero dispuestos a resolver el problema.

Se giró hacia su hijo, con el ceño algo fruncido pero con paso decidido. Lo tomó por las axilas y lo sentó en la silla frente a la mesa antes de agacharse a su lado para tenerle a su altura.

\- ¿De dónde cogiste esta tarjeta? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Me la dio Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué te daría ella...?

\- No lo sé.

\- Pero... estuve con ella todo el tiempo.

\- Cuando te despedías de Sasuke y le acompañaste a la puerta. Ella se acercó y pasó la tarjeta por mi puerta. Me dijo que allí encontraría a Sasuke si necesitaba hablar con él.

\- Eso no me lo dijo – susurró Naruto mirando la tarjeta – no me estás mintiendo, ¿no?

\- No. Yo no te mentiría con eso.

Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro al darse cuenta de aquello. No podía decir que se arrepentía de lo que le dijo o el golpe que le dio a Sasuke, no lo hacía y seguramente aquel moreno no le había respondido porque sabía que él tenía razón. Asahi no debía estar allí y era él quien se había quedado desnudo frente a un menor en un antro como aquel, era en parte su culpa, pero saber que al menos había tenido cuidado y jamás dijo nada referente a su otro trabajo... eso le relajó ligeramente. A la que no pensaba perdonar... era a Sakura si era cierto que le había dado esa tarjeta intencionadamente a su hijo.

\- Coge tu chaqueta – le dijo Naruto poniendo la cena en un trozo de pan.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? Tengo hambre.

\- Come por el camino. Vamos a arreglar esto.

Ante aquellas palabras, Asahi se apresuró a bajar de la silla para ir a por su chaqueta. ¡ _No le apetecía comer un bocadillo_! Pero si era con tal de arreglar las cosas con Sasuke... podía cenar de camino.

\- Venga, papá, vas lento – le apresuró su hijo con la chaqueta ya puesta y quitándole el bocadillo de las manos.

\- Ya... de verdad que adoras a Sasuke – susurró con una sonrisa, pese a que su hijo no le escuchó.

***

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Asahi desde su sillita en el asiento trasero, observando las luces de la ciudad.

\- A casa de Sakura.

\- ¿No íbamos a por Sasuke?

\- Justo después. Primero tengo que hacer algo – sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto Sasuke? – preguntó confuso Asahi – esta semana has estado como en otro lado.

\- Porque ya le fallé una vez – aquello extrañó a Asahi, pero Naruto entendió algo... quizá empezaba a ser momento de soltar todas las mentiras que ocultaban - ¿Querías la verdad? Es ésta... amé con locura a tu madre pero... tuvimos muchos problemas y éramos un par de adolescentes que no sabíamos solventarlos y Sasuke... él siempre estuvo allí intentando ayudarnos. Me enamoré de él, Asahi, pero no fui capaz de verlo y le hice daño, mucho daño.

\- ¿Fuisteis... novios?

\- Algo así. No llegamos a nada formal aunque... sí me habría gustado estar con él como algo definitivo, pero no pudo ser. Le fallé cuando me necesitó aunque él jamás me falló a mí.

Aparcó el coche de mala manera, pero no le importó. Bajó del vehículo y ayudó a su hijo a quitarse el cinturón de la sillita para que le acompañase. Tocó el timbre de la casa de su recepcionista y ésta pareció bastante sorprendida de verle allí, sin embargo, abrió sin problemas el portón automático. A medida que el ascensor subía, Asahi se daba cuenta de que aquello iba a ser una visita corta, su padre ni siquiera se había quitado la chaqueta y tampoco soltaba su mano, sin embargo, sí buscaba en la otra la tarjeta oscura del local de Sasuke.

Caminó con rapidez por el pasillo hasta la puerta donde Sakura le esperaba y aunque ella intentó hablar, Naruto la calló enseñándole la tarjeta y tendiéndosela.

\- Te la devuelvo – le comentó intentando marcharse de nuevo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hablo de que no voy a trabajar este fin de semana, ni ningún otro, voy a pasarlo en familia.

\- Eso podemos hablarlo.

\- Tranquila... lo hablaré con mi secretaria.

\- Yo soy tu secretaría.

\- Estás despedida. No quiero volverte a ver por la oficina – le añadió Naruto empezando a caminar de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué iba a darle yo esta tarjeta? Tu hijo sólo es un mentiroso – se defendió Sakura, consiguiendo que Naruto frenase un segundo y mirase a su hijo un instante antes de soltar su mano y volver hacia Sakura.

\- A mi hijo no vuelvas a llamarle mentiroso – la amenazó – tampoco he dicho que tú se la dieras, gracias por confirmármelo. Despedida – le repitió.

Naruto no pudo evitar, mientras bajaban en el ascensor, ver la sonrisa de su hijo, por lo que él tampoco pudo evitar empezar a reír entonces.

\- Era una bruja.

\- Eso parece – sonrió su padre – lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes. He vuelto a fallarle.

\- Él... te perdonará.

\- No conoces a Sasuke. Es arrogante y orgulloso.

\- Pero te quiere – le dijo Asahi – he visto cómo te mira y he visto cómo trata a todo el mundo, tú eres el único al que trata diferente. Contigo es... agradable.

\- Sólo cuando quiere – sonrió el rubio.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a buscarle?

\- En el único lugar donde sé que lo encontraré seguro a estas horas... en su trabajo, eso sí... tú esperarás en el coche. No vas a volver a entrar ahí.

\- Vale.

Por suerte a esas horas de la noche ya apenas quedaba tráfico. Tomó la circunvalación para ir más rápido. Todavía recordaba más o menos el lugar donde había tenido que ir a buscar a Asahi la última vez. Aun así, dio varias vueltas a la manzana intentando recordar exacto el lugar, pero al ver una ambulancia frente a la puerta de uno de los locales, le hizo saltar todas las alarmas, aparcando en uno de los laterales.

\- Espera aquí – dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y bajaba del vehículo para acercarse hacia la multitud, abriéndose paso para ver que era el local que buscaba - ¿Sasuke? – preguntó algo dudoso al ver cómo los enfermeros sacaban a alguien en una camilla – Sasuke – gritó al acercarse más y comprobar que era él.

\- Por favor, no se acerque.

\- ¿Dónde lo lleváis? ¿Qué narices le ocurre?

\- Se ha desmayado y se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, lo llevamos al hospital Keiyu.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en aquella brecha en su frente. Seguramente se había dado bastante fuerte y eso le preocupaba. ¿Se habría resbalado de la barra? ¿Qué narices le había pasado? ¡ _No tenía respuestas_! Tan sólo podría ir al hospital y esperar a que le dijeran algo. Por suerte... era el hospital de su padre.

\- Cambio de planes – comentó Naruto al entrar al coche – nos vamos al hospital.

\- ¿Al hospital? ¿Por qué?

\- Te lo cuento por el camino.


	24. Sorpresas inesperadas

El silencio reinaba en aquella sala. Tan sólo el altavoz llamando a algún paciente era audible cada ciertos minutos. La gente esperaba pacientemente a que les llamasen pero así era urgencias. Él, en cambio... esperaba. Tan sólo podía hacer eso, esperar por unas noticias que no parecían llegar.

Resopló y acarició el cabello de su hijo con suavidad. Se estaba quedando dormido en su regazo y es que era tarde para él. Llevaba más de una hora esperando y no había forma de que alguien le dijera nada. Tampoco tenían obligación puesto que él no era familia ni nada similar a Sasuke. Su sorpresa llegó cuando vio aparecer a su padre por la sala de emergencias. Todavía llevaba su bata blanca, por lo que Naruto imaginó que seguía de guardia.

\- Me han dicho que estabas aquí. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Minato preocupado por su hijo.

\- Sí, yo sí. Estoy esperando por noticias de Sasuke. Me dijeron que lo traían al hospital pero... todavía no me han dicho nada.

\- Ni te lo dirán – sonrió su padre – no eres familiar, no tienen motivos para darte información de un paciente.

\- Pero... él no tiene a nadie más, creo – susurró Naruto.

\- Déjame ver qué puedo hacer, ¿vale? Espera aquí.

Minato se acercó hacia la recepcionista y trató de averiguar algo sobre Sasuke Uchiha, aunque por mucha labia de la que disponía su padre, tampoco pareció conseguir mucho. Al fin y al cabo... él era cardiólogo, no trabajaba en urgencias y, por tanto, le restringían sus movimientos en otras áreas.

\- ¿Nada? – preguntó Naruto al ver cómo su padre llegaba hasta él.

\- No hay forma de que puedas verle, pero... él está bien. Eso es lo que me han contado como un favor personal. Espera un momento aquí – susurró hacia él pese a que su mirada se había desviado por encima del hombro de su hijo y miraba a alguien en el fondo de la sala.

Al ver cómo su padre se movía y caminaba por la sala, se giró para observar a un chico rubio que dejaba una carpeta blanca con papeles sobre el mostrador de recepción. Parecía muy joven y por algún motivo extraño... le sonaba de algo aunque no podía ubicarle con exactitud.

\- ¿Estás en urgencias hoy? – preguntó Minato con una sonrisa.

\- Sí... la vida del interino – sonrió Deidara.

\- ¿Cuántas horas llevas?

\- Una eternidad – sonrió intentando evitar mirarle a la cara, pero Minato se agachó ligeramente para ver sus ojeras.

\- ¿Cuántas?

\- Veintitrés y media – susurró.

\- Te queda media hora más, ¿no?

\- Me quedan... como cuatro horas más. Mi turno de veinticuatro horas y un compañero que se ha puesto malo y no ha podido venir. Me han pedido que me quede a cubrirle unas horas.

\- Necesitas un café.

\- Necesito una cama – sonrió Deidara, haciendo reír también a Minato.

\- Yo sólo puedo traerte café si quieres. ¿Te has tomado ya alguno?

\- He perdido la cuenta a partir del... - pensó cuántos cafés llevaba a lo largo de su jornada – no sé... creo que a partir del veinte. Ahora dime de verdad qué necesitas.

Minato sonrió. Ese chico era inteligente e intuitivo. Algo le olía extraño, seguramente ver a un cardiólogo por urgencias no era para nada habitual. Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en Naruto, al otro lado de la sala.

\- Ya... necesito un favor.

\- Dime.

\- Estoy buscando un poco de información sobre Sasuke Uchiha. Ha entrado hace una hora más o menos por urgencias. No nos quieren decir nada porque no somos familiares pero... tú estás en urgencias, podrías ser su médico. Sólo me han dicho que está bien – intentó asegurarle Minato al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía Deidara, sobre todo porque conocía al chico. Ante aquella afirmación, Deidara se relajó.

\- Veré a ver de qué me entero – sonrió Deidara – esperad aquí. Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

¡ _Ligar_! Eso era lo que hacía Deidara, sonreír y lanzar halagos a la recepcionista casi como si ligase con ella, explicándole que le habían pedido que fuera a revisar al paciente pero se le había olvidado el número de la habitación que le habían dicho. Minato sonrió al ver a ese chico tan suelto y cómo la recepcionista sonreía y le devolvía los piropos a ese chico rubio, dejándole el informe sobre la encimera.

\- Y ahora le debo un café a la guapa recepcionista – sonrió Deidara llegando al lado de ambos, aunque los dos miraron a aquella mujer de cincuenta y pico años para nada atractiva – tenía razón, está bien. Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y le han puesto puntos. Lo único raro aquí... es que tiene un problema serio de inanición. Seguramente ha sido por eso por lo que se ha desmayado.

\- ¿Tiene hambre? – preguntó Naruto casi sorprendido.

\- Básicamente. Parece que le falta comer. Ha debido estar saltándose comidas. Imagino que le vigilarán durante unos días para asegurarse que come y recupera fuerzas.

Un pitido llamó la atención de los tres. Minato no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo Deidara cogía el busca atado en la cinturilla de su pantalón y lo miraba agotado y frustrado.

\- Por favor... matadme – susurró gastando una broma.

\- Ánimo. Si necesitas un café, sube por cardiología. Estaré hasta las ocho de la mañana. Tengo guardia hoy.

\- Subiré a por ese café. Te lo aseguro – sonrió Deidara iniciando el camino donde requerían su presencia.

Minato cogió el expediente de Sasuke, observando los detalles que allí habían colocado con expresión preocupada. Algo estaba mal en todo eso, lo sabía. En parte... quería hablar, pero no podía desvelar el secreto profesional.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es que... me preocupa un poco el motivo por el que haya dejado de comer – dijo Minato.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No es un chico que parezca trastornos alimenticios ni nada por el estilo. Cuando vino a mi consulta... no podía pagar mis servicios.

\- ¿Y la tarjeta del seguro nacional de salud?

\- Sólo paga el setenta por ciento de la factura y la medicación tiene que pagarla el paciente. Además siempre dan la medicación exacta. No tenía tanto dinero, le dije que yo le daría la medicación pero... estas últimas semanas no ha venido a que se la diera.

\- ¿Crees que no se la está tomando?

\- No era medicación para él, Naruto – susurró su padre – dudo que la haya dejado, creo que la está comprando él y con ese gasto extra, es posible que... se haya quitado otras cosas para pagarla.

\- ¿Como la comida?

\- Sí, habrá reducido el gasto de comida – pensó por unos segundos y entonces sí se preocupó de verdad – tienes que hacerme un favor. Sasuke va a estar aquí un par de días. ¿Sabes dónde vive?

\- Sí.

\- Tienes que ir y recoger a alguien.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A su hijo. Es posible que esta noche que él trabajaba esté con alguien pero... mañana por la mañana volvería a estar solo, tienes que recogerlo y traerlo.

\- ¿Hijo? – preguntó Naruto confuso – espera, espera... ¿Sasuke tiene un hijo? Eso no me lo había dicho.

\- Y yo tampoco debería decírtelo. Te lo comento ahora porque es una emergencia. Ve a recogerle. Yo puedo cuidar de Asahi mientras. Tengo un sofá muy cómodo en el despacho, podrá dormir esta noche allí. Nadie le molestará.

Se sentía mareado. Un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha. Tan sólo podía pensar en quién habría sido la mujer que le habría dado ese hijo, tan sólo en si realmente Sasuke estaba casado o... ¿Qué habría pasado en su vida? ¿Por qué tenía un hijo? ¿Con quién lo había tenido? ¿Se casó o seguía casado? Estaba tan confuso.

\- Son casi las seis de la mañana... entre que llego a su casa serán las siete con el tráfico a estas horas. Voy a ir acercándome – dijo finalmente Naruto – en cuanto abran el horario de visitas vendremos a ver cómo se encuentra Sasuke. ¿Sabes cómo se llama el niño? – preguntó algo melancólico.

\- Menma.

Su corazón se encogía a cada palabra. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte... ¡ _Era un hijo de Sasuke_! Amaba a Sasuke y cualquier cosa que viniera de él le encantaba, pero... por otro lado, era doloroso saber que había sido de otra persona, que Sasuke podía estar casado o divorciado como él, la cuestión era que tenía un hijo fuera como fuera.

\- Aún le quieres – susurró su padre – lo veo en tus ojos, tu mirada te delata.

\- Siento tanto dolor ahora mismo. Sé que no puedo reprocharle nada, yo tengo un hijo con Hinata. Este mismo dolor que siento yo es lo que él sintió. Me lo merezco pero... me habría gustado poder estar a su lado, ser su apoyo en los malos momentos. Aun así, estoy convencido de que habrá sido mejor padre de lo que yo he sido.

\- También tuvo que aprender, Naruto, y cometería sus errores. Quizá no pudiste ayudarle entonces pero... puede que consigas hacerlo ahora.

\- ¿Cómo le auxilias cuando él no quiere ayuda?

\- Obligándole a aceptarla – sonrió Minato – dándosela sin que te la pida, estando ahí siempre.

\- Voy a ir a recoger al niño. Sasuke querrá verle cuando despierte.

\- Iré a despertar a Asahi para que vaya contigo.

\- No lo hagas, lo cogeré en brazos. Dejemos que duerma un poco más.

\- De acuerdo.

Estaba confuso y desorientado, pero aun así, se acercó hacia su hijo, tumbado en una de las sillas. No podía ver sus ojos azules, pero su rostro angelical causaba en él una sensación de tranquilidad pese a la situación. Tenía que llevarlo a casa para que descansase, ya había estado demasiado tiempo campando por la ciudad a altas horas de la noche.

Pasó uno de sus brazos bajo su nuca y el otro bajo sus rodillas para levantarle. Lo hizo con mucha suavidad para que sus párpados se mantuvieran cerrados. La gente le miraba, algunos con una ligera sonrisa al ver cómo cuidaba de su hijo y lo abrazaba contra su pecho para llevarlo al coche.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos, papá? – preguntó casi en un susurró Asahi.

\- Sí. Vamos a pasar por casa de Sasuke primero a recoger a Menma, ¿vale?

\- Vale – dijo el pequeño dando un bostezo.

Ni el pequeño se cuestionó cómo su padre conocía a Menma por el cansancio acumulado, ni Naruto quiso insistirle para saber cómo era que su hijo conocía el nombre del retoño de Sasuke. No quería despertarle para hacer esa pregunta cuando podría saber la respuesta a la mañana siguiente. Era mejor que ahora descansase.

\- Naruto... - intervino Minato algo preocupado al ver la carilla del niño – lleva mucho rato durmiendo en un coche y de malas formas aquí en los sillones. Te insisto en lo del sofá, irás más tranquilo si Asahi se queda aquí y puede dormir mejor.

\- Creo que tienes razón – suspiró finalmente Naruto algo abatido – es demasiado para un niño. Está bien, lo subiré a tu despacho.

\- Vamos, te acompaño. Me quedaré con él hasta que finalice mi turno.

El ascensor tardó una eternidad en bajar, era típico del hospital, daba igual la cantidad de ascensores que tuvieran, siempre tenían tránsito. Unas veces por camillas, otras...enfermeros estresados que iban de un lado a otro o familiares que no dejaban de pulsar los interruptores, nerviosos por querer ver a sus seres queridos.

Tardaron casi diez minutos en subir a la planta de cardiología y caminar la mitad del ala hasta el despacho de su padre. Eran los pioneros en Tokio en cardiología, su planta era la más grande de la ciudad, con un sin fin de estudiantes que intentaban aprender todo lo posible de los mejores cirujanos del país.

Minato abrió la puerta de su despacho y dejó entrar a su hijo. A su padre siempre le habían gustado las cosas antiguas, se notaba en sus muebles de roble oscuro, en las estanterías antiguas repletas de libros sobre medicina y los marcos de los cuadros que alardeaban los premios y diplomas ganados. Tan sólo el portátil que reposaba sobre su escritorio era algo actual.

Naruto observó el sofá de época en una de las esquinas. Sus asientos eran mullidos y anchos, parecía cómodo tal y como dijo su padre. ¿Cuántas noches habría pasado su padre allí? Seguramente demasiadas. Minato buscó en uno de los cajones una pequeña manta y esperó a que su hijo dejase a Asahi en el sofá para taparle.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Asahi entre bostezos, sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos y cogiendo el dedo índice de su padre para evitar que se alejase.

\- Ey, cielo – sonrió Naruto acariciando su cabello – voy a ir a buscar a Menma, ¿vale? Tú sólo descansa aquí un rato. El abuelo se queda contigo.

\- Yo quiero verle – susurró sin poder despertarse.

\- Claro que le verás, voy a traerlo aquí para que vea a su padre, ¿vale? Tú descansa. En cuanto esté aquí vendré, a despertarte para que puedas estar con él.

\- Vale.


	25. Corazón roto

Llevaba veinte minutos frente a esa desastrosa puerta. Odiaba el barrio en el que vivía Sasuke, le parecía peligroso, sucio y maloliente, pero no podía hacer nada pare evitar aquello. Seguramente Sasuke no había encontrado un lugar mejor para su nivel económico. Ahora se preguntaba qué había ocurrido en su familia.

Sabía de sobra que sus padres tenían dinero, había acudido a un instituto privado y pese a que se fue antes de terminar el último año, también creyó que se habría ido al extranjero o algo así. Jamás se habría imaginado que ese chico arrogante pero con la mejor voz que jamás había escuchado, acabaría bailando y desnudándose frente a unos babosos por unos cuantos yenes.

Su cabello estaba acumulando escarcha. Hacía frío y por mucho que intentase abrigarse cada vez más y subir el cuello de su chaqueta para tapar parte de su rostro, el frío seguía colándose en su cuerpo. No estaba allí abajo esperando por algo que Sasuke hubiera hecho. ¡ _No_! Estaba allí, temeroso y dubitativo por lo que había dejado... ¡ _Un niño_! Tenía un hijo y eso le aterraba. Él ni siquiera parecía saber tratar a su hijo. ¿Cómo iba a tratar al de Sasuke? Tenía miedo.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera un flan. ¿Cómo sería ese niño? ¿Se parecería a Sasuke? ¿Tendría su carácter? ¿Sería inteligente como él? ¿Habría sacado esa forma tan graciosa que tenía Sasuke de mover su nariz cuando algo le molestaba? No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en aquel detalle. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Sasuke.

Los primeros rayos de luz empezaron a aparecer. Se reflejaban en el hielo que caía de las cornisas, creando un color único y especial. Hacía años que no se tomaba un poco de tiempo libre para contemplar las pequeñas cosas. Quizá ese barrio fuera espantoso a los ojos de Naruto, pero reconocía, que en aquel instante... tenía cierto encanto con los primeros rayos de sol.

\- Vamos allá – intentó animarse a sí mismo.

Al llegar a la puerta, miró los timbres, descubriendo... que no tenía ni idea de cuál era el de Sasuke. No había nombres, tan sólo números y pese a que una vez subió a su casa, no recordaba el piso ni el lugar. Tan sólo recordaba su portal. Aquello sí que era un contratiempo.

Apoyó las manos sobre la puerta y ésta se abrió ante su sorpresa. ¡ _Estaba rota_! Ni siquiera podía cerrarse. ¿Qué clase de seguridad era ésa en una vivienda? ¡ _Un mal barrio_! Era lo único que podía pensar Naruto. Tan sólo quería recoger al niño y marcharse cuanto antes de allí.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado, esperando salir vivo de allí. Decir que estaban sucias era quedarse corto. Gente que dormía a pierna suelta, vagabundos llenos de roña dentro de sus sacos de dormir, telas de araña en las ventanas y grietas que hacían creer que el edificio se vendría abajo si se le ocurría soplar.

\- Joder, Sasuke – susurró Naruto.

Una cosa tuvo clara en ese instante... Sasuke no iba a volver a ese apartamento y menos después del desmayo. Así tuviera que cogerlo de una oreja y arrastrarlo hasta su casa, lo sacaría de allí.

Una persona salió a recibirle cuando estaba a mitad de la escalera. Un portero con enormes manchas de grasa en su camiseta, que fumaba un puro maloliente y tosía con violencia llenando el ambiente con ese aroma a alcohol barato.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó con su voz grave y repulsiva.

\- Un amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, he venido a buscar a su hijo.

\- ¿Sasuke? No sabía ni que tenía amigos.

\- Disculpe... pero... ¿Podría indicarme su puerta? Es la primera vez que cruzo el portal.

\- La tercera planta a la derecha – dijo no muy convencido – y cierra la puerta al salir.

\- Claro – susurró Naruto recordando la puerta rota, como si entornarla fuera a solucionar algo.

La puerta de la vivienda se cerró nuevamente, perdiendo de vista al portero y permitiéndole seguir subiendo hacia su destino. Todo el rellano olía a orina, pero contuvo la respiración todo lo posible hasta alcanzar la tercera planta. La puerta de la izquierda parecía recién pintada, sin embargo, la de la derecha, se notaba que la pintura empezaba a saltar y alguna parte de la madera se estaba hinchando por la humedad.

Tocó a la puerta pese a las dudas. Prefirió hacerlo con rapidez antes de poder arrepentirse. Los nervios se le agolpaban en el estómago. A estas alturas, ni siquiera habría podido tomarse ni un café. Su estómago estaba completamente cerrado. No soportaba la angustia de tener a Sasuke en el hospital y ahora... enterarse sobre ese niño.

Tal y como la puerta se abría, el corazón de Naruto latía con mayor intensidad. Una cabellera rubia asomó ante la luz que venía de la vivienda, con esos ojos azules de la misma intensidad que los suyos. ¡ _Conocía a esa chica_! Lo sabía, la había visto antes, en el instituto concretamente.

\- ¿Ino? – preguntó Naruto algo confuso.

Ino abrió los ojos al instante. Todavía tenía ese aspecto somnoliento, ¡ _hasta se restregó los puños sobre sus ojos como si estuviera soñando_! Al descubrir que no era un sueño o una ilusión, intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Naruto colocó la mano impidiendo que lo hiciera.

\- Ino, por favor, no he venido a...

\- Sasuke no está – le dijo con firmeza – y tampoco es que me guste mucho la idea de que sepas dónde vive. Ya le hiciste bastante daño, ¿no crees?

\- Sé el daño que le he hecho, soy consciente de ello, pero Sasuke está en el hospital en este momento y me han pedido que venga a recoger a su hijo. Por favor...

\- ¿En el hospital? – preguntó mientras abría nuevamente la puerta - ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Está bien?

\- Sí... se ha desmayado o eso dicen. Parece que le han puesto puntos en la frente por una brecha que se ha hecho al caer. Se ha debido de golpear contra el suelo. No sé, no he podido verle aún.

Ino movió la cabeza, pensativa y preocupada, pero finalmente, abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejarle entrar en la vivienda. Ella tenía que irse en un par de horas a trabajar, era cierto que Naruto era su única esperanza. Seguramente habría venido por ese motivo.

\- Pasa. Dame un rato para despertar al pequeño y ayudarle a cambiarse.

\- Claro, no tengo prisa.

Observó a la chica marcharse hacia el pasillo. Él aprovechó para cerrar la chirriante puerta. Se quedaba atascada en algunos puntos, teniendo que hacer mayor fuerza para conseguir cerrarla del todo, uno de los síntomas que le indicaban lo deteriorada que estaba la madera por la humedad. Sin embargo, el piso parecía ordenado y limpio. Todo estaba recogido y pese a que no había muchos muebles, lucía hogareño pese a que alguna pared tenía algo de moho y los intentos de Sasuke por ocultar las humedades. Parecía que hacía todo lo posible para que su hijo no sintiera el desastre de casa en el que vivían.

\- Es... bonito.

\- ¿Bonito? – preguntó Ino al echar una ojeada rápida a la vivienda.

\- Bueno... no está nada mal para lo que he visto ahí fuera.

\- Lo intenta, ¿sabes? Intenta que Menma no viva en el ambiente de fuera, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

\- Lo entiendo.

Cuando Ino se marchó por el pasillo, se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Sería su mujer? ¿Estaría casado con ella? ¿Podría ser la madre de ese niño? ¡ _Las dudas le asaltaron de golpe_! Quizá era Ino, ella siempre sintió algo por Sasuke desde el instituto, era muy posible que al final, hubieran acabado teniendo algo.

\- Joder, ¿cómo he podido estar tan ciego? Claro que será ella – se dijo a sí mismo.

\- ¿Seré el qué? – preguntó Ino al escucharle decir aquello en voz alta, lo que hizo que Naruto se girase enseguida hacia ella.

Ambos se observaron unos segundos y entonces... los ojos de Naruto se fijaron en ese pequeño que salía con pijama, escondido tras las piernas de Ino, con un gorro de dormir muy parecido al que él mismo utilizaba y se quedó paralizado. No podía verle bien, pero tenía el cabello oscuro como su padre.

\- Vamos, Menma, no tengas vergüenza, es un amigo de papá. Ha venido para llevarte con él. Voy a prepararte algo de desayunar. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte mientras? – sonrió Ino agachada a su lado.

\- Vale – susurró el pequeño, abriendo por primera vez esos ojos que sorprendieron a Naruto por su intensidad. Era un azul precioso, casi le recordaba al de su padre pero no fue eso lo que más captó la atención, sino esas marcas en sus mejillas, igualitas que las que él tenía.

Se quedó estático, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho. Si le hubieran dicho que ese niño era suyo, se lo habría creído sin más. Sin embargo, por más que le daba vueltas, no podía ser suyo, le habían dicho que era de Sasuke y los hombres no se quedaban embarazados, así que... ¿Cómo había podido heredar unas marcas como las suyas? ¡ _Todo era extraño_!

\- Dios mío – susurró Naruto.

\- Es guapo, ¿verdad? – sonrió Ino – es el ojito derecho de Sasuke. Daría lo que fuera por su hijo.

\- Incluso no comer.

Ino detuvo sus manos, elevando ligeramente el bote de la leche para que dejase de caer y observando entonces a Naruto. Su rostro mostraba una tristeza enorme, tanta... que hasta ella sintió cierta pena por él pese a que no le agradaba nada cómo había tratado a Sasuke en su juventud.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Lo ponía en su expediente.

\- Menma... está enfermo, siempre ha sido un chico un poco débil y no sabíamos el motivo. La última vez se desmayó en clase de gimnasia y sus pruebas cardíacas no salieron bien. Sasuke está pagando su medicamento ahora y va mejor pero... no llega a fin de mes entre las facturas, la comida, los medicamentos, los médicos... son demasiadas cosas, más lo que se quedan los dueños del local donde Sasuke trabaja.

\- ¿Lo que se quedan? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí... Sasuke les debe mucho dinero. Le pagaron todo cuando se quedó en la calle con un niño que mantener. Es un préstamo, tenía que devolverlo y poco a poco lo hace pero... eso sólo consigue que no llegue nada bien a fin de mes. Empezó a trabajar como niñero para poder ganas algo más, sin embargo... bueno tú lo despediste así que...

\- Tenía que habérmelo contado. Podíais haberme dicho que necesitabais dinero y...

\- Espera un segundo, es que no necesitamos dinero – dijo Ino – él lo necesita.

\- ¿No... está contigo? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Conmigo? ¡Oh, cielo! ¡No! Sasuke es padre soltero. Yo vivo ahí enfrente, sólo vengo a cuidar de Menma a veces.

\- Entonces, ¿quién es la madre?

\- ¿No sabes nada, Naruto? – preguntó incrédula Ino – Deberías hablar con Sasuke de esto.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre el sofá. No era cómodo, de hecho se clavaba los muelles, pero no podía creerse que supiera tan poco de ese chico. Ni una vez le había preguntado por él. Ahora sólo le asaltaban dudas. Tenía un hijo... y no sabía de quién pero se parecía tanto a Sasuke y a la vez a sí mismo. Quizá la gente, si viera al niño sólo con él y sin Sasuke, podrían llegar a tomarlo como su propio hijo. Ahora se enteraba también que vivía solo, no había ni un mísero cuadro de su familia y no debía mantener contacto, porque su familia tenía mucho dinero y él, en cambio... debía mucho dinero a unos tipos que le estaban prácticamente obligando a desnudarse todas las noches. Su hijo encima estaba enfermo, había dejado la música y aceptado un segundo empleo para mantener a su hijo. ¿Cuántas cosas podía ocultarle Sasuke? ¿Cuántas cosas que él jamás le preguntó?

Su corazón se rompía a cada noticia que descubría de él, ya no sólo por la vida que estaba llevando Sasuke, sino porque pensó que seguramente si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Sasuke por él, les habría respondido bien a casi todo. Sasuke sí le conocía, pero... Naruto no había querido meterse en su vida creyendo que el moreno odiaba que lo hicieran. Debió hacerlo, aunque Sasuke se enfadase, debió hablar con él, preguntarle todas sus dudas.

\- Creo que tengo que hablar con él de muchas cosas.

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más con el pequeño que salía en ese momento, con esos ojos azules como los suyos y por algún motivo que desconocía, una lágrima resbaló por su ojo derecho, secándosela al instante para no preocupar al pequeño.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? – preguntó el niño todavía con timidez.

\- Él está... en el hospital, pero está bien. Voy a llevarte con él.

Al ver cómo el niño cogía con mayor fuerza un peluche que llevaba en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado y nervioso. No le conocía de nada y le pedían que fuera con él cuando su padre estaba en el hospital. Su hijo pasó por su mente y supo en ese instante cómo calmarle.

\- Yo soy el padre de Asahi – le dijo, consiguiendo que el niño sacase entonces una sonrisa.


	26. Dolorosos llantos

No podía dejar de mirar por el retrovisor. Menma estaba sentado en la sillita de su hijo, pasando su mirada de una ventanilla a la otra, sonriendo y moviendo las piernas que colgaban. ¡ _Era tan parecido a él_! ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera hasta esas marcas en sus mejillas? Nada le cuadraba. Ni siquiera Ino era la madre. ¿De donde había sacado esos espectaculares ojos azules entonces?

Prefirió encender la radio y dejar que la música sonase hasta llegar al hospital. Quería preguntarle a Sasuke, necesitaba saber qué ocurría con ese niño. Necesitaba decirle cuánto lamentaba haberle despedido, sólo quería verle y pedirle perdón por todo. Aun así, sabía que, pese a que Sasuke también se sentiría culpable por lo sucedido en el bar, seguiría manteniendo su coraza y tratando de aparentar una fortaleza que en realidad... se había desmoronado hacía mucho.

Tras aparcar, Naruto salió del vehículo para ir a los asientos traseros y desabrochar el cinturón de Menma. Éste enseguida le dio la mano y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada del hospital. Ya en la recepción para preguntar por la habitación de Sasuke, la recepcionista mostró su mejor sonrisa y comentó lo guapo que era "su hijo", porque sí, le habían confundido con su hijo y no fue la única. En el pasillo varias enfermeras se detuvieron a hablar con él, otras sonreían desde la distancia al ver al pequeño, pero todas tenían algo en común... daban por supuesto que era su hijo por el gran parecido.

Al llegar a la habitación y tocar a la puerta, Menma se soltó de su mano con rapidez para salir corriendo junto a su padre. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido de verle allí, incorporándose con rapidez para poder cogerle y subirle a la cama con él.

\- Ey, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Él me ha traído. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a la vez que llevaba sus dedos hacia el adhesivo que le habían puesto en la frente para cubrir los puntos de la brecha.

\- Sí, sólo ha sido un golpe. Estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte – le respondió, mirando fijamente a Naruto, quien no había abierto la boca en todo ese rato.

\- Naruto... oye...

\- Tienes un hijo y no me lo dijiste.

\- No quería... - intentó buscar las palabras – no sabía cómo decirte algo así.

\- ¿Creías que me tomaría mal que lo tuvieses? ¿Cómo es posible, Sasuke? ¿Cómo puede ser que se parezca tanto a... - intentó decir "a mí", pero se detuvo para no preocupar al niño que les miraba extrañado.

\- Lo siento, Naruto. Es que no sabía cómo decirte esto, de verdad. Ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que me vayas a creer ahora.

\- Prueba.

\- Es que... es mío – le dijo sin más, bajando la sábana y levantando la camiseta para enseñarle la cicatriz de la cesárea – yo lo tuve, Naruto, es mío y...

\- Joder – susurró Naruto al ver aquello, entendiendo entonces el motivo por el que se parecía a él, saliendo de la habitación con rapidez y recorriendo el pasillo en busca de un lugar donde alejarse de Sasuke y de todo el mundo.

\- Naruto, por favor, espera – intentó pararle Sasuke, aunque fue inútil.

Minato observó cómo su hijo se marchaba de allí con rapidez, seguramente más confuso aún de lo que ya debía estar. A esa confusión, ahora se le uniría la desesperación y la tristeza, no sabía exactamente qué le ocurriría a su hijo, pero sí sabía que necesitaba explicaciones.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sasuke durante unos segundos y entonces, parecieron entender lo que necesitaba el uno del otro. Sasuke estaba también desesperado y soltar aquello no habría tenido que ser nada fácil. Esperando y temiendo la reacción de Naruto al enterarse de toda la verdad, del chico al que amaba y con temor de que le rechazase una vez más.

\- Deja que hable con él, ¿vale? – le dijo Minato.

\- Vale – le aclaró Sasuke.

Pese a que estaba con su hijo y notaba cierta tranquilidad en Sasuke, también sentía esa tensión y cómo sus ojos se desviaban hacia la puerta del pasillo como si esperase que Naruto volviera a entrar para poder contarle las cosas con calma. Minato decidió pasar primero por su despacho a coger el expediente de Sasuke y luego, buscar a su hijo en la zona donde solía ir cuando era pequeño, ¡ _la azotea_!

Al salir a la azotea, sintió el frío en sus mejillas, cerrando mejor la chaqueta que llevaba encima de su fino atuendo de médico. El jardín de la azotea aún tenía escarcha de la helada de aquella noche, sin embargo, también le daba un toque mágico y hermoso. A su hijo siempre le había gustado subir allí desde pequeño, desde que a veces iba a visitar a su padre al trabajo.

Caminó por el jardín, cruzando la fuente central hasta llegar a la zona preferida de su hijo. Desde aquella distancia y pese a que no podía verle todavía, escuchaba los sollozos y supo que estaba llorando. Seguramente sentía un gran peso y habría preferido salir de la habitación de Sasuke y desahogarse en solitario antes de que ese moreno le viera en ese estado.

\- Naru – susurró su padre, llamándole por la abreviación como hacía cuando su hijo parecía necesitar consuelo – ey... estoy aquí. Venga... todo está bien.

\- No, no lo está. Él... ese niño... - seguía sollozando – es que no entiendo nada y... me duele, duele mucho.

\- He traído el expediente de Sasuke, creo que puedo solventarte algunas dudas antes de que hables con él.

\- ¿Es mío? – preguntó esta vez Naruto hacia su padre, sabiendo que él le diría toda la verdad.

\- Sí – le aclaró sentándose a su lado en el suelo y pasando una chaqueta que traía en sus brazos por encima de su hijo – creo que él tuvo mucho miedo.

\- Puedo imaginarme eso y muchas más cosas. Sé que ahora mismo debe sentirse mal pero... necesitaba salir de ahí, no quiero que me vea así.

\- Lo entiendo. Primero cálmate y luego podréis hablar de todo con tranquilidad. No es algo fácil de asimilar, así que tómate el tiempo que necesites hasta que estés sereno.

Las lágrimas no paraban. Por más que quisiera detenerlas le era imposible. Saber que era su hijo y se había perdido casi seis años de su vida, encima el fruto del amor tan intenso que sintió por Sasuke, un hijo con el chico al que siempre amó y con el que jamás pudo estar. ¡ _Dolía_! Dolía demasiado enterarse de eso pero no quería pasarle ese sufrimiento a Sasuke, no quería que él llorase también al verle así. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Los sollozos se hacían cada vez más intensos y las lágrimas brotaban con mayor fuerza sin poder hacer nada para evitarlas.

\- Sasuke tenía una malformación, Naruto, no creo ni que él fuera consciente de ello. Médicamente le llamamos síndrome de Klinefelter, es una mutación genética. Yo no soy experto en estas cosas, soy cardiólogo, no genetista, pero intentaré explicártelo lo mejor que pueda.

\- Vale – pronunció Naruto pese a las lágrimas.

\- Se produce durante el embarazo, a nivel cromosómico. Tiene dos cromosomas X y uno Y. La verdad es que tuvo mucha suerte de salir como salió, normalmente los que sufren de este síndrome suelen tener ciertos síntomas que no se detectaron en Sasuke pero... nadie vio el útero. Si no le hicieron alguna radiografía de pequeño por algo... nadie lo estaría buscando y él no pareció tener ninguna sintomatología al respecto.

\- ¿Tiene muchos síntomas ese síndrome?

\- Algunos sí, otros pueden pasar la vida sin saber que lo tienen. Debe ser el caso de Sasuke. Quizá tenga testículos más pequeños, no lo sé, Naruto – sonrió Minato – algunos suelen tener poca vellosidad facial o corporal, menor musculatura, un nivel bajo en testosterona, infertilidad por ausencia de esperma, problemas sociales... hay muchas cosas, pero a cada persona le afecta de una manera u otra. Aun así, la cuestión es que... se quedó embarazado y me imagino que lo haríais sin protección.

\- Al principio lo hacíamos con preservativo, por las enfermedades de trasmisión y eso, pero luego... tras algunas pruebas de que no teníamos nada... lo quitamos. No creí que pudiera quedarse embarazado – susurró el rubio.

\- Él tampoco lo sabía, Naruto. De hecho... no se ha conocido ningún caso en el que el útero funcionase correctamente, Sasuke es el primero. No debió ser fácil para él enterarse de esto y por cómo vive... creo que tampoco lo fue para su familia.

\- Conociendo cómo era su padre, no me extraña nada ahora mismo que le echase de casa – dijo Naruto entre llantos – y eso me hace sentir peor porque sé que me necesitaba y yo no estuve ahí, ni siquiera sé por qué no me contó esto, le habría ayudado, quería estar con él pero se marchó. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? También era mi hijo.

\- Eso no lo sé, Naruto, sólo Sasuke podrá resolverte esas dudas. Seguramente tendrá sus motivos.

\- Lo sé y no le juzgo pero... duele demasiado. Pude estar con él y con mi hijo, con ambos hijos, tener una vida feliz a su lado, pero lo único que hemos tenido los dos son desdichas. Él con todo este asunto, sobreviviendo como ha podido en completa soledad y yo... destrozado en un matrimonio del que intentaba sacar a mi esposa de esa maldita depresión, criando a mi hijo a solas cuando Hinata ni siquiera quería cogerlo en brazos de recién nacido, preparando sus biberones porque intentaba huir de su propio hijo y no quiso ni darle el pecho. Los dos hemos estado viviendo en nuestro propio infierno cuando pudimos ser felices. No sé cómo voy a entrar en su cuarto y decirle cuánto le quiero o cuánto lo siento sin echarme a llorar por lo que hemos perdido.

\- Quizá no tienes que decir nada – le aconsejó Minato – quizá Sasuke sólo quiere saber que estás ahí ahora. Tuvo miedo de decirte esto, de hablarte de su mutación genética, creo que no se lo ha contado a mucha gente y tendrá miedo de que la gente le rechace. Es posible que sólo quiera que tú no lo hagas.

\- Y no lo hago – le afirmó Naruto – no podría rechazarle y menos cuando me ha dado un hijo. Hijo del que no sé nada – dijo con un dolor terrible en su pecho – sólo quiero estar con ellos, empezar de nuevo.

\- Lo arreglaréis, estoy seguro de ello. Ahora cálmate y cuando estés listo, baja ahí. Sasuke y tu hijo te esperan. Asahi está durmiendo en la oficina, quizá pueda llevarme a Menma y que jueguen juntos mientras Sasuke y tú habláis de todo esto.

\- Gracias, papá – le agradeció Naruto al ver cómo su padre tocaba su hombro en señal de apoyo y se levantaba para volver dentro. Pronto acabaría su turno.

\- Pasaré por la habitación de Sasuke antes de irme. Podría llevarme a los dos niños a casa, estarán más cómodos y podéis recogerles cuando le den el alta a Sasuke, aunque he oído por ahí que tardará unos días.

\- ¿Lo has oído por ahí o te lo ha dicho ese chico rubio al que le ponías tu sonrisa de ligar?

\- ¿Tengo una sonrisa de ligar? – sonrió Minato – ¡Vaya por Dios! Ni lo sabía. ¿Funciona? – preguntó esta vez, consiguiendo que Naruto sonriera pese a las lágrimas que aún reflejaba su rostro.

\- No lo sé, pero creo que a ese chico le gustas. He visto cómo te miraba y no ha rechazado tu café.

\- Quizá sólo quiere el puesto vacante como mi ayudante. Muchos interinos se están peleando para ser cirujanos. Quieren que sea su profesor. Matarían por poder abrir a alguien y revisarle el corazón.

\- Está en urgencias.

\- Eso es lo raro, suelen mandarle a urgencias en vez de conmigo, pero es el mejor de todos los que han venido. Quizá hable con el director del hospital a ver si puedo llevármelo más veces a un quirófano.


	27. "Rendirse" no es una opción

Habían pasado casi dos horas y el tiempo había ido empeorando, sin embargo, él no se había movido de allí pese a haber recibido el mensaje de su padre avisándole de que su turno finalizaba y se llevaba a los dos niños a su casa para que jugasen y descansasen. Tenían que ir al colegio al día siguiente.

El ruido de un trueno hizo que finalmente se diera cuenta de que la tormenta se acercaba. Todavía tenía puesta la chaqueta que su padre le había prestado, pero su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a la idea de que tenía un hijo, uno al que no conocía y que encima... era de ese chico al que tanto había amado. ¡ _No iba a mentir_! No entendía aún cómo Sasuke siendo un hombre, había podido dar a luz a un hijo. La explicación de su padre era brillante, pero a él no le entraba en la cabeza todavía. Era algo difícil de asimilar pese a que lo aceptaba y hasta se alegraba de ello.

Las primeras gotas cayeron sobre su rubio cabello, cada vez con mayor intensidad hasta que sintió que se estaba empapando, pero no se movió. Por algún motivo, elevó su rostro hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el agua bañase su rostro. Tan sólo quería ocultar el camino que habían dejado sus lágrimas, no quería mostrarse ante Sasuke tal y como estaba, no tan afligido y dolorido, no con esos resentimientos, con la tristeza y las dudas. No quería parecer débil ante él pese a que se sentía precisamente así. Aún no sabía cómo afrontar la situación, lo único que tenía claro... era que no quería perder a Sasuke, ni quería alejarse de su recién descubierto hijo. ¡ _Tenía que luchar una vez más_! La palabra " _r_ _endirse_ " nunca había existido en su vocabulario y no quería añadirla ahora.

Le habría gustado permanecer más tiempo bajo la lluvia pese al frío que hacía, pero pensar en que debía ir a casa y tenía ahora a dos niños pequeños allí, le hizo recapacitar para levantarse y entrar a cubierto. No quería resfriarse ni pegárselo a los niños por una imprudencia.

Por los pasillos, la gente no apartaba la mirada de él. Todos veían el camino de agua que iba dejando su ropa y su cabello, pero no se atrevían a decir nada. Algunos pensaban que la lluvia le habría pillado desprevenido, sin un lugar donde refugiarse o sin paraguas. Ninguno de ellos sabía realmente los motivos por los que había preferido quedarse un rato a solas bajo la lluvia.

Enfrentarse a Sasuke era algo que le aterraba. Por una parte, entendía que el moreno debía estar preocupado y angustiado por su reacción, pero también sabía que habría sido mucho peor quedarse y que le viera llorar. Era mejor así, que pensase que seguía siendo ese chico que siempre sonreía ante cualquier situación o veía el lado positivo, era mejor esconder su propio dolor y evitárselo al moreno.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Sasuke estaba incorporado, leyendo un libro del que enseguida apartó la mirada para ver quién entraba en su cuarto. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, más reflejaban preocupación que otra cosa, o eso era lo que Naruto vio en él pese a que no abrió la boca en absoluto. Cerró el libro y le observó desde la distancia. Naruto ni siquiera se había atrevido a seguir avanzando.

\- Estás empapado – fue lo primero que dijo el moreno para romper el hielo – deberías secarte, hay unas toallas en el baño que...

\- Estoy bien – le cortó Naruto – no te preocupes. He salido un momento y me ha pillado la lluvia de camino, nada más.

\- Vale – dijo Sasuke sin saber muy bien cómo actuar en ese instante con el rubio, no quería espantarle de nuevo – tu padre se ha llevado a Asahi y a Menma a su casa, o eso me ha dicho.

\- Lo sé.

¡ _Cortante_! Así era cómo Sasuke sentía a Naruto, le sentía distante y cortante con él. Eso le impedía hablar con normalidad. ¡ _Tampoco es que ahora mismo tuviera un tema normal con él_! Ninguno parecía saber cómo actuar en esa situación.

\- Oye, Naruto... - intentó abordar el tema Sasuke, aunque lo único que sintió fueron los cálidos brazos de Naruto rodeándole en un intenso abrazo que hizo que sus palabras se quedasen bloqueadas en su garganta.

\- Me tenías preocupado – empezó Naruto.

\- Lo siento. No era mi intención. Ni siquiera deberías haberte enterado. ¿Qué hacías en el club a esas horas?

\- Quería disculparme contigo. Te dije algunas cosas que...

\- Las pensabas – le cortó Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa al sentir cómo Naruto empezaba a soltarle y miraba la brecha de su frente – pero da igual, estabas enfadado y lo entiendo.

\- Te pegué y no debí hacerlo. Lo siento de verdad.

\- Naruto... tenemos que hablar de todo esto – dijo esta vez colocándose serio y mirando a Naruto con preocupación, haciendo alusión al tema de su hijo en común.

\- No tienes que excusarte - le aclaró Naruto – no tienes por qué contarme nada, sé que seguramente me ocultaste esto por motivos que tú conoces y que probablemente en ese entonces te parecían los mejores. No soy un santo, Sasuke, he cometido mis errores y he mentido también a mi hijo para protegerle de verdades que creía peores que las mentiras, así que te entiendo.

\- Es cierto, no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, tomé mis decisiones – dijo Sasuke con tono serio – pero quiero dártelas, porque sigue siendo tu hijo y tienes derecho a saber qué ocurrió. Tienes el derecho a conocerle si aún quieres hacerlo.

\- Claro que quiero hacerlo, Sasuke – le dijo Naruto, quitándole un peso de encima al moreno al escuchar aquello – no voy a mentirte... me duele que me lo ocultases, me duele que no me lo dijeras y haberme perdido todos estos años de su vida, pero no soy tan estúpido como para querer perderme más años aún, quiero ser parte de su vida y de la tuya.

\- No puede ser, Naruto. No voy a negarte el que veas a tu hijo o a que pases tiempo con él o conocerle, pero entre tú y yo... no ocurrirá nada. Ya cometimos demasiados errores en el pasado y es mejor que todo se quede donde está. No cometamos más.

\- Es que el único error que cometimos fue no hablar las cosas – dijo Naruto – por eso estoy aquí contigo, quiero arreglarlo todo, necesito que saques todo lo que no dijiste y te contaré todo lo que no te dije, quiero arreglar todo esto y quiero poder tener una nueva oportunidad a tu lado. Sin nada que ocultar, sin mentiras, sin malos entendidos, sólo tú y yo.

\- Naruto... - intentó hablar Sasuke mientras trataba de mostrar una sonrisa – yo... no quiero volver a sufrir y tú eres...

\- Sé lo que nos ha ocurrido, pero no voy a fallarte.

\- No digas eso, al final siempre acaba ocurriendo algo que... nos hace discutir. Esta vez prefiero no arriesgarme.

No podía negar que todo lo que Sasuke comentaba tenía mucho sentido. Su destino parecía estar contra ellos. Sus caminos se cruzaban una y otra vez, pero no hacían más que meter la pata el uno con el otro, no hacían más que hacerse daño cada vez que parecía que podían estar juntos.

\- Lamento haberte golpeado – susurró Naruto.

\- Eso me lo merecía.

\- Tú no perdiste aquella tarjeta ni se la diste a mi hijo.

\- Pero trabajo como stripper y como niñero, no son dos trabajos compatibles. Es mi responsabilidad cuidar de los niños y no lo hice nada bien. Descubrió mi trabajo y eso estaba mal, fue mi culpa. No debí aceptar trabajos de niñero trabajando en la noche como hago.

\- Tenías un hijo y querías cuidar de él. Es comprensible. No voy a negarte que me dolió mucho que mi hijo se enterase de tu trabajo, no debería haberlo hecho, pero no me arrepiento de haberte contratado como niñero. Tienes un don con los niños, uno que no me explico con lo serio y arrogante que eres.

\- Menudo piropo – susurró algo molesto Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, en serio... sabes que te quiero y me encantaría poder tener una oportunidad contigo.

\- No saldrá bien. Lo nuestro... _¡Si es que queda un "lo nuestro"!,_ no funciona, nunca lo hace.

\- Esta vez haremos que funcione, pondré todo mi empeño, Sasuke.

\- Eres muy perseverante, Naruto, pero es imposible. Sólo sufriremos y tenemos niños de por medio. No podemos hacer esto.

\- Aún tengo que explicarle a Asahi que tiene un hermano.

\- Y yo a Menma que tiene un hermano... y un padre.

Por más que quisiera tener una nueva oportunidad con Sasuke, el rubio supo que llevaría tiempo convencerle de que no se arrepentiría de aquella decisión. Había metido varias veces la pata con él y llevaría tiempo enmendar sus errores, sin embargo, saber que Sasuke no pensaba apartar de su lado al hijo que tenían, fue algo que agradeció.

\- Siéntate y te contaré lo que quieras saber – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- Sólo... tengo una duda. ¿De verdad pensaste que no te creería? – preguntó Naruto – te amaba, Sasuke, aún lo hago y no te habría dejado en la estacada, ni a ti ni a mi hijo.

\- Fue una locura – susurró Sasuke – cuando me enteré que podía tener hijos... fue precisamente cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazado y... fue muy duro asimilar algo así. Al principio ni yo me lo creía. A las dos semanas, en una de las revisiones y cuando pensaba contártelo, me encontré a Hinata saliendo de la clínica. Tan sólo hablé con ella un par de segundos pero parecía muy afligida. Me contó que estaba embarazada y luego... no sé, creí que ella te diría algo y la creerías antes que a mí. Aun así, quise contártelo, hasta que me encontré con Sakura y me dijo que tú siempre elegirías a Hinata. Me pareció lo más acertado puesto que yo era... tu amante secreto, tu segundo plato cuando rompías con ella. Sakura me dijo que Hinata te lo diría y la elegirías.

\- Hinata nunca me lo dijo – comentó Naruto sacando una mirada sorprendida de Sasuke – ella y yo habíamos terminado. Te prometí que rompería con ella, quería estar contigo y lo hice. Sakura me contó que estaba embarazada y tú te habías marchado. No volví a saber de ti y me costó mucho convencer a Hinata de que siguiera adelante con el embarazo. Mi padre pagó parte de los gastos porque yo no tenía trabajo, sólo era un estudiante, pero no pensaba dejar a mi hijo en la calle, no soy tan bastardo, Sasuke. Cuando Sakura me contó lo de Hinata, hablé con ella y no me lo pudo negar. Decidimos casarnos y formar la familia, pero jamás conseguí sacarla de la depresión en la que cayó. Lo intenté todo, Sasuke, pero tampoco pude olvidarte. Si me hubieras contado lo de nuestro hijo...

\- ¿Habrías dejado sola a Hinata?

\- Habría cuidado del hijo con Hinata, pero habría rehecho mi vida contigo y seguramente Hinata habría rehecho su vida con quien hubiera querido.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Sasuke al ver lo callado que se había quedado Naruto, casi pensativo y eso era raro en él.

\- En que todo empezó por esos rumores que infundó Sakura. A ti te hizo decidirte por no contarme las cosas, yo nunca me enteré de nada, volví con Hinata porque ella me dijo que estaba embarazada y luego... no sé, sé que ambas eran muy buenas amigas o eso creía, ahora pienso que quizá también influenció en el bajo ánimo y la depresión de mi esposa.

\- Se me declaró en el instituto – le confesó Sasuke, consiguiendo que Naruto abriera los ojos – pero mantenía... digamos que tenía relaciones sexuales contigo así que... le conté la verdad, que me gustaban los hombres. No se lo tomó muy bien y poco después... creo que se acercaba más a ti. Creí que con el tiempo se le pasaría y pensé que así fue, pero Ino nunca terminó de fiarse de ella. Creo que empiezo a entender el motivo. Creo que quiso acercarse a ti.

\- ¿Soy su segunda opción?

\- Tú no eras gay – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa – o eso creía ella, te veía con Hinata.

\- La verdad es que estos años que ha trabajado para mí, es cierto que se pegaba bastante y se insinuaba a veces – sonrió Naruto – pero no creí jamás que fuera por despecho porque tú la rechazaste. Aún te quiero, Sasuke – le dejó escapar de nuevo Naruto – no puedo dejar de hacerlo y sé que tienes miedo de volver conmigo o darme una oportunidad, pero también creo... que aún me quieres.


	28. "Papá"

En completo silencio, Menma le observaba desde el sillón a los pies de la cama. Su hijo jamás había estado tan callado como en ese momento. Menma había salido tan parecido a su padre... apenas callaba cuando dormía. ¡ _Y a veces hasta hablaba en sueños_! Sasuke no sabía cómo tomarse su silencio pese a conocerle perfectamente. Acababa de contarle lo de su padre y ésa había sido su única reacción al enterarse que el hombre que había ido a buscarle la mañana anterior, tenía una conexión mucho más fuerte de lo que él creía.

\- ¿Menma? – preguntó Sasuke al ver a su hijo tan callado.

\- Entonces... ¿Papá nos dejó o no? – preguntó esta vez algo confuso.

\- Es... un poco complicado. No es que nos dejase, más bien... yo no le conté nada sobre ti.

Aquello era algo que Menma dudaba. No entendía cómo su padre no podía saber que él existía. En el colegio todos sus compañeros tenían ambos padres o como mucho... divorciados, pero todos sabían sobre sus hijos.

\- Creo que no lo entiendo – dijo Menma más confuso, lo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke - ¿Es mi padre o no? – preguntó para simplificar las cosas.

Sasuke no podía evitar lanzar una sonrisa. Su hijo tan sólo tenía cinco años y había muchas cosas que ahora no iba a entender, quizá cuando fuera más mayor le sería más fácil concebir la idea de lo que había ocurrido entre Naruto y él. Por ahora, prefirió dejar que la inocencia propia de los niños dejase pasar el temporal. Era mejor si Menma no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de los actos y empezaba a ver a Naruto como a su padre, iniciando en una buena relación en vez de enfadado.

\- Sí, es tu padre – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- ¿Y por qué no vivía con nosotros entonces? – preguntó inocentemente.

\- Eso... es complicado, Menma.

\- Pero... ¿Va a vivir con nosotros ahora? ¿Y Asahi?

\- Asahi es tu hermanastro y no, no vamos a vivir con Naruto.

\- ¿Estáis divorciados? – preguntó intentando entender la situación.

\- Algo así – dijo Sasuke para no darle explicaciones confusas – ya lo entenderás en unos años.

Alguien tocó a la puerta en aquel preciso momento, por lo que ambos dejaron la conversación a un lado para ver entrar a Naruto con un cuenco de ramen en sus manos. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver aquello. ¡Ese chico sólo pensaba en ramen! Sólo eran las ocho de la mañana, imposible que metiera eso en su estómago a esas horas.

\- ¿Ramen a estas horas? – preguntó Sasuke – no sé dónde metes todo lo que comes – sonrió.

\- Oh, no... no es para mí, es para ti – le aclaró Naruto dejando el cuenco sobre la mesilla.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Ramen a las ocho de la mañana?

\- Como si fueran las siete, empieza a comer.

\- Naruto... ¿A qué viene esto? Oh, ya sé, es por lo que dijeron los médicos – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Básicamente. Sé perfectamente que no tienes problemas con la alimentación así que dejaste de comer voluntariamente, voy a seguir trayéndote comida hasta que repongas fuerzas. Ahora empieza a comer. Quiero ver el cuenco vacío cuando vuelva.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A comprarle un chocolate a Menma para que desayune.

\- ¡ _Chocolate_! – gritó Menma bajando del sillón con rapidez y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

¡ _Qué rápido se le olvidaba todo a Menma_! O eso... o Naruto sabía cómo comprar a los niños. Ya no estaba del todo seguro Sasuke de qué era exactamente, pero al ver la sonrisa de su hijo y cómo cogía la mano de Naruto tirando de él para llevarlo al pasillo, le hizo sonreír.

Observó la mirada de Naruto, alzando la ceja como si le indicase que se estaba ganando ya al pequeño. Ese gesto hizo que Sasuke negase con la cabeza. ¡ _No había manera con Naruto_! Él nunca cambiaría y, en parte, eso le alegraba. Nunca esperó poder ver a su hijo y a Naruto juntos, pero ahora que los tenía frente a él, no negaba que le alegraba.

\- Yo los quiero con churros – decía Asahi desde la puerta.

\- Esta bien, compraremos chocolate con churros – decía Naruto, acompañando a los dos niños hacia la puerta – y tú... come – le ordenó a Sasuke, señalándole el cuenco de ramen.

\- Lárgate de una vez – le gritó Sasuke desde la cama.

Desayunar con sus hijos, eso era algo indescriptible para Naruto. Había pasado de estar todo el día trabajando a poder disfrutar de tiempo libre y ahora... a descubrir que tenía un hijo con el que siempre había sido el amor de su vida. Quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, conocer a Menma y pasar más tiempo con Asahi. Por fin veía la oportunidad de darle un giro a su vida.

Al sentir aquellos pequeños deditos envolverse en su mano, un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse a un sonriente Menma que miraba al frente pero que le había dado la mano. Ese gesto hizo que Naruto sonriera y pensase en lo bien que había educado Sasuke a ese pequeño para haber tenido que enfrentar tantas cosas él solo.

En la cafetería del hospital, Naruto pidió un par de chocolates para sus hijos. La gente les observaba y sonreían, más por los dos pequeños que por otra cosa. Reconocía que eran guapos y verles hablar entre ellos era entretenido. Que se llevasen bien era todo un avance. Todavía no sabía cómo conseguir que Sasuke fuera a su casa, pero estaba decidido a sacarlo de ese apartamento donde vivía actualmente. Una vez conseguido eso... pensaría la forma de librarle de la deuda de ese trabajo que parecía odiar. Poco a poco tendría que arreglar las cosas, lo único malo era la terquedad de Sasuke y sobre todo... su independencia, porque Sasuke era muy celoso de ella, siempre quería hacerlo todo por sí mismo.

\- Entonces si eres mi hermano, ¿vas a vivir con nosotros? – preguntaba Asahi a su hermanastro.

\- Yo creía que sí, pero papá dice que no – dijo Menma moviendo los pies que colgaban en la silla.

\- Los mayores son muy complicados – dijo desanimado Asahi – no quiero ser mayor.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que lo seas – dijo Naruto, cogiendo sus mejillas y tirando de ellas – así serás mi niño para siempre – sonreía.

\- No hagas eso, papá – se quejaba Asahi algo sonrojado al ver que la gente les miraba y sonreía.

\- Papá... - susurró Menma hacia un sorprendido Naruto. Esa palabra viniendo de él aún le resultaba extraña, pero a la vez, gratificante - ¿Por qué no quiere papá ir a vivir contigo si los dos sois mis padres?

\- Es complicado, Menma, ven... límpiate la cara – le sonrió Naruto, cogiendo una de las servilletas y limpiándole del chocolate – Asahi... sopla antes de beber, está muy caliente.

\- Pero... yo quiero vivir contigo y con mi hermano – decía Menma – todos en la escuela tienen dos padres y yo... quiero conocerte también.

\- Ven aquí – le sonrió Naruto sentándose a su lado para que le pudiera mirar – que no vivamos juntos no quiere decir que no puedas conocerme. Yo también quiero pasar tiempo con vosotros dos, pero... hay que respetar la decisión de tu padre. Quizá él no está preparado para perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho y es normal.

\- Pero él te quiere – intentaba asimilar Menma - ¿No?

\- No ha estado con nadie más – comentó Asahi recordando las conversaciones con su niñero – creo que aún te quiere.

\- A veces quererse no es suficiente – les comentó Naruto.

\- ¿Es que tú no le quieres? – preguntó Menma ahora confuso.

\- Claro que le quiero – sonrió Naruto – y no habría nada que me hiciera más feliz que estar los cuatro juntos, pero...

\- Entonces convéncele – insistió Menma.

\- No es tan fácil. Sasuke es muy terco. Sólo se me ocurre una idea para que aceptase pero... nada... dejadlo – sonrió antes de tratar de olvidar el tema, volviendo esta vez a su vaso de chocolate.

\- ¿Qué es? – insistieron los dos a la vez.

\- Ya os he dicho que es una tontería, olvidadlo.

\- Pero queremos saberlo – volvió a reclamar Asahi.

\- Quizá... si Menma le dijera que quiere pasar más tiempo con nosotros... podría convencer a su padre.

\- Puedo intentarlo – sonrió el pequeño - ¿Crees que funcionará?

\- Si le dices que quieres venirte con nosotros un tiempo, creo que Sasuke vendría, no creo que quiera separarse de ti – sonrió Naruto.

\- Vale.

***

Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos. No podía creerse que su hijo, el niño de sus ojos y del que jamás querría separarse, le estuviera diciendo que quería pasar una temporada con su padre para conocerle mejor. Una parte le decía que haberle dejado ese rato con Naruto no había sido muy buena idea, quizá era él quien le había metido en la cabeza esa idea, por otra parte... entendía que su hijo sintiera curiosidad por conocer a su padre biológico. No quería negarle esa opción.

\- Menma... ¿Qué te parece si vas los sábados a verle y pasáis el día juntos? – preguntó Sasuke como si eso arreglara el asunto.

\- No, no quiero estar sólo un día – refunfuñó el pequeño – quiero pasar más tiempo con él y ver cómo es el día a día a su lado.

\- Pero es que eso es imposible.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo no estoy a gusto a su lado.

\- ¿Y por qué no puedo ir yo?

\- Porque... sí quiero estar contigo. Nunca nos hemos separado y no quiero estar sin ti.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho, papá – sonrió Menma – pero quiero también estar con él. Por favor... - suplicó con esos ojos a los que Sasuke no podía resistirse.

\- Está bien, iremos con él una temporada, pero sólo un tiempo ¿De acuerdo?

\- Genial. Iré a contárselo a Asahi. Se pondrá muy feliz.

Naruto sonreía desde el marco de la puerta donde estaba apoyado. Menma salió con rapidez a buscar a su hermanastro, sin embargo, Sasuke se giró hacia ese rubio y le señaló con una mirada seria.

\- Eso es jugar sucio – le comentó.

\- Contigo no se puede jugar limpio – le aclaró Naruto – no habrías venido de otra forma.

\- Sólo quieres controlar lo que como. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

\- Estoy preocupado por ti y... creo que es una oportunidad para conocer a mi hijo. Además... no me gusta dónde vives. Estaré más tranquilo si vives con nosotros un tiempo, sólo hasta que te mejores.

\- Naruto, no va a funcionar. Vivir contigo es un suplicio y lo sabes.

\- Te amo, Sasuke, y sé que no puedo tenerte, eso me destroza, pero también me alegrará el poder verte todas las mañanas pese al daño que me haga saber que jamás podré volver contigo. Al menos... no me quites la posibilidad de estar con mi hijo. Sólo unos días, no te pido más.

\- Será difícil ocultar lo de mi trabajo.

\- Estarás de baja por ahora, no tienes por qué ir al club. Después del golpe que te diste, creo que estarán dispuestos a darte unos días con tal de que regreses en condiciones.

\- Y mi deuda aumentará. Encima con los gastos médicos de ahora...

\- Lo he pagado yo – le aclaró Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué? No tienes que pagarme nada. No eres nada mío – se enfadó Sasuke.

\- Porque al menos te debo la manutención de mi hijo de todos estos años, así que acéptalo y no digas nada. Quizá no lo necesites o no lo quieras, pero yo sí siento que te debo mucho, esto sólo es una pequeña parte de todo lo que me habría gustado hacer y no pude. ¡Ah! Y ve pensando planes para los fines de semana, porque no voy a trabajar – sonrió – así que podremos disfrutar de unos días en familia.

Quiso quejarse, pero al ver que Naruto se marchaba, tan sólo dejó escapar una sonrisa. ¡ _Le amaba_! No podía negarlo y vivir con él iba a ser toda una tortura. Estar a su lado sólo hacía que incitarle, necesitaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirarse encima de él o no meterse en su cama, más ahora que encima estaba arreglando las cosas y parecía querer empezar de nuevo con sus hijos. Verle actuar como padre era algo que le excitaba aún más, veía esa parte madura que jamás vio años atrás en él. Quizá... Naruto siempre fue muy responsable aunque también fuera muy niño para algunas cosas.

\- Vas a ser una tortura – susurró Sasuke, refiriéndose a Naruto y la estancia a su lado.


	29. Primera noche

Los dos niños esperaban con cierta impaciencia a que Naruto terminase de firmar los papeles del alta de Sasuke. Había estado un par de días en el hospital por vigilancia, pero finalmente, los médicos al ver que no tenía ningún problema alimenticio y que estaba reponiendo sus fuerzas, habían decidido darle el alta.

No podía negar aquel rubio que estaba feliz. Por fin podría llevarlo a su casa y empezar su plan de conquista por mucho que tardase. Aún tenía una pequeña ventaja... Sasuke le amaba, no había dejado de hacerlo pese a sus desconfianzas. Sólo tenía que mentalizarse en no meter más la pata con él, tan sólo dejar de ver problemas que los demás trataban de causar como hizo Sakura, sólo centrarse en él. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera.

\- ¿Ya está? – preguntaba Asahi desde atrás. Se notaba su impaciencia.

\- Sí, sólo me falta una hoja más – intentaba calmarle Naruto - ¿Por qué no vais a buscar a Sasuke mientras?

No les hizo falta esperar una segunda sugerencia de su padre. Ambos niños ya habían salido corriendo por el pasillo en busca de la habitación de Sasuke, lo que causó cierta sonrisa en las enfermeras y un sonrojo en Naruto por la actitud de ambos.

\- Chicos... no corráis por el pasillo, es un hospital – les recordó, aunque no hicieron caso alguno – lo siento – se disculpó Naruto con las enfermeras de la recepción.

Terminaba de poner la firma en los documentos del alta cuando finalmente Sasuke llegaba con ambos niños. Esos dos días habían estado muy a gusto en la casa de Minato, pero ya era hora de volver a lo que Naruto esperaba... fuera la normalidad en un futuro, una estabilidad familiar siempre y cuando consiguiera endulzar un poco a ese chico.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí. Ya tengo ganas de irme de aquí – comentó Sasuke con seriedad.

¡ _De mal humor_! Así es como Naruto encontraba a Sasuke. Era posible que por el hecho de que le hubiera convencido de ir a su casa y convivir unos días. Por lo menos los dos niños no se enteraban de aquel mal humor que le procesaba en esos instantes y seguían jugando entre ellos. Lo bueno, es que ambos niños estaban felices puesto que iban a estar juntos en la misma casa.

Durante el trayecto en coche, ninguno habló. Naruto prefirió poner la radio y dejar que los niños escuchasen la música y hablasen entre ellos. De vez en cuando, miraba a Sasuke, pero éste nunca giraba su rostro hacia él, se mantenía firme en la ventanilla del vehículo, mirando a la gente al otro lado.

\- ¿Habéis comido bien en la casa del abuelo? – preguntó Sasuke mirando por el retrovisor a los niños.

\- Sí – dijeron al unísono – el abuelo cocina muy bien. Además, no ha ido a trabajar estos días. Se ha quedado jugando con nosotros – terminó de decir Asahi.

Fue Naruto el que sacó la mochila de Sasuke del maletero pese a que éste insistía en que él podía hacerlo. Siempre había sido muy terco, pero era algo que entendía, aun así, él no pensaba dejarse vencer por su terquedad.

Una vez en el apartamento, la actitud de Sasuke pareció cambiar ligeramente. La primera de sus sonrisas se mostró al ver a ambos niños juntos, jugando como si realmente fueran auténticos hermanos, como si siempre hubieran estado juntos. Mejor aún quizá... porque no habían tenido las peleas de hermanos, tan sólo disfrutaban el tiempo juntos al haber crecido como hijos únicos.

\- Prepararé algo de cenar – comentó Sasuke.

\- Dame un segundo para que deje las cosas en su sitio y te ayudo a preparar algo.

\- Da igual, puedo hacerlo yo.

\- Quiero ayudarte, Sasuke – comentó Naruto.

\- Es posible que si entras ahí, incendies la cocina – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Ya no cocino tan mal, lo comprobaste la última vez.

\- Quizá sólo sabías hacer ese plato – sonrió con cierta arrogancia, pero al ver el rostro de Naruto, supo que quizá él también estaba un poco incómodo con la situación y sólo quería echar un cable – de acuerdo, ve a dejar las cosas. Iré buscando los ingredientes.

Sasuke buscó por la cocina algo que pudiera preparar. Para ser honesto... tanta comida le volvía loco pero también le gustaba. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaba cocinar, pero con su dinero apenas alcanzaba para conseguir ingredientes básicos. Naruto parecía tener la cocina llena de todo tipo de cosas. Hasta tenía botellas de elegantes y exclusivos vinos en la bodega bajo la encimera.

\- ¿Qué te apetece preparar? – preguntó Naruto a su espalda.

\- Quizá... karēraisu – comentó Sasuke – tienes arroz y guarnición suficiente para la salsa. A Menma le gusta bastante.

\- A Asahi también le gusta, aunque pocas veces tengo tiempo para prepararlo.

\- No se tarda tanto como crees – sonrió Sasuke.

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio mientras los niños veían los dibujos animados en la televisión. Sasuke parecía cocinar a la suya y para una vez que Naruto quiso coger el bote de la sal, él también fue directo, tocando sus manos y alejándolas los dos a la vez al darse cuenta de aquello. ¡ _Iba a ser complicado convivir_!

\- Lo siento.

\- Cógela tú primero – comentó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

El brazo de Naruto se alargó una vez más, cogiendo la sal y sirviendo primero. No quería volver a discutir con él y la mejor manera era evitar confrontaciones por tonterías.

\- Chicos... ¿Podríais poner la mesa? – preguntó Sasuke al ver que la comida ya casi estaba.

\- Pero... estamos viendo los dibujos – se quejó Asahi.

\- Y vamos a cenar – comentó Sasuke.

Sabía muy bien que Naruto le pasaba muchas cosas, pero él no iba a permitir pasar todo por alto. Menma fue el primero en levantarse sin rechistar y dirigirse a la cocina. Alzó los brazos esperando a que su padre le diera los vasos que debería poner encima de la mesa y luego, se marchó con una sonrisa mientras Asahi le miraba sorprendido.

\- Asahi... - le llamó Sasuke nuevamente, consiguiendo que finalmente el niño bajase pese a sus resoplidos y empezase a caminar hacia la cocina para ayudar.

\- Vaya... es la primera vez que ayuda con algo de la casa – comentó Naruto en voz baja al ver a su hijo ayudando.

\- Porque a ti no te hace caso nunca – sonrió Sasuke – ya le irás pillando el tranquillo a eso de poner ciertas normas y disciplina. Al menos has empezado por liberar tus fines de semana, ya es algo – sonrió Sasuke.

Por algún extraño motivo, aquellas palabras le sentaron bien al rubio. Quizá intentaba ser algo intimidatorio o quejas de lo que hacía antes, pero también le estaba reconociendo lo que ahora intentaba cambiar. Eso le hizo sonreír.

A la hora de acostarse, Naruto quiso ir a arropar a los niños, sin embargo, se mantuvo en la puerta al ver que Sasuke ya estaba allí leyéndoles un libro. Ambos niños se veían tan relajados, cerrando sus ojillos lentamente, cesando sus preguntas a medida que Sasuke leía con esa monótona voz que los adormilaba. Le gustaba escuchar a Sasuke y sobre todo... veía lo buen padre y lo atento que llegaba a ser. No podía estar más enamorado de él que en ese momento.

El sonido del libro cerrándose sacó a Naruto de su ensimismamiento, dejándole entonces escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí? – le preguntó.

\- Un rato – sonrió Naruto – no quería interrumpirte.

\- Podías haber entrado a darles las buenas noches... o marcharte a dormir.

\- Aún tengo que preparar la habitación – sonrió Naruto – como verás, mi casa no es precisamente muy grande, sólo tengo dos habitaciones. Ésta que están utilizando los niños y la mía. Siempre pensé en hacer una habitación de invitados donde tengo el estudio pero... al final nunca venía nadie como invitado y el estudio lo utilizaba.

\- No pasa nada, dormiré en el sofá.

\- No voy a dejarte dormir en el sofá – le confesó Naruto – hablemos fuera, así no despertaremos a los niños.

\- Sí, buena idea.

Sasuke dejó el libro sobre la mesilla y salió de allí esperando a que Naruto apagase la luz y cerrase la puerta tras él. No fue hasta que llegaron a la habitación cuando realmente comenzaron a hablar de cómo dormirían los próximos días en los que permanecerían juntos.

Los ojos del moreno se fijaron en la cama matrimonial de la habitación, sin embargo, Naruto abrió el armario buscando algo en él. No parecía encontrarlo, pero insistía y miraba entre bolsas.

\- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó finalmente Sasuke.

\- Mi viejo futón, sé que lo guardé por algún lado.

\- Entonces déjame ayudarte a buscarlo, al fin y al cabo es para mí.

\- De eso nada, tú vas a dormir en la cama, yo dormiré en el futón.

\- Yo soy el invitado, es tu casa, Naruto – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Pero tú estás convaleciente y además... exactamente por eso, porque eres mi invitado no dormirás en el suelo. Ahora cállate y ve a ponerte el pijama para ir a dormir. Mañana iremos juntos al parque de atracciones.

\- ¿Parque de atracciones? Hace años que no he ido a uno y creo que nunca he llevado a Menma a ninguno de ellos.

\- Pues será un buen día entonces para todos. Un día en familia.

\- No tienes remedio – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Aquí está – dijo finalmente al encontrar el futón – creo que me iré al despacho.

\- No seas idiota, es tu habitación. Puedes quedarte aquí. Ya he abusado bastante, hasta me dejas la cama.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- En serio, Naruto... quédate, es tu cuarto.

\- ¿Seguro que no te importa?

\- No... mientras te quedes en el suelo – le alegó con una sonrisa prepotente.

\- Tú siempre tan simpático – sonrió Naruto, empezando a extender el futón en el suelo.

Con la mirada, buscó su mochila en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Allí debía tener su pijama, pero no pensaba cambiarse allí en medio pese a las veces que Naruto le habría visto desnudo. No quería darle falsas ilusiones. Tan sólo estaba allí por su hijo y nada más, o eso era de lo que trataba de mentalizarse por muy difícil que fuera convivir con Naruto sabiendo que no podría estar con él.

Sasuke cogió su mochila y se encerró en el aseo de la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, sin embargo, por más que rebuscaba en la mochila, no conseguía encontrar lo que buscaba. Aquello empezó a tocarle las narices, no podía creerse que realmente no pudiera encontrar algo tan simple como un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta corta en aquella mochila tan pequeña.

\- ¿Dónde lo he puesto? – se quejó, dando la vuelta a la mochila y dejando caer todo en el suelo para buscarlo mejor.

La ropa se esparció entre las baldosas, pero ni aun así pudo dar con su pijama. Aquello le hizo dudar por un segundo si realmente había llegado a coger el pijama. Sabía que había traído un par de mudas y que lavaría lo necesario pero... el pijama... ahora dudaba.

\- Mierda – exclamó al ver que no estaba allí – se me ha olvidado en casa.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? – escuchó la voz de Naruto al otro lado.

Con algo de pesar, se puso en pie y abrió la puerta del aseo enfrentando a Naruto. Éste se había tensado ligeramente al ver su rostro, pero esperó a que el moreno se dignase a hablar.

\- Se me... ha olvidado el pijama – confesó al final.

\- ¿Sólo eso? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa – me habías asustado. Te dejo uno de los míos. Tengo un par de camisetas viejas en el armario y algún pantalón de deporte que ya apenas utilizo, te pueden servir. Más o menos tenemos la misma talla.

Tras ir al armario y revisarlo una vez más para encontrar las cosas necesarias, Naruto le acercó las prendas. Sasuke se quedó atónito al ver que ese rubio ya se había cambiado y prácticamente se dirigía a su futón dispuesto a dormir. Intentó aparentar tranquilidad y cerró la puerta tras de sí, desvistiéndose y colocándose la ropa que Naruto le había prestado. Aquella fragancia llegó hasta él, ese aroma característico del rubio y un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Sasuke pese a que aquel aroma le encantaba – todo huele a ti.


	30. Parque de atracciones.

Unos leves rayos de luz se colaron a través de la persiana. No eran demasiado intensos, pero fueron suficientes para despertar a Sasuke. Daban la casualidad de darle justamente en los ojos y empezaba a ser molesto. Los abrió con calma, estirándose en aquella mullida cama. ¡ _Era cómoda_! Mucho más que el destartalado y viejo colchón de su habitación. En él hasta sentía los muelles clavándose en su espalda, pero hoy había dormido perfectamente.

Alzó la cabeza para ver en el suelo ese gorro tan característico de Naruto. No pudo evitar sonreír, aún recordaba ese gorro de alguna acampada o excursiones que hacían con el instituto. ¡ _Todavía lo conservaba_! Fue el primer regalo que él le hizo por uno de sus cumpleaños.

Dormía como un tronco, a veces hasta sacaba algún ligero ronquido. No es que fuera un ronquido desagradable, casi le recordaba a un gato ronroneando cuando estaba a gusto. ¡ _Todo de él le gustaba_! Y era muy complicado tener que apartarse y distanciarse cuando en realidad, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al más mínimo indicio de su cercanía.

Naruto siempre había sido un poco lento para las cosas. Eso hacía que él se preocupase todavía más. Aun así, no era un mal chico ni mucho menos, eso lo sabía. Era cariñoso y dulce, también impaciente y un poco gruñón en ocasiones, siempre ponía caras raras que le hacían sonreír y quizá era eso lo que más le gustaba de él, que no era perfecto. Sin embargo, el miedo que sentía a que volviera a fallarle era demasiado intenso como para querer volver a confiar en él pese a saber el buen corazón que en realidad tenía. ¡ _Ni siquiera se había enfadado con él al enterarse que le escondió a su hijo_! ¿Cómo podía Naruto perdonarle algo así? Sasuke aún no conseguía entender aquella decisión. Desde luego, él se habría enfadado y mucho si hubiera estado en su pellejo.

\- ¿Ya es de día? – escuchó que preguntaba Naruto al girarse y ver de reojo cómo Sasuke estaba incorporado en la cama.

\- Eso parece.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sí. Mejor que en mi cama, eso seguro.

\- Me alegro. Dame unos minutos para despejarme e iré a preparar el desayuno.

\- No hace falta, iré yo. Ya estoy despejado.

\- Insisto... ve a la ducha, yo prepararé los desayunos mientras.

\- De acuerdo – se rindió finalmente Sasuke. Aquella no era su casa y no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse como invitado.

Fue a levantarse, evitando pisar a Naruto bajo él pese a que en el intento, el rubio se movió golpeando su pierna recién apoyada en el suelo, desequilibrando a Sasuke, quien sólo pudo cogerse a la mesilla de noche para evitar caerse, tirando a su vez el despertador de la mesilla sobre la cabeza del rubio.

\- Au – exclamó Naruto agarrándose la cabeza.

\- Lo siento – susurró Sasuke.

\- Tengo que buscar otro sitio para dormir – comentó con una sonrisa Naruto, aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucho espacio en la habitación. Quizá a los pies de la cama.

Naruto esperó hasta que su compañero se metió al aseo de la habitación para incorporarse. Dejó el despertador de nuevo en la mesa y entonces... se quejó a gusto, haciendo muecas raras y de dolor en su rostro. ¡ _Le dolía la espalda_! Dormir en el suelo no le había hecho ningún bien. Quizá ya empezaba a estar mayor para esas cosas. Eso sí... no pensaba decírselo a Sasuke o él mismo habría decidido cambiar de lugar. No iba a dejarle dormir en el suelo.

Esperó unos segundos a que su espalda se recuperase un poco antes de quitarse el gorro de dormir y levantarse como pudo, apoyándose en la mesilla de noche para poder ir hacia el comedor. Al llegar al pasillo, todo seguía en silencio, por lo que supuso que los niños debían seguir durmiendo.

Lo que le sorprendió fue ver la televisión encendida, con el volumen muy bajito y el mando de la televisión en el reposabrazos del sofá. Se acercó hacia el respaldo, asomando su rostro para ver a ambos niños allí sentados, viendo los dibujos y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Aquello le hizo sonreír, puesto que Asahi era de los que solía levantarse y armar todo un escándalo para despertar a toda la casa, en cambio, parecía que estando con Menma, estaba entretenido y evitaba despertar a los demás. ¡ _Cómo cambiaban las cosas_!

\- Ey... ¿Qué hacéis despiertos tan pronto? – preguntó Naruto acercándose al respaldo.

\- No queríamos despertaros – sonrió Menma.

\- Yo sí quería – se quejó Asahi – quería desayunar, pero al final preferimos dejaros dormir. Parecíais cansados.

\- ¿Qué os parecen unas tortitas para desayunar? Soy el mejor haciendo tortitas.

\- Es lo único que sabe preparar – susurró Asahi, llevándose una colleja por parte de su padre.

\- No te burles de mí – le sonrió Naruto antes de coger el mando de la televisión y subirle el volumen. No quería que se quedasen sordos sus hijos.

Al llegar a la cocina y mirar una vez más a sus hijos allí sentados, sonrió al ver la familia perfecta. Un hijo con Sasuke era perfecto, por fin pensaba que podían volver a estar todos juntos, sólo debía conseguir que Sasuke volviera a confiar en él pese a la dificultad que eso suponía.

***

Eran las once de la mañana y por fin llegaban al parque de atracciones. No es que el día acompañase demasiado, estaba nublado pero no llovía, así que era un buen día, sin mucho calor para los pequeños. Naruto sabía de sobra cuánto odiaba Sasuke algunas atracciones, él siempre había tenido cierto reparo a subir en ellas, era de los que solían quedarse abajo y mirar.

\- Papá... quiero subir ahí – insistía Asahi cogiendo a Naruto de la mano para empujarle hacia una montaña rusa.

\- Ahí no puedes subir aún – le comentó Naruto – no tienes la edad. ¿Qué te parece mejor aquella? – preguntó Naruto al ver otro similar pero más para niños.

\- Yo también quiero. ¿Puedo ir? – preguntaba Menma a su padre.

\- Ve con tu padre – sonrió Sasuke a su hijo – seguro que él estará encantando de subir con los dos.

Naruto sonrió. Conocía demasiado bien a Sasuke como para saber que odiaba realmente subir a las atracciones. Quizá le daban miedo, puede que tuviera algo de vértigo, no estaba seguro, pero sí sabía de sobra que lo pasaba mal.

\- Subiré con los dos – comentó finalmente Naruto.

\- Os espero allí – le aclaró Sasuke – compraré helados para cuando bajéis ¿Os parece bien?

\- Genial – aclaró Asahi – vamos, papá... subamos a la montaña rusa.

Al ver cómo el rubio se llevaba a los dos hacia la cola para que midiesen a los pequeños y saber si podrían o no subir a la atracción, Sasuke se marchó hacia la cafetería y se sentó allí pidiendo un batido para él. Tendría que esperar un rato y ya cuando viera que iban a bajar, pediría los helados de esos tres.

Mientras estaba allí solo, pensaba en Naruto y en todo lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo. Se había dado cuenta de que él también había abandonado la música. Al salir de la ducha y volver a la habitación, no había podido evitar fijarse en la funda de la guitarra de Naruto, llena de polvo y abandonada en un rincón tras una silla. Se notaba que no la estaba utilizando desde hacía años. Quizá los dos habían pasado página, aunque Naruto seguía metido en ese tema puesto que dirigía la discográfica.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Naruto a su espalda, bajando a Asahi de sus hombros y sentándolo en la silla mientras Menma se sentaba también al lado de su padre.

\- En que has dejado de tocar la guitarra también. Me dices a mí que vuelva a cantar, pero tú ya no tocas.

\- Tocaría si tú cantases – sonrió Naruto – supongo que no tenía ningún motivo para tocar si tú no estabas ya en el grupo. De hecho... disolví el grupo cuando te marchaste. También abandoné. No era lo mismo sin ti. Ey, chicos... id a la barra y pedid el helado que más os guste.

Los dos niños salieron corriendo hacia la barra para ver qué helados había. Sin embargo, Sasuke se quedó pensativo con su batido frente a él. Ni siquiera sabía que Naruto había disuelto el grupo o que él se marchase.

\- ¿Aún te duele la espalda? – preguntó con una sonrisa al ver cómo el rubio movía sus hombros.

\- No es nada. Creo que me ha dado un tirón de cargar a Asahi.

\- No me mientas. Esta mañana ya estabas entumecido por haber dormido en el suelo. Quizá... podríamos encontrar una solución.

\- No vas a irte tú al suelo.

\- Siempre queda el sofá.

\- No vas a dormir en el sofá tampoco.

\- Vale, vale – sonrió Sasuke al final.

\- Por cierto... cuando lleguemos a casa, hay que hablar de lo de tu deuda en ese local.

\- Eso es un asunto mío, Naruto.

\- También me incumbe a mí. Ellos pagaron las cosas de mi hijo, era mi responsabilidad y tú no vas a pagar por ello. Ahora estamos en un parque de atracciones y no quiero tocar el tema, pero a la vuelta... hay que hablar de esto. Además... también quería comentarte sobre el concierto que van a hacer "These septic stars". Creo que eran amigos tuyos.

\- Sí, los conocí por un grupo en Internet. Tan sólo les ayudé con la letra de alguna canción, nada más.

\- Te tienen aprecio.

\- Y yo a ellos. Aunque no esperé que vinieran a Japón y firmasen contigo.

\- Les voy a hacer famosos, ya verás – sonrió Naruto – y el próximo concierto es una sala del centro. Me gustaría que fueras y seguro que a ellos les hará ilusión también.

\- Me lo pensaré.

***

Como un lunes más, Naruto entraba por su oficina dispuesto a seguir con el trabajo. Por primera vez, no llegaba tarde y era todo gracias a que Sasuke se quedaba con los niños en casa y no le habían hecho perder tiempo. ¡ _Ni llevaba marcas por culpa de Asahi_! Se estaba portando extrañamente bien.

Al abrir la puerta de su oficina, lo primero que escuchó fueron esas voces hablando en inglés. Él no lo entendía, siempre había sido muy malo para los idiomas, sobre todo con el inglés, del idioma que no entendía ni las bases. Defenderse era ya bastante.

\- ¿Qué hacéis tan pronto aquí? – preguntó Naruto – creí haber quedado con vosotros más tarde.

\- Queríamos saber si habías convencido a Sasuke de ir al concierto.

\- Irá al concierto. Pero dudo que consigáis hacer que vuelva a cantar.

\- Tengo tres días todavía para convencerle – comentó Matt.

\- Con él no sirve eso de "convencer".

\- Entonces jugaré sucio. Quieres que cante de nuevo, ¿no? Eso no me será muy complicado. Le diré que necesito un favor y que salga a cantar por mí.

\- No cantará – comentó Naruto.

\- Sí, mentiré. Le diré que me he quedado afónico y necesito su ayuda, sólo por esta vez. Luego te encargas tú de que siga cantando – sonrió Matt bajo la sonrisa aprobatoria de todos sus compañeros en la banda – tres días son suficientes para que ensaye con mi grupo si de verdad acepta hacerme el favor. Sólo tengo que fingir estar afónico.

Naruto sonrió. Su chico era muy cabezón y se había enamorado de esa cabezonería precisamente. No sería nada fácil convencerle de que volviera a cantar, pero por algún lado debían empezar y no era un mal plan mentir y fingir afonía para que volviera a darle una oportunidad a la música. Era un inicio del que luego él tendría que intentar algo para que siguiera. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo si esos chicos conseguían subirle a un escenario de nuevo.

\- Tendré que desempolvar de nuevo la guitarra – sonrió Naruto entre susurros – me parece... que yo también voy a tener que darle una nueva oportunidad a la música si él lo hace. Sé que si Sasuke vuelve... podría tener un gran éxito a nivel musical.


	31. Música del corazón

¡ _Tres días_! Ése era el margen que le estaban dando para aprenderse la canción antes del concierto, algo por lo que Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras observaba a Matt frente a él, sin voz y susurrándole que por favor le sustituyese en aquel concierto.

\- No – se negó en rotundidad Sasuke.

\- Vamos, Sasuke, te necesitamos, sólo esta vez – escucharon a " _Fish_ " por primera vez intentando convencerle – tenemos tres días aún para ensayar.

\- Estáis locos – dijo de nuevo Sasuke – yo no me sé vuestras canciones, ni las he ensayado nunca, no tengo ni idea de cómo manejar esta situación.

\- Te ayudaremos. Ayudaste a crear algunas de las canciones, sólo será por esta vez.

\- Hace años que no canto, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo entonar – se quejó Sasuke – y me dais tres días para aprenderme todo y tratar de sonar como él – señaló a Matt que permanecía mudo a su lado pero con una gran sonrisa – es imposible.

\- Nadie espera que consigas la misma voz o entonación que Matt – comentó Naruto – sólo necesitan un cantante para no tener que cancelar el concierto. Quizá para entonces Matt haya recuperado la voz y no haga falta, pero es mejor prevenir.

\- Y si no la recupera, tendría que salir yo con lo poco que haya podido practicar en tres días – sonrió Sasuke casi con incredulidad.

\- Bueno... sí – dijo Naruto sin más – pero tienes la mejor voz que he oído en mi vida, puedes hacerlo perfectamente. Sólo sería buscar la entonación con el ritmo de ellos y aprenderte la letra.

\- En inglés encima – sonrió Sasuke.

\- No te quejes, tu inglés es mucho mejor que el mío. Siempre se te dieron bien las lenguas... en ambos sentidos – susurró esto último Naruto consiguiendo sacar una mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke, quien pilló la indirecta.

\- Vamos, Sasuke, por favor... sólo un concierto – le pidió "Fish" nuevamente – Sólo por esta vez, no volveremos a pedírtelo. Por favor.

¡ _No_! Eso era lo que Sasuke quería decirles a todos ellos, un rotundo _¡no!,_ porque él había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo la música, porque no le interesaba nada de ese mundo sin Naruto, porque era un sueño que ya había decidido dejar atrás. La música ya no era su mundo, no le importaba lo más mínimo y, sin embargo... allí estaba Naruto frente a él, con esos ojos de cordero degollado casi suplicándole que salvase aquel concierto que él representaba. ¡ _Esos malditos ojos a los que no podía negarse_! Y para colmo... ese grupo seguían siendo sus amigos, no podía dejarlos tirados.

\- De acuerdo – dijo finalmente – pero que quede claro que sólo por esta vez. No hay excepciones. No volverá a ocurrir y Naruto va a tener que ayudarme a entonar de nuevo, no me sirven un par de horas en tres días.

\- Ya tengo la guitarra afinada – sonrió Naruto desde su sillón como si supiera que el moreno acabaría aceptando.

\- Eres un cabrón – susurró Sasuke al darse cuenta con aquella frase que Naruto suponía que aceptaría.

Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada, prefirió esperar a que el resto de la banda decidiera moverse para ir a ensayar, llevándose con ellos a Sasuke y dándoles las letras de las canciones que debería memorizar.

***

Era cierto que cocinar nunca había sido lo suyo, pero allí estaba, mirando en su móvil un vídeo de cómo hacer un suculento " _Solomillo a la pimienta negra_ ". Había ido a comprar esa misma mañana con sus dos hijos al mercado central. En esos cinco años como padre, no había hecho algo así, siempre tenía demasiado trabajo, pero despedir a Sakura y liberarse los fines de semana... había sido una buena decisión. Llevó a los niños al parque, fueron a comprar algo de ropa, chucherías y, por último, habían ido al mercado central dispuestos a encontrar la mejor carne para cocinar algo delicioso para cuando Sasuke regresase del ensayo. Ahora mismo, pese a estar allí metido en la cocina pasando un calor infernal, se sentía el más afortunado de todos, vigilando de vez en cuando a esos dos niños que realizaban sus tareas en silencio en la mesa del comedor.

Estaba terminando de espesar ya la salsa, cuando escuchó el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura. ¡ _Ahí llegaba Sasuke de su ensayo_! Captando la atención de los niños que dejaron de hacer los deberes para ir corriendo a abrazarle.

\- Vaya... huele bien y no pareces haber incendiado la cocina – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Dame un par de semanas más y seré todo un chef.

\- De la comida pre-cocinada será – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Está intentando hacer solomillo a la pimienta negra – le desveló Asahi, consiguiendo un sonrojo en su padre.

\- Asahi... era una sorpresa. Iba a dejarte sorprendido con este plato – declaró hacia Sasuke.

\- Ya estoy sorprendido de que la cocina siga intacta – le confesó Sasuke – pero huele muy bien – intentó halagarle esta vez para que no se sintiera tan mal. Déjame ver esa carne.

\- No, aún no está terminada.

\- De acuerdo, iré a cambiarme mientras – dijo finalmente Sasuke, alejándose de la cocina.

\- Asahi y Menma, id poniendo la mesa. Comeremos en cinco minutos y luego vendrá el abuelo a recogeros para ir al cine. Tiene día libre y quería estar con vosotros un rato.

\- Genial – exclamaron ambos chicos al unísono.

Entre los tres, terminaron de colocar la mesa y la comida, dejando todo listo para cuando Sasuke saliese de haberse cambiado a una ropa más cómoda para estar por casa. Todos comieron en familia bajo una amena conversación donde los niños les mantenían entretenidos.

\- Debo admitir que me has sorprendido. Debe ser la suerte del novato – comentó Sasuke al probar la carne.

\- Suerte o no... me ha salido bien. Admítelo.

\- Sí, te ha salido bien – sonrió Sasuke.

Tras terminar de comer, mientras Sasuke fregaba los platos, Naruto veía la televisión con sus hijos o más bien... él se quedaba dormido mientras los niños se entretenían con los dibujos, algo que hacía sonreír a Sasuke. ¡ _No había remedio con el rubio_! Se le veía cansado, seguramente por estar durmiendo esos días en el suelo en malas posiciones.

Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba mucho más a Sasuke. Desde el día del parque de atracciones no había vuelto a hablar con Naruto sobre el tema de su deuda, quizá porque se le había pasado sacar el tema con todo lo del concierto y las preocupaciones nuevas de tenerles allí en su casa, pero sabía que en algún momento abordaría el tema. Él no quería el dinero de Naruto, pagaría la deuda, aunque no sabía cuánto tardaría en hacerlo, era algo suyo personal. Tampoco había querido decirle que seguía recibiendo mensajes de Kabuto insistiéndole en que fuera a trabajar aunque no había querido ir todavía a dar la cara. Para colmo... su hijo se estaba encaprichando con su padre y su nuevo " _hermano_ ". ¿Cómo iba a decirle que deberían volver a su casa? Ahora que había probado lo que era una familia, no creía posible volver tan fácil a su vida anterior. ¡ _Todo se complicaba y era culpa de ese rubio por crear unos días perfectos_!

Cuando sonó la puerta, fue Sasuke el primero en secarse las manos para ir a abrir. Naruto ni siquiera fue capaz de abrir los ojos, se le notaba realmente agotado. Por esa misma suposición, prefirió no despertarle y darles las cosas a los niños que se marcharon en silencio con su abuelo. Una vez solos, aprovechó para descansar un poco, sentándose en la otra esquina del sofá en el que se encontraba Naruto y reposando la cabeza contra el respaldo. Intentó ver la televisión, pero sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente hasta que, al final, su cabeza resbaló hasta el brazo del sofá, quedándose allí medio tumbado y adormilado.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar el ruido lejano de una guitarra. Hacía años que no escuchaba ese ruido, él nunca había aprendido a tocar ningún instrumento pese a lo que le había llegado a gustar la música. Su padre jamás le habría comprado una, seguramente tampoco cualquier otro instrumento. Para su padre, la música sólo era un arte que no merecía la pena, algo con lo que no ganaría dinero. Él quería que hubiera sido algo importante como cirujano, abogado, empresario... corredor de bolsa, cualquier cosa que mantuviera sus finanzas en auge.

Se levantó al ver que Naruto no estaba en el sofá, sabiendo que aquellos acordes debían ser suyos. Siempre se le había dado bien la guitarra, reconocía que sus dedos eran muy ágiles, en más de un sentido. Quizá las chicas no se fijasen demasiado en él cuando iba al instituto, era posible que por ser algo más rebelde pero... sin duda alguna, era el que más talento tenía para la música y el que tenía el corazón más grande. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás, aunque fuera un atolondrado. Donde las chicas no se fijaban... él lo hizo, se enamoró de ese idiota que le destrozó el corazón casi sin darse cuenta de cómo lo hacía polvo. Tampoco podía culparle del todo, es lo que tenían los adolescentes y Naruto ni siquiera pensó ni por un segundo que pudieran gustarle los chicos.

\- Era cierto que habías afinado la guitarra – comentó Sasuke desde la puerta.

\- Lo siento. ¿Te he despertado? Sólo... estaba probando algunos acordes de la partitura, nada en especial. No era mi intención molestarte.

\- Sigue tocando – comentó Sasuke al ver cómo iba a dejar la guitarra a un lado.

Naruto sonrió antes de dar un sorbo a la copa de vino que tenía en la mesilla a su lado y servirle del cubo con hielo un poco en el otro vaso vacío a Sasuke. El moreno aprovechó para sentarse a su lado, cogiendo la partitura en una mano y el vaso de vino en la otra.

\- Te ha dado por emborracharme cada vez que nos quedamos a solas – sonrió Sasuke.

\- No es eso, idiota, creo que echaba de menos cuando éramos sólo un par de críos y tocábamos en el desván de la casa de mi padre.

\- ¿Desván? Aquello era el mayor cuchitril que haya visto jamás, era un intento de sótano espeluznante – sonrió Sasuke – y robábamos la cerveza de la nevera de tu padre.

\- Me encantaban aquellos momentos – sonrió Naruto al recordarlo – tú y yo... no hacía falta al resto de la banda, tú cantabas y yo ensayaba los acordes, todo con un par de cervezas fresquitas. Era perfecto.

\- También yo echo de menos aquello.

Aunque la verdad era... que Naruto solía resguardarse en aquel sótano a practicar con la guitarra cuando algo ocurría en su relación con Hinata, era como un lugar donde podía estar tranquilo cuando en realidad... Sasuke conocía muy bien que se escondía allí cuando le hacían daño. Quizá por eso siempre le buscaba allí, creyendo que necesitaría un amigo más que nunca en esas situaciones. Tomar una cerveza y algo de música era genial, les animaba a los dos, pero ambos sabían muy bien cómo acababan aquellos encuentros y era en el mugriento sofá de tela verde.

Naruto dejó la copa de vino en la mesilla nuevamente y volvió a colocar los dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra. Al empezar a sonar, Sasuke dejó que siguiera solo, relajándose con los acordes y bebiendo de su vino. Algo dentro de él se resistía todavía a volver a hacer dúo con ese chico, sin embargo, a la cuarta vez que repetía uno de los acordes que no terminaba de salirle perfecto, la voz del moreno salió sola consiguiendo captar la atención de Naruto y bloqueándole al instante.

\- Lo siento... me ha cambiado un poco la voz.

\- No es eso, no te ha cambiado tanto desde los dieciséis años – sonrió Naruto – es que... me ha pillado por sorpresa. Lo siento, volvamos a intentarlo.

\- Prefiero... que toques "Don't let me down" – susurró Sasuke.

\- Creí que odiabas esa canción.

\- No la odio, es sólo que... me recuerda a ti. Fue la primera canción que tocamos juntos. Es la que mejor me sé, así que déjame intentarlo de nuevo.

\- Vale – sonrió Naruto, recordando los acordes de aquella famosa canción de los Beatles para poder representarla de nuevo.


	32. Acercamientos peligrosos

El sonido de su voz le relajaba. Escucharle volver a cantar era todo un privilegio y prácticamente ya se sabía la canción del grupo, quizá por eso estaba ahora cantando "Don't let me down" de los Beatles, para relajarse él también o sentirse cómodo intentando recuperar su antiguo tono.

Todavía recordaba los acordes de aquella canción. ¿Cómo olvidarla cuando fue la primera que tocaron juntos? Aquel día y tras escucharle cantar esa canción, le propuso entrar en su grupo. Ni siquiera sabía lo conocidos que serían en ese momento, pero sí supo que le quería a él en la banda. Luego todo empezó a complicarse lentamente.

Un acorde mal tocado fue lo que hizo que Sasuke detuviera de nuevo su voz y mirase a un extrañado Naruto, todavía recostado sobre el sillón. El rubio forzó una sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos disculpándose por su metedura de pata. Hacía mucho que no tocaba, pero no era eso por lo que había fallado aquella nota, sino por sus nervios de ver a Sasuke de nuevo frente a él esforzándose por volver a cantar. Estaba emocionado y no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Necesitas más vino para relajarte? – le preguntó Sasuke con cierta diversión.

\- No estaría mal – comentó Naruto al ver su copa vacía – creo que tengo un buen vino en la cocina, uno que me dieron cuando firmé con uno de los grupos más famosos que he representado. Dame un segundo e iré a por traer la botella.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que sólo quieres emborracharme.

\- Estamos sin niños en casa, tampoco pasaría nada si te emborrachase un poco – sonrió el rubio.

\- Trae esa botella.

Naruto dejó a un lado la guitarra para poder ir a la cocina a buscar aquel exquisito licor. Al menos con Sasuke por la casa, podría empezar a abrir y gastar algunas botellas de las que le regalaban y que jamás veía ocasión para disfrutar.

Caminó descalzo por el pasillo y se agachó sobre el botellero para buscar aquel vino exclusivo y tan caro que él no pensaba utilizar si no fuera por que Sasuke estaba allí y quería aprovechar el momento a su lado. Seguramente la gente le diría que debía guardarse esas botellas para los momentos más especiales, pero... para él, todo momento era especial estando al lado de ese chico. Cada segundo que podía pasar con él ya era motivo de celebración.

Descorchó la botella y regresó a la habitación para servir la copa casi vacía de Sasuke y la suya propia. Él hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado su copa completamente limpia, así que tomó la copa y dio un gran sorbo para humedecer de nuevo su garganta. Sasuke le imitó con un sorbo más pequeño, esperando a que se colocase nuevamente la guitarra e iniciase de nuevo.

Esta vez Naruto cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar mirar a ese chico que le desconcentraba y confiando en que sus dedos irían a los acordes si evitaba las distracciones. Parecía funcionar, hasta que la voz de Sasuke se detuvo, obligándole a abrir los ojos y ver qué ocurría.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Naruto - ¿He vuelto a confundirme?

\- No, la canción estaba bien, es que...

\- ¿Es que? – preguntó Naruto con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Tienes una... pestaña bajo tu ojo derecho que me distrae – sonrió Sasuke con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Vaya... - sonrió Naruto, acercando su mano para intentar quitar la distracción del moreno.

Su mano ya estaba llegando a la parte superior de la mejilla, cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su muñeca impidiéndole recorrer el último tramo.

\- Espera, está justo aquí – le comentó con dulzura, rozando con su pulgar bajo el ojo de Naruto para apartar la pestaña que se le había caído.

\- Sasuke... - pronunció Naruto al sentirle tan cerca. Casi rogándole que se alejase cuanto antes.

¡ _Era inevitable_! Sólo sentía atracción por él y tenerle tan cerca le ponía todavía peor. Debía controlarse todo lo posible para no asustar a ese chico, pero era tan complicado aguantar sus impulsos por besarle... que no sabía hasta cuándo podría seguir manteniendo la cordura.

Intentó aguantar, cerrando los ojos para no ver a ese chico que le enervaba como ninguno, pero nada funcionó cuando sintió los labios de éste posarse suavemente sobre los suyos, incitándole con esos movimientos lentos y casi tortuosos a los que le arrastraba. Una parte de él quería detenerse, pero otra gran parte... sólo quería continuar hasta ver dónde llegaba la situación.

\- Sasuke – le susurró nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó en un susurro sin apartar sus labios de los del rubio.

\- Es que... creo que no deberíamos...

\- Lo siento – dijo algo afligido y frustrado, haciendo fuerza para alejarse. Sin embargo, fue Naruto el que agarró esta vez su muñeca para evitar que se marchase así.

\- No quería decir que no quiera esto – le comentó Naruto – lo deseo más que nada pero... no quiero que luego tú puedas arrepentirte de algo.

\- Yo nunca me he arrepentido de nada.

\- Seguro que de acostarte conmigo en tu juventud.

\- Ni siquiera de eso – sonrió Sasuke – es cierto que fue doloroso ser tu segundo plato, ver cómo jugabas a dos bandas esperando a que te decidieras por uno de los dos pero... me acosté contigo todas aquellas veces porque quise. Te quería y quería hacerlo, no puedo arrepentirme de algo así.

\- Te quiero demasiado, Sasuke, pero no quiero herirte, por eso intento ir despacio contigo, intento recuperar la confianza que has perdido en mí.

\- Nunca perdí mi confianza en ti, es sólo que duele demasiado recordar todos los hechos que nos han estado separando. Es como... si el destino no quisiera vernos juntos.

\- Yo no creo en el destino, Sasuke. Quiero estar contigo y con nuestros hijos. Sé que no me merezco una oportunidad después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar pero...

\- Yo tampoco he sido un santo, Naruto. Te oculté a tu hijo y eso es imperdonable. ¿Por qué no me has gritado aún por eso? – preguntó Sasuke algo cabizbajo.

\- No voy a negarte que duele, me duele mucho haberme perdido estos cinco años con mi hijo y contigo, pero... sería más idiota aún si dejase que ese dolor me hiciera perder aún más años junto a vosotros. No quiero desperdiciar tiempo. Ya no soy aquel niño indeciso, he madurado y sé muy bien lo que quiero en la vida. No veo una vida separado de ti ni de Menma.

\- Me asusté mucho cuando me quedé embarazado – susurró Sasuke como si necesitase quitarse aquel peso de encima – y quise contártelo, de verdad que quise hacerlo, necesitaba a alguien a mi lado en ese momento pero... luego Sakura me dijo que siempre apoyarías a Hinata, que ella también estaba embarazada, que no me creerías cuando te dijera que estaba embarazado y no sé... en parte creí que podría ser cierto. ¿Cómo un hombre iba a quedarse embarazado? Pensé que dirías algo así, que te reirías de mí o peor aún... que te enfadarías creyendo que era yo el que intentaba alejarte de tu hijo con Hinata por celos... tuve tanto miedo de perder incluso tu amistad que...

\- Callaste – acabó la frase Naruto – lo entiendo, Sasuke. No voy a culparte de esas cosas, pero no puedes pretender tampoco que no me duela este hecho. Siempre he confiado en ti, eres mi mejor amigo y además... te quiero, lo eres todo para mí y... me da miedo fallarte de nuevo – le confesó – me da miedo hacerte daño sin darme cuenta porque ya has sufrido demasiado por mi culpa.

Sasuke se acercó de nuevo hacia su rostro, colocando su mano libre en la nuca de Naruto y deslizando sus dedos hacia su cabello. El rubio cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquellas sencillas caricias que el moreno le proporcionaba antes de volver a unir sus labios una vez más en un beso tranquilo y excitante, cargado de deseo y, a la vez, de dudas y sentimientos.

\- ¿Podemos ir poco a poco? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sí – le dijo Naruto – si puedes perdonarme por todo lo que te he hecho... puedo ir al ritmo que quieras con tal de no perderte.

\- Eres tú el que debe perdonarme por ocultarte a tu hijo, Naruto – le aclaró Sasuke – lo siento de verdad.

Una lágrima empezó a resbalar por la mejilla de Sasuke, una lágrima que se perdió bajo el pulgar de Naruto, quien la limpió con suavidad intentando lanzarle una leve sonrisa para que dejase de pensar en esas cosas.

\- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte – le comentó – las mentiras, las malas jugadas, las tretas de terceras personas y mis dudas hicieron esto, Sasuke, pero no va a volver a pasar. Confío en ti y tu palabra siempre estará por encima de la de los demás. No dejes que nadie te diga lo que tienes que hacer de nuevo, si quieres contarme algo... sólo hazlo, yo te escucharé y te creeré. No quiero más gente por medio de nuestra relación.

\- Vale – le aclaró Sasuke – no habrá nadie de por medio, no por mi parte. No volveré a caer en las palabras de los demás.

\- Sasuke... gracias por traerlo al mundo – le dijo Naruto – gracias por no abortar aquella vez pese a la insistencia de tu padre, ni por haberte dejado en la calle sin nada, gracias por no darlo en adopción y por haberlo cuidado y querido como lo has hecho, pero ya no estás solo. ¿Vale? Voy a estar contigo y con nuestro hijo, voy a cuidarlo y malcriarlo como no he podido durante todos estos años – sonrió Naruto, consiguiendo que Sasuke sonriera también.

\- No me lo malcríes mucho, por favor – sonrió Sasuke – ya me costó bastante ganarme a tu hijo, no quiero pasar por una época rebelde con Menma.

\- Sólo hay una cosa que quiero pedirte y ésta va muy en serio.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- No quiero que sigas trabajando en ese club.

¡ _Tensión_! Eso fue lo que sintió por parte de Sasuke, una tensión que se propagó por todo su cuerpo y que le hizo enmudecer como si esa opción no estuviera disponible.

\- Sé la deuda que tienes, Sasuke, pero sólo es dinero, no tienes por qué rebajarte a quitarte la ropa frente a unos pervertidos para conseguir el dinero.

\- Naruto... sabes que no tengo estudios y con mi trabajo como niñero no gano suficiente para mantenerme más pagar la deuda. Ellos no lo aceptarían.

\- Por eso quiero que trabajes para mí.

\- Imposible – sonrió Sasuke - ¿Qué iba a hacer yo en la discográfica?

\- Conoces un montón de grupos, Sasuke, yo he perdido una secretaria y tú tienes "don de gentes", al menos con los músicos. Sabes de música, hablas con ellos, compones canciones, seguro que consigues traer a buenos artistas, estoy convencido de ello y además... creo que ser secretario no es un trabajo muy complicado del que requiera unos estudios demasiado altos – sonrió – me da igual que no te graduases, puedes hacerlo ahora si quieres, te daré horas libres para que estudies si es lo que quieres, te pagaré y resolveremos la deuda de ese lugar.

\- No conoces a Kabuto y a Orochimaru, no dejarán que me vaya así como así.

\- De eso me ocuparé yo, pero tú no vuelvas a ese antro. Por favor – casi le suplicó – al menos piénsalo esta noche, mi oferta va a seguir en pie y lo sabes.

\- Trabajar juntos y vivir juntos puede ser un problema.

\- Probemos y si resulta un problema, yo mismo te ayudaré a encontrar algo, hasta te haré las cartas de recomendación necesarias pero... intentémoslo al menos. Creo que puede funcionar, lo nuestro puede funcionar, Sasuke, sólo tenemos que esforzarnos y creer en nosotros mismos.

\- De acuerdo, intentémoslo – comentó Sasuke – intentemos una relación y... trabajar juntos. Pero yo no quiero ir a ese local a decir que me despido – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Yo iré mañana a hablar con ellos. Tú no te preocupes por nada. Voy a ocuparme de tu deuda y zanjaremos ese asunto. Sólo es dinero, Sasuke.


	33. Funesto futuro

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke subió la primera rodilla sobre el asiento del sillón donde estaba Naruto, obligando a éste a tener que quitarse la guitarra de encima y dejarla a un lado al ver cómo el moreno quería subirse y sentarse sobre sus piernas. No le hizo falta ninguna invitación para saborear sus labios una vez, dispuesto a pasar al siguiente nivel con él, queriendo confiar en su palabra y en que todo podría funcionar.

Era cierto que le había hecho daño en el pasado, que siempre había sido un poco lento y atolondrado para temas del amor, pero no era un mal chico, jamás fue de los que hicieran daño a conciencia, sino por accidentes y malos entendidos de los que él no se percataba. Sólo esperaba que ahora todo cambiase entre ellos tras comprender sus errores del pasado.

Por algún extraño motivo que ni el mismo Sasuke entendía, una frase llegó a su mente y por mucho que trató de evitar pensar en ella, no podía apartarla. Quizá involuntariamente aún buscaba una excusa para no sufrir al lado de Naruto, no estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que no podría estar con él si su respuesta era afirmativa.

\- Naruto – susurró Sasuke apartando sus labios y confundiendo al rubio – tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante y necesito que seas totalmente sincero conmigo.

\- Vale – dijo Naruto al ver ese rostro de preocupación.

\- Has dicho que... perdiste muchos años al lado de tu hijo, de Menma y querías recuperarlos, pero no me has hablado del futuro. ¿Qué esperas de nosotros?

\- No lo sé, Sasuke, una vida normal y corriente como cualquier otra – dijo Naruto pero al ver cómo en su rostro parecía no terminar de gustarle esa respuesta poco concreta, intentó detallar más – no sé, no había pensado en ello, sólo quería estar contigo y con nuestros hijos, trabajar los dos en algo que nos guste, como es la música, hacer cosas juntos en familia los fines de semana... adoptar un perro... ¿Qué se yo? – sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿Mudarte? ¿Ampliar familia? No sé... - susurró Sasuke.

\- Sí, porque no, si tuviéramos más hijos, ¿por qué no mudarnos a un piso más grande?

\- ¿Quieres tener más hijos?

\- Sí – le contestó Naruto – si es contigo, sí.

Al ver cómo Sasuke se levantaba de sus piernas y trataba de huir, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando por la mente de ese moreno, y no era algo bueno.

\- Sasuke... cuéntame qué es lo que te preocupa.

\- Lo que me preocupa... es no ser suficiente para ti, Naruto. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho y tengo miedo de no poder ofrecerte la vida con la que tú sueñas.

\- Yo no sueño ninguna vida. Me has preguntado algo que ni yo mismo sé qué responder. No sé lo que me depara la vida, pero sí sé que quiero estar junto a ti y con mis hijos. ¿Qué es lo que piensas? – le repitió Naruto dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto que angustiaba a ese moreno.

\- Es que... no creo que yo sea la mejor opción para ti. Tú quieres... ser padre, tener más hijos, dedicarte a la música y yo... no tengo las mismas prioridades.

\- ¿Hablamos de la música o de los hijos? – preguntó algo confuso.

\- De todo.

\- No es cierto. Hace un momento estabas maravillado con el tema de ayudarme en la discográfica, no creo que sea por la música. ¿Es que no quieres tener más hijos? ¿Soy yo el problema? Ya has visto que no soy el padre ejemplar y no quieres tenerlos conmigo. ¿Es eso?

\- No... no es eso – se quejó Sasuke – es cierto que no... no quiero más hijos.

\- Vale. Me pondré preservativo.

\- No entiendes nada...

\- Quizá es porque no me lo explicas – se quejó Naruto – no quieres tener hijos, por mí está bien.

\- No está bien, sé que quieres.

\- Tengo dos hijos, Sasuke, dos maravillosos hijos y uno es con la persona a la que más he amado en mi vida, no renunciaría jamás a ellos y desde luego... no renunciaré a ti. Soy padre, ese sueño está hecho, me da igual no tener más hijos.

\- Pero a mí no me da igual – derramó una lágrima Sasuke, una lágrima que hizo que Naruto se paralizara al instante viendo cómo el moreno la limpiaba con rapidez como si no hubiera pasado nada – mierda.

\- Tú nunca lloras – dijo Naruto - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Por favor... cuéntame la verdad.

\- Yo... yo quiero ser suficientemente bueno para ti pero no puedo darte lo que tú quieres – se quejó – yo... no puedo darte hijos.

\- Sé que eres un hombre, Sasuke, con una deformación genética que me da igual, si no quieres más hijos, está bien por mí. Seguimos siendo una familia.

\- No lo entiendes... no puedo darte más hijos, no es que no quiera, es que... ya no puedo... tener más.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – se sorprendió Naruto.

\- Durante el parto, tuve un derrame, el cuerpo masculino no está preparado para el parto, Naruto, me estaba destrozando por dentro. El útero empezó a descolgarse y, tras sacar a Menma de urgencia, tuvieron que pensar si extirparme el útero o intentar salvarlo. La probabilidad de que muriera si lo dejaban era mayor que la de extirparlo así que... ya no lo tengo. No voy a poder volver a hacerte padre, jamás.

Un peso de encima fue lo que sintió que sacaba, pese a la tristeza que sentía al recordar aquello. Sólo se alegraba de que Menma consiguiera salir vivo de aquel espantoso parto y que él aún siguiera allí para contarlo tras haber estado al borde de la muerte. Nadie sabía cómo tratar aquella insólita situación. Nunca se habían encontrado con algo semejante. Las lágrimas brotaron con mayor intensidad aunque Sasuke trató de limpiarlas con rapidez, sin embargo, no dejaban de salir y no podía hacer nada.

Rompió a llorar todavía más al sentir los fuertes brazos de Naruto agarrarle. Se había levantado y le agarraba con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro contra su clavícula y acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

\- Lo siento – fueron las primeras palabras que Naruto dejó escapar – lamento que pasases por todo eso tú solo, lamento que el embarazo te lastimase tanto como para estar a punto de perder tu vida, lamento ser yo el culpable de todo esto, pero no lamento que Menma esté aquí ni que decidieras tenerlo pese a los riesgos. Sé que debió ser muy duro cuando te dijeron que no volverías a tener niños y estarías solo en ese momento. Sin tus padres, sin mí... sólo tenías a Menma pero eres un luchador, saliste adelante y te aferraste a la vida que acababas de engendrar para luchar y encontrar nuevas esperanzas. Yo no necesito otro niño, Sasuke, yo sólo te necesito a ti. Siempre se puede adoptar y no me parece una mala idea, pero eso es algo que se vería en el futuro, porque ahora mismo lo único que me importa es que dejes de buscarme excusas para alejarte de mí. Quiero hacerte feliz y es lo único que me importa en este momento. No voy a volver a alejarme de ti, no volverás a pasar ningún momento a solas, sea bueno o malo.

\- Naruto... ¿Estás seguro de esto? No hay vuelta atrás y lo sabes. Yo nunca te daré más hijos.

\- ¿Crees que podré arrepentirme de enamorarme de ti sólo porque no puedas darme más hijos? – le preguntó Naruto, consiguiendo que elevase su rostro para mirar aquellos profundos ojos azules – jamás. Tú me has dado lo más importante de mi vida, me diste un hijo y sé que me amas, jamás te dejaría porque ahora ya no puedas concebir, Sasuke. Cuando me enamoré de ti hace años, ni siquiera creí que pudieras darme hijos y, aun así, quería estar contigo. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar algo ahora? – sonrió.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Tú sí que lo eres por pensar así.

***

Los susurros eran audibles desde la mesa de la cafetería donde estaba tomando su café matutino. Llevaba ya diez horas de guardia y sólo le quedaban un par para poder marcharse. Últimamente sólo hacían que ponerle en urgencias cuando él quería ir a cardiología, sin embargo, no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino los cuchicheos de sus compañeros.

Apartaban la mirada de él cuando les miraba, se callaban cuando pasaba cerca pero desde cierta distancia... era consciente de cómo estaban hablando de él. Había sido un despiste y una mala coincidencia que uno de los interinos entrase en aquel club de striptease y le viera, pero ya no podía hacer mucho excepto aguantar que los rumores empezaran a expandirse. El único problema era que aún no sabía cómo iba a salir de ésa, porque si los jefes del hospital se enterasen, no iban a querer a un stripper merodeando por sus pasillos. Era cuestión de tiempo que todo el hospital lo supiera.

Frente a él, la hoja en blanco esperaba a ser rellenada, pero aún sentía dudas. ¿Qué hacer en una ocasión así? ¿Marcharse él mismo con la poca dignidad que le quedase y perder su sueño y todo por lo que había luchado y peleado? ¿Quedarse y tratar de ganar una batalla ya de antemano prácticamente perdida? Él no había elegido ser stripper o bueno... elegido casi a la fuerza para poder pagarse la matricula. No venía de padres ricos, ni siquiera tenía unos padres que se sacrificasen para poder pagar sus matrículas. Ésa era su única opción para poder llegar donde estaba ahora.

\- Te he estado esperando – sonrió Minato sentándose frente a él en la mesa, lo que hizo que Deidara se sonrojase, apartase la mirada de sus compañeros que seguían cuchicheando sobre él y doblase con rapidez la hoja para evitar que viera lo que era.

\- Lo siento, creí que estabas ocupado. Tengo que volver al trabajo... - intentó huir Deidara, comenzando a levantarse de la silla.

\- Por favor, quédate sólo unos minutos. No me gusta desayunar solo – comentó Minato, lo que hizo que Deidara resoplase y volviera a sentarse.

Ese hombre frente a él era su mayor perdición. Cuando le pedía algo de esa forma tan educada no era capaz de marcharse, no quería ser descortés con él pero... por otra parte, tampoco quería que se acabase enterando de todo su asunto.

\- Aún te debo un café.

\- Da igual, no importa – le comentó Deidara sin siquiera mirarle.

\- Hoy te veo un poco apagado. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Algo cansado, ya sabes cómo es urgencias.

\- Te colocan ahí porque eres bueno y les resuelves problemas con rapidez.

\- No me quejo, aprendo mucho, cada caso es diferente y puede ser cualquier cosa pero...

\- Te gusta cardiología.

\- Sí – sonrió por primera vez – siempre soñé con ser cardiólogo y no sé... cada vez veo mi sueño más lejano.

\- Sabes que la última decisión es de los médicos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Minato – si pido que seas mi ayudante, acabarías en cardiología.

\- ¿Ves toda esa mesa del fondo? – le preguntó Deidara – todos quieren ser cardiólogos, todos están ahora mismo trabajando en tu planta y yo soy el único que sigo en urgencias, así que ellos tienen más probabilidades de captar tu atención que yo, por lo que seguramente uno de ellos sería el elegido.

\- ¿Recuerdas el último ejercicio que hicimos?

\- Evaluar toda la planta de cardiología – comentó Deidara – decir lo que tenía cada paciente sin tener acceso a sus expedientes.

\- Ése. La mayoría acertó al cincuenta por cierto, alguno llegó al ochenta por cierto, siempre hay algún caso complicado que no puedes identificar pero... tú obtuviste el cien por cien, acertaste cada uno de los problemas de los pacientes. Eres mejor que ellos. Y sin embargo... - añadió, levantando con rapidez la hoja frente a él y desplegándola ante los ojos sorprendidos de Deidara – tú eres el único que quiere renunciar a ser médico. ¿Por qué?


	34. La desnudez del hombre.

Se había recorrido el hospital entero, hasta la misma sala de urgencias. Los médicos miraban con asombro a un cirujano en su planta, estaba claro que nadie esperaba verle allí, pero todos miraban con sorpresa y una ligera sonrisa. Todos los días preguntaba por Deidara y todos los días obtenía la misma respuesta: no había ido a trabajar.

Aquella mañana inició como siempre, con su rutinaria ronda a los pacientes que tenía hospitalizados por problemas cardíacos. Le gustaba revisarlos uno a uno todos los días, aunque perdiera tiempo en ello. Trabajaba en el hospital más grande de Tokio y aunque tenía muchos ayudantes y unos cuantos cirujanos más que le ayudaban, él estaba al cargo de todos ellos, era el veterano y al que más respetaban. Por algún motivo, le gustaba visitar pacientes en vez de encerrarse en su despacho o en un quirófano a operar sin apenas conocer nada de la gente que entraba.

Al pasar por la zona de descanso de los novatos, escuchó unas risas al otro lado de la puerta, lo que hizo que se detuviera durante unos segundos de su ronda matutina y abriera la puerta con rapidez, pillando a los novatos en corro, deteniendo las risas y uno de ellos... escondiendo tras de sí un móvil a la espalda.

\- Los móviles están terminantemente prohibidos en horario de trabajo a menos que sea por urgencia, y no se me ha notificado que esperen una llamada de tal calibre. Si requieren de su ayuda disponen de un " _b_ _usca_ ", así que guarde inmediatamente ese teléfono – le comentó Minato – o mejor... casi prefiero ver qué es lo que ocasiona tanta risa, no les importará que me una, ¿no?

Dudaba si darle el móvil o no, finalmente, ante la incesante mirada de Minato y esa mano que se extendía hacia él para que le diera el teléfono, no tuvo más remedio que dárselo. Esos ojos azules se fijaron enseguida en la imagen que había en la pantalla, una de Deidara desnudo en un podio de un bar.

\- Interesante – comentó Minato – voy a darte la opción para que tú mismo elimines la fotografía. Estamos hablando de un compañero vuestro. Debería daros vergüenza.

Minato le devolvió el móvil al chico. La mayoría agacharon la cabeza sintiendo regañina del adulto, sin embargo, el culpable de todo, todavía sonrojado por haber sido descubierto en aquello, no se quedó contento, pero aunque quiso hablar, Minato viendo cómo quería iniciar una conversación que seguramente no le gustaría, decidió anticiparse.

\- ¿Crees que porque se desnude por las noches le convierte en un mal médico? – preguntó Minato cortando toda posibilidad de excusarse al otro chico.

\- No es ético que un médico haga esas cosas.

\- Es cierto... es más ético que tus padres te paguen la carrera aunque luego saques sólo un cincuenta por ciento en el test cardiológico que os mandé. Déjame decirte una cosa, al menos él se pagó su carrera, no le debe nada a nadie y sí, es posible que se desnude, ¿y qué? ¿Es que estáis celosos por su físico o porque seguramente iba a ganaros la plaza? Creo que en este momento sólo hay tres vacantes en cardiología y aceptémoslo... él ya tenía un puesto. Es normal que lo vierais como una amenaza. ¿No se os ha ocurrido otra cosa?

\- Ya ha entregado su renuncia – comentó una chica – por eso no aparece desde hace tres días. Lo siento, no era nuestra intención.

\- En realidad sí lo era. Sé muy bien cómo competís por las plazas que deseáis. Voy a volver al trabajo y espero no volver a escuchar sobre este tema.

Minato salió de la sala y volvió a tomar el pasillo, dejando la lista de pacientes sobre la recepción al llegar a ella y pidiéndole a su compañero que terminase de revisar a los que faltaban. Él tenía algo importante que hacer, así que se dirigió sin demora al ascensor para ir a la oficina de la directora del hospital.

Al llegar, tocó a la puerta y esperó a que le dieran permiso. Por la sonrisa que puso cuando empezó a hablar agradeciendo que le atendiera, supo que llevaba un tiempo esperándole. Tsunade dejó los papeles a un lado de la mesa y apoyó los codos sobre ella entrecruzando sus dedos frente a sus labios.

\- Adelante, Minato, toma asiento. Esperaba tu visita, aunque la esperaba hace unos días – sonrió.

\- Ya, bueno, esperaba que se diera cuenta de su error por sí solo.

\- Vienes por lo de la renuncia de ese chico. Sabes que no puedo hacer nada cuando la entregan voluntariamente.

\- Sí, lo sé pero... Tsunade... es bueno, sería un gran cardiólogo y lo sabes. Bueno, no lo sabes... pero yo sí lo sé, he trabajado con él.

\- El jefe de emergencias también subió para hacerme saber su desacuerdo con esa renuncia – sonrió Tsunade – no la he tramitado aún – comentó sabiendo que esas palabras le tranquilizarían – pero no tengo mucho tiempo, pasado mañana tengo que tener todo esto listo y voy a tener que tramitar su renuncia. Y luego está el asunto de los rumores.

\- Vamos, Tsunade... ¿Porque se desnude?

\- Somos un hospital público, Minato, muchos de los padres de esos chicos ofrecen grandes cantidades de dinero para financiar nuestros proyectos, necesitamos las subvenciones para mantenernos y lo sabes. Tener un stripper entre los médicos no es precisamente algo que quieran ver los que nos dan el dinero. ¿Qué crees que pensarán si se enteran que les está atendiendo un chico que por las noches se desnuda frente a otros?

\- ¿Que tiene un cuerpo de escándalo? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa Minato en su rostro, lo que hizo que Tsunade frunciera el ceño.

\- Estoy hablando en serio.

\- Y yo también – le respondió Minato – ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Se paga la carrera y sus gastos trabajando ahí, es interino, ni siquiera le habéis ofrecido un contrato aún. ¿Crees que se desnudaría si tuviera dinero de otra forma? Además, ¿me vas a hablar de cuerpos desnudos? ¡ _Dios_! Yo veo a gente desnuda en el quirófano constantemente. De hecho, verle a él moverse en una plataforma o bailando me parece bastante más saludable que verlos tirados en una camilla de hospital. No he visto a nadie quejarse de los artistas que posan desnudos o dibujan desnudos. Somos médicos, el cuerpo humano es algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados, no me va a sorprender ver un cuerpo desnudo y no debería importarles al resto de médicos mientras ese chico sepa hacer su trabajo.

\- No hablamos de cómo se encuentren, Minato, y lo sabes.

\- Tsunade, va a trabajar conmigo, en mi planta. ¿Quieres que reúna firmas de los pacientes a los que no les importaría que les tratase un chico que baila por las noches con tal de que les curase por la mañana y les salvase la vida? Porque puedo ir ahora mismo a reunirlas. ¿Sabes cuántos pacientes me han preguntado ya por él y el motivo por el que no esté aquí estos días?

\- Hagamos una cosa. Consideraré la opción de darle un contrato en el hospital siempre y cuando vayas a hablar con él y le convenzas de que deje el trabajo de stripper. Puedo afrontar que se pagase la carrera de esa forma, pero los beneficiarios no querrán saber que continúa haciéndolo cuando esté trabajando aquí.

\- Vale. Iré entonces a hablar con él.

\- ¿No necesitas su dirección?

\- Creo que medio hospital sabe la dirección del local donde se desnuda – sonrió Minato – preguntaré.

***

El local todavía estaba abarrotado de gente pese a que se acercaba la hora del cierre. Por lo menos él había terminado por hoy, lo que era todo un alivio. Sin Sasuke por allí, era todavía más aburrido, prácticamente entraba sin hablar con nadie, hacía su espectáculo y se marchaba. El único cambio que había sentido últimamente era ver a algunos enfermeros o doctores del hospital por allí y sobre todo... a uno de sus antiguos compañeros que sólo hacía que pedirle algún baile privado que él trataba de rehusar.

Se estaba subiendo la cremallera de la bragueta cuando escuchó cómo la puerta se abría, dejando entrar a Kabuto con cara de disgusto. Así andaba los últimos días, disgustado porque Sasuke no hacía acto de presencia y algunos clientes empezaban a impacientarse al no verle, pero sobre todo... él se impacientaba. No era un secreto para ninguno de los que trabajaban allí que ese chico intentaba acostarse con el moreno a como diera lugar.

\- Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea de dónde está.

\- Vives enfrente – comentó Kabuto - ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

\- Pues por la sencilla razón de que no ha pasado por casa ni he hecho de niñero de su hijo. No tengo ni idea de dónde está Sasuke.

Era cierto que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba... bueno... sabía que estaba con Naruto pero poco más. La breve conversación que había tenido con Minato fue básicamente sobre lo contento que estaba cuidando a veces de su nieto. Aun así, era algo que no pensaba contarle a Kabuto.

\- Llámale – le ordenó.

\- Llámale tú – le dijo Deidara.

\- A mí no me responde el teléfono.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mí me lo cogerá? – intentó evitar el tema.

\- Porque tú eres su amigo y a mí me evita.

\- Un motivo más para no llamarle. Venga ya, Kabuto, son las cinco de la madrugada, ¿sabes dónde estará Sasuke? ¡ _Durmiendo_! – le aclaró de mala gana – déjale descansar. Llámale tú por la mañana si es que te interesa algo.

\- Que vuelva, eso es lo que quiero.

\- Los médicos le dijeron que debía estar unos días de reposo. Tómalo como... una baja laboral hasta que se recupere. Me largo, ya he terminado mi turno.

\- No puedes irte, tienes un último cliente.

\- Oh, Dios... si es ese pesado del hospital, dile que paso, que vuelva mañana y le haré el maldito baile, ahora quiero irme a casa.

\- Ha pagado mucho por ese baile, así que ve ahora mismo.

\- Joder – dejó escapar a modo de maldición, tirando la mochila dentro de la taquilla nuevamente para ir a ver qué quería ahora ese pesado.

Cuando llegó a la sala, observó a su antiguo compañero sentado en el cómodo sillón. Últimamente se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ir por allí y pedirle esos bailes. No quiso ni siquiera hablar con él, vio el dinero sobre la mesa y se dispuso a hacer su último baile antes de largarse a casa.

Al final y tras aquella petición, salía del local casi a las seis de la mañana. Ni siquiera quedaban clientes dentro pero el chico al que le había hecho el baile seguía allí esperándole. Salieron juntos, él manteniendo el silencio mientras su compañero hablaba de algo a lo que él ni prestaba atención, hasta que al llegar a la calle, se detuvo en seco al ver a ese rubio sentado sobre el capó de su coche.

Ambos parecieron quedarse helados al verlo, pero el compañero huyó bastante rápido de allí al hacer contacto con la mirada de Minato. Durante un segundo, Deidara no se movió, absorto en el que había sido su supervisor de prácticas durante el último mes. Al ver que Minato no hacía amago alguno de levantarse, empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la derecha, evitando cruzar el parking donde él estaba.

\- Deidara – le llamó Minato, haciendo que se detuviera.

\- Déjalo, ¿vale? Ya sé por qué estás aquí.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Vienes a comprobar si trabajaba aquí – comentó – pues bueno... ya ves que sí.

\- Eso ya lo sabía – sonrió Minato, levantándose esta vez del capó y abriendo la puerta del copiloto - ¿Podemos dar una vuelta? Sé que debes estar cansado pero... me harías un gran favor si pudiéramos hablar quince minutos.

\- ¿Quince minutos? – preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa – vale, sólo quince minutos – comentó antes de caminar hacia el coche y subir en el asiento del copiloto, dejando que Minato cerrase la puerta tras él.


	35. Sobre el escenario

Quince minutos no es que fuera demasiado tiempo para explicarle a ese chico todo lo que tenía en mente, de hecho... era tan poco que sabía que debía hacer un grandísimo resumen. Pensaba cómo abordar el tema tras cerrar la puerta del copiloto y dirigirse al volante. Nada más sentarse, miró las llaves colgadas sobre el contacto y suspiró. Él siempre había sabido qué decir... pero por algún extraño motivo, hoy no le salían las palabras adecuadas y estaba perdiendo ya unos valiosos segundos.

\- No te vayas así – fueron las palabras que le salieron a Minato.

\- ¿Irme así? ¿Así cómo? – preguntó Deidara extrañado.

\- Como si te hubieran derrotado una panda de niños malcriados sólo porque sus familias sean o más importantes o con mayores ingresos. Tienes el mismo derecho a estar en ese hospital como ellos, te lo has ganado, has estudiado igual o más que ellos, estas compitiendo por una plaza y tienes opciones, muchas diría yo, así que no te dejes derrotar así sin más.

\- Todo el hospital sabe lo que hago – comentó Deidara mirando por la ventana del coche parado en ese parking oscuro.

\- ¿Que te desnudas? Bueno, yo también me desnudo, todas las noches antes de cambiarme al pijama – sonrió Minato como si eso quitase hierro al asunto, lo que hizo sonreír momentáneamente a Deidara.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Me desnudo frente a otras personas.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Lo haces porque te gusta acaso o porque necesitabas el dinero? – aquellas palabras hicieron que Deidara agachase la cabeza ligeramente hacia sus manos, se notaba que estaba nervioso por cómo entrelazaba sus dedos y los movía con rapidez – mira, Deidara, tal y como yo lo veo, no me importa el trabajo que tengas si lo que buscas es conseguir un sueño. Puede que desnudarte frente a otros no sea un trabajo muy bien visto, que tus compañeros aprovechen para reírse de ti pero... es tan digno como cualquier otro y si eso te permite pagar las facturas, llegar a fin de mes y encima sacarte los estudios, entonces es perfecto. No le debes nada a nadie y aunque es tu vida y puedes tomar las decisiones que quieras, no me gustaría ver cómo desperdicias todos estos años de sacrificios y lo tiras por la borda ahora que estás tan cerca de conseguir lo que querías.

\- El hospital no aceptaría que estuviera allí sabiendo lo que ahora saben.

\- Yo puedo ocuparme de los altos cargos del hospital, este asunto se debatiría, pero yo puedo estar presente. Si puedes salvar la vida a cientos de personas ¿qué importaría que en un pasado te quitases ropa por dinero? – preguntó Minato con una sonrisa – lo único malo de que quisieras volver es que yo me quedaría sin ver alguno de tus espectáculos.

\- Oh... te haría un privado – sonrió Deidara casi como si bromease, lo que hizo sonreír a Minato.

\- Qué halago – sonrió Minato al escuchar aquello, aunque no esperaba algo así – hablo en serio, Deidara, me gustaría que lo pensaras, porque tengo un puesto para ti en cardiología. Me gustaría mucho que trabajases conmigo y aprendieras junto a mis pacientes y al resto de los médicos de mi planta.

\- Tendré que pensarlo, Minato. No es sencillo volver por el hospital escuchando los rumores sobre mí y dudo que muchos pacientes quieran que esté cerca de ellos un stripper – sonrió – y ambos sabemos que la noticia ya debe andar por todos los rincones.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, pero quiero que sepas que sólo he podido aplazar los trámites hasta pasado mañana, si no das marcha atrás a tu dimisión, no podrás volver y lamentaría esa decisión, porque pienso que puedes ser un gran cardiólogo. Dime dónde vives, te acerco a casa – arrancó el motor.

\- No hace falta, no vivo muy lejos.

\- No voy a dejar que vayas solo en este barrio.

\- Voy todos los días solo – sonrió Dei como si eso quitase peligro al asunto.

\- Ya, pero hoy estoy aquí y puedo acercarte. Es un día que no tienes que ir solo.

Al ver que no iba a conseguir hacerle cambiar de opinión, simplemente tomó el cinturón de seguridad y lo deslizó para poder anclarlo, observando cómo Minato le imitaba. Apenas hablaron durante todo el camino, quizá porque ambos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

El edificio frente al que le hizo detenerse encogió su corazón. Aquello debería estar en orden de demolición, sin embargo, se mantenía en pie por algún milagro de la naturaleza, o eso pensó Minato aunque no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto.

\- Dei... - le llamó Minato, queriendo insistirle sobre que volviera al hospital, porque estaba claro que ganaría más dinero que siendo stripper, porque podría salir de esa casa que parecía caerse a pedazos.

\- Dulce hogar – sonrió Dei al darse cuenta de lo que Minato debía pensar por la cara que había puesto – lo pensaré.

\- Piénsalo rápido, por favor.

\- Sí, lo sé, los trámites.

\- No... tengo miedo de que el edificio se te caiga encima – dijo con una sonrisa como si eso fuera a pasar de un día a otro, lo que hizo sonreír a Deidara.

\- Gracias por acercarme. Ya nos veremos.

\- Por cierto, Dei...

\- ¿Sí? – se giró hacia él aunque ya tenía la puerta abierta y estaba dispuesto a bajarse del vehículo.

Minato se acercó con rapidez a él, evitando al poner la mano tras su nuca que pudiera echarse hacia atrás, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos e imponiendo su ritmo, uno que, aunque pilló por sorpresa a Deidara al principio, empezó a continuar en breve.

\- Buenas noches – sonrió Minato.

\- Eh... - se quedó mudo de la impresión, aún no podía creerse que el mejor cirujano de la ciudad le hubiera besado, el que tenía que ser su maestro en prácticas – buenas noches... - susurró algo confuso y desorientado por lo ocurrido.

Bajó del vehículo, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, se agachó nuevamente para mirar al interior, algo más sereno y recapacitando sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Sabes que no puedes besarme, ¿verdad? – preguntó Deidara.

\- Que yo sepa has dimitido – sonrió Minato – así que no eres mi estudiante ni mi chico en prácticas.

¡ _Era cierto_! No podía rebatirle aquello. Los chicos en prácticas como él no deberían ni tenían permitido ir seduciendo a sus profesores. Tampoco sus profesores tenían permitido los acercamientos íntimos hacia sus alumnos, pero no podía negar que él tenía razón, había entregado el papel de dimisión, ahora mismo no era nada suyo.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si volviera? – preguntó Deidara.

\- Eso tendremos que pensarlo si decides volver.

\- Ya, muy inteligente – sonrió Deidara, incorporándose para cerrar la puerta y volviendo a agacharse al pensar su siguiente pregunta - ¿Y si no vuelvo? ¿En qué se convierte este beso?

\- Mira, Dei... sé que soy mayor para ti, pero por eso mismo que soy mayor, no pienso andarme con rodeos, llega un momento en la vida que sabes... que tienes que aprovechar cada segundo y me atraes, no sé exactamente lo que es, pero sí puedo asegurarte que esta sensación de querer verte a cada instante, sólo la tuve una vez y fue con la mujer con la que me casé, con la madre de mi único hijo. Aquella vez no la dejé escapar y no pienso hacerlo esta tampoco – le aseguró.

\- ¿Estás intentando ganarte un baile privado? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

\- No sé. ¿Lo consigo?

\- Es posible – cerró finalmente la puerta del coche para ir a su casa, girándose una última vez en el portal para ver a ese rubio sonreírle antes de arrancar el coche de nuevo.

***

Respiraba con rapidez pese a que intentaba relajarse. ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer de una locura semejante? Hacía años que no pisaba un escenario y de hecho... nunca había pisado uno con tanta gente al otro lado esperando. Para colmo, todos esperaban ver a Matthew, el cantante original de la banda, pero iba a salir él en sustitución sólo porque seguía afónico.

Observó a Matt, sentado en una de las sillas y riendo con sus compañeros, indicándole con las manos que se calmase, pero no podía calmarse. Iba a salir ahí ante cientos de personas, a cantar unas canciones que no eran suyas, con un grupo con el que había ensayado una semana. Era de locos.

\- Es la última vez que hago algo así – le dijo Sasuke, lo que hizo sonreír a Matt aunque no habló, evidentemente, seguía " _a_ _fónico_ ".

\- Sasuke, relájate – sonrió Naruto a su lado, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro – sólo sal ahí y diviértete como antes.

\- Antes tocabas la guitarra conmigo y sabía que estabas detrás.

\- Y sigo detrás de ti, sólo que tras el telón – sonrió Naruto.

\- No es lo mismo. No puedes salvar errores.

\- Tú nunca tenías errores – se quejó Naruto – eras "Don perfeto", además has ensayado con ellos y dicen que te lo sabes perfectamente. Sólo tienes que disfrutar, nada más.

\- Lo intentaré.

El griterío aumentó considerablemente en cuanto las luces se apagaron por unos segundos, indicando así que el concierto iba a dar comienzo. El resto de integrantes del grupo le indicaron a Sasuke que les siguiera para acceder al escenario. Respiró hondo una última vez y salió tras ellos cuando volvían a encender las luces, esta vez sólo las que les iluminarían a ellos.

Estaba nervioso, demasiado, pero ver la oscuridad frente a él hizo que se relajase mínimamente. Caminó hasta el micrófono y cerró los ojos, dejando que los primeros acordes llegasen a sus oídos y empezando a cantar entonces.

\- ¿Vas a ir al escenario? – preguntó Naruto tras el telón.

\- Dale un par de canciones solo – respondió Matt con una gran sonrisa – luego saldré a cantar con él.

\- Sabes que va a querer matarte, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero no creo que lo haga en el escenario. Primero se quedará confuso al verme llegar, pero seguro que acaba cantando conmigo por no quedar mal ahí arriba – sonrió – ya cuando salgamos del escenario, me gritará por fingir estar afónico toda la semana.

\- Está muy tenso – sonrió Naruto.

\- Es normal, lleva mucho tiempo sin actuar. Con un par de canciones empezará a relajarse y disfrutar. Es lo que querías, ¿no? Ahí lo tienes cantando, aunque no sé cómo vas a convencerle para que vuelva a la música. Es muy cabezón.

\- No es que quiera que vuelva a cantar o algo así, no como algo profesional – dijo Naruto – aunque sé que podría vender muchos discos si lo hiciera, tiene una voz genial pero... con que simplemente volviera a gustarle y pudiéramos compartir la música de nuevo, sería genial. Quiero volver a tocar con él.

\- A eso es posible que acceda.

\- Es posible – sonrió Naruto – esta semana que estuvo ensayando con vosotros, volvimos a tocar juntos y fue fantástico. No quiero perder eso.

No podía apartar los ojos de ese moreno que, lentamente, parecía relajarse en el escenario, abriendo con lentitud los ojos para poder observar lo que debería ser una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Estaba seguro que los nervios los llevaría por dentro y eso no se podía evitar, pero ver con sus propios ojos que la gente simplemente disfrutaba, era suficiente para que empezase a disfrutar él también.

\- Voy a entrar ahí – comentó Matt finalmente al ver cómo iba a finalizar la tercera canción.

\- Sí, ve. Han venido a verte a ti y a tu grupo.

\- Gracias por representarnos.

\- Vuestro CD se venderá bien, estoy seguro. Suerte con Sasuke y su mal genio – sonrió Naruto.

Al ver cómo Matt salía al escenario con un micrófono en su mano, no pudo evitar fijarse detenidamente en Sasuke. Iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa, sin embargo, al llegar hasta él, Matt pasó el brazo por los hombros del moreno, quien al instante se giró a mirarle sorprendido al ver que se disculpaba por su ausencia en las primeras canciones pero agradecía la intervención de su mejor amigo, captando la atención de la gente sobre Sasuke y contando cómo ese chico había dejado de cantar hacía años, por lo que pidió un fuerte aplauso para él y una ovación de ánimo para alentarle a no volver a dejarlo. Tras aquel breve comentario donde Sasuke intentó huir del escenario con rapidez, Matt se lo impidió, intensificando su agarre sobre sus hombros y acercándole de nuevo a él y pidiéndole que cantasen el resto de canciones juntos.


	36. Tras el telón.

\- Voy a matarte – escuchó Naruto la voz de Sasuke en dirección a Matt.

\- Vale, vale, lo siento – comentaba Matt – pero venga, has disfrutado en el escenario, te encanta la música y no había otra forma de que cantases.

\- ¿Llevas una maldita semana fingiendo? Y yo creyendo que te hacía un favor, eres... despreciable.

\- He conseguido que subas a un escenario de nuevo, además la primera canción, me ayudaste a componer la letra, así que... merecías estar ahí y cantarla.

\- Increíble. Yo te mato – le añadió.

\- Sasuke... - intentó suavizar Matt – sabes que te aprecio muchísimo y necesitabas esto.

\- Tú... - señaló Sasuke con el dedo, aunque al ver la sonrisa de Matt y saber que llevaba parte de razón, prefirió dejar la conversación y sus quejas para otro momento – y en cuanto a ti – se refirió a Naruto esta vez.

\- Yo no he hecho nada, te lo prometo. Pero ha sido todo un gusto escucharte cantar de nuevo. Eso no te lo voy a negar.

\- Me habéis tendido una trampa.

\- Sasuke – sonrió Naruto al ver cómo el moreno se iba con su berrinche – te quiero – le añadió.

\- Ahora mismo no sé si te quiero o te odio.

Naruto sonrió, estaba claro que Sasuke le quería, pese a que tuviera sus dudas a veces. Su pasado había sido un poco tormentoso, pero todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad.

Todos los trabajadores empezaban a desmontar las luces y el escenario, sin embargo, Sasuke se había marchado con el resto de sus compañeros. Seguramente discutiría con ellos un poco más, lo que alegraba a Naruto al menos por verle animado. Lo que tenía claro era una cosa: ¡ _hoy no habría sexo_! Iba a estar enfadado con él.

El concierto había sido todo un éxito. La gente había recibido muy bien a los chicos e incluso a Sasuke pese a que no se lo esperaban. Sin embargo, tras haber ayudado a algunos compañeros a recoger cosas, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya no estaba en el vestuario junto a Matt y sus compañeros.

\- ¿Y Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Ha ido a la barra a pedir una botella de agua. Tenía sed y la garganta un poco seca después de cantar.

\- Voy a buscarle.

Dejó a los chicos que siguieran cambiándose y preparándose para irse a casa. En breve, deberían regresar a Inglaterra tras su inauguración en Japón, donde habían lanzado el primer disco.

Al llegar a la gran sala del concierto, observó a Sasuke en la barra tal y como le habían dicho. Tenía la botella de agua en su mano pero hablaba con alguien, alguien de quien parecía querer alejarse a como diera lugar, lo que hizo que Naruto apresurase el paso para llegar hasta él.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? Te están esperando dentro – comentó Naruto para sacarle de allí.

\- Sí. Ya voy – comentó Sasuke alejándose de allí para irse hacia el vestuario.

\- ¿Necesitas algo de Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto a ese hombre que ahora intentaba marcharse.

\- Nada de tu incumbencia.

\- Todo lo referente a Sasuke es de mi incumbencia.

\- ¿Y tú quién narices eres? – preguntó el hombre ahora un poco más agresivo que antes, girándose hacia Naruto con mala cara.

\- Su novio – dijo sin tapujos – y el padre de su hijo, así que te voy a pedir cortésmente que te mantengas alejado de él cuando te pida que le dejes en paz.

\- ¿Su novio? Lo último que recuerdo del padre de su hijo es que era un cabrón que lo dejó en la calle – sonrió el hombre – y que yo pagué todos los cuidados que necesitó ese niño, al igual que el alquiler de su casa y todo lo que tiene.

\- Oh... eres el de la deuda. Genial, iba a ir a buscarte tras el concierto, pero me vas a ahorrar el paseo. ¿Cuánto dices que te debe? – comentó Naruto sacando un talonario del bolsillo de su chaqueta y buscando un bolígrafo.

\- ¿Estás de broma?

\- Yo no bromeo en lo referente a Sasuke. ¿Cuánto te debe? Voy a zanjar su deuda en este instante. Y por cierto, no le esperéis por el club, no va a volver a desnudarse frente a ti ni frente a otros clientes.

\- No me vengas con esas ahora. ¿De qué va a vivir?

\- De eso me ocuparé yo. ¿Con esto es suficiente? – preguntó Naruto apuntando una cantidad en el talonario al ver que no recibía la cantidad exacta.

\- No – dijo con seriedad Kabuto – no te vas a llevar a Sasuke así sin más.

\- Sólo es dinero y no me preocupa demasiado ese tema. Puedo pagarte lo que te debe, absolutamente todo, así que olvídate de él.

\- No voy a hacer algo así. No acepto tu dinero – rechazó Kabuto.

\- Por mí está bien. Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto contigo y seguramente... os cerrarán el negocio. Siempre hay trapos sucios en sitios así, ¿verdad? Investigarán a fondo el motivo por el que no aceptas una devolución de la deuda y sé perfectamente lo que encontrarán, seguramente él ya pagó su deuda pero sigues aumentándola para no perderle, ganáis mucho dinero con él. ¿Sabes que eso es denunciable?

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando?

\- No, nunca se me ocurriría. Te estoy dando la mejor opción. Toma el dinero que te doy, salda su deuda y nos olvidamos del tema.

\- Sasuke no dejará que le pagues la deuda.

\- De Sasuke ya me ocuparé yo en su momento. Es libre de devolverme ese dinero si quiere, no me importa, lo que sí me importa es que deje de trabajar para vosotros en ese club.

\- Esto no va a quedar así – comentó Kabuto enfadado, tomando el nuevo cheque que Naruto reescribía y marchándose enfadado con el asunto.

Al girarse, Naruto observó cómo Sasuke le miraba desde cierta distancia. Parecía un poco preocupado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Todo está bien, Sasuke, no pasa nada.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sólo zanjando tu deuda.

\- Naruto... - comentó algo confuso y quizá algo estresado con el tema.

\- Hablaremos en casa de esto, ¿vale? Sólo necesitas saber que está todo arreglado.

\- Con él nunca está arreglado al cien por cien.

\- Entonces ya me ocuparé en su momento. Por ahora, olvidémonos de esto.

\- ¿Has hecho una copia del pago por si acaso? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Queda todo registrado en mis cuentas. Ya hablé con el banco de este asunto y de que hiciera las copias necesarias. Me ha venido bien que viniera hoy. En cuanto cobre el cheque, el banco se ocupará de todo.

***

Lunes por la mañana y nada, no había señales de Deidara por ningún lado, lo que impacientaba a Minato. No podía apartar la mirada del reloj de su muñeca. Lo más posible es que no apareciera, él siempre era puntual, pero la puerta permanecía cerrada.

\- De acuerdo, empecemos – susurró Minato al resto de sus estudiantes, ofreciéndoles los informes de algunos pacientes para que empezasen con las revisiones.

Todos tomaron una de las carpetas y empezaron a moverse hacia las habitaciones asignadas. Los compañeros de Minato supervisarían a cada uno de los novatos, llevando y explicando los casos, instruyendo a los nuevos futuros médicos. Tan sólo quedaba una carpeta en sus manos, una que él mismo iba a atender. Ayer mismo había hecho la cirugía a corazón abierto de aquel adolescente que sufría de una afección en una de la aorta. Sólo tenía que pasar a ver cómo iba evolucionando el paciente y revisar su medicación para las próximas semanas. Era necesario comprobar que sus latidos seguían estables y su corazón se adaptaba a esa intrusión que le habían hecho.

La puerta se abrió entonces justo cuando se daba la vuelta para ir a la habitación del chico. Deidara entraba terminando de colocarse aquella bata blanca. No pudo evitar que saliera una sonrisa al verle aparecer.

\- Vaya... no estás por urgencias.

\- Lamento llegar tarde. He tenido que pasar por la oficina de la directora a recuperar mi dimisión – sonrió – por suerte, me han dicho que un médico retrasó un poco la entrega del documento.

Deidara levantó el folio de su dimisión, consiguiendo que Minato lo cogiera en sus manos y lo rompiera frente a él, tirándolo en la primera papelera que vio en el pasillo.

\- Me alegra tenerte de regreso. Habitación ciento dos, diecinueve años, una operación en la aorta ayer mismo.

\- ¿Una revisión pos-operatorio? – preguntó Deidara tomando el informe y leyendo - ¿Y mi supervisor?

Minato miró a ambos lados, observando que todo su equipo estaba ocupado ya con alguno de los novatos, lo que sólo le dejaba a él para supervisarle. Deidara sonrió al ver cómo se hacía el inocente antes de estirar los brazos como si le indicase que no quedaba nadie.

\- Qué lastima... creo que ya no quedan supervisores. Tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

\- Me parece bien. Aunque dicen que eres un poco duro con los novatos.

\- Oh... ¿Eso dicen? – sonrió Minato – soy quisquilloso con que todo salga perfecto.

\- Ya...

\- Por cierto... me debes algo.

\- ¿En serio? No recuerdo nada.

\- ¿Ni el beso? – preguntó divertido en susurros.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Minato volvía a ser su profesor en prácticas y esas conductas estaban fuera de lugar. Si alguien se enteraba, sí podrían denunciarles – habitación ciento dos...

\- Habitación ciento dos – le confirmó Minato, acompañando al joven hacia allí.

Al llegar, los familiares del chico se giraron enseguida hacia ambos médicos, aunque el chico fue el primero en intentar incorporarse, siendo detenido por el brazo de Deidara.

\- No deberías moverte aún. Vas a tardar un poco en recuperarte, pero si todo va bien, en un par de días podrás empezar con la rehabilitación. Necesito auscultarte.

\- ¿Es él? – preguntó hacia su médico, con lo que Minato sonrió.

\- ¡ _Oh_! Venga ya – se quejó Deidara mirando a Minato - ¿Cuántos lo saben?

\- Creo que toda la planta, ya sabes cómo son los rumores – sonrió Minato.

\- Al final ha vuelto – sonrió el chico.

\- ¿Has estado hablando de esto con los pacientes?

\- No... sólo con él – dijo Minato, chocando la mano con el adolescente frente a un incrédulo Deidara – de hecho... si mal no recuerdo, tú detectaste lo de su aorta, ¿Lo recuerdas? Deberías haber estado ayer aquí para operar conmigo.

\- Gracias por descubrirlo, creo que sigo aquí por ahora – sonrió el adolescente – no está mal para un stripper.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Deidara con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Vas a dejarlo en cuanto seas médico, ¿no? – preguntó el chico.

\- Sabes que esto es jugar sucio, ¿verdad? Estás utilizando a un adolescente para intentar convencerme.

\- A veces hay que jugar con todas las cartas que haya en la mesa para ganar. Como te dije, eres un buen médico, descubriste su problema y hoy está aquí, recuperándose. Felicidades. Cuando acabes de auscultarle y revisarle, te espero en la trescientos cuatro, hay un nuevo paciente y necesita un diagnóstico. Quiero que seas tú el primero en chequearle y sacar un diagnóstico.

\- Claro – sonrió Deidara.

En cuanto Minato salió de la sala, Deidara se quitó del cuello el fonendoscopio para colocárselo en los oídos y poder escuchar el latir del corazón que Minato había operado el día antes. Seguramente habría hecho un gran trabajo, él siempre era cuidadoso. Todo parecía estar en orden y tal y como le había dicho, si todo seguía así, en unos días le mandarían a rehabilitación.

\- Parece que está correcto. Tienes que seguir con los antibióticos, pero voy a bajarte la dosis del resto de medicación en los próximos días.

\- De acuerdo. Él estaba preocupado por ti – sonríe el chico.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, dijo que eres el mejor estudiante que ha tenido. Te tiene aprecio. Estos días te ha echado en falta.


	37. Trajes

Se movía incesantemente sin poder parar. El suelo seguía siendo incómodo y aunque había barajado la idea esos últimos días en pedirle a Sasuke un hueco de la cama, ¡ _hoy no era el día_! Después de lo del concierto, estaba susceptible. También era normal, le habían estado engañando durante toda una semana, diciendo que Matt estaba afónico para que él volviera a subirse a un escenario.

Tomó de nuevo la pequeña almohada entre sus manos y trató de abultarla un poco más para que resultase menos incómoda. La manta no es que fuera ninguna maravilla y en algún momento de la noche, hasta pasaba algo de frío, sin embargo, lo peor era el suelo. ¡ _Ya no sabía cómo colarse_!

Intentó quedarse todo lo quieto posible, centrarse en dormir y nada más, cerrando con fuerza los párpados para ver si era posible dormirse de una maldita vez y dejar de pensar en lo incómodo que era el suelo.

Pasaron unos minutos pero no había forma de conciliar el sueño. Dio un leve resoplido y entonces, sintió cómo la manta que le abrigaba se movía. Sintió un peso primero y luego una mano que pasaba por su cintura. Movió ligeramente el rostro hacia atrás para ver qué estaba ocurriendo, pero al sentir un peso sobre su omóplato, supo que era Sasuke apoyando su cabeza contra su espalda.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto algo sorprendido por su actuación.

\- Tengo un poco de frío – comentó, abrazándose más a él, pegando su cuerpo al de Naruto.

\- ¿Quieres que te abrace?

\- S-Sí – susurró algo cohibido el moreno.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio. Sasuke solía ser siempre muy sincero, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de sentimientos... se volvía completamente hermético. Sabía que le habría costado horrores sacar aquel "sí", por eso mismo, no hizo hincapié en nada más y simplemente, se dio la vuelta hacia él para poder abrazarle.

El calor de su cuerpo pronto empezó a pasar al de su compañero. Se estaba bien de aquella manera. Ambos acurrucados el uno junto al otro. Sentía la respiración de Sasuke algo nerviosa, su corazón latiendo con fuerza pese a que empezaba a relajarse lentamente y al final, tan sólo notó cómo las manos de Sasuke se colocaban sobre sus mejillas y acercaba su rostro hasta besarle con suavidad.

\- Creía que estabas enfadado conmigo.

\- No te he perdonado aún la mentira para hacerme cantar – confesó Sasuke – pero... también agradezco que apartases a Kabuto de mi camino.

\- Supuse que te estaba molestando.

\- Nunca se da por vencido. Es muy pesado. Ya le he dicho demasiadas veces que no quiero saber nada de él pero... no quiere escuchar, sólo... me persigue allá donde voy.

\- Tu deuda ya está saldada, Sasuke, no deberías tener que volver a verle.

\- No sé si él se quedará sin hacer nada, pese a que ya no pueda retenerme por el dinero en ese club.

\- Él no puede hacer nada, Sasuke, la deuda ya está saldada. Eres libre de buscar el trabajo que quieras y hacer con tu vida lo que más te guste. Claro que mi propuesta para que trabajes conmigo sigue en pie.

\- Naruto... yo no quiero trabajar los fines de semana – sonrió Sasuke.

\- En algo coincidimos, porque yo tampoco quiero trabajar fines de semana. Tengo una familia con la que pasarlos y si aceptases ser mi secretario... seguro que siempre los tendría libres – sonrió Naruto.

\- Podemos probar un par de semanas eso de trabajar juntos, aunque no sé cómo nos irá. Ambos tenemos mucho carácter.

\- Es trabajo, Sasuke, no haré nada indebido con mi secretario.

\- Vaya... yo esperaba que sí se te escapase la mano de vez en cuando – sonrió Sasuke incitando a Naruto.

\- Entonces tendré que pensar tu sugerencia. Puede que al jefe se le escape de vez en cuando la mano.

\- No sé... quizá te sorprenda pero... puede que a tu secretario también se le escape la mano, como ahora – sonrió mientras llevaba la mano bajo el pantalón de Naruto.

\- No voy a quejarme con que me metan mano – le incitó Naruto para que continuase.

Los dos se besaban nuevamente mientras Sasuke intentaba llegar hasta el miembro de Naruto para excitarle, sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Sasuke apartase con rapidez la mano y mirase hacia ella al igual que Naruto. Menma estaba allí frente a ellos, abriendo la puerta con suavidad y mirando desde la puerta.

\- ¿Pasa algo, cielo? – preguntó Sasuke, incorporándose para poder verle mejor.

\- Es que... he tenido una pesadilla. ¿Puedo dormir con vosotros? – preguntó el pequeño.

\- Eh... - susurró Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

\- Sí, claro – resolvió Naruto – ven aquí con nosotros. Te haremos un hueco.

\- ¿Por qué estáis en el suelo? – preguntó confuso al ver la cama vacía.

\- Es que... - intentó Sasuke buscar una forma de resolver esa situación.

\- Es que me he caído de la cama – comentó Naruto – soy un poco torpe – sonrió – pero será mejor regresar a la cama. ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó hacia el moreno.

\- Creo que es una buena idea.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó esta vez Asahi, restregándose los ojos con sus manitas al haberse despertado por el ruido que hubiera podido hacer Menma.

\- ¿Tú también has tenido una pesadilla? – preguntó el rubio.

\- No pero...

\- Está bien, podéis veniros los dos con nosotros – afirmó antes de sonreír hacia Sasuke.

Ambos tuvieron que levantarse del suelo e ir hacia la cama al ver lo contentos que se ponían los chicos, corriendo hacia el colchón y tirándose de un salto en él. Por supuesto, cuando Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban dentro, observaron cómo ambos niños se colocaban perfectamente en medio de los dos, distanciándoles y consiguiendo que se lanzasen una mirada furtiva antes de sonreír.

\- No hay remedio – sonrió Naruto al ver frustrada su noche con Sasuke – mañana será otro día – dijo resignado.

\- Sí, mañana – susurró Sasuke – buenas noches.

No fue hasta medianoche cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, observando cómo el moreno dormía plácidamente de cara a él, abrazando a Menma que dormía como todo un angelito entre sus brazos mientras Asahi... dormía despatarrado, casi lanzándole a él fuera de la cama. ¡ _Ambos niños eran tan diferentes_! Pero amaba a los dos con locura. Menma era más tranquilo, adorable y tierno, Asahi era un torbellino, igual de adorable... pero todo un terremoto que no parecía detenerse ni cuando dormía. Aquella idea le hizo sonreír, porque adoraba la familia que tenía. En ese momento, no podía ser más feliz aunque Asahi tratase de echarle de su propia cama.

Movió la mano hacia uno de los mechones de Sasuke y lo empujó hacia atrás, apartándolo de su rostro para evitar que le molestase, permitiéndole ver ese rostro tan tierno que tenía cuando dormía. ¡ _Con el mal genio que tenía despierto y lo dulce que parecía dormido_!

A la mañana siguiente cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, se encontró solo en la cama. ¡Ya era raro que su hijo no le despertase! Pero estos días junto a Sasuke, empezaba a acostumbrarse. Por algún motivo, Asahi había dejado a un lado sus gamberradas y no entraba en su cuarto a despertarle ni a hacer de las suyas. Quizá estaba creciendo o Sasuke y Menma habían influido en él de una manera positiva.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el pasillo para ir al salón. Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá, bebiendo un vaso de leche mientras veían los dibujos animados en la televisión.

\- Qué tranquilidad – sonrió Naruto apoyando los codos tras el respaldo del sofá.

\- Están absortos en los dibujos animados – sonrió Sasuke, dando otro sorbo a su vaso – había pensado que hoy podríamos hacer algo en familia.

\- Yo estaba pensando en ir a comprar – sonrió Naruto – de hecho, me hacen falta algunas cosas en la nevera y... a ti un traje.

\- ¿Un traje?

\- Para el trabajo. Quiero que empieces mañana mismo a ser posible conmigo.

\- ¿Tengo que ir de traje? – preguntó esta vez algo más confuso.

\- Claro que sí. Somos una discográfica seria.

\- Odio los trajes.

\- Vienes de buena familia.

\- Por eso mismo. En mi familia todo era protocolo y buenas apariencias.

\- ¿Qué te parece... si lo dejamos en vaqueros, camisa y americana? – sonrió Naruto – algo formal pero informal a la vez.

\- Me parece mejor idea – comentó Sasuke.

\- Y deja de rebatirle todo a tu jefe – le guiñó un ojo Naruto.

\- Y yo que pensaba hablar de un aumento de sueldo – bromeó Sasuke.

\- Pero si ni has empezado aún – se quejó Naruto.

\- Ya... es que le debo bastante dinero a mi jefe, ¿sabes?

\- Págamelo esta noche – le susurró Naruto en el oído, lo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke – necesito un café.

\- Está hecho ya. Sírvete de la cafetera.

\- Oh... genial. Gracias.

***

\- Papá tarda mucho en el probador – se quejó Menma, que jugaba con un gorro de la tienda.

\- Sí que tarda – se preocupó Naruto – voy a ver qué ocurre.

Caminó hacia el vestuario de aquella elegante tienda llena de señoras que buscaban trajes de noche para algún evento y hombres de negocios. Él solía comprar allí puesto que su padre le recomendó la tienda al ser cirujano y tener que presentarse a importantes eventos sociales.

\- Sasuke, ¿sigues ahí? – preguntó Naruto al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y estás bien? Estás tardando mucho para una americana.

\- Es que... no sé...

\- ¿No sabes? ¿Quieres que yo mire si te va bien?

\- Es que creo que sí me va bien – susurró Sasuke antes de abrir la puerta y meter a Naruto dentro.

\- Pues sí te va bien – sonrió Naruto - ¿Por qué dudas?

\- Esta tienda es donde solía comprar mi familia. He llevado mucha ropa de aquí y... no sé, no había vuelto a ponerme nada así desde...

\- ¿Desde que te marchaste?

\- Desde que me dieron una patada y me tiraron a la calle – se enfadó Sasuke – no quería volver a ser... así – dijo mirándose en el espejo.

Naruto entendió claramente que no quería tener nada que ver con su pasado. Era un chico que venía de buena familia y que durante los últimos años, había ahorrado y tratado de alejarse de todo para poder darle más a su hijo.

\- Sasuke, míralo de esta forma. Te has quitado mucho por tu hijo y él está bien, sano y feliz, esta americana sólo es para el trabajo, ¿vale? Y podemos ir a otra tienda si lo prefieres.

\- No, ésta está bien – intentó sonreír Sasuke – creo que es la primera vez que voy a comprarme algo para mí.

\- Te lo voy a regalar – sonrió Naruto.

\- De eso nada, tú ya has pagado demasiadas cosas.

\- Y te debía toda la manutención de nuestro hijo, no lo veo como un préstamo ni un regalo, sino como algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Ese dinero era tuyo.

\- Está bien – acabó aceptando Sasuke – pero sólo la americana, no vas a pagarme nada más.

\- Voy a pagarte el sueldo – se rió Naruto, saliendo con rapidez del probador al ver cómo Sasuke se enfurruñaba y estaba dispuesto a darle por aquella broma... no tan broma, puesto que iba enserio que ahora sería su jefe – Vale, no te enfades. Te esperamos fuera.

Cuando Sasuke salió, le dio la americana a Naruto para que pudiera pagarla, sin embargo, mientras el rubio llevaba a cabo su misión, los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron en la pareja del fondo que miraban un traje para el marido. Su mano se movió instintivamente hasta la chaqueta de Naruto, agarrándola con fuerza y captando la atención de este.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Naruto al verle tan absorto y sin intención de soltarle.

\- ¿Podemos irnos? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sí – dijo Naruto cogiendo la bolsa con la americana y fijándose por primera vez en la pareja del fondo que Sasuke no dejaba de mirar. ¡Eran sus padres!

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó la mujer desde el otro extremo de la tienda al creer reconocer a su hijo, pero Sasuke empezó a caminar de forma precipitada hacia la salida, haciendo que Naruto le siguiera todavía con esos ojos de sorpresa que no dejaban de mirar primero al moreno y luego a la pareja una y otra vez sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.


	38. Tiempo a solas.

Todavía estaba confuso y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar al ver que Sasuke se marchaba a paso rápido. Llamó con rapidez a sus dos hijos que jugaban aún con unos sombreros y unas gafas de sol y los tomó del brazo para llevarlos tras el moreno.

Podía escuchar con claridad a la mujer pronunciando el nombre de Sasuke y antes de salir de la tienda, se giró una vez más para ver el rostro sorprendido del marido. Recordaba brevemente al padre de Sasuke, más de haberle visto por los pasillos con ese rostro inexpresivo o de alguna bofetada que propinó a su hijo al enterarse que estaba en una banda de música. No es que le cayese especialmente bien, era un hombre demasiado recto, uno acostumbrado a que todos le obedecieran. Sabía que marcharse de aquella casa había sido duro para el moreno, pero por otra parte, también pensaba que le había hecho cierto bien no tener que soportar todas esas expectativas.

Caminó hacia el parking sin pronunciar palabra alguna y el silencio reinó hasta el mismo apartamento. Los niños jugaron en el asiento de atrás con unos muñecos articulados y pese a que Sasuke estuvo inmerso en sus pensamientos y no apartó los ojos de aquella ventanilla que se empapaba con la lluvia, Naruto de vez en cuando aprovechaba para mirar por el espejo retrovisor del interior del vehículo y comprobar que los niños estaban bien. No parecían haberse percatado de nada.

Al llegar a casa, Naruto siguió a Sasuke por el pasillo. Había dicho que iba a cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda, así que aprovechó su propia excusa para ir con él y hablar sobre el asunto. Cerró la puerta tras él y le observó resoplar mientras intentaba encontrar algo de ropa vieja en el armario.

\- Sasuke... ¿Lo hablamos? – preguntó Naruto al verle tan ofuscado.

\- No hay nada de lo que hablar.

\- Yo creo que sí. Sé que has pasado por mucho y no te lo discuto, es algo que jamás podré perdonarme. Cargaste con todo, te echaste todo a los hombros y seguiste con tu vida. Te dejé embarazado, te sacaron del instituto, te echaron de tu casa, te tuvieron que pagar las cosas y pasaste por el embarazo y la experiencia de ser padre tú solo, sé lo duro que es. El trasnochar, las preocupaciones que trae un niño, levantarte a sus horas de comer y encima estar preocupado por el dinero... es una situación que no desearía a nadie que pasase solo y tú lo hiciste. Sé que necesitabas a tus padres o a tu pareja y lamento eso, pero también creo que fue algo bueno, conocí poco a tu padre, pero creo que distanciarte de él te ha dejado algo de libertad, sobre todo a Menma.

\- Eso es cierto – susurró Sasuke al darse cuenta de ello – no me habría gustado que Menma viviera lo mismo que yo viví en esa casa. Las expectativas son muy altas, ni siquiera habría podido ser un niño, sólo le habrían exigido cada vez más responsabilidades.

\- Entiendo que no quieras verles, pero... creo que tampoco eres ya aquel chico al que echaron de la casa. Mírate Sasuke – le dijo Naruto cerrando el armario y dejando el espejo de la puerta frente a ellos para que pudiera verse – eres un chico atractivo, vas a empezar un nuevo y espero que mejor trabajo – sonrió Naruto – tienes un niño, puede que algún día te decidas a tener algo realmente enserio conmigo... ¿Quién sabe...? ¡ _Quizá hasta nos casemos_!

Aquello hizo sonreír a Sasuke por primera vez en toda la tarde, aunque ambos sabían que era demasiado pronto para hablar de temas como aquel. Por ahora Naruto se conformaba con que hubiera aceptado vivir con él y poder estar con sus dos hijos. No quería acelerar las cosas y poder perderle en el camino.

\- No eres aquel chico que estaba solo, ya no.

\- Tengo miedo de ser como él – comentó Sasuke finalmente – no quiero ser como mi padre.

\- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta que no te pareces a él? Mira a Menma, es feliz, te adora y yo sé que harías lo que fuera por él, nunca le dejarías tirado ni lo echarías de tu lado. Tú no eres ni serás como tu padre.

\- Gracias Naruto.

\- En cambio yo si tengo algunos miedos respecto a ello – se sentó Naruto sobre la cama.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

\- Has visto mi relación con Asahi... no es...

\- Es buena ahora. Asahi sólo quería que pasases tiempo con él.

\- Sí, pero me da miedo no conocer tampoco a Menma, quiero decir... he estado cinco años, casi seis apartado de vuestras vidas ¿Y si no puede verme como a su padre? Apenas me conoce y apenas le conozco, ni siquiera sé qué le gusta.

\- Hagamos una cosa – comentó Sasuke sentándose a su lado en la cama – mañana... tú pasas todo el día con Menma y yo pasaré todo el día con Asahi, así nos iremos conociendo todos. ¿Puedes ir a preguntarle a Menma qué le apetecería hacer? Seguro que le encantará pasar tiempo contigo, sé que aunque es algo pronto para que se haga realmente a la idea de que eres su padre, en el fondo... él ya te ve como tal.

\- Creo que es una buena idea. Le preguntaré. Voy fuera e iré preparando la cena.

\- De acuerdo.

Naruto salió del cuarto para que Sasuke pudiera cambiarse. Ni siquiera tenía pensado qué preparar para cenar pero sí sabía que tenía una misión por delante... adivinar qué es lo que podría desear hacer Menma como padre e hijo.

Los niños se encontraban ya frente a la pequeña mesa del salón, jugando con uno de los puzzles cuando Naruto se acercó a ellos. Los observó unos segundos, disfrutando de aquella relación de hermanos que ambos tenían. Quizá el no haber convivido juntos anteriormente y desde su nacimiento, había provocado que ahora se llevasen tan bien, que empezasen a conocerse y a jugar juntos. Podría ser también que el tener prácticamente la misma edad les ayudase a unirse más. Aún así, esperaba algunos enfados entre ellos en el futuro, pues eso nunca faltaba entre hermanos por muy bien que se llevasen. Sólo rezaba para que no ocurriera pronto.

Aunque intentó abordar el tema un par de veces, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo sin hacer sentir a Asahi algo apartado. Sentía que decirle a Menma de ir ambos solos a hacer alguna actividad era casi como marginar a su propio hijo y podría sentirse dolido. Aquella situación fue resuelta en dos segundos por Sasuke, quién tras indicarle dos o tres veces con la mirada al rubio y algunos gestos con su boca y nariz que abordase el tema, decidió intervenir al ver que se echaba siempre hacia atrás.

\- Ey Asahi... ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo hacemos algo juntos mañana?

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó Asahi con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí, claro que sí. Naruto puede ir con Menma, creo que es una buena oportunidad para todos de conocernos un poco más. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Genial, ¿Podemos ir al karaoke? – preguntó Asahi con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

\- Claro, donde quieras.

\- Quiero ir al karaoke y luego a tomar un batido y jugar a la consola – comentó con entusiasmo – y nada de deberes.

\- Prometido, nada de deberes – rió Sasuke al escuchar aquello – un día para ti y para mí. ¿Trato hecho?

\- Sí – le chocó los cinco Asahi al ver cómo Sasuke le colocaba la mano.

¡ _Asombrado_! Así se había quedado Naruto. Era increíble la facilidad que tenía Sasuke para manejar a los niños. A él seguramente le habría montado una escenita si le hubiera dicho de llevarse a Menma solo.

\- Ey Menma, me preguntaba... ¿Qué quieres que hagamos nosotros?

\- Pues... no sé – dijo mirando el muñeco articulado de su mano y volviendo a mirar luego el puzzle sobre la mesa.

\- ¿No hay nada que quieras que hagamos solos?

\- Me gustaría ir a cenar.

\- ¿A cenar?... vale ¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar?

\- A uno de esos sitios de lujo, que van elegantes y piden cosas caras.

Aquello hizo reír a Sasuke tras el sillón, lo que provocó que Naruto se girase hacia él enseguida intrigado por el motivo por el que se reía de aquella forma.

\- Lo siento... es que creo que es por una película que vio no hace mucho.

\- De acuerdo, iremos a uno de esos sitios caros a los que hay que ir de traje.

\- Genial – sonrió el pequeño.

***

La mañana siguiente, Naruto se levantó, se arregló y se mentalizó para pasar todo el día junto a su hijo. Irían al Spa, se relajarían entre piscinas y jacuzzi y finalmente, irían a cenar al restaurante de moda y más cotizado de Tokio. Mientras tanto, Sasuke iría con su hijo al karaoke y a hacer el resto de cosas que tenían planeadas.

\- Nunca había estado en un jacuzzi – sonreía su hijo, sentado dentro de la piscina con el agua caliente y las burbujas.

\- ¿Y te gusta?

\- Sí – sonrió el pequeño.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a las piscinas de abajo?

\- No – dijo muy seguro.

\- ¿Por qué no? Son más grandes y hay muchos chorros diferentes con los que jugar, además puedes entrar bajo rocas y todo – comentó entusiasmado Naruto al ver la gran piscina artificial.

\- Es que... no sé nadar.

\- Oh... eso lo arreglamos hoy mismo – comentó Naruto - ¿Quieres aprender?

\- ¿Vas a enseñarme?

\- Sí, claro que sí. Vamos, yo estaré a tu lado, no te pasará nada.

\- Vale.

Con decisión, salieron del jacuzzi y se dirigieron hacia la gran piscina. Con algo de temor al ver la inmensidad de la planta baja, Menma se agarró de manera instintiva a la mano de Naruto, quién no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, era su hijo y le encantaba saber que finalmente podrían congeniar y pasar el tiempo juntos.

\- Está muy hondo – dijo un poco asustado el pequeño.

\- No te preocupes, yo no voy a soltarte ¿Vale?

\- Vale.

Naruto fue el primero en entrar en la piscina y una vez él hizo pie, colocó sus manos bajo las axilas del pequeño y lo metió dentro del agua sin soltarle. Le indicó cómo debía nadar, enseñándole a mover los brazos y las piernas mientras él seguía sujetándole del estómago para que no se hundiera.

La gente les observaba, con sonrisas en sus rostros al ver cómo el pequeño confiaba en su padre y trataba de aprender. Allí pasaron la mañana pero no fue hasta casi la hora de irse, cuando Naruto finalmente, se decidió a soltar al pequeño sin que apenas se diera cuenta, viendo como empezaba a nadar él solo. Estaba un poco patoso aún, pero esbozó la mayor de las sonrisas al ver que el pequeño había aprendido. Tan sólo debería ir perfeccionando con el tiempo.

\- Muy bien Menma, ya vas solo. Te queda poco para el bordillo.

Tras el relajante baño, volvieron a casa, observando a Sasuke y a Asahi allí frente al televisor, con un mando de Play station cada uno y gritando como locos, observando con diversión cómo Sasuke se levantaba del sofá y hacía unos movimientos seductores por haber ganado el combate.

\- Eso no vale – se quejaba Asahi – otra, la siguiente te gano.

\- ¿Enserio? Vamos... juegas contra el mejor – le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – sonrió Asahi dando al play para la siguiente partida.

\- Qué bien os lo pasáis. Sólo hemos venido a ducharnos, nos iremos enseguida a cenar – comentó Naruto al verles tan animados.

\- ¿Ha ido bien? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sí, le he estado enseñando a nadar – comentó el rubio, apoyando sus manos sobre el respaldo del sofá.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y ha aprendido?

\- Está en ello, un par de clases más y lo puedo apuntar a nadador olímpico – le exageró un poco Naruto, lo que creó una sonrisa en Sasuke.

Tras la ducha y con su traje en perfecto estado, salió nuevamente al salón, viendo cómo la partida de esos dos continuaba. Al ver salir a Menma disfrazado como si fuera " _Luke Skywalker_ ", Naruto se sorprendió.

\- Ya estoy, podemos ir a cenar – comentó el pequeño.

\- ¿Vas a ir vestido así?

\- Sí, es mi traje elegante – dijo sin reparo alguno.

\- Oh dios –sonrió Sasuke al verle – le dije que los traje elegantes son aquellos que se llevan para ocasione especiales. Sólo ha utilizado ese disfraz para las fiestas – sonrió Sasuke – me costó lo mío poder hacerlo con los ahorros que tenía. Me clavé la aguja unas cuantas veces.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Es perfecto – sonrió Naruto – vamos a cenar mi pequeño " _Jedi_ ".

\- Sí, gané – sonrió Asahi esta vez, consiguiendo que Sasuke mirase a la ventana y viera cómo su personaje había perdido.

\- Oh mierda – susurró Sasuke, dejando caer la espalda contra el respaldo y viendo cómo esta vez era Asahi quién hacía el baile de la victoria antes de chocar los cinco con Naruto.


	39. Cenas contra juegos

¡ _No podía dejar de sonreír_! Estaba tan guapo con ese disfraz que Sasuke le hizo de Luke Skywalker. Sin embargo, por otro lado, Naruto pensaba en lo que le debió costar hacer un disfraz así. La tela ni siquiera parecía buena, era posible que lo hiciera con su propia ropa vieja por falta de dinero, y las costuras, aunque eran firmes, se notaba que no sabía muy bien cómo coser.

Menma, sin embargo, no se percataba de nada de lo que pensaba su padre, tan sólo veía una maravillosa cena con Naruto creyendo ir elegante agarrado de la mano de su padre. La gente les miraba, pero la mayoría sonreía al ver al niño tan feliz con su padre, creando ese sentimiento casi familiar, creando un momento gracioso para todos los presentes que ven a un niño adorable pasando el día con sus familiares.

\- Buenas noches, tengo una reserva. Naruto Namikaze – comentó en la recepción.

\- Acompáñenme. Su mesa está preparada.

\- Vamos, cielo.

Ambos caminaron hacia la mesa dispuestos a disfrutar de una agradable cena. Naruto ayudó al pequeño a sentarse en la silla y le colocó la servilleta de tal forma que no se pudiera manchar. No quería encima estropear el esfuerzo de Sasuke en aquel disfraz.

\- Bueno... ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

\- No sé... ¿Qué se suele pedir en estos sitios? – preguntó el pequeño.

\- Langosta – comentó Naruto.

\- ¿Y eso qué es?

\- Es... pescado – dijo al darse cuenta de que la palabra crustáceo no sería una de las que tendría su hijo de cinco años en su vocabulario - ¿Te gusta el pescado?

\- Sí. Papá dice que es bueno comer de todo.

\- Eso está muy bien. Pues pediré langosta para los dos. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y de beber?

\- ¿Qué es lo típico aquí?

\- Zumo – se apresuró a decir Naruto frente a la sonrisa que sacó el camarero, pues lo típico era el vino, pero no para un niño.

\- ¿Zumo? – preguntó el niño algo confuso.

\- Preparamos el mejor zumo de la ciudad – confirmó el camarero, guiñando el ojo a Naruto en señal de complicidad.

\- Vale – comentó Menma elevando los hombros.

Con un simple gesto de cabeza, Naruto le indicó al camarero que trajera lo hablado, un par de langostas y zumo para acompañar. Enseguida el camarero se marchó para dar la orden y dejó a ambos que hablasen sobre el día que habían pasado juntos. Algunos de los clientes seguían mirándoles, cenando con lentitud y sonriendo al ver lo gracioso que era el niño.

Esperaron a los platos y cuando finalmente llegaron, los ojos de Menma se abrieron como platos al ver semejante langosta sobre su plato, mirándole fijamente. Naruto no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara del pequeño.

\- Pero no lo mires así.

\- Eso díselo a ella – comentó Menma sin atreverse si quiera a tocarla.

\- Mira... esto se come así.

Naruto movió su silla que estaba frente al pequeño hasta colocarse a su lado. Tomó una de las grandes pinzas de la langosta y empezó a retorcerla para poder cortarla.

\- Rompemos esto de aquí primero. ¿Lo ves? Y ahora... quitamos esto de aquí y cogemos este palito para sacar la carne. Toma, prueba esto.

No es que hubiera mucha carne en aquel pequeño tenedor que su padre le daba, pero Menma lo tomó entre sus deditos y probó lo que Naruto le ofrecía. ¡ _Le sorprendió el sabor!_ Le encantó.

\- Esto está muy bueno.

\- ¿Sí, verdad? Pero no te acostumbres mucho. Esto sólo está en restaurantes de lujo.

\- ¿Es muy caro?

\- Sí – comentó Naruto – si quieres comer esto a menudo vas a necesitar un buen trabajo. A mí no se me daba muy bien estudiar pero... seguro que a ti se te dará genial, has salido a Sasuke.

\- ¿Te gusta papá? – preguntó Menma con curiosidad.

\- Sí – afirmó Naruto – claro que me gusta Sasuke.

\- A papá también le gustas – sonrió Menma.

\- Oh... me alegra saberlo. Voy a dejar que sigas comiendo esto tú solito, ¿vale?

\- No, papá... quédate.

¡ _Papá_! Le había llamado papá y aquello hizo que Naruto se paralizase. Sentía una alegría inmensa que le llenaba por completo. Era la sensación más bonita que había ido olvidando cuando Asahi creció. Los últimos años fueron muy complicados, intentó criar a Asahi lo mejor que pudo cuando su madre les abandonó. Recordaba la alegría que sintió cuando Asahi dio sus primeros pasos, cuando empezar a utilizar el orinal él solito, sus primeras palabras y por supuesto... cuando le llamó papá. Aun así, que Menma... el hijo al que no había podido conocer, el niño que había tenido con el amor de su vida le dijera "papá", le hacía recordar esas alegrías que ya vivió con su hijo.

\- Me quedo aquí, cielo – sonrió Naruto, respondiendo así a su hijo y ayudándole con la cena.

***

Gritos y rock and roll, eso era lo que se escuchaba en el apartamento de Naruto, rock and roll puro y duro donde Sasuke y Asahi cantaban sin contención alguna. Los gritos seguramente llegarían hasta el pasillo pero les daba igual, ellos seguían allí, frente al televisor, cantando como posesos encima del sofá.

La canción finalizó y Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el sofá agotado como estaba. ¡Ya no tenía edad para esas cosas! O eso quería pensar él. Asahi, en cambio, se había tirado como un loco sobre los cojines que se habían caído al suelo, como todo un cantante de rock, fingiendo que esos cojines serían sus fans que le tomarían en brazos al lanzar del escenario.

\- Sasuke... - susurró Asahi agotado desde los cojines del suelo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me gusta estar contigo.

\- Oh... gracias.

\- ¿Vas a casarte con papá? – preguntó sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

\- Yo... no lo sé, Asahi.

\- Pero... él te gusta, ¿no? Y a mí me gustas y a papá le gustas. También me cae muy bien Menma. Yo no quiero que te vayas de aquí.

\- No es mi intención por ahora, Asahi. Tu padre y yo... digamos que vamos despacio.

\- ¿Es porque te hizo daño?

\- Eso es algo privado – sonrió Sasuke – pero sí. Aún tengo un poco de miedo de lo que ocurrirá en el futuro. Y luego está Sakura.

\- Ohhhh, no puedo con ella – dijo Asahi enseguida – siempre hacía trabajar a papá los fines de semana. Creo que quiere a papá.

\- Es muy posible. Tu padre es muy atractivo.

\- Sí – sonrió Asahi – pero me gusta cuando está contigo. Es más divertido. Se nota que se divierte y además ha dejado de trabajar los fines de semana. Ahora está en casa con nosotros. No quiero que os vayáis.

\- ¿Quieres que ponga otra canción?

\- Dame un momento para descansar – sonrió Asahi – además tu cantas muy bien.

\- No te creas, me ha cambiado bastante la voz.

\- Aun así, cantas muy bien. Me gusta mucho tu voz. Podrías volver a tocar con papá. Él toca muy bien la guitarra.

\- Lo sé.

\- No había vuelto a tocar desde que yo era pequeño. Ahora contigo, ha vuelto a afinar y toca de vez en cuando. Hasta toca para que nos durmamos.

\- Me alegro de que estés contento. Yo aún recuerdo cuando no me querías como niñero.

\- Sigo sin quererte como niñero – sonrió – te prefiero como padre. Me encanta cuando estamos todos juntos.

\- También a mí me gustaría ser tu padre, pero no se lo digas a Naruto – susurró Sasuke con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres que juguemos de nuevo a la play para descansar?

\- Sí, esta vez voy a ganarte.

\- Claro que sí.

Tan sólo les dio tiempo a jugar un par de partidas, porque Asahi prácticamente se caía del sueño. Sasuke se dio cuenta al ver que su personaje se quedaba parado un par de veces y podía ganar la batalla con facilidad. Apagó todo con mucho cuidado y tomó a Asahi entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama.

Aún hablaba mientras lo llevaba por el pasillo, pero Sasuke no podía entenderle, eran balbuceos somnolientos más que palabras. Le dejó en la cama y lo arropó perfectamente para que pudiera descansar. No era tarde pero tampoco creyó que Naruto tardase mucho en llegar con Menma. Sólo esperaba que se hubiera acordado de sus pastillas.

\- ¿Me cantas? – preguntó Asahi todavía adormilado.

\- Vale. Vamos, cierra los ojos y yo canto. Te veo por la mañana.

Sasuke comenzó a cantar, un poco bajito para evitar molestar más de lo que ya habían hecho esa noche a los vecinos. Aun así, Asahi apenas tardó en dormirse, ya estaba cayendo hacía un rato y apenas en unos minutos, se quedó completamente dormido.

Una vez observó que ya no se despertaría ni le estaba escuchando, salió de la habitación, apagó la luz y entornó la puerta para recoger un poco el salón. Sobre todo los cojines que habían utilizado. Estaba terminando de poner todo en su sitio y apagar la consola, cuando Naruto entró por la puerta con un Menma feliz que abrazó a su padre y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

\- ¿No quieres que te arrope? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- No hace falta, soy mayor, he comido langosta.

\- ¿Langosta? Mira qué bien. ¿Y te ha gustado?

\- Sí, quiero comerla todos los días.

\- Pues... vas a necesitar trabajar mucho para eso – sonrió Sasuke – o convencer a tu padre para que te invite más a menudo.

\- Papá... ¿Me invitas otra vez?

\- Al mes que viene hijo – comentó Naruto – ahora a la cama.

Ambos chicos se miraron unos segundos, pero fue Naruto el que se dirigió a la habitación para comprobar que Menma se acostaba y se tapaba.

\- ¿Se ha tomado la medicación? – preguntó Sasuke colocando una copa de vino a su novio.

\- Sí, entre el zumo y la langosta – comentó Naruto, tomando en su mano la copa de vino que le brindaba Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

\- Me ha llamado papá – sonrió Naruto.

\- Ya te lo dije. Tiene cinco años, es una buena edad para que se acostumbre. No entiende aún todo lo que ocurre pero... dale un poco de tiempo. Sabe que eres su padre, hasta ahí es capaz de comprender.

\- ¿Qué tal tú con Asahi?

\- Genial... hemos despertado a media ciudad – sonrió Sasuke tras darle un sorbo al vino – pero en realidad, ya estaba deseando que los niños se fueran a la cama.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. Además esperaba que no tardases mucho – se acercó Sasuke hacia él, tomando el cuello de su camiseta para acercarle y poder besarle.

\- Pero... ¿Aún tienes fuerzas para esto?

\- Por favor, trasnochar un poco y unos juegos a la playstation no me van a quitar las ganas de tener sexo contigo. Hace mucho que no... estaba un rato a solas contigo.

\- Hay que cerrar la puerta con pestillo. Imagínate que Menma tenga pesadillas con esa langosta – sonrió Naruto haciendo una mueca extraña con su rostro como si fueran esos ojos tan grandes y algo siniestros de las langostas.

\- No me hagas reír, Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad. Deberías haber visto a esa langosta. Madre mía... era enorme y tenía esa mirada clavada en nosotros. Me ha dado miedo hasta agarrar su pinza.

Sasuke sabía que su novio exageraba, pero no podía dejar de reír. Naruto siempre era así, un poco tonto para algunas cosas, pero un encanto en el fondo.

\- Vamos a la habitación – susurró Sasuke, tomando la mano de Naruto y guiándole hacia el dormitorio.

Naruto sonrió, agarrando la botella de vino con su mano libre y acompañando a su chico hacia el dormitorio. Al menos sabía que se le había pasado el enfado por la mentira de la vez pasada donde le hicieron cantar frente al público.


	40. Una sorpresa inesperada.

Dejó que le empotrase contra la puerta sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. Todavía llevaba la botella de vino en la mano, pero se deshizo de ella dejándola sobre la cómoda al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera iba a ser de ayuda en esa situación.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Sasuke subir por su nuca y enredarse en su cabello. Se notaba que estaba excitado, el tiempo que habían estado durmiendo por separado pero viviendo juntos, no había sentado del todo bien. Se notaba la tensión sexual entre ellos y al final, ninguno de los dos aguantaba más.

Teniendo finalmente sus manos libres, agarró con fuerza la cintura del moreno para atraerle hacia él. Tantas noches teniéndole cerca, tantas deseando aquel momento y ninguna de ellas se había atrevido a acortar esa poca distancia que les separaba, pero por fin... Sasuke era quien daba ese primer paso con el que Naruto había luchado noche tras noche para no sobrepasar. No quería acelerar las cosas con él, menos ahora que todo parecía ir bien. Por fin era Sasuke el que le abría esa puerta que tantas veces deseó cruzar.

Sus besos eran realmente fogosos y casi desesperados. Se sentía feliz por tenerle de aquella forma, le hacía sentirse deseado todavía y ésa era la mejor de las sensaciones. Aun así, la última vez dejó que Sasuke dominase completamente, pero esta vez, no pensaba hacerlo.

\- Creía que no me querías en la cama contigo – sonrió Naruto.

\- He cambiado de idea. Hace frío y tú estás caliente.

\- ¿Sólo es por eso?

\- Por supuesto – sonrió Sasuke - ¿Por qué creías que podría ser?

Naruto se deshizo del agarre del moreno para poder tomarle por la cintura y empujarle hacia la cama. Cayendo él encima. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, absortos e hipnotizados por el momento. Con las yemas de sus dedos, rozó la mejilla de Sasuke.

\- Quizá... porque te excito de la misma forma que tú a mí.

\- No digas tonterías – sonrió Sasuke – a mí no me excitas.

\- Pues una parte tuya ahí abajo no me dice lo mismo.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Sasuke al darse cuenta de que era cierto. Su miembro estaba despertando y golpeaba contra su pantalón y la entrepierna de Naruto.

\- ¿Has cerrado la puerta? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sí, tranquilo. Si esos renacuajos quieren entrar aquí... tendrán que llamar a la puerta como las personas normales y educadas – sonrió como si fuera una broma, pese a que hablaba en serio. Sasuke sonrió también al escucharle.

Con un toque seductor, Sasuke llevó sus manos hacia la cinturilla de su pantalón, bajando las manos a la entrepierna y abriendo la cremallera con erotismo. ¡ _Se notaba que había estado muchos años de stripper_! Ya parecía estar innato en él ese modo de seducir.

Sus ágiles dedos desabrocharon con rapidez el botón, sin embargo, bajó muy lentamente el pantalón, dejando que Naruto se deleitase con aquella vista y sus movimientos. Era curioso verle sonrojarse por aquello, más cuando se había desnudado frente a desconocidos en un local.

\- ¿En serio me tienes vergüenza? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Un poco.

\- Te desnudabas frente a desconocidos, ¿cómo es posible?

\- A ti te quiero, ellos no significaban nada para mí. Sólo era un trabajo.

No pudo evitar besarle tras aquella declaración. Sasuke no era precisamente de los que abrían su corazón y menos sus sentimientos. Él no solía expresar esas cosas y, aun así, se lo había dicho como si nada, algo ruborizado pero nada más.

\- Sé que te lo digo poco, Sasuke, pero te quiero y quiero estar contigo de aquí en adelante.

\- Lo sé – comentó Sasuke – pero yo no pienso repetirte estas palabras. Así que memorízalas bien.

\- Gracias, Sasuke – susurró Naruto junto a sus labios – por darme esta oportunidad después de todo, te amo y me pasaré el resto de mi vida intentando compensar el daño que te hice.

\- Eso espero – susurró a medida que bajaba sus manos hacia el pantalón del rubio, intentando llegar al tan ansiado botón para deshacerse de las prendas que le estorbaban.

Apoyó las rodillas sobre el colchón para poder elevarse un poco y permitirle así a Sasuke que le bajase el pantalón. Tampoco el miembro de Naruto estaba precisamente pequeño, lo que hizo sonreír al moreno.

\- También andas excitado.

\- Contigo siempre lo estoy. Estaba deseando que me abrieras esa puerta, Sasuke.

Naruto atrapó sus labios una vez más, disfrutando de aquellos besos que tanto echó de menos. Amaba a ese chico. Era un seductor nato y comprendía perfectamente el motivo por el que no querían dejar que abandonase ese trabajo.

Bajó sus manos, acariciando el abdomen del moreno en dirección a su entrepierna. Estaba excitado y aprovechó aquello para bajar su rostro hasta su miembro y lamer la punta con suavidad. Un gemido surgió de lo más hondo de la garganta de Sasuke, antes de que éste pusiera su muñeca sobre su boca intentando acallar aquellos gemidos que sabía... pronto empezarían a salir en cuanto Naruto se lo tomase en serio.

Pronto, Sasuke empezó a sentir una mayor estrechez y presión, teniendo que morder su muñeca para evitar que los jadeos antes bien contenidos, ahora camparan a sus anchas por toda la habitación. Succionaba con gran maestría, casi tanto como lo recordaba en su adolescencia cuando se acostaban juntos. Naruto apenas había cambiado desde entonces, al menos no en las cosas importantes.

Enseguida supo que debía estar sonrojado. Que le hicieran sexo oral era algo que siempre le había causado una gran vergüenza, más tratándose de Naruto. Se sentía algo inútil, sin poder hacer nada, allí tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo... porque si le miraba a él, le daría más vergüenza aún. Naruto sabía perfectamente lo tímido que era Sasuke para aquellas cosas, hasta tenía que aguantarle las piernas porque su primer instinto, era cerrarlas.

\- Sasuke... vas a ahorcarme si sigues tratando de cerrarlas – sonrió Naruto.

\- Lo... siento – se disculpó, aunque no podía evitarlo, era un acto reflejo debido a su timidez.

¡ _Atractivo_! Estaba sumamente atractivo con ese rostro sonrojado, con los ojos medio cerrados y tratando de cerrar las piernas. Ni siquiera él se daba cuenta de lo atrayente que era en esa posición o con ese carácter.

\- Realmente odias estar abajo – comentó Naruto.

\- Odio sentirme inútil – se quejó - ¿Qué narices hago con las manos mientras tú me la...? – se detuvo.

\- ¿Te la chupo? – preguntó con diversión Naruto – puedes hacer lo que quieras.

\- Estás muy lejos para hacer algo. Sólo estoy aquí tirado en la cama.

\- Lo que tienes que hacer es disfrutar, Sasuke, y dejar de pensar.

Lo intentó, pero era muy difícil centrarse en lo que Naruto hacía sabiendo que él estaba allí quieto. Finalmente, movió una de sus manos libres hacia abajo, buscando ese revoltoso cabello rubio y agarrándolo con fuerza. Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba. Los espasmos eran cada vez más intensos pero cuando Naruto creyó que podría llegar al culmen, se detuvo súbitamente.

Del cajón, Naruto sacó un bote de lubricante y lo abrió para untarse los dedos con ella. Sasuke abrió un solo ojo para ver lo que ese rubio estaba haciendo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente, atrajo el rostro de Naruto hacia él para poder besarle con pasión, agarrándose más al cuello de aquel chico y enredando sus dedos de nuevo en su cabello.

Con suma delicadeza, introdujo primero uno de sus dedos, consiguiendo que Sasuke lanzase un leve quejido y sonriera por lo frío que estaba aquel gel. Naruto sonrió también tratando de restregar los dedos para calentar un poco el gel antes de intentar introducir de nuevo aquel dedo.

\- Lo siento, muy frío.

\- No pasa nada, pero la próxima vez... ¿Puedes calentarlo un poco restregando el gel entre tus dedos?

\- Vale – sonrió el rubio.

Uno tras otros, Naruto empezó a introducir sus dedos hasta llegar al tercero, moviéndolos suavemente en su interior sin dejar de dar placer al miembro de Sasuke, sin dejar de morder seductoramente el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno, pasando a sus labios de vez en cuando para besarle con pasión.

Los gemidos y suspiros de Sasuke pronto le hicieron ver al rubio que todo estaba preparado, que sus dedos ya no alcanzarían mayor profundidad para darle más placer, así que untó parte del gel sobre su miembro y la restregó por él junto a la entrada del chico.

Se posicionó mejor para poder introducirse con mayor facilidad en él y lo hizo con mucho cuidado pese a que la entrada estaba prácticamente abierta para él. Sasuke frunció el ceño al sentir el miembro de Naruto entrando en él, más ancho de lo que eran sus dedos, con algo de molestia al principio pese al gel lubricante que había puesto.

No se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, dejando escapar un leve suspiro de placer por la estrechez que le proporcionaba. Todo allí dentro era calidez y placer, suspirando con tranquilidad, moviéndose lentamente dentro de él y cogiendo mayor velocidad poco a poco.

Pronto los gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación, disfrutando de aquella unión donde el mismo Naruto entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno sin detener su cintura. Ambos se besaban con pasión, aunque era de las primeras veces que Sasuke realmente no se quejaba por estar abajo.

\- ¿Puedes abrir un poco más las piernas?

\- ¿Aún puedes entrar más?

\- Creo que sí, un poco más profundo.

\- Vale – susurró Sasuke, soltando las piernas de la cintura de Naruto para abrirlas.

\- Mejor, gracias.

Al sentir la profundidad de aquellas estocadas, Sasuke llevó su mano hacia su miembro, observando cómo Naruto se incorporaba y apartaba su mano antes entrelazada con sus dedos, para sostener sus piernas y poder optar a una mayor velocidad.

Masajeó su miembro, deleitándose con ese movimiento incesante de la cadera de Naruto. No podía ver cómo se hundía en él, pero el placer era inmenso, más cuando empezó a masturbarse frente a él, lo que hizo que Naruto acelerase y dejase escapar más gemidos al ver aquella escena. ¡ _Le gustaba verle masturbarse para él_! Siempre había tenido cierta fijación con eso. Tanta era su excitación, que eyaculó en pocos minutos, dejando que Sasuke terminase de masajearse el miembro y curvase su espalda para eyacular sobre su propio abdomen.

\- ¿Duermo en el suelo? – preguntó Naruto con cierto toque divertido, aunque Sasuke, con una sonrisa, agarró la nuca del rubio para tumbarle en la cama junto a él.

\- No. Hoy duermes en la cama. Te lo has ganado.

***

\- Abro yo – sonrió Sasuke al escuchar el timbre.

Todavía podía escuchar el agua de la ducha cayendo, lo que le indicaba que Naruto seguía en la ducha aunque no debería tardar mucho en salir. Sus hijos, por otro lado, se encontraban en la habitación cambiándose de ropa, aunque lo más seguro es que se estuvieran entreteniendo con algún juego por lo que estaban tardando.

A esas horas de la mañana, Sasuke sólo pudo pensar que sería el cartero, aunque hasta eso era extraño pues podría dejar las cartas abajo. ¿Un paquete quizá? Para ello necesitaría la firma de Naruto, él era el propietario del piso y si venía a esa dirección, sería para él.

Al abrir la puerta, su sonrisa se borró. Desde luego, lo que menos esperaba encontrar era a esa persona frente a la puerta. Ni siquiera supo qué decir, ni sabía cómo actuar. La persona frente a él también pareció sorprenderse de encontrarle allí.

\- ¿Sasuke? – escuchó aquella voz femenina.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es? – preguntó Naruto, saliendo con una toalla enrollada a su cintura.

\- Es... - intentó articular Sasuke, pero Naruto consiguió ver aquella silueta, empujando a Sasuke hacia el pasillo con él y entrecerrando la puerta para evitar que los niños pudieran ver a la persona de fuera.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Naruto enfadado.

\- Yo... sólo venía a...

\- No necesitamos nada de ti.

\- Creo que deberíais hablar de esto – comentó Sasuke, caminando por el pasillo para ir hacia el ascensor, aunque Naruto detuvo su muñeca.

\- Tú no tienes por qué irte – le aclaró con seriedad.

\- Iré a comprar algo para desayunar, ¿vale? Vuelvo enseguida.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Hinata. Márchate antes de que mi hijo te vea.

\- Nuestro hijo – intentó recalcar ella, mirando esta vez a Sasuke paralizado de nuevo ante la situación.

\- Nos abandonaste, ¿recuerdas? Estás muerta para nosotros.


	41. Complicaciones

Se había quedado paralizado completamente en el pasillo. No estaba seguro de qué debía hacer, si seguir caminando y buscar el desayuno para dejarles hablar tranquilamente sobre este suceso, o quedarse allí tal y como le pedía. Lo único que tenía claro era que él no quería estar en medio de aquella discusión.

\- Naruto... sólo voy a por el desayuno – le intentó aclarar.

\- ¿Vas a volver? – preguntó con dudas, lo que hizo que Sasuke entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, creía que se marcharía molesto por la aparición de Hinata.

\- Claro que voy a volver, ¿por qué no lo haría? Mi hijo está ahí dentro – le aclaró con una tranquilizadora sonrisa – sólo voy a comprar algunos bollos o cruasanes para el desayuno, nada más.

\- Es cierto... lo siento.

Finalmente, la mano de Naruto soltó la muñeca de Sasuke, dejándole libre para poder ir a por los desayunos. Él ni siquiera miraba a su ex mujer, más bien, agachó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en la alfombrilla de acceso a su casa. Sin embargo, Sasuke sí miró a Hinata y ella le devolvió la mirada. No la había visto desde el instituto. Quizá se sentía un poco culpable por las veces en que se acostó con Naruto, pese a que cuando eso ocurría se suponía que habían roto.

No sabía muy bien cómo tratar la situación, pero tampoco era un asunto suyo, era de Naruto y pese a que le gustaría ayudarle, seguramente si se quedaba, sería más un obstáculo que una ayuda.

\- Vuelvo en unos diez minutos – sonrió Sasuke como si eso pudiera tranquilizar a Naruto, quien por primera vez, intentó sonreír – espero que no haya mucha cola.

Hinata se había quedado paralizada ante aquello, pese a que luego recordó cuando ambos estaban en la misma banda. Siempre tuvieron una conexión especial, era su mejor amigo así que... no le extrañaba que al final se hubieran reencontrado y tuvieran una buena amistad. Era posible que hasta sus hijos fueran juntos al colegio. O al menos... eso quiso creer. Sasuke debía tener una esposa o al menos... una mujer en su vida para haber tenido un hijo. ¡ _Sí, amigos_! Eso es lo que pensaba de ellos.

\- Naruto, por favor – susurró Hinata en cuanto el moreno desapareció por la puerta – necesito ver a Asahi.

\- No puede ser, ya te lo he dicho. Asahi no necesita saber que le abandonaste, le haría más daño y no creo que entendiera el motivo por el que lo hiciste, así que no es una buena idea. Prefiero que te marches.

\- Naruto... lo sé, no he sido una buena madre, os abandoné, me vi abrumada por toda la situación y entré en una depresión con la que te hice mucho daño.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que era llegar al trabajo con ojeras, no rendir por no haber dormido por ir a preparar los biberones de madrugada porque tú no querías darle el pecho. Te marchaste sin más, dejándome con todo el problema de criar a un niño y yo tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Mi padre tuvo que venir muchas veces a ayudarme. Y ahora... apareces aquí casi seis años después para decirme ¿qué? ¿Que quieres volver a nuestra vida? Pues no puedes – aclaró Naruto – tenemos una vida y es sin ti.

\- Todo niño necesita a su madre.

\- Nos las arreglaremos sin ti. Es mejor que vuelvas por donde has venido.

\- No voy a rendirme, Naruto, tengo el mismo derecho a ver a mi hijo.

\- Nuestro hijo, más mío que tuyo desde que te marchaste y sabes que cualquier juez me dará la razón. Perdiste tu derecho desde el mismo momento en que abandonaste el hogar. Márchate, no quiero verte.

\- Entonces nos veremos en el tribunal – amenazó ella.

\- Que así sea – se mantuvo firme Naruto ante su decisión.

***

La panadería no estaba lejos de la casa, pero aun así, necesitaba salir de aquel ambiente. Le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa encontrarse a Hinata frente a la puerta. Podría haber esperado cualquier cosa menos aquello. Tampoco debía ser una situación fácil para Naruto, más tras haberle contado cómo su mujer entró en esa depresión que destruyó su familia y al final... acabó marchándose, abandonado a su familia, a su propio hijo, dejando todo atrás para irse con a saber quién. Naruto había tenido que modificar toda su vida para criar a Asahi, un padre novato y primerizo, sin entender lo que tenía que hacer ni cómo... criando a su hijo solo, como él tuvo que hacer con Menma. Sabía lo complicado que era, le entendía perfectamente.

\- ¿Le atiendo? – preguntó la amable señorita al otro lado del mostrador.

\- Sí, por favor, querría llevarme cuatro de esos bollos de ahí y otros cuatro de los de la esquina – comentó – y dos barras de pan.

Esperó pacientemente a que preparase las cosas y una vez pagó, tomó la bolsa con las cosas y salió de la panadería. Nuevamente, se encontró a Hinata cerca de la puerta de su novio, pero esta vez, ya no le pillaba por sorpresa. Intentó pasar inadvertido, pero no fue posible, Hinata le detuvo unos segundos.

\- Sasuke... - le llamó, captando la atención del moreno, quien se detuvo para escuchar lo que esa mujer tenía que decir – yo... por favor, necesito ver a mi hijo y...

\- Hinata, para – aclaró Sasuke antes de seguir escuchándola, viendo por dónde iba el tema – con toda sinceridad, es un tema entre Naruto y tú, no me metas en medio.

\- Pero tú eres su mejor amigo, a ti siempre te escucha y te hace caso, si tú se lo dices... estoy convencida de que él me dejaría...

\- No voy a interceder por ti ni por nadie. Como te digo, es un asunto entre Naruto y tú.

\- Claro... estarás de su lado – dijo con melancolía.

\- En este momento, pues sí – dijo Sasuke sin pelos en la lengua – no sé tu versión de la historia y supongo que lo pasarías mal con la depresión y esas cosas pero... también Naruto lo pasó mal y, aun así, siguió adelante en vez de huir de todo. Es un tema en el que prefiero no meterme. Y ahora si me disculpas... me esperan para desayunar. Ya nos veremos.

Sasuke terminó de abrir la puerta del portal y entró, cerrando tras de sí e impidiendo así que la chica pudiera seguir hablando con él sobre un tema que no le interesaba. La verdad... es que lo único que quería saber ahora mismo era cómo estaba Naruto con aquella inesperada visita.

Al entrar por la casa, observó a sus hijos sentados en la mesa de la cocina con un vaso de leche cada uno, pero Naruto no estaba por ningún lado.

\- ¿Y vuestro padre?

\- En la habitación – comentó Asahi – recogiendo nuestra ropa sucia.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke elevando ligeramente la voz para que pudiera escucharle - ¿Vienes a desayunar?

La cabeza de Naruto sobresalió por la puerta del pasillo y poco después, todo su cuerpo, cargando en sus manos un balde con ropa sucia que quería meter a la lavadora. Sasuke prefirió esperar a obtener una respuesta, estaba claro que todo ese asunto le había afectado, pero igual que él aguardó a estar a solas para hablar el tema de sus padres, él hizo lo propio y simplemente elevó la bolsa con los bollos.

\- Voy enseguida – fue su respuesta, aunque volvió a meterse hacia el dormitorio.

Sasuke suspiró y aunque ambos niños le observaron con cautela, tomó su teléfono y se alejó ligeramente para poder hablar con la persona al otro lado.

\- ¿Papá? – escuchó la voz de Menma casi en un susurro, lo que hizo que Sasuke se girase hacia él con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

\- Vuelvo enseguida, voy a hablar con tu tío Itachi.

Aquello hizo que Menma sonriera pese a que Asahi por lo bajito preguntó quién era hacia el menor. Ambos se enredaron en la conversación sobre "el tío Itachi" y dejaron que Sasuke hiciera aquella llamada.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, en uno que Sasuke se negaba a romper o al menos... hacia Naruto. Estaba más pendiente de los niños, diciéndoles que se terminasen su tazón de leche, que no echasen tantos cereales o que comieran algo del cruasán antes de tener que irse con Itachi, porque para eso le había llamado, para que pasase un rato con sus sobrinos mientras él hablaba del tema que más le importaba en este momento al rubio.

Cuando el timbre sonó, fue Naruto el que prefirió abrir la puerta. Sasuke supuso que por miedo a volver a encontrarse a Hinata al otro lado y poder así camuflar un poco lo que ocurría a su hijo. Sin embargo, el que encontró en la puerta fue a un hombre de un parecido asombroso a su chico, con cabello largo y ojeras marcadas.

\- ¿I-tachi? – preguntó con dudas al verle.

\- El mismo – sonrió el moreno, dándole en la frente con dos dedos – mucho tiempo sin verte, Naruto.

\- Yo no sabía...

\- ¿Que venía? Sí, típico de mi hermano no decir algunas cosas. He venido sólo a llevarme a esos dos monstruitos al acuario. ¿Están listos?

\- Poniéndose las chaquetas – comentó Sasuke – nada de ver a los papás – dijo como si fuera una orden.

\- Nada de padres, te lo prometo. De hecho, papá piensa que estoy en una conferencia sobre un nuevo aparato tecnológico que ha salido. No te preocupes, sólo es una visita al acuario. Os los traigo después de comer.

\- Nada de hamburguesas basura – le amenazó Sasuke.

\- Vale, vale – sonrió Itachi – pero...

\- No hay peros – le aclaró su hermanito al ver que intentaría irse por la tangente.

\- Está bien, iremos a algún lugar de comida saludable – susurró después – o eso espero.

El rostro de Sasuke se tensó y su ceño se frunció al escuchar aquel casi inaudible susurro, pero Itachi cambió enseguida de tema, hablando con los pequeños, presentándose a Asahi y desapareciendo con ellos por la puerta para ir a su aventura en el acuario.

\- No sabía que aún te hablabas con tu hermano – comentó Naruto en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

\- Y no es un tema que vayamos a tratar ahora. Prefiero que hablemos del tema más preocupante ahora mismo y eso es...

\- Hinata – afirmó Naruto – lo sé. Lamento mucho lo de esta mañana, yo no...

\- No sabías que iba a aparecer.

\- No es eso... es que... me he comportado como si fueras a marcharte enfadado, he tenido miedo por un instante de perderte.

\- Naruto, no vas a perderme por algo así – susurró Sasuke, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos y besándole con suavidad – estoy de tu lado, siempre voy a estar de tu lado mientras seas sincero conmigo. ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

\- Más que nada en el mundo.

\- Entonces deja de preocuparte por esas cosas. Sólo me marchaba a comprar algo para que pudieras hablar con ella, nada más.

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué ha vuelto, ni lo que debe pensar ahora mismo. Sinceramente... tengo un poco de miedo de lo que ocurrirá.

\- ¿Te soy sincero?

\- Por favor – aclaró Naruto, sabiendo que Sasuke no solía cortarse ni un pelo a la hora de decir las cosas.

\- No tiene opciones para la custodia. Abandonó el hogar, ningún juez le daría la custodia de un niño, ni siquiera la compartida. Todo juez va a mirar por la estabilidad y salud del niño, van a ver en ella una persona poco responsable, que podría volver a marcharse así como así, da igual lo que haya cambiado ahora, tiene antecedentes. Lo que quizá sí le concedan y no podemos evitar, es que vea al niño.

\- ¿Cómo voy a decirle a Asahi que su madre no está muerta?

\- Con tacto y delicadeza – aseguró Sasuke – y haciéndote a la idea que puede enfadarse bastante por la mentira. Quizá compensaría si le cuentas cosas sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué me aconsejas, Sasuke?

\- Que vayáis a un lugar donde él esté a gusto y relajado, sin mucha gente y se lo cuentes todo, con total sinceridad y desde el corazón. Quizá si vais a pescar.

\- ¿A pescar? – sonrió Naruto – hace años que no lo hago y cuando lo hacía de joven era más para beber cerveza que por la pesca.

\- Bueno... pero te gustaba. Quizá a Asahi también le guste pescar contigo. ¿Sigues teniendo la cabaña aquella de tu padre en las montañas?

\- Sí – confesó – supongo que podría llevarle este fin de semana. ¿Qué harás tú?

\- No sé. Algo se nos ocurrirá a Menma y a mí. No te preocupes tanto por nosotros y arregla este problema primero. Las cosas es mejor pillarlas una a una, Naruto.


	42. Aventura con caña.

Mantenía los ojos abiertos. No podía dormir con todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y sabiendo que Naruto se iría esa madrugada con su hijo a pescar. ¿Cómo se tomaría Asahi la noticia? No creía que fuera a ser precisamente bien, pero... nunca se podía estar seguro. Los niños eran todos tan diferentes y él, como actual pareja de Naruto, lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos, era ser su más fiel apoyo y tratar de mitigar el posible enfado de su hijo, ser esa voz que calmase la situación. Para ello, primero Naruto debía hacer su papel y hablar con toda la verdad.

Con aquello en mente, reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio y trató de dormir. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se relajó. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Naruto estaba de pie frente al armario buscando su ropa y guardando parte de ella en una pequeña maleta.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Sasuke al mirar el reloj y descubrir que eran las seis y media de la mañana.

\- Sólo estoy preparando las cosas. Despertaré a Asahi un poco más tarde. No creo que los peces se vayan a ir – sonrió – además entre tú y yo... soy muy malo pescando.

Naruto sonreía aunque Sasuke sabía de sobra que era una coraza defensiva para no desvelar el miedo que tenía ahora mismo y la preocupación que sufría por tener que desvelar aquella terrible verdad a su hijo.

\- Dame uno segundos que me despeje y te ayudo.

\- No hace falta, Sasuke, puedo hacerlo solo. Tú... descansa.

\- No seas idiota, te ayudaré. Aunque sea puedo preparar el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué harás con Menma estos días?

\- No lo sé, supongo que hoy iremos al cine. Podría escaquearme un poco antes del trabajo, mi jefe no está – susurró aquello último haciendo sonreír a Naruto puesto que él era su jefe.

Hacía tan sólo unos días que Sasuke había empezado en la empresa y aún le estaban explicando un poco cómo iba todo allí, pero la agenda de Naruto era algo que cuadraba perfectamente para dejarle los fines de semana libre. Quizá le faltaba memorizar todavía la mitad de clientes, pero no estaba nada mal todo lo que había aprendido en unos pocos días.

\- Genial... tu jefe te da vacaciones – sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿A que es genial?

Sasuke suspiró antes de incorporarse con rapidez. Era mejor hacerlo de un tirón o si no... era posible que volviera a quedarse frito de nuevo. Se levantó con rapidez de la cama y buscó una sudadera para taparse del frío de la madrugada. Una vez vestido, dejó a Naruto que terminase de hacer las maletas y él se marchó a preparar los desayunos. Por suerte, los niños seguirían dormidos un rato más, lo que le dejaba tiempo de sobra para preparar un muy buen desayuno típico japonés.

Incluso desde la cocina, cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar todo y se iba a dedicar a fregar lo utilizado, pudo escuchar el remilgo de los niños por no querer despertarse tan pronto. Sasuke sonrió al escuchar aquellos gruñidos, pero finalmente, salieron los dos, andando con lentitud y sobre todo... restregándose los ojos con sus manitas.

\- Lavaros las manos antes de sentaros a desayunar – se quejó Sasuke, viendo cómo los dos le miraban sorprendidos, se quejaban y volvían a cruzar la puerta en dirección al pasillo para ir al aseo.

Estaba colocando el cuenco de sopa de miso sobre la mesa cuando apareció Naruto con un par de maletas.

\- Huele genial – sonrió Naruto.

\- Deberíais empezar a desayunar para marcharos pronto. La cabaña de tu padre si mal no recuerdo... no estaba precisamente cerca.

\- A unas cinco horas de aquí, no te preocupes. Te llamaré en cuanto lleguemos. Espero tener cobertura.

***

Hikone era una pequeña ciudad a orillas del lago Biwa, conocida por su castillo puesto que es un tesoro nacional. Allí es donde su padre compró aquella cabaña de pesca o bueno... él le llamaba cabaña pese a que era una casa muy acogedora apartada del ajetreo de la gran capital.

El aire era limpio y puro. La tranquilidad inundaba no sólo el ambiente, sino también a la gente que allí vivía. Hikone era la ciudad donde él siempre deseó vivir, pero estaba demasiado lejos de su trabajo. Cinco horas no era lo mejor y habría tenido que poner un sustituto como mucho para dirigir la discográfica. No era un buen plan, aunque el lugar era precioso y apacible.

La verdad era... que a él nunca se le dio bien pescar, pero aquella sólo era la excusa para ir con su padre a esa preciosa ciudad y pasar un tiempo en familia lejos de la monótona y agotadora vida urbana. Quizá era uno de los motivos por los que la añoraba tanto. En su mente, siempre sería una ciudad para perder el estrés y volver a conectar con la familia. Supo que debía ir allí con Sasuke y con Menma, pero en esta ocasión... necesitaba un tiempo a solas con Asahi para poder explicarle toda la situación.

La casa no estaba lejos de uno de los templos de la zona, pero resguardada entre vegetación y con un pequeño muelle que daba directamente al lago. Naruto llevó una vez a su hijo a aquel paraíso, pero era tan pequeño que para él, era como si fuera su primera vez. Seguramente por eso mismo, abrió la boca sorprendido antes de entrar corriendo por la casa con las llaves que Naruto le había dejado.

\- Cuidado con los escalones – avisó Naruto.

\- ¿Puedo elegir el cuarto que quiera?

\- Por supuesto, excepto el mío, segunda puerta a la derecha al subir las escaleras – le indicó.

Mientras sacaba las maletas del maletero, pensaba en cómo le contaría a Asahi sobre su madre. Sasuke había insistido en que se llevase con él las pocas fotos que aún tenía de su madre, guardadas en polvorientos álbumes de cuando eran novios. ¡ _Habían pasado tantos años desde aquello_!

Aquel primer día lo pasaron en familia, intentando pescar en el río pero volviendo con las manos vacías, excepto por una vez que Asahi se fue al baño y Naruto aprovechó en recoger la caña y clavar el anzuelo en uno de los peces frescos... ¡ _Pero ya muertos_!, y que había comprado en la pescadería del pueblo. Seguramente él ni se lo imaginaba y tampoco había pescado nunca como para saber que el pez debería estar vivo... ¡ _Trucos de padre para animar a sus hijos_! Sólo esperaba que no se diera cuenta del cambiazo.

¡ _Esa noche cenaron pescado_! Claro... el supuesto pez que Asahi había pescado y Naruto comprado. Sin embargo, se acercaba el momento de contarle todo a su hijo y no sabía muy bien cómo empezar con el asunto. ¿Qué habría hecho Sasuke? En eso pensaba el rubio cuando tras dejar los platos en la pila, resopló y miró a su hijo sentado en el sofá.

\- Asahi... ¿Te lo has pasado bien? – preguntó como cambiando de tema.

\- Sí. Hasta he conseguido pescar un pez.

\- Ya lo he visto, cielo – sonrió Naruto – verás... sabes que siempre suelo contarte un cuento antes de dormir pero... esta vez me gustaría contarte otra cosa.

El niño le miró con cierta incertidumbre, pero mantuvo el silencio al ver cómo su padre se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado con un álbum en las manos.

\- Siempre has tenido curiosidad por tu madre y... me gustaría contarte toda la verdad y enseñarte esto – comentó, dejando el álbum en las manos del pequeño.

Asahi abrió la primera página para ver las fotografías iniciales donde aparecía su padre junto a esa hermosa mujer aunque algo tímida.

\- ¿Es...? ¿Mamá? – preguntó con dudas, tocando la fotografía con sus deditos.

\- Sí. Se llama Hinata. Era... una chica muy tímida en aquel entonces – sonrió su padre – y también estaba un poco agotada y triste por las expectativas de su familia. Era una gran estudiante, habría llegado muy lejos. También cantaba, su voz era... angelical.

\- ¿Como la de Sasuke?

\- Dudo que haya otra voz como la de Sasuke en cuanto a cantar se refiere – sonrió Naruto – pero sí, tenía muy buena voz también. Yo era muy joven cuando me enamoré de ella, demasiado joven diría yo, aún no tenía muy claros mis sentimientos y seguramente ella tampoco, o puede que sí, no estoy seguro. Los adolescentes somos como... veletas, cambiamos de dirección constantemente y en esa época, cuando mi madre murió, hice daño a mucha gente, no voluntariamente pero...

\- ¿Hablas de Sasuke?

\- Sí, entre otras. Al inicio de mi relación con Hinata, todo era maravilloso. Nunca había tenido a ninguna chica rendida a mis pies así como sí tenía Sasuke, supongo que cuando ella me dijo que me amaba, me dejé llevar por sus sentimientos. Yo aún no tenía claros los míos.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

\- Pues... a veces discutíamos, sobre todo cuando la familia de ella empezó a meterse en medio de nuestra relación. También creo... que influenció algunas amistades, no estoy seguro, pero ella cambió, se volvió más depresiva, le envolvía una tristeza que yo no sabía cómo sanar. Cuando eso pasaba, rompíamos la relación, nos distanciábamos – intentó explicar para que su hijo le entendiera –. En esos momentos donde me encontraba mal y triste, siempre iba a buscar a Sasuke, él era mi mejor amigo y supongo... que algo más.

\- Te gustaba – sonrió Asahi.

\- Sí... pero yo no lo sabía en aquel entonces. No era consciente de ello y al final, acababa arreglando las cosas con tu madre. Fueron mis errores, Asahi. Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, me sentí... entre asustado y feliz al mismo tiempo. No era algo que esperase y me aterraba lo que iba a ocurrir en el futuro, lo que diría la gente con lo jóvenes que éramos, cómo se tomarían la noticia sus padres, así que para evitarle problemas, decidí casarme con ella, pero quiero que sepas que nunca jamás habría renunciado a ti aunque no lo hubiera hecho. Te amo con locura, ya te amaba pese al miedo que daba la situación.

\- No entiendo por qué me cuentas todo esto – comentó Asahi.

\- Te lo cuento porque... aparte de ser tu padre, también soy humano y cometo errores. Mentí, te mentí en un tema importante y necesito que sepas la verdad ahora.

\- ¿Es sobre mamá?

\- Sí, ella... en el fondo te quiere, yo lo sé. Cuando empezamos a vivir juntos – intentó retomar la historia – ella no... era capaz de levantar cabeza. Vivía deprimida y yo era muy joven, intentaba animarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Intenté todo lo que pude pero después de que nacieras, la cosa empeoró. Necesitaba ayuda, pero ayuda de verdad, una que yo no podía darle. Lo que quiero decir es que... ella está viva y sé que en el fondo te adora pero no supo hacer frente a la situación que se le vino encima – derramó la primera lágrima Naruto – y yo no supe cómo ayudarla, ni tampoco sabía cómo contarte todo esto ni sé si ahora serás capaz de entender todo esto...

\- ¿Está viva? – preguntó Asahi confundido – pero Sakura mentía... ¿No? Tú dijiste... que Sakura siempre mentía y...

\- Sé que dije que Sakura solía mentir pero... no lo hacía con esto Asahi. No creí que ella volvería a nuestras vidas cuando se fue de casa, así que creí que sería menos doloroso para ti si te decía que había muerto en vez de... decirte que en realidad... se... se fue – aclaró finalmente.

¡ _Confusión_! Eso es lo que parecía haber en los ojos de su hijo. No estaba seguro si lo estaba entendiendo o no, o si estaba enfadado o asimilando la noticia. No debía ser fácil, ni siquiera era fácil para él explicar algo así, por lo que un niño de seis años era casi imposible que entendiera la situación. Para él... sólo sería una mentira más que no sabía ahora mismo cómo aceptar.

Toda su vida había pensado que no tenía madre y ahora tenía que hacerse a la idea de que sí la tenía en realidad y no sólo eso... sino que estaba allí en la ciudad.

\- Tu madre... está en la ciudad – aclaró Naruto finalmente – ha vuelto. Por eso quiero contarte todo esto.


	43. Te necesito.

Su mano no dejaba de darle vueltas al teléfono sobre la mesa. Bebía con calma su té verde caliente, en mitad de aquella oscura sala, mirando por la ventana las estrellas que desde la capital nunca podía observar, pensando... si debía o no llamar a Sasuke. ¡ _Quería llamarle_! Pero era demasiado tarde.

Asahi hacía horas que se había ido a dormir y aunque no había notado en él un enfado considerable, sabía que tenía muchas dudas y seguramente, estaría un poco molesto con toda la situación. ¡ _Sasuke tenía razón_! Las cosas siempre se tenían que hablar en el momento, pero aquella, fue una conversación que pospuso demasiado. Cuando Sakura entró en su casa diciendo que Hinata seguía viva, Asahi no lo tomó bien, pero al escaparse de casa para ir a hablar con Sasuke y todo lo que había ocurrido después al verle desnudarse... hizo que se olvidase completamente de ese tema. Tuvo que hablarlo con él, pero hablaron del trabajo de Sasuke en lugar del otro tema y eso había podido hacer que Asahi diera vueltas a su imaginación hasta creer que Sakura mentía.

Las noches en aquel pueblo siempre eran frías, pero por suerte, la calefacción de aquella cabaña de madera seguía en perfectas condiciones. ¡ _Le encantaba ese lugar_! Sobre todo el poder ver el cielo tan estrellado, la tranquilidad del lugar, su población tan relajada que siempre saludaban con cortesía. Todo era diferente de la gran capital. Pero ahora, tenía que pensar si despertar o no a Sasuke. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que necesitaba hablar con él y contarle las cosas.

Finalmente, optó por un mensaje, porque le dejaría dormir con el sueño profundo que Sasuke tenía y lo leería por la mañana al despertar. Era la mejor idea que se le ocurría en aquellos momentos. Miró el reloj a un lateral del gran salón, eran casi las dos de la madrugada. ¡ _Evidentemente tanto Menma como Sasuke debían dormir_!

Dejó de darle vueltas al teléfono y lo tomó entre sus manos para poder escribir el mensaje. Tan sólo quería decirle lo que había ocurrido con Asahi, pero al ir a escribirlo... no le salían las palabras. Tan sólo una frase apareció en la pantalla.

"Te necesito, Sasuke"

Envió el mensaje sin esperanzas de obtener una respuesta a él hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que lanzó el teléfono en la mesa una vez más y tomó de nuevo el vaso de arcilla con el té verde para darle un sorbo. El embarcadero estaba frente a él. Le relajaba ver el agua, el reflejo de aquel precioso cielo y las barcas meciéndose con suavidad con el oleaje. Tan sólo el ruido de la vibración del móvil se dejó escuchar sobre la madera, lo que sorprendió a Naruto. ¡ _Era imposible que Sasuke estuviera despierto a esas horas_! Pero al ver su nombre de quién llamaba, una parte de él se alegró.

\- Lo siento Sasuke, no quería despertarte – respondió al teléfono Naruto.

\- No te preocupes en absoluto, aún estaba despierto. Revisando algunos papeles y eso... ¿Necesitas que vaya? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sí – respondió Naruto – la verdad es que me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, tú eres muchísimo mejor que yo con las palabras y...

\- ¿Tan mal está la cosa?

\- No... bueno... no realmente mal, ahora Asahi está en su cuarto durmiendo y parece haber entendido un poco la situación, supongo que cuando Sakura se lo dijo... aminoró su enfado de ahora, pero tenías razón en que debí hablar esto mucho antes con él, estaba creyendo que Sakura mentía y como yo... no toqué el tema ni para mentir ni desmentir... Aún así aún hay cosas que me faltan por contarle, como que su madre quiera tener su custodia.

\- Estoy trabajando en ello Naruto, he estado revisando todas las leyes al respecto, aún me falta leerme algunas pero... tendremos que consultar con un abogado aunque no veo nada bueno para Hinata en todo lo que he leído. Su abandono es considerado como abandono del hogar y por ende... no deberían permitirle tener al niño excepto que alegase algo como malos tratos o miedo en el domicilio que justificasen el no quedarse, pero no fue por eso, así que... ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?

\- En cuanto puedas.

\- Déjame que revise los tickets de tren.

El silencio se hizo en ese instante aunque Naruto podía escuchar un ligero teclear en el ordenador. Sasuke estaba revisando los trenes para poder ir donde ellos estaban.

\- El más temprano sale a las seis de la mañana. Si despierto a Menma...

\- No te preocupes, puedes pillar alguno un poco más tarde.

\- ¿A las ocho? – preguntó Sasuke - ¿Vendrías a recogerme a la estación?

\- Sí, perfecto. Mándame un mensaje cuando estés llegando e iré a por vosotros.

***

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando el tren llegaba a la estación. Asahi estaba nervioso pese a que hacía tan sólo un día que había estado con su hermano y Sasuke. Sin embargo, Naruto aún le notaba más serio de lo habitual, seguramente por lo que conllevaba el tema de su madre. Ya no era un simple malestar de entender si su madre estaba viva o no, sino el hecho de que estaba allí, que querría verle y que probablemente, él no supiera cómo llevar esa situación. Tenía seis años, demasiado joven para tener las ideas claras. Querría conocer a su madre, y a la vez... no querría hacerlo sabiendo que les abandonó y no tenía una edad suficiente como para poder decidir algo respecto a ello. Quizá Sasuke pudiera hablar con él mucho mejor de lo que Naruto haría.

Una sonrisa surgió en el rostro del rubio al ver bajar al pequeño Menma agarrado de la mano de su padre, dirigiéndose hacia la barrera para salir del andén. Asahi salió corriendo a saludar a su hermano, lo que le ofreció un instante a Naruto para poder besar a Sasuke y agradecerle que hubiese aceptado ir hasta allí.

\- ¿Cómo está la situación? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Calmada por ahora, aunque piensa que Sakura le había estado mintiendo y... bueno, supongo que enterarse ahora mismo que es verdad todo lo que se dijo no ha tenido un gran impacto como aquella vez...

\- Ya, me imagino. Es algo que tenía en mente que podría ocurrir, no sabía si era verdad o mentira. Debiste hablarlo con él.

\- Ya lo sé... pero con todo el tema de cuando te vio en el local... Creí que intentar suavizar lo que vio era más...

\- ¿Urgente?

\- Sí, esa es la palabra. Luego se me fue pasando tocar el tema de su madre. Ni siquiera lo recordaba. ¿Has visto a Hinata por allí?

\- No desde que os fuisteis. Pero me imagino que si es lista... habrá ido a buscar un abogado. También he estado buscando uno – comentó Sasuke – y he revisado algunas leyes, por ahora parece que todo va a tu favor. Ya no es sólo el abandono del hogar que denunciaste, sino el abandono de un menor, te lo dejó todo a ti y hay plazos estipulados, Hinata se ha pasado ese plazo de lleno, han sido cinco años que tú has cuidado solo del pequeño, es casi inconcebible que un juez le ofrezca la custodia.

\- Pero puede pedir ver al niño – dijo Naruto.

\- Eso no podemos evitarlo, pero es posible que le pongan muchas condiciones, como no poder llevárselo a su casa, o darle paseos de dos horas quizá y luego te lo tenga que devolver, cosas así porque un juez no estará seguro si esa persona es capaz de volver a abandonar al niño a su suerte. No van a fiarse de ella.

\- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? – apoyó Naruto la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

\- Supongo que mirar todo esto por ti mismo, como siempre haces.

\- Tú eres el listo de los dos – sonrió Naruto.

\- De los dos... yo fui el que no acabó los estudios.

\- Por fuerza mayor. Yo suspendía casi todo y tenía suerte de que aún así... sabiendo lo zoquete que era, quisieras ayudarme en época de exámenes.

\- Vamos a casa y hablaremos de todo esto ¿De acuerdo? – sonrió Sasuke.

***

\- Eres increíble – suspiró Sakura con claro agotamiento - ¿De verdad creíste que sólo eran amigos?

\- Parecían amigos – susurró Hinata.

\- Venga ya, estaban los dos en el piso de Naruto.

\- Con hijos, creía que sus hijos iban juntos al colegio. Ellos siempre han sido muy amigos.

\- Por favor, que inocente eres. ¿Crees que Naruto no se lo está tirando cuando ya lo hacía en el instituto cada vez que rompías con él?

\- Déjalo ya Sakura, Naruto y yo estamos divorciados. Él puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, y me imagino que la mujer de Sasuke...

Sakura empezó a reírse. Realmente Hinata no sabía nada de la vida de Sasuke ni de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, pero... ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Siempre estaba en depresión y cuando quiso robarle a Naruto... no fue difícil meterle ideas para deprimirla todavía más. Lo único malo de su plan, es que Naruto se iba directo con Sasuke.

Quitar a Hinata del camino no fue nada fácil... pero la aparición de Sasuke fue algo que jamás imaginó. Luchar contra Sasuke y apartarle de Naruto fue mucho más complicado y ahora... sólo podía recurrir a Hinata nuevamente, pero ésta no parecía interesada en Naruto y tampoco parecía la misma chica deprimida de antes. Era posible que la estuvieran medicando o que hubiera hecho algún tipo de terapia.

\- Te engañaban ya en el instituto – intentó enfadar a Hinata para que le ayudase en su plan de separarles.

\- No mientas, Naruto y yo rompíamos. Vale... no es que me alegre la idea de saber que iba corriendo a revolcarse con Sasuke, pero no me engañaba. Era una ruptura. ¿Con quién se casó Sasuke? – preguntó Hinata finalmente.

\- Sasuke no se casó. Suena casi irreal, pero ese niño es suyo. Estaba embarazado cuando dejó el instituto y es de...

\- Naruto – susurró Hinata dándose cuenta enseguida – pero... la última vez que rompimos... Naruto se habría ido con él, era definitivo.

\- Pero estabas embarazada y te eligió a ti.

\- Pero yo no le dije que estaba embarazada, no quería atraparle en eso, sabía que estaba enamorado de alguien pero nunca me dijo de quién. Ahora veo que era de Sasuke. Pudo haber estado con él y su hijo.

¡ _Claro que ella no se lo dijo_! Era idiota hasta para eso, así pensaba Sakura. Veía como todo su plan se desvanecía por culpa de Sasuke y la estúpida decisión de ella por no decirle a Naruto sobre su embarazo, por eso mismo... la misma Sakura se lo contó a Naruto. Era mucho más fácil apartar a Hinata de Naruto que a ese moreno. Fue fácil deprimirla más y más cada día que pasaba, destrozando ese matrimonio que se consumía hasta que finalmente... Hinata no aguantó más y tuvo que alejarse, dejándole el camino libre a ella.

\- Quizá tus padres le dijeron algo a Naruto, quizá por eso se casó contigo de forma tan forzada.

\- No lo sé – susurró Hinata sin entender todavía nada – pero si ahora está con Sasuke y su hijo, eso está bien. Yo sólo he venido para poder ver crecer a mi hijo. He estado mucho tiempo confundida y deprimida, medicada hasta ser incapaz casi de reconocerme a mí misma. Ahora estoy estable y sé muy bien lo que quiero.

\- Naruto no va a permitir que obtengas la custodia del niño y es muy posible que Sasuke tampoco. Adora a Naruto, haría lo que fuera por él. Es un poco masoquista.

\- No es masoquista... le ama. Es diferente.

\- Lo que tú digas Hinata... pero si quieres ver a ese niño, ellos no te lo van a poner fácil. Yo de ti, contrataría a un buen abogado e iría a por todas – malmetió Sakura una vez más, porque en Hinata estaba su última carta para poder separar a esos dos.

Quizá la morena aún no lo supiera, llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera como para saber qué ocurría y desde luego, consideraba a Sakura como una amiga sin darse cuenta del daño que hacía y de sus propios intereses. Con esa idea de utilizarla para sus fines, Sakura dio un sorbo a su café y sonrió oculta tras la taza.


	44. Última decisión

Ni Asahi ni Menma querían dormirse. Mañana temprano regresarían a la capital tras un par de días en aquel entrañable pueblecito. Sasuke sentía que podría acostumbrarse a esa paz y tranquilidad. Por cuarta vez, leía ese libro infantil cuando una frase hizo que detuviese la lectura.

\- No me has dicho qué piensas tú de todo esto – susurró Asahi.

\- ¿Sobre tu madre?

\- Sí – respondió el pequeño, bajo la atenta mirada de Menma a su lado en la cama.

\- Pues... - cerró el libro Sasuke, pensando en una respuesta – yo no sé mucho sobre estas cosas, supongo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es guiarte por lo que tú desees. ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

\- Supongo – comentó – pero... también sé que papá estuvo triste y él no querrá...

\- Olvídate por un segundo de lo que tu padre o lo que yo quiera. Piensa en ti.

\- Me gustaría saber cosas de ella y saber por qué hizo lo que hizo.

Sasuke elevó la mirada para ver a Naruto apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Sólo estaba allí, escuchando la conversación y suspirando. No podía negarle esa opción a su hijo y lo sabía de sobra. Que él no quisiera volver con Hinata, no quería decir que pudiera prohibirle a su hijo saber cosas sobre su madre.

\- Quizá pueda hablar con ella si quieres conocerla – susurró Naruto al final – le enviaré un mensaje para quedar. Si... te parece bien, claro – dijo esta vez hacia Sasuke.

\- A mí me parece bien. Esta situación es mejor arreglarla y cuanto más calmada esté la cosa, mejor. Siempre será mejor ir a buenas.

\- Voy a mandar el mensaje – dijo finalmente.

***

Con él siempre sonreía. Incluso saliendo del despacho del director del hospital y con las buenas noticias, Minato no sonreía precisamente por esas noticias, sino por estar al lado de Deidara.

\- ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo? – preguntó Deidara.

\- Porque yo tenía razón.

\- Sabes que va a ser complicado, ¿verdad? ¿Trabajar juntos?

\- En realidad... trabajas para mí.

\- Oh... eso mejora las cosas – dijo con ironía – así que he pasado de stripper a acostarme con mi jefe.

\- Vas mejorando – sonrió Minato – no te lo tomes tan en serio. Me gustas y es posible que trabajar juntos sea... complicado con nuestra relación pero... no voy a estar encima de ti. Tienes tus pacientes y yo sólo soy el jefe de la planta de cardiología.

\- Lo que significa que todo lo que haga debe pasar por ti y tengo que pedir tu autorización.

\- Sólo es un informe, mantenerme al tanto por si acaso, pero lo hacen todos. No voy a estar contigo en cada informe, sólo si necesitas ayuda y quieres que me pase contigo a ver a tu paciente para ayudarte con el diagnóstico.

\- No esperaba que me dieran el contrato.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Por mi pasado. Lo sabes bien.

\- Lo has dejado. ¿Qué más da? Ahora eres cardiólogo.

\- Sigo aprendiendo.

\- Tienes tu plaza fija – sonrió Minato – y... espero verte esta noche.

\- ¿Cena en tu casa?

\- Con postre incluido.

Deidara sonrió. Sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba y más, tras varias semanas saliendo a escondidas. Aquel beso que debían haber olvidado, sólo les había llevado a cruzar la línea a la ilegalidad, pero le daba igual. Le gustaba su jefe y no podía ni quería dejarlo. Tampoco había sido algo que le hubiera importado demasiado al hospital, así que ahora... sólo podía rezar para que nada malo ocurriera entre ellos o tendría que pedir un traslado de hospital para no trabajar con él. Por otro lado... ¡ _Era Minato Namikaze_! Estuvo con su esposa hasta el final, era una persona que no parecía de los que dejarían que el trabajo se interpusiera en su relación, lucharía por la relación hasta el final y eso le tranquilizaba.

La mano de Minato que sostenía la carpeta, se elevó hasta acariciar la mejilla de Deidara, sonrojando ligeramente al menor antes de que sus labios se juntasen en un tierno beso ocultado por aquella carpeta. ¡ _Oculto pero fácilmente reconocible a lo que ocurría_! Eso pensó Deidara, aunque no pensaba negar ese beso. Lo deseaba.

En cuanto se separó y dieron la última esquina para cruzar la sala de espera, el rostro de Minato se tensó ligeramente con una mujer morena que apareció en su campo de visión.

\- Dei... ¿Te veo luego para cenar?

\- Si, claro...

No sabía quién era la chica y no quería preguntar, sin embargo... pareció que Minato leyó la mente de su novio, pues sonrió y se giró hacia él.

\- La ex mujer de mi hijo – sonrió – sólo voy a hablar con ella un momento.

\- Vale.

Caminó hacia Hinata y ésta, al ver que se quedaba solo, empezó a caminar hacia él. Desde su conversación con Sakura, había tenido dudas, demasiadas y necesitaba volver a tener una perspectiva real. En este momento se fiaba de la palabra de un hombre que jamás le había mentido, su antiguo suegro.

\- Te veo muy bien – sonrió Minato - ¿Quieres un café?

\- Mejor una manzanilla o un té.

\- Vayamos a la cafetería del hospital.

\- Ya he dejado el psiquiatra y la medicación. Estoy bastante mejor pero... soy consciente de todo el daño que he hecho, sobre todo a tu hijo y a tu nieto.

\- Lo pasó muy mal, desde el matrimonio hasta... bueno...

\- El abandono. Lo sé. Esa depresión, no sabía cómo salir y Naruto no podía hacer nada. El parto empeoró la situación pero ahora estoy mucho mejor y quiero poder ver a mi hijo.

\- Ese tema tendrás que hablarlo con Naruto – sonrió Minato, ofreciéndole una silla para que se sentase antes de pedir un par de té verdes.

\- Tú siempre has sido muy sincero y tienes una perspectiva de la vida que me agrada. Me sentía cómoda contigo así que... prefería venir a verte a ti primero. No sé qué hacer. Ayer tomé algo con Sakura y ella... no sé, recomienda ir a las malas, a juicio directamente, quitarle el niño a Naruto y todo eso pero... yo sólo quiero verle.

\- ¿Quieres mi punto de vista? Naruto es bastante blando – sonrió Minato – y en parte, me alegra saber que le he educado bien y consigue empatizar con la gente. No creo que él se negase a dejar que vieras al niño, pero no te hagas ilusiones más allá de eso, él no querrá una custodia compartida, ni abandonará a Sasuke y a Menma.

\- Eso lo sé. No he venido a reconquistarle ni nada así. Nuestro matrimonio fue un completo error, ambos lo pasamos mal pero necesito tener relación con mi hijo.

\- Si quieres mi opinión... olvidaos del juicio y arregladlo entre vosotros. Seguro que llegaríais a un buen entendimiento.

\- Gracias, Minato.

\- De nada.

***

En el jardín Nacional de Shinjuku Gyoen era donde habían quedado con Hinata. Para Sasuke, ese parque era el corazón de la ciudad. Dividido en varias zonas como los jardines franceses o las campiñas inglesas, él prefería sin lugar a dudas, el jardín tradicional japonés. Sus estanques y los cerezos le embelesaban, además, los niños corrían por los caminos, siempre dispuestos a llegar a los puentes y lanzar migas de pan a los peces que vivían en los estanques.

\- Yo... voy a dar una vuelta – comentó Sasuke al ver a la lejanía a Hinata, esperando bajo uno de los frondosos árboles – Menma... vayamos a una de las casas del té y busquemos columpios para ti – sonrió Sasuke para poder apartar al pequeño del resto de la familia y que tanto Naruto como Asahi pudieran verse con aquella mujer.

\- Te busco en el área de descanso del bosque para niños.

\- Claro. Allí estaremos – sonrió Sasuke como si eso pudiera relajar el ambiente en Naruto.

Durante unos segundos, Sasuke observó cómo su novio caminaba hasta Hinata y hablaban. El pequeño también estaba nervioso, sin embargo, pronto comenzaron a caminar despacio, dejándose llevar por lo que sería una larga conversación.

\- Vamos – comentó Sasuke, tendiéndole la mano a su hijo para ir al área de descanso.

El parque era enorme y quizá era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Sasuke de él. Esa tranquilidad que reinaba, la gente que paseaba o practicaba deportes en las explanadas... ¡ _Le encantaba ese parque_! Era uno de sus favoritos. Se sentó bajo un enorme arce y no perdió de vista a su hijo jugando en los columpios mientras él tomaba aquel té recién comprado en un vaso de cerámica que mantenía el calor durante bastante tiempo. ¡Aquella conversación iría para largo! Y Sasuke lo sabía de sobra.

Pasó casi una hora... para entonces él había terminado su té y se había puesto a jugar a "pillar" con su hijo entre los grandes troncos, siempre sin perderle de vista. Estaba a punto de girar en uno de los troncos, cuando ante sus ojos apareció la figura de Hinata que venía por el camino de tierra. ¡Era raro que no estuviera Naruto! Sin embargo, su duda fue rápidamente resuelta al escuchar al rubio tras él.

\- Todo está arreglado – comentó Naruto con una ligera sonrisa – pero... creo que ella quería decirte algo. Voy a jugar un rato con los niños para que puedas estar a solas.

\- ¿Conmigo? – se extrañó Sasuke, pues él no tenía relación alguna con ella. Aun así, aceptó al ver que era importante para Naruto –. ¿Qué ha ocurrido al final? – le preguntó antes de marcharse hacia Hinata.

\- Podrá llevarse a Asahi algunos días a dormir o algunos días para ir de compras o comer juntos, pero me quedo la custodia. En cuanto a Menma... depende de ti si quieres dejarle ir con su hermano o no, a ella no le importa llevarse a los dos para no romper su relación de hermanos.

\- Entiendo. Supongo que es mejor así que tener que ir al juzgado.

\- Sí – sonrió Naruto – yo... de verdad que lo siento.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Por lo de Sakura y... lamento no haberme dado cuenta de lo que pasaste por ella. Al hablar con Hinata me he dado cuenta de que siempre ha estado en medio de todas mis relaciones. ¿Sabías que Hinata quedó con Sakura hace no mucho? Descubrió que ella... siempre la estuvo mintiendo, por eso su depresión crecía.

\- Es despreciable jugar con la enfermedad de otra persona y si pudiera hacer algo lo haría, Naruto – susurró Sasuke – pero... no hay leyes para eso, no puedes denunciarla por algo así a menos que fuera un maltrato psicológico y es complicado de probar.

\- No quiero volver a saber nada de esa persona, Sasuke – dijo Naruto – Hinata está de acuerdo y al igual que le he dicho a ella, me gustaría contártelo a ti pero... no confiemos en ella, por favor, nada de lo que diga debería afectarnos, confiemos en nosotros mismos y nuestra palabra.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque no creo que vaya a verla a menos que me la encuentre por casualidad. En cuyo caso, la evitaría – sonrió Sasuke.

Con aquello resuelto y aún asombrado por la confesión de Naruto y cómo Sakura había llegado al extremo de intentar manipular a Hinata, hasta el punto de jugar con su enfermedad para que abandonase a Naruto cayendo en aquella profunda depresión, decidió caminar hacia ella para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

Hinata estaba sentada en el banco donde anteriormente había estado él, bajo ese enorme arce que por extraños motivos, a Sasuke le gustaba. Tomó asiento a su lado y esperó a que ella dijera algo.

\- Quería... disculparme contigo y creo que te debo algunas explicaciones.

\- No es necesaria la disculpa – comentó Sasuke – Naruto es el que ha sufrido todo esto, yo...

\- También has sufrido, él se casó conmigo porque estaba embarazada pero... necesito que sepas que yo no se lo conté. No iba a tener a ese niño. Sufría una gran depresión y Naruto siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, intentó ayudarme pero Sakura me metía ideas en la cabeza, cualquier cosa para discutir con Naruto y separarme de él. Casarnos fue idea de Naruto porque quería tener a ese niño. Yo le amaba, así que al final, decidí intentar formar una familia con él. Aun así, yo no sabía nada de tu embarazo y creo que Sakura lo sabía. Ella nunca me lo dijo, quizá pensó que era mucho más fácil separarme a mí de Naruto que a ti de él, por eso prefirió contarle que yo estaba embarazada. Lamento mucho los malos entendidos. Si hubiera sabido que tú...

\- Ya no importa – comentó Sasuke – yo sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Gracias por entenderlo. Yo no quiero nada con Naruto, no siento lo mismo que antes y evidentemente él tampoco siente nada hacia mí excepto un cariño especial, más como la madre de su hijo que como otra cosa. Él te ama y quiero que sepas que no voy a ser un obstáculo para vosotros. Sólo quiero ver a mi hijo y entenderé que tú no quieras dejarme al tuyo pero... necesito que entiendas que no me importa llevarme a los dos en los días que me toque cuidarlos. No quiero separar a los hermanos.

\- Puedes llevártelo cuando quieras con Asahi – le confirmó Sasuke con una sonrisa antes de pasar su brazo tras la nuca de ésta y acercarla a su pecho, dejando que llorase allí tras la confesión de todo lo que llevaba dentro.


	45. La vida continúa.

¡ _Ruidos_! Era lo único que se escuchaba en la casa, fuertes ruidos de golpes. Los vecinos seguramente pensarían que se peleaban o que se les había caído algo, podría ser que estuvieran montando algún mueble, pero lejos de aquello... su espalda volvió a chocar contra la pared del pasillo con fuerza mientras se dejaba quitar la corbata y la camisa con una rapidez desenfrenada.

\- Para mañana, tienes cita a las once con el señor Izanawa – susurró Sasuke entre besos que casi no le dejaban hablar – y a las doces has quedado a comer con...

\- ¿Puedes dejar ya de recitarme mi agenda? – se quejó Naruto, volviendo a atrapar los labios del moreno con rapidez mientras sus manos apartaban su propia camisa.

\- Soy tu secretario – comentó Sasuke.

\- Ya... y los niños están de compras con Hinata – dijo feliz Naruto, sabiendo que eso implicaba sexo salvaje en aquella semana. ¡ _Una tarde sin niños_! – cuéntame la agenda en el desayuno de mañana con ellos – se quejó, lo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

\- ¿Sabes que tenemos reserva para cenar a las nueve? Son las ocho y cuarto.

\- Que le den al restaurante – hundió Naruto su boca en el cuello del moreno, empotrándole contra la siguiente pared en dirección al dormitorio mientras empezaba a desabrochar la bragueta de su pantalón.

Entraron a trompicones por la habitación, tirando la ropa con rapidez y esparciéndola por el suelo. ¡ _Un día sin niños había que aprovecharlo_! Y tenían suerte de que Hinata se quedase con ellos de vez en cuando.

Ni siquiera encendieron las luces, pero no le hizo falta a Naruto para darse cuenta de que se había equivocado de cuarto. Aquella no era su habitación, sino el despacho donde solía trabajar. Toda su mesa estaba llena de papeles.

\- Ups – susurró Naruto al darse cuenta de su despiste.

\- Da igual, aquí mismo – le soltó Sasuke, incluso más excitado de lo que él estaba.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡ _Por Dios_! Aparta ya esos papeles – casi se enfadó Sasuke.

Con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, Naruto simplemente lo arrastró por la mesa tirando todo lo que había en ella al suelo. No quería perder nada de tiempo y menos sabiendo que tenía esa cita en el restaurante... ¡ _Aunque iban a llegar tarde_! Sasuke sonrió al ver la rapidez con la que Naruto actuaba.

Las manos del rubio se colocaron bajo el terso trasero de Sasuke y lo aupó hasta la mesa de escritorio, quitando finalmente aquella última prenda que le faltaba al moreno, su ropa interior.

Se agachó frente a la mesa y levantó las piernas del moreno por encima de sus hombros, abriéndolas todo lo que pudo para colar su cabeza entre ellas y lamer con pasión aquel miembro que clamaba por atención. Los gemidos de Sasuke no se hicieron esperar, tampoco sus gestos, con una mano agarrada a la mesa y la otra a ese cabello revoltoso entre sus piernas.

Sus dedos se hundieron en la entrada del moreno una y otra vez, ganando mayor profundidad y ayudándose con su propia saliva para dilatarle. Sasuke, en cambio, tan sólo apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa, arqueando la espalda por las caricias y agarrándose con fuerza tanto a la madera bajo él como a ese cabello rubio.

Escucharle jadear era algo que excitaba a Naruto, quien llevó su mano libre hasta su miembro masajeándolo con insistencia.

\- ¿Piensas tardar mucho en entrar? – preguntó Sasuke entre jadeos y con claro enojo. Naruto sonrió.

\- ¿Te mueres por tenerla dentro? – le preguntó con diversión.

\- Métela de una maldita vez – ordenó Sasuke – me estás matando con esa lentitud.

¡ _A Sasuke le gustaba mandar_! Era algo de lo que Naruto no tenía duda alguna, él era consciente del mal carácter que tenía ese moreno cuando desobedecían sus órdenes o cuando perdía el control, por eso mismo, prefirió hacerle caso y no tentar a la suerte. Masajeó con mayor rapidez su miembro y se colocó en mejor posición dispuesto a entrar en él. El glande empezó a introducirse y su entrada... succionaba su miembro como si tuviera un hambre atroz. Prácticamente la estaba engullendo entera mientras las manos de Sasuke se agarraban con fuerza a la esquina de la mesa y su espalda se arqueaba.

\- Sí que estabas necesitado – sonrió Naruto al hundirse completamente en él.

\- Ya te lo había dicho. Ahora muévete, llevo una semana sin poder vaciar y me muero por hacerlo – se quejó.

¡ _No tuvo más palabras para eso_! Simplemente, le hizo caso, porque siempre era mejor así con él. Pasó su brazo bajo la espalda arqueada del moreno y se impulsó para empezar a moverse en su interior, agachándose hacia su amante para que pudiese pasar sus brazos sobre su cuello y agarrarse.

Desde luego, los niños trastocaban su vida sexual y aunque a veces se arriesgaban a hacerlo, siempre era despacio y tratando de evitar ruidos, por lo que hoy, ambos simplemente, se dejaron llevar por el momento sabiéndose solos en la casa. Pocas veces tendrían ya esas oportunidades, excepto cuando Hinata, Minato, Deidara o Itachi se llevaban a los niños un rato.

Con toda esa semana sin haber podido disfrutar plenamente de su relación, ninguno de los dos estaba para perder el tiempo. Quizá al volver de la cena repetirían la sesión de sexo, pero ahora mismo, tanto Sasuke movía su cadera buscando mayor profundidad, como Naruto insistía en la velocidad, disfrutando ambos de esos embistes que les llevaban hacia el orgasmo.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante el placer, dejándose ir primero Naruto por la estrechez de ese chico y unos minutos después, Sasuke. Los dos se quedaron estáticos sobre la mesa, el rubio con su cabeza contra el pecho de su novio mientras recuperaban un poco el aliento.

\- ¿Y si pasamos del restaurante? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Si vamos a pasar... al menos vamos a la habitación y pongamos la televisión, o preparemos algo de cena – sugirió Sasuke.

Así lo hicieron, los dos fueron a la cocina y Naruto encendió la televisión. Sin embargo, a la hora a la que habían decidido ver algo, todavía estaban las noticias. Sasuke estaba terminando de cortar las verduras cuando se quedó atónito con la última de las noticias.

\- ¿Puedes subir el volumen? – preguntó a un Naruto que ponía la mesa.

\- Sí, claro.

Tomó el mando y le dio volumen para escuchar cómo la policía estaba cerrando el club donde Sasuke y Deidara trabajaron, al parecer... algunos bailarines habían sido obligados a prostituirse con clientes. Naruto observó atónito cómo detenían a Orochimaru y a Kabuto por el presunto delito. Luego miró a Sasuke.

\- No me mires... yo no me prostituí – se quejó – pero me alegro de que los pillasen al final.

\- Hablando de otra cosa puesto que esto parece que ha salido bien y te dejarán en paz...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tus padres – susurró.

\- Ya sabes que no quiero saber nada de ellos. No soy capaz de perdonarles, lo siento, Naruto. Tan sólo aprecio a mi hermano.

\- Vale... - comentó Naruto dando el tema de su familia por zanjado. Sabía que sería muy complicado que Sasuke perdonase algo como aquello, al fin y al cabo, lo tiraron a la calle embarazado y no se preocuparon por él. Entendía perfectamente que no quisiera saber nada de ellos ahora - ¿Qué estás preparando? ¿Te ayudo?

\- ¿Ayudarme? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona – no quiero que quemes la cocina, gracias por la oferta, pero me arreglo solo. Si quieres ayudarme... podrías ir desnudo por la casa y alegrarme la vista.

\- Si quieres, cenamos desnudos y me voy preparando para el postre – bromeó Naruto, acercándose hasta Sasuke para besarle con pasión.

\- ¿Crees que Sakura hará alguna de las suyas? Es decir... no podemos acusarla de nada serio y me ha quedado esa espina clavada como... sino hubiera recibido su merecido – dijo Sasuke algo confuso con aquel sentimiento.

\- Puede que ante la ley no podamos hacer nada, pero sin duda alguna, no tener ningún contacto con ella es lo mejor que podemos hacer y a la larga, todos sus amigos se darán cuenta de la persona que es. Le auguro un futuro muy solitario, nadie querrá a una persona que urde planes a sus espaldas, te lo aseguro.

\- Eso espero – suspiró Sasuke finalmente – y ahora... cenemos desnudos – sonrió.

***

\- Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto – sugirió Deidara abrochándose la camisa.

\- ¿Te refieres a dejar el sexo o a dejar de hacerlo en mi oficina? – preguntó divertido Minato, buscando la camisa que anteriormente había tirado al suelo movido por la pasión y excitación del momento.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó divertido Deidara.

\- El sexo contigo me gusta – bromeó Minato.

\- Hablo en serio... van a empezar a preguntarse el motivo de encerrarnos tanto en tu oficina.

\- Todos saben que sales conmigo.

\- Pero es horario de trabajo.

\- Y si me pita el busca, saldré corriendo a ver al paciente – sonrió Minato, recogiendo la ropa interior de Deidara – creo que esto es tuyo.

\- Sí... gracias – sonrió Deidara pillándolo entre sus dedos para empezar a vestirse la parte inferior del cuerpo.

¡ _Acostarse con su jefe_! Eso es lo que debían estar pensando todos sus compañeros y no podía negarlo... ¡ _Era completamente cierto_! Pero no había conseguido la plaza por acostarse con él precisamente aunque pudieran pensar esas cosas.

\- ¿Le has puesto la medicación al paciente de la doscientos dos? – preguntó Minato.

\- Sí, antes de venir – susurró Deidara – y he dejado explicado en su hoja médica la hora de su siguiente toma.

\- Perfecto. El de la habitación ciento cinco tiene una operación por la mañana, asegúrate que no tome nada antes de ella.

\- Sí, lo sé – sonrió Deidara al ver que Minato había cambiado el tema al trabajo – hay que reemplazarle las válvulas por lo que he leído en su informe.

\- Va a ser una larga operación. Te recomendaría que fueras a casa y descansases para mañana.

\- ¿Para mañana? Espera... ¿Me estás pidiendo que participe en la operación?

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? – preguntó Minato al ver el rostro de dudas, pero Deidara enseguida sonrió.

\- Ninguno, lo estoy deseando pero... creerán que es por favoritismo porque me acuesto contigo.

\- Si quieres... se lo pido a otro, pero creí que te gustaría estar en la operación y quería al mejor ahí dentro por si surgen problemas. Tus soluciones suelen ser muy buenas y piensas rápido. Créeme... no tiene nada que ver con que te acuestes conmigo. Si no me fiase de tu talento, no te dejaría entrar – sonrió Minato.

Minato echó un vistazo a su oficina. ¡ _Como si un huracán la hubiera arramblado_! Habían entrado tan rápido y con tanta fogosidad, que hasta uno de los cuadros estaba en el suelo. Los papeles habían volado de su mesa, ahora esparcidos por el suelo, un par de libros se habían caído de la estantería y la ropa estaba esparcida por todos lados. ¡ _Podía ver un calcetín colgado de la pequeña lámpara de techo_!

Estiró la mano y soltó el calcetín, mostrándolo en alto hasta que Deidara que movía los mullidos cojines del sillón buscando algo, se giró para ver el último calcetín que le faltaba.

\- Vaya... ahí estaba – susurró con una inocente sonrisa como si fuera un niño bueno y no hubiera lanzado su ropa instantes antes por toda la oficina.

Deidara estiró su mano para atraparlo, pero Minato lo echó hacia atrás, dejando el rostro de Deidara muy cerca del suyo, robándole un beso que fue correspondido al instante por el menor, quien acabó olvidándose del calcetín y enredando el brazo que había estirado tras la nuca del cirujano para profundizar aquel beso.

\- ¿No has tenido suficiente? – sonrió Deidara sobre sus labios.

\- Puede que no.

\- ¿Repetimos? Por mí está bien – comentó Deidara una vez más, apoyando su mano libre contra el pecho de su novio para obligarle a sentarse en la mesa de la oficina una vez más, subiendo él sus rodillas a ella y colocándose encima.

\- Cómo sois los jóvenes... no os cansáis nunca – dejó escapar Minato con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ni que tú fueras un viejo – bromeó.

\- ¿No has dicho hace un minuto que debíamos dejar de hacer esto? – repitió sus palabras.

\- Empecemos mañana.

¡ _Mañana_! Ese rubio siempre decía lo mismo, primero se quejaba de lo que hacían en la oficina, decía de dejarlo al día siguiente... y, ¡ _a_ _l día siguiente volvían a revolcarse como gatos en celo en la oficina_!

\- Ya puedes volver a quitarte la ropa – sonrió Minato, dejando resbalar la camisa aún abierta por su firme torso hasta que cayó en la mesa, permitiendo que las manos de Deidara acariciasen su pectoral con seducción.

**Fin**


End file.
